Soulless Sky
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is not known as 'Dame Tsuna' like usually known but 'Soulless Tsuna' or 'Speechless Tsuna'. He acts different more than anyone, never talk, never show emotions. He stays as blank. Who can help him from his lone situation? Story of Twin brothers. Strange!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, Protective and Mature!Guardians/Friends - - - Alternate Ending in AO3 or Wattpad beg. chp.17
1. Chapter 1 Sky and Storm

**Chapter 1: The coming of Storm**

 _In the middle of the night, a storm raged on. Thick mist had settled along the forest making it impossible to see. Within said forest a battle between two person. The first person was a young man with silver hair holding several bombs in each hand while the second person was completely engulfed in mist, only eerie eyes: one red and one indigo, could be seen._

" _Kufufufu, enough with this stupid fight." The man in the mist laughed, looking annoyed._

 _Both had been fighting the whole night and still does. The silver-haired bomb wielder panted, tired from their battle but refuse to give up even though knowing the fact he gained the most injuries between the two._

" _There's no way I'll give up! I'll fight until the end, even if I die!" The silverette yelled._

 _The person within the mist chuckled at his words, 'So amusing...' He thought._ ' _No matter what world you're in, you're still as stubborn as ever... fine by me. I still have work to do and only you can do the rest of it…_ _ **Gokudera Hayato**_ _.' With that final thought the two men lunged at each other and continued their battle._

* * *

Namimori Japan, Sawada Residence

Sawada Nana hummed happily as she washed the dishes in the kitchen. Her husband, Sawada Iemitsu who's working overseas and unbeknownst to her working for the mafia as the boss of CEDEF of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia family in history.

Nana and Iemitsu had twin boys, Sawada Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi her oldest inherited her brown hair and eyes while Ieyuji her youngest had the same blond hair and yellow eyes from his father.

"Yuji-kun please help me for bit." She called her son who was currently sitting in front of the TV.

Ieyuji grunted at first but obeyed his mother. He really didn't like doing household chores and he always thought his brother should do the work and not him.

Meanwhile Tsunayoshi walked down from the stairs and took a peek on the kitchen. He saw both his mother and younger brother doing their work. Nana sensed his presence and began to feel trouble. In truth, she had trouble talking to her first born due to his _condition_.

"T-Tsu-kun, i-is there something wrong?" she asked, still uncomfortable from his presence.

Sawada Tsunayoshi just stared without emotion. His expression was entirely blank and his eyes completely white. At first many had thought he was blind despite the fact he could see perfectly. However due to the lack of emotions many described him as _soulless_.

Tsunayoshi kept staring before he shook his head and slowly turned around, heading back up the stairs.

Ieyuji became irritated by his brother's actions and began to complain, "Mom we should just get rid of him or send him to some freakshow where he belongs. That idiot is no help at all."

"Yuji-kun don't ever talk like that! No matter what he is your brother." She scolded. Even if she didn't know how to act to her older son, not ones she thought about abandoning him.

"But mom we have no use for a soulless brother like him...!" He argued but stopped when he met the burning eyes of his mother. Nana never got angry with anyone but when someone talked about her sons in a disrespectful way no one could stop her wrath.

Ieyuji frowned as he looked away, 'Why should I think of him as my brother? It would be better if he just died.'

"IEYUJI!" Nana's furious voice broke him out from his thought as if she knew what he was thinking. The blond haired boy started to shrink under his mother's frightening gaze.

Deep inside, Nana wanted to help her eldest son. The problem was no doctor could help him. He never spoke no matter what, he remain emotionless, soulless. She's worried that she prayed someone would come to help her son.

* * *

The next morning, Nana was really happy that a home tutor will be coming for Ieyuji whose grades had been falling. When she had found a flyer in the mail she was delighted when it said 'A home tutor with no need for money just food and a room to stay in'. She's thinking if she could ask him to help her Tsu-kun to regain his liveliness.

"Mom I don't need a home tutor! The one who needs that is Soulless brother over there!" Ieyuji yelled as he pointed his twin brother, clearly unhappy.

"No. Your grades have been getting worse unlike your brother who can take average or even perfect score." She said in serious tone before becoming delighted, "Oh I wonder what he looks like. Maybe he can help our Tsu-kun too?" She said cheerfully.

Ieyuji can't do anything but sighed knowing ones she had made up her mind its hard to change it.

Tsuna went down the stairs with his bag and sat beside Ieyuji. The blond glared at the brunette who's staring at their mother, preparing their breakfast. Moments later she sat down the plates in front of them before eating.

"Tsu-kun hear me out! There is this tutor coming and he will be staying with us starting today. I hope you say hello to him." She said happily. For the first time in a long time, Tsuna froze from eating that shocked them both.

It was the first time he had showed reaction since the incident and Nana was happy but she's also curious as to why the word _tutor_ made him tense. She wanted to ask but he continue eating his breakfast like nothing happened. This made her even more determined to help her Tsu-kun to recover his voice and personality.

* * *

The twins went to school together but kept their distance. Ieyuji ran ahead while Tsuna walk. Soon Ieyuji's friends who were also bullies of Soulless Tsuna.

The twins were same class but Ieyuji was surrounded with friends while Tsunayoshi was still alone, watching the sky in silence. No one ever talked to him or tried actually. They all saw him as a creepy person, as soulless and speechless as his nicknames.

The only people that tried to be nice to him were Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurosawa Hana. They attempted to talk to him on several occasions although they never received any answer or attention despite their efforts, even then they were still nice to him.

Yamamoto Takeshi the star baseball player in their school talked to Tsuna ones in a while but never paid much attention besides the nagging feeling that he had meet Tsuna somewhere before. When he tried confronting the shorter male about it his only answer was blank stare along with tears falling down. Remembering that made him shiver and a great sadness wash over him for a reason he couldn't put his finger on and so he decided to leave the problem be.

Tsunayoshi although soulless wasn't an idiot, clumsy or useless. He has good marks, only average but if he ever wanted everyone knew he could be at the top of the class. He's good at fighting considering none of the bullies he had ever come across could land a hit on him.

It was rumored that he could match up against Hibari Kyoya, their school demon prefect and he had gained the title 'Carnivore' although neither had ever confirmed it. No one knew where he learned to fight but they knew that Tsuna didn't react unless someone tried to physically attack him.

Tsunayoshi who was previously staring at the sky turned his head to a tree in the distance which was almost as tall as the third floor his class was residing on. A small figure behind the tree smirked. No one noticed, not Ieyuji, not anyone except the brunette with soulless eyes.

After class Ieyuji and his friends tried to pick a fight against Tsunayoshi but only end up them being beaten. He never said a word, just silently walked away leaving them on the ground.

* * *

Tsunayoshi arrived home first, being greeted by Nana's 'Welcome home' and went straight to his room. Later, Ieyuji came back home with frustrated look that he lost again to his Soulless brother. He went to his room and smashed his door shut. Nana had no idea what happened that made her younger twin angry. It was moment when Tsuna came out his room, having changed from his school uniform into an orange T-shirt and black pants.

"Going off somewhere?" Nana asked. No reply came as he walked outside. She sighed and finally said, "See you later."

* * *

When Tsuna came back, it was time for dinner and while he was gone a familiar baby who's wearing a black fedora along with a suit and a small green chameleon that seemed to be resting on his hat.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, please to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn introduced himself, standing on the table.

Tsuna didn't reply, only stare him for a moment before simply walking over to the table and sitting down. Reborn didn't like that attitude, the young brunette needed to be taught a lesson. It was too bad that he's here to train the Idiot Ieyuji to become the next Vongola Boss.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn saw Tsuna heading straight to his room, ordering Ieyuji to do the same and wait in his room. The blond refused at first but with a kick to his head, he obeyed even he was still reluctant.

Reborn turned to confront Nana, "Mind telling me what happened to Tsuna? Why does he act soulless?"

Looks like the rumors he had heard from the reports about the soulless child were true. When he came to observe the twins, especially his student Ieyuji, he could tell from the blond's attitude had many things needed to be fixed became suitable mafia boss.

To do that, first Reborn would fix the boy's hate to his brother. To know how to fix the problem, he needed to know what happened between them before they became like they were now. He's also became interested to Tsuna because out of all people only he who found him on the tree and a good fighter, a good asset for the Vongola and his brother.

Nana became silent as frown marring her usually smiling features, "It happened seven years ago. Someone broke into our house. It was night and at that time, I was out to pick something at the nearby convenience store, I thought I would be gone for a few minutes so I left Tsu-kun and Yuji-kun. To tell the truth Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun is a good child. His smile were wild and brilliant, everyone thought it was adorable but that incident changed it." She paused for a minute then continued.

"There was a robbery that… the man stabbed my boy in his chest…" She began to cry as remembering the blood coming out to his body. "I was terrified but I managed to call the hospital... somehow the ambulance made it… but… he…" There was a pause. Tears flowing down non-stop as she remembered what happened. Reborn remained quiet, knowing better than question her, no emotion showing in his expression.

"T-the doctor said… he… he didn't make it… he died… I was so depress that my little boy died… I hugged his body as soon as they showed it to me… he was cold, I really can't believe he died and then… something happened… like a miracle happened."

This caught Reborn's attention. He waited patiently for her to continue. "His body just shuddered and started to breathe again. I called the doctor and they restarted their treatment… after that… when he woke up after… three days… he… he looked at me like I'm… nothing. I asked the doctor what's wrong but they can't see any problem too his brain or anything. He never spoke ever since… he was never cheerful again, he became… like that." She ends her story.

Reborn absorb the new information carefully still something bother him as how or why did Tsuna become like that? Yes, miracle happened but that seemed pretty suspicious. There were people who had experienced like that but they came out perfectly fine, why was the brunette different than the rest? He needed to know the answer if he's going to help him for Nana. A question popped into his head.

"How did Ieyuji react?" That's the true question.

That made Nana think, "I'm not sure if he was worried or not Reborn-kun. For me it was like…" Hard for her to say but then she said it. "Its like he really wanted him to die." That made his head spin, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Thank you Maman, I'll do what I can for Tsuna so don't worry." Reborn assured her. He is the world's number one hitman after all, he could do anything.

Nana gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you Reborn-kun."

Reborn went away after that, instead of heading straight to Ieyuji's room he went to Tsuna's. It was unlocked so he simply walked in. Inside the room he noted that he only saw simple furniture: drawer, bed, study desk and lamp. There were few books on a couple of shelves and small table at the center.

Reborn also noted that Tsuna was staring at the moon. The seemingly soulless boy slowly turned to see him. The hitman observed the boy carefully, amazed to see how much fight that was packed into the boy's scrawny body. He could tell the older twin was strong and needed to be cautious. After a long moment of starring at one another, tears slowly built up in his eyes and overflowed, falling across his face.

"Why are you crying?" Reborn asked, looking straight to Tsuna's eyes. Soon enough the hitman learned that he couldn't read the boy's face but his eyes held sadness and pain inside them.

Reborn felt a sense of familiarity wash over him, making him relax. He briefly wondered if they had met before but discarded the thought as impossible. He hadn't been in Japan for years so its impossible for them to have run into each other. Still not receiving any answer he asked another question.

"Can you talk?"

Tsuna just stared, still crying as tears showed no signs of stopping. Why?

"Can you do sign language?"

Still no response, normal people needed a lot of patience for this and Reborn was up to the challenge.

"Are you listening to me?"

Still no reply, he gave a deep sigh as he pull down his fedora to cover his eyes. It seemed he would have to find another way of communicating with him.

"I'll make you speak no matter what happens. I am the number one Hitman after all."

Reborn gave a smirk and surprisingly, Tsuna smiled back.

"So you were listening after all. Mind answering my questions then?"

Tsuna's smile fade as quickly as it appeared before he continued to stare.

"You can use any paper or notes to communicate you know."

Tsuna still didn't do anything. Reborn decided he would focus on tortu—tutoring Ieyuji to become the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

The next day, Ieyuji ended up running to school in his boxers yelling ' _REBORN!_ I'LL PROPOSE TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL' or something like that. Reborn smirked and looked Tsuna who stood beside him.

"Mind giving me a ride to your school?" Reborn asked. There's no response. Reborn got the feeling that the older twin agreed so the hitman jumped to the brown locks and they began to walk, heading towards the school.

Reborn noticed absent-mindedly that the hair was softer than Ieyuji's, once again he was hit by a wave a familiarity. He couldn't help but think he'd get along with the boy.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato frowned as he watched the fight between the kid, Mochida and the future boss. The silver haired, green eyed bomber seemed disappointed.

'Why the heck is it this guy? Who is he!? What happened to my sky?' He yelled inwardly. He paused, remembering the call back in Italy when he was summoned by Reborn to go to Japan to test the future Vongola boss.

 **Flashback**

" _Really Reborn-san!?" He was surprised by the announcement, it could only mean one thing…_

" _Yeah. Come to Japan and see if he's worthy of becoming the next boss of Vongola. I'm expecting you to come quickly, Smoking Bomb Hayato." Reborn told him._

 _He was delighted. "I will Reborn-san!" With that he hung up the phone. He beamed enough excitement that he looked like he'd burst in happiness._

" _I can finally meet him... My Sky, My boss... Juudaime!" He whispered as he touched something on his belt. It was the_ _ **Buckle of the Storm Version X**_ _._

 **End of Flashback**

'This can't be… what happened to him? … Juudaime...' Gokudera was worried for his sky quickly coming to the conclusion that he needed to look for _him_ and find _him_. For now however, he would do what Reborn asked him to do which is to test the next boss, the unwanted boss.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day when he was introduced in the class as a transferred student from Italy who would be joining Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi's class. He honestly didn't care for any of them but he search around trying to find him and eventually, he did.

"Well our new student here is came from Italy and-" The teacher wasn't finished when he started to walk forward heading towards a certain student. "Hey wait!" The teacher cried.

The request went ignored as Gokudera went to Tsuna who's staring outside. Noticing his presence, the brunette turned to face the silverette. Shock flashed over the Italian's face, noting the fact that the brunette's eyes were different. He wanted to ask what happened but remembered something that made him control himself. Reluctant he still went to Ieyuji with scary expression.

Ieyuji had no idea what his problem, "I-is there something wrong?" He asked nervously. Gokudera continue to glare him and kick his table, "After school at the back." He turned around and left.

He was going outside the room when he was stopped by the teacher, "Gokudera where are you going?"

The bomber glared the teacher, "None of your damn business!"

Gokudera left, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

Where Reborn was hiding, confusion flashed across his features. Why was the bomber acting like that?

Outside behind the school, Gokudera punched the wall with all his might and started to cry. He screamed in his mind, 'Juudaime!'.

It took a long silence as he tried to calm himself. His eyes opened in full of determination.

'Just wait my _sky_ , _We_ will come to your aid as soon as possible. We will come together for you _!_ '

* * *

After school, Ieyuji and Reborn met up with Gokudera who was waiting for them, both hands inside of his pockets.

"You came. I thought you would run away." The bomber mocked. Ieyuji frowned for a moment before getting irritated, "Really, tell me what's your problem? I didn't even do anything to you."

Reborn answered him, "Of course, he is mafioso after all."

That surprised him, "HIEEEE! Ma-Mafia!?"

Reborn smirked, "Yeah. He is known as Smoking Bomb Hayato due to the fact that he hides many dynamites on his body. He's strong and dangerous I must say."

Gokudera felt flattered by the complement but hid it.

"That's right, and I'm here to see if you are worthy to become the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Although I can already see you're not worthy to be one." Gokudera said in a calm tone. He was more mature than he usually was.

"Gokudera is seeking the position of boss as well, so he's here to kill you and take your position instead Baka Yuji." Reborn said casually not seeing any problem with the situation.

This made the blond fired up for some reason, "Take my position huh? Try it because it will be me who will put you down!" Ieyuji said confidently.

Gokudera observed the teen and sighed, "I have no more interest in taking your position, although there is someone more worthy to take the position as the boss, that is not you."

Ieyuji startled, "What!?"

Reborn's attention shifted, "What do you mean? Explain" He said in a demanding tone.

"As I said, he is not good enough for the position. I see no resolve. How can he lead a Famiglia without it? He's not capable at all. Reborn-san this may be bold to me but please tell the ninth to change his decision, if he won't ask the CEDEF boss instead."

Reborn narrowed his eyes to Gokudera, "How do you know about this?"

Gokudera answered, "Because I, his Storm serve the true _Decimo_ , _my boss, our boss, our Sky_."

"Sky?" Ieyuji questioned, confused on what was going on. All he understood was the silver haired transfer student kept telling him he wasn't good enough to become the Vongola Decimo.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, thinking. 'What does he mean by true Decimo? How did he know about Dying Will flames?'

"Re-Reborn what's going on? Why is he talking about the weather forecast?" Ieyuji asked. Reborn didn't answer, it's was not the time to explain it to him.

"But as Reborn requested, I will test you." They both turned to Gokudera, "I will see if you can gain resolve then I'll admit you have potential. Just remember if I win, I will make sure you will not take the position and make _him_ become the next boss. I swear my loyalty to _him_."

Gokudera took out his hands from his pocket and in his hands, were bombs. It seems he's ready to attack Ieyuji. "Show me your resolve."

Ieyuji had no time to think and quickly got ready. Reborn transformed Leon into a gun. "If we win, answer all my questions Gokudera Hayato. You have many explaining things to do." Reborn was serious to this.

Gokudera just smiled and answered, "Of course Reborn-san but not until we all gather and help _our_ beloved boss. This brat is nothing, if it's for _him_."

Reborn narrowed his eyes within the shadow of his fedora. 'Gather? He has companions? If he knows about flames and keeps saying, _him_ as his sky then… He has five more companions but who are they? Enemies?' The thought made him smirk, 'Heh, no need to think about that. I'll find the answer in no time... How interesting.'

Reborn point his gun at Ieyuji, "Fight him with your Dying Will Baka Yuji." He said as he shoot a Dying Will Bullet at the blond's forehead. The younger twin fell down and before he stood up in boxer shouting, "I'LL FIGHT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

'Now let's see what you got.' Gokudera smirked and began to attack by pulling out his bombs, lighting them and throwing them in rapid succession.

The battle had begun.

As they were fighting, Reborn watch them closely. He sensed someone coming around a corner, seeing it was Tsuna who didn't greet them. His attention focused on Gokudera and Ieyuji.

Ieyuji was barely managing to dodge them, letting it explode around the area while Gokudera continued his assault. Tsuna who's eyes were still emotionless and blank had no intention of interfering. Reborn decided to let him watch before shifting back on the two.

Gokudera used his double bomb, twice as many as the last time but was avoided by Ieyuji who was running straight at him. Gokudera threw a single bomb on the side before he attacked with his triple bomb. Both of them would explode, Ieyuji almost had him but Gokudera smirked. The side bomb that he had thrown first exploded. Gokudera used the wave of explosion to move to the side to avoid the explosion of his triple bomb.

"Not bad." Reborn commented. Tsuna continued to watch them in silence.

Gokudera was thrown on the ground from the explosion and used his right leg to sit up. He observed quietly on what happened. He closed his eyes and stood up, he opened them and saw Ieyuji within the explosion, still standing but having several injuries all over his body.

"Still want to continue? If you do, you will truly die kid." Gokudera said, not worried but if this kid was Sawada Ieyuji, there's a chance in this world, this kid could have been his boss… Gokudera couldn't kill him for that reason.

Ieyuji was breathing heavily. He glared at Gokudera who noticed his sleeves had gotten burn but didn't care for the moment he instead continued to observe the blond.

Ieyuji was pissed, "How? I'm in my Dying will but you… Tch, how did you-" before he completed his sentence, Gokudera answered.

"Easy, I just knew what the flow of this battles would be. Although there's a slight difference, I knew where I was to fail and used it as my advantage to take you down."

Reborn spoke up, questioning in serious tone. "Slight difference?"

Gokudera glanced the Arcobaleno and nodded, "Yes. If it's _him_ , _he_ will make sure all my bombs wouldn't explode by snuffing out the flame on my bombs. In that situation, the failure would have killed me but _he_ saved me. For the kid, he focused on killing me. That's the difference."

He looked back to Ieyuji who was still breathing hard and almost out of Dying Will Flame.

"You can give up and fall down the position kid. You have no place inside the Mafia." Gokudera said giving him a chance to back out but, "No! I'll fight you until the end." Ieyuji proclaimed.

Gokudera release a deep sigh, "Then I'll end it."

Ieyuji dashed toward Gokudera, he threw three bombs straight at him. The blond jumped to avoid them and smirked, like he had won.

"Idiot." Reborn muttered under his breath.

What Ieyuji hadn't noticed, were two bombs Gokudera had thrown into the air seconds afterwards. Ieyuji was unable to avoid them in mid air.

"Feel my Rocket Bomb kid." Gokudera said murmured.

It explodes directly in front of him. Ieyuji hit the ground with a loud thud, lost consciousness in complete defeat.

Gokudera approached the unconscious teen slowly then stop staring him in pity eyes, "Don't worry, I won't kill you unless _he_ told me to." He left the unconscious body, heading toward Reborn before he froze, seeing _him,_ his boss.

"You have gotten stronger Hayato… hmm?" Reborn noticed that Gokudera had frozen in shock. Reborn followed his gaze tracing it to Tsuna. The Italian student also acted like that when he spotted the brunette.

"You know him?" Reborn asked.

Slowly the bomb wielder went to Tsuna, bowing down 90 degrees. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, please forgive me!" He apologized. The soulless boy continued to stare. Reborn pulled down his fedora to hide his confusion.

Gokudera looked up, he smiled at Tsuna, "I've been waiting for this day to come. I have missed you, My beloved boss, Juudaime." Reborn raised his hat to look at them. So Gokudera was talking about _him_ , Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera continued, "I remembered everything Juudaime. I'm here once again to serve you. I assure you, we will start to gather for you Juudaime. Just wait little bit longer and ah!"

Tsunayoshi began to cry once again. He didn't reply but he cried and for the first time since he came here Reborn had seen his eyes hold a type of emotion in them, happiness.

Knowing it, Gokudera smiled. "Juudaime as your right hand and Storm Guardian I swear to you, I will break the seal that kept you away from this world and be free. Accept my loyalty once again Juudaime."

Long silence, the brunette didn't reply as he turned around and left with tearing eyes. Other people might think he was rejecting the idea but Gokudera knew better. Tsuna had accepted him and silently telling him to follow.

Gokudera smiled, he started to walk before stopping for a bit and turned to Reborn, "We will explain everything after we've all gathered and freed our boss from the seal that stop his communication. We assure you we are not the Vongola's enemies. We promise." With that, he turn back to his Juudaime and followed him.

Reborn was confused but his instincts were screaming to trust them. They whoever they were seemed to know what happened to Tsuna. He would find information on his own. For now though, he looked back at his stupid student and sighed. 'Triple training may not be enough to this idiot.'

Reborn was sure that Gokudera had changed, the last time he met the bomber he's still weak and immature but now... The Italian was a lot stronger than before with stronger loyalty and will. He didn't know how or when both of them had met but he knew one thing, something interesting would happen soon.

* * *

 **Chapter fixed thanks to YokaiAngel who became your author's beta for this chapter.**

 **Thank you for those who read this fanfic story and hope the readers would like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rain, Sun and Cloud

**Wow! thank you everyone. I got confident for a bit. I'm more focus on my other story "** _ **Acceptance**_ **" but to see you all defeat my other story by just one chapter, I'm so happy. Here is the chapter 2 as you all wanted. I hope you all are still excited on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The releasing memories of the Rain, Sun and Cloud**

Next day, Gokudera was currently waiting to Sawada residence. He keeps on waiting for _him_.

'When was the last time I done this to Juudaime?' he asked himself.

He was happy to meet him again and this time, he will do the work here in Japan.

'I hope that guy is doing his work on his side. If not I'll never forgive him, even if I owe him.' he said in his mind. Thinking about that person sometimes makes him sick. Why of all people is him?

The door opened and that's when he stopped thinking as saw both Ieyuji and his mother, Nana. Ieyuji froze and slightly afraid to him while Nana smiled as her greetings.

"Oh, friends of Yuji-kun?" She asked cheerfully.

Gokudera shook his head, "No, I came here for him." He pointed and they follow it. Surprisingly, he is pointing at Tsunayoshi who was behind both of them. He was just staring at both of them.

Ieyuji said this very shock, "W-W-WHAT!? You BECAME friends with my SOULLESS TWIN!?"

Nana smacks his head. "How many times had I told you not to call your brother like that?"

She looked at Gokudera with confused look. It seems he understand it and smiled for her. She returns the smile, "Thank you, I'm so happy there is someone for him now. Take good care of him and… help him as well okay… well..."

"Gokudera Hayato. Please to meet you Sawada-san. Rests assure that I will protect him and also… We are just beginning to gather for him. We will help him, I promise to you." He said with firm and serious tone.

Nana was surprised on why he acts like that and just smiled. "Thank you."

Tsunayoshi didn't react or speak. He just walks out, passing both of them and left. Gokudera followed him. Ieyuji was confused and at the same time angry. 'Why the heck he choose to follow someone like him!?'

He remembered their conversation with Reborn to his room.

 **Flashback**

 _Somehow, he's injuries were bandage and looked at him in shock. "What!? That dangerous guy was acquaintance of my soulless twin!?"_

 _He got a smash of head by Leon's big hammer, "Shut up"_

 _He fall down and Reborn landed to the table. "Listen Baka Yuji, I don't know what's going on but they know something what's going on to your older brother and right now, they are helping him to recover. I don't know what big deal reason you hate your older brother but as a boss, you must love your family and famiglia."_

 _Ieyuji release a 'tch', in his mind, 'He is not My Brother.'_

 **End of Flashback**

Ieyuji was irritated that he left without saying anything to his mother. Nana can somehow see the hatred of Ieyuji to his older brother and still keep wondering why he hates his brother so much. Before he was a Dame Tsuna or they call him No Good Tsuna but now he is improving but it change to Soulless Tsuna.

"Sigh… I wonder what can I do to my twins?" she mumble herself. Reborn was there, watching everything. He decides to observe both Ieyuji and Gokudera.

* * *

On the road, Gokudera was talking to Tsunayoshi but still he didn't react or even looked at him. Gokudera understand his situation and just keep going, as long as he can see he is actually listening to him. Some student who saw both of them were wondering why he is talking to him. Naturally Gokudera will shout at them saying ' _Back off_ ' or ' _I'll blow you!_ ' but he didn't. He needs to control himself, in order to protect his boss.

As they were at the school entrance, they saw the school prefect with his disciplinary community uniform. Tsunayoshi just pass through them while Gokudera stop where he is now, facing the school prefect, eye to eye, to Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari narrowed his eyes to the silver brave hair while he glared his eyes on him. Tense was developing to both of them. Everyone is nervous on what will happen to him. Ieyuji who just came also freeze on the weird atmosphere around them.

"Herbivore" Hibari said in bit irritation that he took out his tonfas. Before he even swings it to his head, Gokudera spoke. "I'll come to your office later. We'll have our discussion there. That's all I want to say, be there." with that, Gokudera look ahead and saw Tsunayoshi also stop and staring at them. He smiled and went to him. Both of them went to their class.

Hibari just stare at them and hid back his tonfas. He doesn't know why himself but something tells him to go and see him. He decided to do it and once he did, he'll bite him to death.

* * *

Both arrive at their classroom which is everyone froze seeing both of them. Tsunayoshi just went to his sit, ignoring them. Gokudera also went to his sit and keep staring at his boss. He is losing patience to himself, he wanted to save his boss as soon as possible but with no idea what to do… The only thing he can do was gather the others.

He also looked around to find someone and got irritated. It seems the person he's looking for is still not here.

* * *

Lunch came. The baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi was about to go with his so called friends but Gokudera went to him, blocking their way. Yamamoto was bit confused and began to ask.

"Yo Gokudera, I heard about-" Before he could say more, Gokudera spoke without finishing his words, "After school at the roof top, I'll be waiting baseball freak."

"Eh? But I have practice after school and-"

"This is more important than your damn baseball. You better come, I'll be waiting."

And so he went away.

"He-hey wait a minute, Gokudera." Yamamoto called but it seems Gokudera's attention was now only focus on speaking to Tsunayoshi. He seems like a puppy who love to be with his master. Yamamoto just sighs and moves on.

Ieyuji just saw it and questioned himself. 'What does he need from Yamamoto and why do I see a dog tail on Gokudera's back?'

Tsunayoshi just stare at him blankly, no emotion, no voice. He just eating his lunch on his table with him and listening as he tells stories to his life in Italy.

Somewhere, Reborn can somehow tell that boy is happy. It's hard to see in his eyes but there is something trying to cover that emotion. That emotion is overwhelming happiness. He seems not cold after all, but what does this seal Gokudera talking about? He needs more information to it.

* * *

Later, they all went to their P.E. class and they will have volleyball. Of course, no one ever wants to team up with Tsunayoshi. They all want Gokudera to join them but he always refuse. In the end, both of them never played and this made their teacher angry. Only Gokudera argued with him. Tsunayoshi never stopped them, he just stares at them.

After class, Tsunayoshi was ready to go but was stopped by Gokudera.

"Wait Juudaime." Tsunayoshi looked to him. He then spoke, "Juudaime this may be rude but, can you wait here for a bit? There is something I must do and also," He took a deep breath and looked at him with a smile and mature voice. "I will show you, that three of them will be coming for you."

It widens Tsunayoshi's eyes for a bit and turn to normal. No reply but Gokudera can tell, his Juudaime said yes due the firm hidden to his eyes.

He smiled in joy and bow, "Thank You Juudaime, I'll be back here, I promise." With that, he left really fast, leaving Tsunayoshi behind.

* * *

Gokudera waited in the roof top alone but no one came. His patience runs out.

"That baseball freak"

He went out and it seems he know where to go.

* * *

On the baseball field, Yamamoto was practicing… alone. He sways his bat really hard and keeps on practicing. Some of his teammate came but only to watch or check on him.

"You're doing great as usual Yamamoto." One of the three teammates said. Yamamoto was gave them a fake smile, "Haha thanks."

"With you, we'll surely win Yamamoto, keep up." The other one said. Yamamoto was just giving his fake smile and laugh to them until they heard an angry familiar voice.

"Baseball freak!" They all turn to the voice, it was Gokudera who was walking really angry.

"A-ahhh sorry I didn't show up it's just there's a practice and-"

"Shut up, this team of yours is pathetic, and so are you!" Gokudera punched him with his right fist that made Yamamoto fall down on the side. The other two stop him while the other one went to Yamamoto.

This didn't stop him, he easily put them down without using his dynamite and glare at the other one who is with Yamamoto and slowly went away.

Yamamoto was confused, 'Is he angry so much that I didn't show up? Why?' He thought.

He was thinking about being punch again but surprisingly, Gokudera is offering his hands to him.

"Come on and stand up idiot." He said but still irritated. Still confuse but accepted his hand. Gokudera pull him up to help him up.

Yamamoto scratches his head using his right hand and laughs a bit. "Hahahaha, r-really sorry about that."

"I know you're an idiot so no worries. I came here to give this to you." Gokudera said as his hands over a box.

It's a blue box that has an 'X' on the top. Yamamoto took it and looked at him.

"What's this?"

"Opened it and I want you to wear it."

He looks again on the box and opened it. It's a necklace and there's like sword dog figure and also an 'X' that says, Vongola. It is the **Rain Necklace Version X**.

For him it was an amazing thing but still confused on why he is giving it to him and why he wanted him to wear it. He looked again to Gokudera who seems waiting for him to do so and so he look again to the necklace and took it. He wore the necklace and stare at it.

"It's cool… Ah!" Somehow there's a surge of memories coming to him. It was fast that registering to his mind. These memories are not made, they were true and in the end of those memories, there's like a note, a message for him until he got back to reality. He was real in shock what's going on. He looks again to Gokudera, wide eyes, shock and so forth.

"W-wha-what's… going… on? … G-G-Go-Gokudera" He said while shaking, unable to believe what he had discover.

"You remember everything, right?" Gokudera asked calmly. There's a bit silence and Yamamoto nod.

The other three were confused, they wanted to ask but they were scared from Gokudera wrath.

"I don't know much either, all I know is the message that appeared in the end of those memories. Did you see that message?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto thinks back and yes, there is a message. "Yeah, I saw it too… ! Tsuna?" He asked. He remembers everything and also his closes friend of all, Tsuna. As mentioning that name, he also remember Tsuna's situation. He was shocked to it. Why did Tsuna became like that?

"Wha-what happened to him? … W-Why did he… become like… that?" he asked as he mentally panicking.

Gokudera shook his head, "I don't know much but he only told me that out of all of us, only Juudaime's situation is different."

"Different?"

"You can see right? He can't communicate, he can't show emotions, like his soul is… tch" He can't say it but Yamamoto seems to know… "Gone." Yamamoto Finished.

Yamamoto's eyes got firm and looked at him. "What should we do to help him?"

"For now is to gather all of us. I'll convince the Skylark to this. You go and get that Lawn Head for me." He ordered.

"Okay, how?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera gave him the same box as Yamamoto but this time is Yellow box and there's also on 'X' to it. He opened it and then closed it.

"Do you understand the procedure?" Gokudera asked, hoping for him to say yes but,

"Hahahahaha, nope."

'Hopeless.' Gokudera mentally face palm.

"Ughhh, your really are a such an idiot Baseball freak." Gokudera said in irritation.

"Hahahaha, sorry sorry." Yamamoto laughs as he apologizes. Well, this is the real Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Make him wear that. That was our key for us to remember. Just like you when you wore that." Gokudera pointed the necklace.

Yamamoto looked on his nostalgic necklace and smiled. He looked back to him.

"Hibari is hard to convince Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera grunt to that "That's why I need that Lawn Head even I personally don't want to. He is the only one who can calm the cloud."

"Haha, leave it to me." Yamamoto said smiling but serious. Gokudera just nod.

"At his office" with that, Gokudera left.

Yamamoto looked at the three and told them, "Sorry guys, I don't feel training right now. See you on your match." With that he left, heading to the place where he will meet the other one.

They called his name but he didn't reply them or turn around to them. They were just left behind.

* * *

Classroom, Tsunayoshi was there, waiting for them as he was told. Reborn came from the window and look at him.

Tsunayoshi look blank to him as Reborn pull down his fedora and talk to him.

"I don't know what's happening but… I hope you tell me everything once you can talk."

Well he is expecting for him not to reply to that. Tsunayoshi's head began to hurt as he holds both hand to his head and sat down as he griping his head. Reborn look around and see no one who can help him, he also doesn't understand what's happening to him and surprisingly, for first time, he talk.

"I… I… w-will… Reborn"

His head seems began to hurt more that he grip even more. Reborn made a conclusion to this.

"Does your head hurt… when you communicate?" He asked. He got a nod as the answer.

"P-Ple-Please… Re-Reborn… m-make sure that… boy… Ieyuji… w-won't do such stupid thing." Tsunayoshi said in pain and also in begging tone. He looked at him even in pain and Reborn can see it. His eyes are turning brown with an orange flame.

"What do you mean?" Reborn ask but now he can see he is in pain even more. Tsunayoshi can't control it, he need to stop communicating before it breaks him.

"Okay, don't talk now. We'll continue once you had recovered. Those people of yours are helping you right? I'll leave them be so we can talk once you can freely talk." Reborn said with straight ahead, hiding his worries. This is his first time seeing this kind of situation. He can't make a wrong move to this or he might die to it.

Reborn saw his smile, his smile is warm and calming and told him something important thing, "V-Vongola… Ring… Reborn… R-Ring… nghhh… T-Thank You" with that, Tsunayoshi loses consciousness.

Reborn help him to fix his position so he can rest comfortably. It seems the damage was too painful and he able to endure it just to tell it to him.

'Vongola Ring… Why does he want with it?' Reborn question. He will soon get the answer in the future.

* * *

Hibari's office, he was on his sits, waiting until the person he was expecting for arrive. Gokudera keep himself on guard, knowing him, he will attack any time. He would gladly accept the fight but not right now.

"I came to talk to you Skylark." Gokudera said in serious tone.

Hibari smirk to it. Who would ever though someone brave enough to stand up in front of him, and even call him 'Skylark'?

"Fight me and win" Hibari said, carrying out his tonfas.

"I have no time for that. I'll fight you if you hear me out."

Hibari looked to his eyes closely before releasing an 'Hn' and that made Gokudera's tense away for a bit.

"I came here to give you this." Gokudera brought out a box. The box colored violet and also an 'X' in it. "I also want you to wear it." Gokudera added.

Hibari looked on the box carefully.

* * *

In the boxing club, Yamamoto came and saw the person he was looking for, Sasagawa Ryohei. He looked really desperate on his training. He keeps watching for a while until he called out his name or the name how he addresses him.

"Senpai" Yamamoto got Ryohei's attention as he look to the entrance and saw Yamamoto, holding a yellow box on his right hand.

"Aren't you Yamamoto from the baseball team in EXTREME?" He asked with a shout in the end.

Yamamoto smiled and answered, "Yup"

He walked heading to him.

"What's wrong extreme?" he asked again, looks like he didn't shout this time.

Yamamoto smiled and gave the yellow box with the 'X' in it. Ryohei was confused to it.

* * *

Back in the room where both Hibari and Gokudera are, there are explosions can be heard in the inside. Looks like before they can discuss even more, Hibari still wanting biting him to death was more superior so it happened. Gokudera was fighting at the same time, protecting the violet box.

"Bastard, hear me out first will you!" Gokudera is irritated, he doesn't want to end the conversation like this but he truly has no choice as he is using his dynamite to protect himself.

"I'll bite you to death herbivore!" Hibari continue to fight Gokudera, not letting him do what he wishes without a fight.

'Tch, where are you two!?' he screamed to his mind.

He truly need to end this and meet his Juudaime in the classroom where he sincerely waiting for him to come back.

* * *

Back on the boxing club, Ryohei was same state as Yamamoto before when he wore his necklace. This time it was his **Bangle of Sun Version X** , wearing on his right shoulder. He was surprised on what he had discovered.

"Wha… W-W-W-WHAT THE HECKS HAPPENING TO THE EXTREME!?" He shouted in front of Yamamoto, so loud that could destroy the person's eardrums. He was confuse, shock and brain explosion which is his brain is in pain in full of information or memories in one swoop.

"C-c-calm d-down Sempai, Gokudera c-can tell us about it." Yamamoto said, his ears were glowing red in bit of pain. He is now hesitating to touch them whenever if he touch them, he will feel pain in it.

"That Octopus Head!?" he said in surprised.

Yamamoto nod and continue, still his ears in pain. "He told us to go to the committee room and help him about Hibari, if you want to know then let's go… Tsuna needs us after all." He said in sad voice when he mentioned about Tsuna.

"Did something happen to my little brother in extreme?" He asked in worried. He sees him as his little brother, that's why he cares for him so badly like any of them.

Yamamoto wanted to answer but stopped as he bit his lower lips and just answers this.

"Let's help Gokudera first, I'll tell you there… okay?"

Ryohei was bit hesitated first but nod. He'll wait for the explanation. In fact, he never seen Tsunayoshi before, he had heard rumors about calling him Soulless Tsuna and didn't care and now he regret it. He is now truly worried for him and wanted to know what happened to his little brother.

Yamamoto head out first and Ryohei followed him. Yamamoto looks back and smiled for a bit and run and so is he. Something tells them that they need to hurry.

* * *

Committee room, more tense were happening to both of them. Well the place is completely beyond repair for simple people. Walls had been crush, broken tables, burned couches, toasted books, burn papers, and so on.

Hibari was now bit irritated on what happened to his sacred room to say, he really wanted to bite him to death. On the other hand, Gokudera was still pissed on what happened. First it was him and now this Skylark, oh he wished that guy is here even it sometimes irritated him so that these two could fight each other instead than him.

Finally the people his waiting for arrived. They seem bit tired from the fast running they did. They were also surprised on what they had seen.

"What an EXTREME happened here?" Ryohei asked.

"It seems you two are having fun!" Yamamoto said while smiling.

Gokudera groan to that, "Idiots! You two are late." He shouted on both of them.

Yamamoto just laughs "Sorry"

"Hn, more companions?" They all looked at Hibari. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"Did he already… you know"

"I still haven't convinced him. He wants me to fight him first before we all have a conversation. Ughhh I'm sure Juudaime is tired of waiting." Gokudera said in frustration.

"Hoy Hibari! We need to talk now!" Ryohei shouted with a serious tone.

This is new to Hibari and smirked, "Make me"

With that, more trouble to them, this time, only the two of them. Gokudera just watch them while Yamamoto was laughing to them.

* * *

In the end, Hibari finally hear them out after he bite Ryohei to death, he was still standing on his two feet, but many bruises around his body.

Gokudera hand over the box again to Hibari.

"Take this and wear it." That's the only thing Gokudera said.

Hibari just 'Hn' before he took the box and opened it. It was the **Bracelet of the Cloud Version X**. He looked at Gokudera and the others then back on the item. He took it from the box and wore it.

After wearing it, he sense something weird. That's when memories started to surge within his mind. Memories that he knows it more than his life and in the end of those memories was message for him. That's when he returns back in reality and his eyes were in shock in disbelief.

He narrowed his eyes to the three and growled, "Herbivores, kindly explain what's going on?"

Gokudera took a deep breath. "I will but not here. We can't talk here and he is waiting for us… Our boss."

Hibari narrowed his eyes again, Ryohei got bit nervous, Yamamoto became sad a bit, not knowing what to do when he meet him after remembering everything.

"Let's go." Gokudera said and went away.

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei followed and so is Hibari but keep his distance from them.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Three are get.**

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3 Lightning

**Chapter 3 Lightning's arrival/Resolve of the three Guardians**

They arrived on the room where their boss was waiting and shocked when they saw Tsunayoshi, sleeping on the floor. Gokudera and the others quickly went to him and check his condition. They got a relief when nothing was wrong with him because seeing his condition, it seems he was just sleeping.

"Let's lay him over there." Yamamoto suggested. They arrange the tables and lay him there.

They now round each other. Of course, Hibari was still away from them. He was at the door, making sure no one will enter to interrupt them.

"Octopus Head" Ryohei called, telling him to start now.

Gokudera took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I'll tell you the only things I know, other than that I have none. First off, _why are we here? How did this happen? Who did this?_ Those three questions still haven't answered. He is investigating right now."

"Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"The person who returned my **Buckle of Storm Version X** , that Pineapple Head." Gokudera answered in straight tone.

"No way… you mean _Rokudo Mukuro_!?" Yamamoto yelled in shock, Hibari narrowed his eyes on the name.

Gokudera doesn't want to admit it but… "Yeah, he did. Out of all of us, he is the first one to remember. He got his **Earrings of the Mist Version X** from a strange person. He told him that we all Guardians of the Sky must gather first. That is the first step. The second is still unknown but that person just said he will face us in person so he could tell us about it." Gokudera said in serious tone.

"So have we EXTREME gathered yet?" Ryohei asked.

"Who knows, I don't have that Stupid Cow's gear, that Pineapple Head had it and said he'll do the job on the kid. He might also look for the other Mist."

"You mean _Chrome_?" Yamamoto said. Gokudera nod to that.

"I had done my job here, which is the three of you and found our boss here." Gokudera looked at his sleeping boss then look back to them, "When those three arrive, that guy might show up."

They all stayed quiet, processing everything and that's when Yamamoto questions something.

"Gokudera on that message in the end of our memories... what does it mean by... ' _Taking their place'_?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Gokudera.

Gokudera cross his arms, thinking about it and shook his head. He has no idea either. Hibari closed his eyes and think until he murmured something that everyone could hear.

"We replace their place... the US from this world."

That made their eyes wide open and closed to think. Yes, it could be the case. Now they are asking one question in their mind.

' _Who did this and why?_ '

For now, they can't find an answer but hope it will on the future. Ryohei remember something and asked.

"Octopus Head tell me what happened to Sawada? I heard rumors about him being called Soulless Tsuna. Before I didn't care but now I regret it… tell me what happened to Sawada?" Ryohei asked in a serious tone which is very rare to him to do.

Gokudera became quiet and pale, Yamamoto loses his smile and darkened his eyes from his bangs, Hibari stayed quiet and close his eyes but deep within he is mad to himself.

Hibari remember the first time he had met him, he was bit surprised on the inside to see someone who acts really different from many other herbivores. He is like an empty shell but moving. It was when Tsunayoshi stopped in front of him, staring at him blankly. He doesn't understand why he stopped and stare at him and by second of that, his tears came out to his blank eye which surprised Hibari even more. Why is he crying? No one knows, even if asked, he will not say anything. A minute of crying and staring, he went ahead. Mysterious pain came inside Hibari but didn't mind.

Hibari soon had witness the bullies after Tsunayoshi but able to protect himself. Amazement, he called him 'Carnivore'. Hibari asked him to fight but he didn't. He attacked but easily evades it, one after another until he stop. Tsunayoshi still stare at him blankly and then cried once again. That moment had told inside Hibari to keep an eye on him.

Hibari now regret his 'Omnivore', the only person who gave kindness to him, the only one who accepted him.

Yamamoto is having a hard time and right now, he can sense it to the other two. Ryohei can't believe why no one is telling him anything until he spoke.

"The thing is," Yamamoto spoke, "He is… different. Like what other people calling him… like his… soulless… and… he…" before he can continue, Tsunayoshi woke up. His eyes were still white as a blank and slowly sit up.

Gokudera saw him up and went to him. "Juudaime!" he called.

He look blankly to Gokudera first and then the other three. Beside Hibari and Yamamoto, Ryohei was shocked. Tsunayoshi, his little brother is like… lifeless.

"We Guardians had lost our memories but can be returned when we wore our _Vongola Gears_ , but Juudaime is… I was surprised when Pineapple told me about him and totally I didn't believe him but…" Gokudera looked really hurt but still continued. "It's true… He can't communicate to anyone. It was sealed within him."

Ryohei can't believe it. He wanted to punch something really hard but control it, for the sake of not scaring his little brother.

"Is there anything we can do for him? Is there an EXTREME way to cure him!?" Ryohei asked in desperate.

Gokudera looked at them and shook his head, "Right now I have no idea. All I can think about is we all must gather, after that I don't know. That person might appear to us and tell us about him."

"Tsuna's _Vongola gear_ , where is it?" Yamamoto asked

They were silence and Gokudera answered. "I don't actually know… maybe that Pineapple had it."

Hibari grip his hand in frustration. "We'll talk again after those three come here. Which place should we all assemble?" Hibari asked, more like demanded.

They all looked to each other and Yamamoto suggested the place.

"How about my place in dojo? That place is spaceful and we won't be crowding, right?" Yamamoto said with a grin to Hibari.

Hibari looked at him for a second and 'hn'.

"Then your place it is." Gokudera settled and Ryohei just nod as he agreed.

Gokudera looked back to Tsuna who just staring blankly to them. "Please be there as well, and don't worry, I'll be there to pick you up Juudaime and I'm also sorry for my lateness… please forgive me." He bowed 90 degree to it.

Tsunayoshi stare at him and look at the others.

"Tsuna just forgive you Gokudera and..." Yamamoto became pale again but took courage to look at him. "I'm sorry… for not talking to you and not caring for you this whole time… please forgive me Tsuna."

"Sawada this time I'll make sure I'll EXTREMELY protect you from anyone who will try to harm you, even those bullies and those people. I promise as your older brother in EXTREME!" Ryohei declared to him.

Few minutes, Hibari went to him, not caring in the crowd for the first time and stood in front of Tsuna. Gokudera was bit aware what he'll do and step back for a bit.

Hibari went close to his ears and whispered, "I'll keep watching over you, Omnivore."

With that, Hibari turns around and left the room. The three didn't hear but has a guess, which made the three smiled. The only person that got Hibari's soft attitude was their only boss after all. After the discussion, the three left the school. Unaware that there is a person listening to them this whole time, Reborn.

He watched on the window, seeing the four of them leave.

'It's seemed to be you are their Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You all also know about the Vongola even thought you were all suppose to be civilians (except Gokudera), just who are you people?' with that in mind, Reborn went away before the school prefect find him and go home before the others do.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn asked Nana to have a private talk. Both Tsunayoshi and Ienyuji went to their room and make sure to keep an eye on Ieyuji if he truly went to his room. When he gone in, Reborn went to the dining room and sat to his sits. Nana looked at him with confused face.

"Something wrong Reborn-kun?" Nana asked.

"It's about Tsuna." Reborn said that made Nana serious and worried.

"Did you find anything?" Nana asked in worried. Reborn nod.

"Tsuna seems lifeless because something was preventing him being lively, especially for communicating with us." Reborn stated. This raised Nana's eyebrow, stating in confusion. Reborn continued to explain.

"I happened to find that out today. The cure about that is still unknown, whatever is also preventing him to communicate to us is also unknown and I'm still finding out about that. About his lifeless actions… As I had said, it's preventing him to communicate with us. So he can't talk or even show emotions. Emotions are our contact to other people about what we feel."

Nana was shocked about his discoveries. "N-no wonder when I gave him a paper to write… his arms just froze, no it's like it's shaking. Its forcing him not to write even he wanted to. I also gave him a mobile phone but when he touched it… it's like there's electricity that made him drop the mobile phone… no" She began to cry. Why didn't she notice those signs?

She looked up to Reborn and asked, "What should I do Reborn-kun?"

"We can do nothing for now but you know, he actually listen when we talk to him. Just continue to talk to him so he won't feel left behind."

This word somehow eases her pain and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Reborn-kun." Nana smiled when she said that. She was very thankful to him. Reborn just nod as a reply.

Reborn also knows someone was eavesdropping to their conversation. That person quickly went up to his room.

* * *

Reborn went to Ieyuji's room, seeing him trying to do his homework.

"Eavesdropping conversation with others is a bad hobby Baka Yuji"

Ieyuji flinch to that, "Wha-what do you mean I'm eavesdrop Reborn?"

He tried to be innocent but that really won't work on Reborn, he is the best Hitman after all.

"Time to torture you" Reborn said devilishly that shiver Ieyuji and second later, his room can only be heard with scream and explosions.

* * *

Time to sleep and Ieyuji somehow survived but there were bruises around his body while Reborn is wearing his pajama and ready to sleep.

Hesitant at first but asked, "Hey Reborn… Why did you investigate about that Soulless Brother of mine?"

"Don't say bad things to your brother Baka Yuji and I did that because your mother asked a favor and I answer that favor." Reborn said.

"Can't communicate huh… what a pathetic brother I have, it would have been better if he died." Ieyuji turns around and closed his eyes to sleep.

Reborn just stare at him. 'An attitude like that has no right to become a boss… Why does he hate his brother so much and… If Tsunayoshi can communicate… how is he looked like?'

Remembering their not really conversation, he can pity his condition. How did that happened? No one can answer. He just hoped he'll fulfill his promise or he'll shoot him to death.

* * *

Next day came when a child cow came. He was standing outside, waiting the door to open and it did. It was Nana who saw him first.

"Ara why is a child doing here?" Nana sat down to look the child closely who is smiling brightly and with excitement.

"I came here to see Tsuna-nii!" He said happily that bit shocked Nana but smiled and asked again, "May I ask your name? And how old are you?"

"I'm the great Lambo-sama! Five years old maman" He answered cheerfully. This made Nana even more happy and grab him.

"Come in Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun right now is with Yuji-kun and Reborn-kun studying. I'll lead the way." Nana said happily and smiled brightly as Lambo say 'Yehey!' while both hands rose up swaying up and down. He is excited to see him so badly.

Nana closed the door and went up carrying him.

"Lambo-kun what's your relationship with Tsu-kun and when did both of you met?" She asked curiously.

Lambo think first and answered, "Tsuna-nii is my great big brother maman! And as where we have met…" His eyes soft a bit and told her, "I'm sorry maman but I cannot answer that question now. Sorry." Lambo said with a sad voice.

She doesn't understand why but let it be until they got in front of Ieyuji's room. She knocks three times until she heard 'come in' and opened it.

It seems Ieyuji has been blow up by dynamite many times already while Tsunayoshi was still fine and sitting comfortably. Reborn knows he is smart enough but to make the two brothers become close together, he asked Tsuna to join with them. He even asked Tsuna to tutor him whom Ieyuji protested and it annoys Reborn that resulted to blow him until he stops protesting.

Reborn didn't expect much but it seems he can tutor him without a word. He just gives problem and pinpoints the wrong answers. Ieyuji always get angry every time he pinpoint his mistakes, trying to tell him 'it's none of your problem' thing but being blow by dynamite is out of the question.

They all look to Nana who opened the door, carrying the child name Lambo.

"Sorry to disturb you but this child is looking for you Tsu-kun." She said cheerfully.

When Lambo saw his big brother, he was shocked at first. His Tsuna-nii was different but he knows why. He held the pain inside and instead, welcome him happily like a child should do.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in happiness and went to Tsuna and immediately hugs him tightly. The child began to cry, unable to hold himself anymore. Lambo keeps calling his name as he cry.

Tsunayoshi just stare at him blankly, but then return the hug and soon, shocking to the three of them, his tears came out.

"Tsu-kun" Nana called in worried.

This was only her third time seeing him cried like that. The first one was her encounter when he can be visited on the hospital. Surprised on what happened to her son, she still hugs him. He then cried, even his expression was nothing but blank.

The second time as she remembered was meeting the tutor Reborn. When she made a peek on the room, she saw Tsuna cried. Wanting to ask why, but Reborn said it first but then no reply. She just close the door, giving both of them time to talk to one another, privately.

The third was now, meeting the child name Lambo.

"Hey what's the kid doing here?" Ieyuji asked, breaking the silence.

Lambo looked at Ieyuji for a bit and wipe his tears. Lambo look at Ieyuji again with determination. "I'm the great Lambo-sama and I am here to protect Tsuna-nii from any harm!" He declared to them.

"Huh? Protect him? Are you serious? Protecting a Soulless Brother of mine?" Ieyuji mock on the kid.

Lambo glared at him with hatred and threaten him, "Don't ever say that in front of me or I'll toast you like no other people!"

Reborn saw the spark on his eyes, he is no kidding, he is serious. Nana stayed confuse but she knows one thing, scold his son for not respecting his elder brother again.

"Like I care kid. A kid can't do anything." Ieyuji said smiling with a mockery on his voice once again. This snapped Lambo from holding back.

Lambo jump to his brother side and land to their desk, "Now you want it," spark came out to his horn which alarmed Reborn a bit.

The spark soon became larger which surprised both Ieyuji and Nana. Reborn was about to kick him when Tsuna made the first move by taking him and look at him. Lambo look up, even if he sees blank eyes and no words came to his mouth, he knows one thing… he is trying to tell him to stop and so he did.

The sparks vanish and hug him back.

"Sorry Tsuna-nii, I don't want to hear someone hurting you, that's why I'm here Tsuna-nii. I came back for you!" Lambo said in apologizing tone.

Tsuna pat his cotton hair, telling him its okay.

Silence is in the room, still both Ieyuji and Nana shock on the kid.

Reborn broke the silence, "Maman can you bring us snacks please" he said, hopping it work to leave the four of them be.

Nana can't escape her eyes on the child but when Reborn spoke, she got back in reality and smiled warily, "Ahhh o-okay Reborn-kun, just a minute." She closed the door slowly and went down.

Now the four of them are alone at the room.

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT KID!?" Shouting and confused Ieyuji asked.

Reborn shoot him in the forehead, "Quiet!" and he did.

Reborn looked back on Lambo and narrowed his eyes on him. "Who are you?" Cold voice can hear to Reborn's mouth.

Lambo slowly turn around to face him. His expression is not a type of kid could do, he seems like mature and his voice is high and childish due to him being a child.

"I'm Bovino Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia… and also, Tsuna-nii's Lightning Guardian."

"Lightning Guardian?" Ieyuji asked but was ignored.

"What's your relationship with Tsuna?"

"My brother and family. I swore to protect him with my life, to become strong to join with my brothers and also, my loyalty is only him and him alone." Lambo spoke as if he is more than 30's

Reborn smirked on the answer. "I see he has his own Famiglia already. Are you both aware of the mafia?"

"Yes. Right now, we are gathering to his side and help him to unseal the barrier that keeping him in this world. We'll make our Tsuna-nii, our family member and our boss to be happy once again. We wish nothing but his happiness and also our happiness." Lambo was firm on those words.

Reborn looked up to Tsuna who was also looking to Lambo and then turn to him. He can see the surprised look on his eyes because his eyes widen for a bit before returning back to normal. Now that he thinks about it, when did he stop crying?

"Hey don't ignore me! What is this Guardian thing?" Ieyuji shouted of being ignore, Reborn looked at him sharply that he stayed quiet again.

Lambo looked back to his Tsuna-nii happily and announce him the great news. "Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! Little more patience and we are here for you now!"

Tsuna looked back on Lambo who is very happy for it.

"I heard from Stupidera that he got the other three. That Pineapple head will soon come here with his other Pineapple head. We are almost complete Tsuna-nii, we're gathering to your presence once again."

Tsunayoshi looked at him blankly and so to Reborn and then the paper on the table and pen. His head soon began to hurt which alert both Reborn and Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii? Tsuna-nii! What's wrong? Tsuna-nii!" Lambo was worried as he grabs his clothes. He doesn't want to see his Tsuna-nii to be hurt. Panic is rising to his head.

"What's happening now?" Ieyuji asked, without care even his brother is hurt.

Reborn noticed it and just release a 'tch'. Reborn will make sure to give a hell out of his tortu-tutoring later.

Pain coming to Tsuna's head, he shakily grab the pen on the table and wrote something to the paper that they all stared. They all wait for him to finish until Tsuna lost consciousness.

Lambo called out his name and shake him to wake up but nothing. Ieyuji was just staring, doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Nana came back with the snacks and surprised to see her son unconscious. She put down the tray of snacks and went to her son.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!?" Nana shakes him like Lambo is doing. She saw the big worried to Lambo's eyes and turn her head to Ieyuji who was just staring at them.

"Yuji-kun help me carry him to his room." She order.

"B-but" Ieyuji was about to protest but her glare stopped him and just obeyed. Ieyuji took his brother not gently and went to his room with both Nana and Lambo, leaving Reborn on the room. He went to the paper where he had wrote and read it.

' **When my both Mist arrive, come with us to know more about us.'**

Reborn guessed that Tsuna force himself again to communicate which pains him so much. Now he truly wanted to know more about him.

Later, they hear the house of the woman scolding a child and then explosion.

* * *

Tsuna's room, Tsuna was still sleeping, leaving only Lambo to watch over him.

"Tsuna-nii" He called but no answer.

The room is full of silence, letting the boy sleep to rest.

* * *

Next day, both Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting outside the Sawada house gate. First to come out was Ieyuji who was being shot by Reborn and noticed both of them.

"Oh you again… and Yamamoto is with you?" Ieyuji was surprised to see the famous baseball player in their house.

"Yo Ieyuji" Yamamoto greet with a smile while Gokudera just 'tch'.

Reborn went to both of them as he jump on the gate.

"So, can you tell me both of your flames? And who are you people to Tsuna?" Reborn asked seriously.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Reborn seriously and answer him.

"I'm Juudaime's right hand man and Storm Guardian, a right hand which will serve him, laughs with him and always be by his side as long as I live. I will protect my family like he do to us, and I will protect him with all my life until the end." Firm in the words Gokudera spoke.

"I'm the Rain Guardian and closes friend to Tsuna. As he saved me from the darkness, I will serve and stay with him, wash the pains he feel and shower sadness within his heart. I'll be the Rain who will give nothing but happiness to my Best Friend and my family." Yamamoto said with a smile but in his eyes is determination.

Reborn smirked on the answer. He can see their resolve and fateful desire to be with their Sky. He was so impress to that kid.

"This is the first time I encounter such strong bond of Famiglia. I wonder how it happened." Reborn said with amazement.

Yamamoto just laughs to it, "Really? Well I guess we did."

"Huh? What is this about? Don't tell me you became friends to my Soulless Brother of mine!?" Ieyuji was surprised, looks like he is listening to their answer carefully to know who they were talking about.

Yamamoto laughs a bit, "We are friends that's why…" Yamamoto gave him a smile but not an ordinary smile, a smile that could scare anyone that has a promise of pain in it, "Don't even dare to talk to him like that."

Looks like Ieyuji got what he mean and shake in fear to his eyes. He wanted to run now. Of course the only people that aren't affected to his killing aura were both Gokudera and Reborn. Gokudera just hold back his irritation or he might blow him away. He is just thankful Yamamoto did something that could satisfy his hate to him. Same for Reborn, but he took note to give another hell tortu-tutoring later.

"Ieyuji after school return back here as soon as possible, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" Reborn growled devilishly that Ieyuji didn't think a second thought and run heading to school.

A second after that, both Tsunayoshi and Lambo came out the door, hearing Nana's voice saying 'Take care'. Both Guardians lighten up, seeing their sky finally came.

"YO Bakadera, Takeshi-nii!" Lambo greeted which made Yamamoto smile back and carry him up.

"Yo Lambo, glad to see you again."

"Tch, now the Stupid Cow is here" Gokudera bit irritated but inside, glad to see him again.

"What was that BAKADERA!" Lambo shouted but still, deep inside, very happy to see his big brother again.

Yamamoto just laughs on the two. Tsunayoshi remain blank as he stare both of them. Reborn looked on Tsuna and smirked. He can tell, inside to those blank eyes, he was very happy to be surrounded by his friends again.

"You three better go or you all will be bitten to death by Hibari." Reborn remind them.

"Try it!" Gokudera said, with no fear at all. Yamamoto just laugh to it.

"Well let's go!" Yamamoto declared and Gokudera began arguing with him, little they know, Tsuna already walked ahead. Upon seeing that, they stopped and followed him, leaving Lambo who is waving in good bye and Reborn who was just standing there.

Lambo looked at Reborn curiously. "What did Tsuna-nii wrote yesterday Reborn?" Lambo asked, hoping he'll answer.

Reborn think for a minute first before giving the paper to Lambo. He read it and closed his eyes, meaning he had no choice but to accept his Tsuna-nii's decision. He returned it back to Reborn and went back inside the house.

'Things will be even more interesting' Reborn said to his mind, as he pull down his fedora and went to sneak inside the school to observe his idiotic student.

.

.

.

"Sir I would like to tell you that a miracle happened to your daughter." The doctor informed the parents who seems shock. He continued the explanation, "Your daughter, Nagi returned back from the dead and was now in stable. Although it wouldn't save her life like this, she needs transplant to all her lost organs to be saved and completely live in normal."

Both parent turn to each other, shock that child who happened to be dead 10 minutes ago somehow returned back to life. Both looked back to the doctor who was waiting for them to respond.

The mother was the one to answer, "I-I see. Thank you very much doctor."

The doctor nod, "Also, be sure to encourage her to live. She's still too young to leave the world like this." He bowed before walking away.

Two parents waited the doctor to vanish and once he's gone, they both sigh.

"Looks like your daughter still wanted to live." The father, no, stepfather told to his woman. The woman who was the mother glared the man, "So what do you want me to do? Give my organs? Definitely no way! I have many things to do. I don't have time to sit around in bed just to save her."

"Hoy, she can hear you and you are her mother right? Are you sure you should say that?" The stepfather questioned, although there's some clear tone he too doesn't care about her.

"What are you saying? She's your son too after marrying me idiot." The mother countered. Before the stepfather could speak, they heard a teen's voice that seems… creepy.

"Kufufufu what a foolish parents you two could be."

Both parents looked on the teen. He has a same hair color as their daughter, red eyes with kanji first to his right eye while the other was blue, sharp eyes and has a hair style that most people may call pineapple.

"Kufufufu"

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Two wore left and the gathering begin.**

 **How's the story so far?**

 **The explanation is confusing right? I know, I'll tell more in the future chapters... I guess...**


	4. Chapter 4 Mist

**Chapter 4: The Mist and the Gathering of the Sky Elements**

"Kufufufu"

"H-hoy who are you?" The stepfather asked. The teen continue to chuckle before giving a sharp gaze, truly angry for some reason. "Someone low life as you has no right to know my name. Both of you are worthless, you two should have died than her."

"What's this? Is this how you talk to your elders?" The mother asked, acting strong but the teen knew it well. He walked forward, his red eyes which was written in Kanji had activated.

Both parents saw a certain things within their minds. It was dark and they were both tied up on a chair. In front of them were two shadowed man who's giving a creepy smile. This scares the two and soon felt the pain. They feel the pain of being cut, burn and mostly, tortured.

In reality they sat on the floor, shivering and shouting within the illusion of their mind. The teen was laughing, enjoying how he tortured the two from his own illusions. He really wanted them dead but a certain person might get angry if ever he did such thing, so instead he made them suffer from his demonic illusions.

The teen looked around for a while before leaving the suffering parents. Maybe giving them some mind break down would satisfy him. Thinking about the two being sent to the mental hospital might be fabulous. He chuckle as he thought about it and halted when he's in front of a certain room.

He opened the door, not bothering to knock but he did make sure not to startle the person who was resting. On the side where the nameplate, there was a name 'Nagi'.

He walked inside in silence and closed the door carefully before facing the person who was on the hospital bed. There were many machines around that person and very fragile. The person was weak and breathing heavily.

He can't help but give a gentle smile, seeing her again was something that truly made him happy. He slowly walked, heading to her. He stared her for a moment before calling her name.

"Nagi" He called softly as he placed his hand to her head. Slowly, her eyes opened.

Her vision was still blurred but she could tell someone whom she doesn't know called her name. She looked to her side, seeing someone was there. She waited, until her vision come to clear, seeing someone who has a red eyes with one kanji, same hair color in pineapple style. She was bit shock that someone came to see her. As far as she remembers, she didn't make any friends and not once she had met him. Who was he?

The teen who could see she can finally see him clearly made his smile even more. "How do you feel Nagi?" He asked in soft tone.

'Who're you?' The question she had thought. The teen chuckle, a little creepy but somehow she feel at ease when she hear it. The teen answered the question within her mind. "Rokudo Mukuro. We finally meet again… Nagi."

'Eh?'

"Kufufufu… Nagi… Do you remember me?" The teen whose name Rokudo Mukuro asked. Nagi thought back if ever she had truly met him, in the end she was sure she never met him. "Are you sure Nagi?" He asked which surprise her mentally. Could he read her mind?

"Hmm… so you really indeed not remember. Well of course, that Octopus Head gave me a hard headache even that Stupid Cow when I met them." Mukuro said as he used his other hand to face palm. Turning back to her made him smile once again. "Maybe you'll remember when you wore it… right Nagi?"

'What is he talking about?' She asked mentally. Mukuro took something from his pocket. It was an earring but seems different and seems… unique. The style was almost in gothic style and there is a word Vognola X in it.

Mukuro continue to smile until he put the earring to her right ear gently. Nagi can't help but blush on how near he was. Once it was placed, Mukuro waited. Nagi felt the earring in her ears and suddenly, memories were entering in great speed. Mukuro can tell she's starting to remember as he decide to check her body condition before using his illusion, making a temporary organs inside her and so forth.

For a long waiting, he saw tears drop to her eyes. He wiped it using his hand and smiled. "Do you remember me… Chrome?"

Nagi who changed her name as Chrome smiled and nod. "I remembered… Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu good to know. I used my illusions for your lost organs. For now I think we better get going, our Sky is waiting for us." Mukuro said as he now slowly take out the things that were around Chrome's body.

Chrome was thinking for a moment before realizing who he was talking about. How could she forget the person who gave them light and family? Once everything was removed, she smiled and nod.

"Let's go Mukuro-sama… to Bossu's side." She said, excited from within to see him again. Mukuro nod and carefully carried her in the bridal way.

"Let's go Chrome."

"Yes."

Both disappeared within the mist.

* * *

Three days had past since that day, Ieyuji had invited Mochida to be his subordinate and agreed. He was his first subordinate. Reborn didn't approve him much but let it go, it is his student's decision and he won't interfere, his entire mind right now was Tsunayoshi.

As Reborn watch both brothers, Tsunayoshi's Famiglia was funnier and stronger bond than the two. Both Ieyuji and Mochida argue about Kyoko.

Kyoko on the other hand wasn't interested much on the two, she was more curious how did her Onii-san, Sasagawa Ryohei able to talk to Tsuna like no problem. Hana was suspicious but no matter what she does, she can't find any answer.

* * *

The day came when the twins met Miura Haru on the bridge. The younger twin was arguing with Haru about treating children while the older brother only watch them on the sideline. Ieyuji got so irritated that he looked on his brother who's still watching them.

"Hoy Soulless Brother! Do something about this stupid woman!?" He shouted in anger.

"I have a name desu! Haru desu! Now stop polluting the babies mind you evil man!" A girl named Haru protested at the same time argued him. They were so close that the only thing left to do was push both their head a bit to kiss.

Reborn was watching the scene before facing Tsunayoshi.

"What do you plan to do on this two?" Reborn questioned, well not expecting much.

Tsunayoshi stare at them blankly then glance on Reborn. The Arcobaleno studied his eyes carefully, knowing he's trying to say something… 'Worried'. Reborn got the message and turn back on the two and so was Tsuna. They continue to argue that in the end, Ieyuji pushed Haru on the side bridge which is below, water.

Haru screamed as she fall. She closed her eyes, expecting the impact of water and getting wet... it stop. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She was surprise, it was Tsunayoshi who saved her. Even in a small body, he able to pull her up like nothing and help her sat on the side bridge.

Haru blushed to her savior at the same time, confused why she sees no emotion at all, like lifeless. Tsuna looked to his brother who is still irritated.

"Why did you save that bitch Soulless? Don't act as if you're a-" Before Ieyuji can complete his words, Reborn kicked his head and fall down. Reborn pull down his fedora, hiding his eyes of disappointment.

"The boss wouldn't act such thing or harm any innocent people around him, Baka Yuji." He gave a glare of anger and aura of killing intent that made Ieyuji again tremble in fear, "For not fitting the boss requirements, I'll make you go to hell."

Ieyuji can't take it anymore that he run for his life. Reborn's killing intent disappeared and turned back on the two, Tsuna staring at him blankly and Haru still staring at her savior with a great red blush on her cheek. She completely fall in love with Tsuna.

Reborn can see to his eyes, he's disappointment like him.

'Maybe this is what Tsuna is talking about... I need to change that brat's attitude and report Nono everything to change his mind.' Reborn thought angrily, he was never this irritated, not to his previous student.

* * *

Namimori town entrance, both Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro stood as they see the town ahead where the Sky and rest reside. Mukuro was wearing long indigo coat, white inner shirt and black pants and shoes while Chrome wear indigo blazer and skirt, black flat shoes and black inner shirt with eye patch to her right eye.

"We're here dear Chrome." Mukuro said as he glanced at the sign on the side, 'Namimori'. Chrome smiled and nod, "I can't wait to meet everyone Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu well I'm very sure that Octopus Head already done his mission." Mukuro said, remembering a certain storm Guardian.

Chrome replied, "I'm sure he will Mukuro-sama. He of all people would take something like this so seriously."

"Kufufufu correct." Mukuro turn to the road ahead and smirk, "I can't wait to see the certain Skylark and fight him."

"Mukuro-sama."

"Do not worry my dear Chrome, I know. For now, I want you to be mentally ready." Mukuro remind her.

She remembered about a certain thing looked down. Chrome took a deep breath before nodding. Mukuro nod, taking that as a yes.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro chuckle again as a certain earring came to view from his right ear. It was his **Earring** **of the Mist Version X**.

Both Mukuro and Chrome disappeared on sight.

* * *

Namimori Middle School, only Tsunayoshi had felt their presence. Even his eyes were blank, there's happiness within. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed this behavior and for some reason they knew why.

From Gokudera in his _Buckle_ while Yamamoto in his _Necklace_.

At the school hallway, Hibari was patrolling the area when he felt it on his _bracelet_.

In Ryohei's class, he felt it in his _bangle_.

Back home where Lambo was staying, he was wearing his **Helmet of Lightning Version X**. He felt it from his _helmet_.

All in all, everyone felt the sensation of their flames, the time of gathering has arrived.

* * *

Night, Reborn was tortu-tutoring Ieyuji when someone knock the door that made him stop.

"Come in." Reborn called. The door opened, revealing Tsuna who was wearing plain black shirt, orange jacket and gray pants.

"Huh? What do you want Soulless Tsuna?" Ieyuji asked, not liking to see his brother right now.

Tsuna continue to stare them before walking away, leaving the door open. Reborn got the silent message to follow him and so he did as he walked out the room. Ieyuji has no idea what's happening so he followed only in curiosity.

They went down and saw their mother still cooking then she noticed them. Lambo was already down, waiting for his Tsuna-nii to come and really happy for some reason. Lambo was still on his cow clothes.

"Is there something wrong?" Nana questioned, seeing them all here. "Dinner is still not ready so-"

"Maman" Lambo interrupt her, "Me and Tsuna-nii will be out for a while. We might not come home today."

"Ara, and where are both of you going?" Nana asked, surprised on the sudden announcement.

"We'll be with Takeshi-nii's house for today. Something came up so we're heading there now. It was sudden so sorry about that Maman. Lambo-sama is also explaining it for Tsuna-nii." Lambo glanced up to his brother first then back to her.

She thought for a moment before giving her sign of approval, "Okay you two but be sure to come home early tomorrow okay."

Lambo smiled while Tsuna felt relief even though it wasn't shown. Ieyuji within was happy he will not be around.

The doorbell rang indicating they had visitor. Tsuna opened the door, revealing Gokudera was waiting outside the gate. He's wearing red shirt with black jacket and blue pants.

"I came here for you Juudaime." Gokudera said happily, honored to see him again.

Nana made a peek and smiled on his presence, "Oh Gokudera-kun, you came to pick him up?" She asked cheerfully.

Gokudera nod happily, "Yes, Sawada-san, I'm here to protect Juudaime."

"Hahaha, that's so sweet and sorry for all the trouble Gokudera-kun." Nana was very happy that her son met someone like him.

Lambo run to Gokudera, telling him to be carried and so he did. Both looked to their boss. Tsuna stared them first and then Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno noticed it and look up, Tsuna sat on the floor to lower his head.

"May I come along?" Reborn asked, Tsuna nod. Reborn smiled and hop to his head, taking the ride then Tsuna stood up. He looked to his mother, just staring but it seems his mother finally get what he is trying to say.

"Take care Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun." She smiled for them and Tsuna went out with Gokudera and Lambo. Reborn looked back to his idiot student. Ieyuji was happy he can finally do what he likes but,

"Don't get rooky Baka Yuji, I'll check your homework when I get back. If I see any wrong answers, you know what will happen right?" Reborn threaten that made him shiver and run back to his room.

Nana just chuckle to her Ieyuji and looked back on the group and wave in farewell. The group walked away.

* * *

In Hibari's home, he just went out with his usual disciplinary attire. He's heading to his destination.

* * *

In Sasagawa's home, Ryohei just went out with his yellow jacket with hood and yellow jogging pants.

* * *

On the road, both Chrome and Mukuro were walking with their mist surrounding them, making them invisible to people's eyes.

* * *

In Yamamoto's TakeSushi, Yamamoto Takeshi was waiting outside with his bat, well his weapon sword to be exact.

* * *

On the road where Tsuna and Gokudera were walking with Reborn and Lambo. Gokudera looked up to the Arcobaleno as he return the look.

"Juudaime must have decided to let you know sooner than later Reborn-san." Gokudera said with a smile. Reborn smiled back, "I guess he do, and beside his hair is comfortable to ride than that Baka Yuji."

Gokudera became silence for a while then asked, "I heard what happened to the girl named Haru, is that true?" Reborn just nod as an answer. Gokudera grip his right hand, "I'm sorry Reborn-san but he'll pay for it." With a tone of death in it. He's angry.

"I won't mind, maybe killing him can make Tsuna become the next boss you know." Reborn stated, like Ieyuji is nothing at all. Lambo smirked to that and so is Gokudera. Tsunayoshi in his eyes gave disapproval.

* * *

Soon they met up with Ryohei and joined with them and go on.

* * *

Next was Hibari who was just staring at them and walked with them but still kept his distance.

* * *

They arrived Takesushi. Yamamoto was waiting with a smile. On the other side at the same time the other two arrived.

"Kufufufu, it's been a while." Mukuro stated with a smile on his lips.

Hibari just narrowed his eyes on him.

"Are those two…?" Gokudera answered, "Yes Reborn-san. Our Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro."

Reborn hum on the information. Chrome had finally met her longing boss but surprised on her boss condition, even Mukuro stop smiling because of what he had witness. Yes, their Sky is lifeless. Nothing more, nothing less.

Chrome wanted to cry but control it. She force herself to smile for him, "We came back… Bossu."

She receives no reply, well they can't expect much to it. Silence came on the group for a minute until Yamamoto broke it. "Come in guys, the dojo is ready for us."

Yamamoto slides the door, revealing the people who were eating sushi and his dad making sushi with his helpers.

"Oh Takeshi, had they arrived?" Takeshi's dad asked.

He nod as yes and wave in good bye as he let his visitors come in. Well Hibari was the last and bit far from them until they arrived in dojo. It was dark and Yamamoto opened the lights for them. They went to their personal space, Mukuro and Hibari are far from each other.

"Hey Turf Top, be sure to keep an eye on the two." Gokudera ordered.

"You can count on me in the EXTREME Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted that irritate Hibari.

"Keep your voice too" Gokudera added.

"Yeah" This time, Ryohei answered normal which sighs Gokudera.

Yamamoto sat on the floor, of course Gokudera and Tsunayoshi too. Reborn step down the floor to observe everyone who were present. Lambo went a wild run until Chrome carries him and put him to her lab when she sat the floor near Mukuro.

Reborn observed everyone. 'These are Tsunayoshi's Guardians… Gokudera Hayato the _Storm_ , Yamamoto Takeshi the _Rain_ , Sasagawa Ryohei the _Sun_ , Bovino Lambo the _Lightning_ , Hibari Kyoya the _Cloud_ and… Two _Mist_ , Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro… what a crazy Famiglia you could have.' Reborn thought in amazement. Tsuna was staring at Reborn and looked at them.

This time, the serious atmosphere surround them.

"Do you know something about what's going on to Juudaime, Pineapple Head?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm not actually sure Octopus Head. I tried to investigate while looking for my dear Chrome but nothing. Did you ever try investigating yourself here?" Mukuro stated and asked as he looked at everyone.

"I found nothing on my lead." Hibari stated. They looked Hibari, his word surprised them.

"You tried to investigate!?" Yamamoto asked in surprised. Hibari opened his left eye and closed it with a 'hn'.

"I tried but nothing much either." Gokudera said. They kept quiet for a while and that's when Gokudera remembered something important.

"Hey Pineapple Head, where is that person that gave you that _Earring_?" They now remember and gazed back to him.

"I actually don't know. Now we had gathered, he supposed to be come out by now but…" Mukuro said, not sure what's happening and that's when he glanced on Reborn. Mukuro smirked, "Oya, we have an Arcobaleno with us, kufufufu..." Reborn stared him.

"Juudaime wanted him to be here, you of all people should know that no matter what kind of hide we do, Reborn-san will soon find out. Maybe quicker than we expected." Gokudera said in matter of fact tone. Lambo continued, "Beside, this is for Tsuna-nii's sake. We need to protect him from any enemies. If the Vongola made a wrong conclusion about us then you know what they'll do right?"

"We can't make things complicated huh. I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't like it either." Yamamoto said.

They all agree to that.

'They sure take Tsuna's priority than themselves.' Reborn stated to his mind.

"So what should we do?" This time, Chrome asked.

Unable to answer, they began thinking until they felt someone's presence. They put out their weapon: Hibari's Tonfas, Mukuro's Trident, Ryohei's fist, Yamamoto's sword who came out from the bat form, and Gokudera's dynamite.

Chrome just hug Lambo tighter at same time, kept herself guard. Reborn transform Leon into his favorite gun and point the presence location. Someone came out from the entrance. He was floating, wearing white clothes, and his eyes were close and even smiling to them.

"Yo, it's been a while everyone." He greeted everyone smiling.

"Y-you're…!" Gokudera was shocked to his appearance and said his name, "B-Bya-Byakuran!?"

"Hi!" He waved his hands to them.

"You know him?" Reborn asked, making sure it's not an enemy.

"Yup." Yamamoto smiled brightly and turned to serious, "But I wonder why are you here Byakuran?"

"Simple, to tell you the second step!" Byakuran announce that shock everyone, except Tsuna and Reborn.

Mukuro made a conclusion, "Oya oya, don't tell me the person who gave me my _Earrings_ was-"

"Me." Byakuran point himself. Byakuran opened his eyes to them, "Which is why I'm here to do my job Mukuro-kun."

"So how do you know about us? Kindly explain everything?" Ryohei was serious when he said it. It's rare for him to be serious.

Byakuran closed his eyes as he smile again brightly and nod. Byakuran put out a bag of marshmallow out of nowhere and began to eat then began explaining.

"The thing here is, I'm the one who send you in this world, I mean my parallel self in your world. For all of you to come here and help us to our _problem_. The first step is to make you all gather at the same time, return _your memories_. The second step is about your boss, Tsunayoshi-kun."

They were serious as they listen to Byakuran, not wanting to ask first. When he mentioned Tsuna's name, they turn to Tsuna who's staring Byakuran blankly. Byakuran continued.

"As you see he is sealed in this world, unable to communicate, even move as much as he truly wish or emotion at all. Finding a key to break it is the second step. The problem is I too have no idea what it is, sorry."

They all sweat drop to that, except Tsuna of course.

"And why are we here?" Hibari asked.

"I'm sure _ourselves_ here can do that problem of yours with no problem, right?" Mukuro said.

"About that Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun" Byakuran said that made Hibari narrowed his eyes, speaking his first name without permission. Byakuran continued, " _All of you in this world died_."

This raised Reborn's curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Just as I said, Arcobaleno Reborn, _they died in this world_. You know Tsunayoshi's past, he died when someone killed him. A robbery? I don't know." Byakuran said that surprised everyone, except Tsuna and Reborn.

Byakuran look to everyone, "Not just him, Hayato-kun, I'm sure you remember that you died on your sister's too much poison cooking, right?"

That growl his stomach, "Aniki." Gokudera still hates his sister.

"Takeshi-kun you fall on the cliff by accident on your school trip, right?" Byakuran asked that seems hit Yamamoto.

"Ryohei-kun died on the bruises and injuries you took to save your little sister." Ryohei felt his fist got grip to that memory.

"Lambo-kun was killed by your own father." Lambo's eye darken when he remembered that.

"Kyoya-kun you got a wrong move when you attacked the Yakuza alone when you were young right?" Kyoya just again narrowed his eyes on him.

"Mukuro-kun failed the experiment and died." Mukuro grip his trident when he heard the word 'experiment'.

"And Chrome-chan died in the car accident." Chrome hug Lambo even more when she remembered that.

"All in all, those are the _memories_ _of you_ in this world. But then how are you here? Simple, sending your _souls_ here, you can occupy their _lose bodies_ now." End of explanation, for Byakuran.

"So it's like you wanted for them to die huh? So we can be here!?" Gokudera said as he grips his dynamite even more.

"Oh no, I didn't plan such thing. To tell the truth, I didn't expect them to die here in our world. We need their help but they died and so we have no choice but to ask help from another world which is your real world. That's why now you are all here when you all die on your world. Beside you all met again, is it good?" Byakuran said.

They all silence.

"So they all came from _another parallel world_ , not their body but their _souls_." Reborn made all the explanation in one sentence. Byakuran nod to that.

" _Parallel world_ and _future_. Tsunayoshi was their Decimo. Other than that, he is an only child."

Reborn hum to that. 'I see, that explains it.'

"So we got both _our memories_ and _our memories here_ huh… I see." Chrome stated, they all agree to it.

They all remember the message which flash on their mind when their memories came back because of their Vongola Gears. The message was:

 _Your life had end but there is a new beginning._  
 _A new life and a continuation of life._  
 _You who will taking their place,_  
 _help the world and have a great life._

Byakuran was happy they did, "Now, our problem is how to break the seal within Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Now they all began thinking.

"Now I think about it, why is he EXTEMELY different than us?" Ryohei asked.

"Oh, that's because his flames indicates Harmony. He is a Sky flame user… Maybe that's why." Byakuran said, but it seems they don't get the answer clearly.

"So not even any _parallel world_ knows the cure?" Gokudera asked. Byakuran ate another marshmallow and shook his head, telling him he doesn't know anything.

Reborn frown to this. 'Looks like they'll have a hard time figuring out things.'

"Yare yare, now tell us again why you wanted _us_ here?" Lambo asked which everyone got his attention and looked again to Byakuran.

Byakuran told them, "Until you all cure Tsunayoshi-kun, I cannot say it. That was actually the third step, which will be the third time I'll show up to all of you again in later future."

"His _Vongola Gear!_ Like us who remember because of our gear, what about it?" Yamamoto suggested.

"About that… I had it here with me." Byakuran took out the box, the orange box with an 'X' on it.

Yamamoto stood up and took it. He went came back with the box. Gokudera opened it revealing the **Ring of the Sky Version X**. Gokudera took it and went to his Juudaime.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called as he took Tsuna's right hand which made him stared him blankly. Gokudera helped him wear the _Ring_ and let go his hand, waiting for something to happen but nothing.

"Nothing happen." Chrome in surprised said.

Gokudera growled as he turn around to face Byakuran, "Why it didn't work!? Is the _Ring_ real!?"

"Of course it's real Hayato-kun." Byakuran said and opened his eyes to and tell them in a serious tone, "But I think that's not the key to cure him, unlike all of you."

They stayed quiet, only Gokudera and Yamamoto were frustrated to it.

Reborn also stayed quiet but somehow, sense someone was staring at him and looked up. It was Tsunayoshi who was staring at him, like he is saying something. Reborn tried to read his eyes again, trying to know what he was trying to say until,

" **Vongola Ring** "

Attention turned to Reborn.

"The first time Tsuna talked to me, he mentioned something about _Vongola Ring_." Reborn elaborated.

" _Vongola Ring_?" Chrome questioned.

Byakuran somehow got the idea, "That might work. If we take the _Vongola Ring_ here, maybe it can unseal Tsunayoshi's barrier! Great idea Reborn-kun!" said in overjoyed.

"So we'll steal the Ring in Italy?" Lambo asked.

"No STUPID COW! We'll just have to use **that** opportunity to take it" Gokudera shouted.

"What do you mean Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, wanting to have a clear understanding on what he was talking about.

"Heh, remember the **Ring Conflict**?" Gokudera asked, trying to remind them of something.

That's when everyone remembered.

"Kufufufu great thinking, all we have to do is participate… but the question is if we could." Said Mukuro.

"What do you mean to the EXTREME?" Ryohei shouted as asked.

"Remember, it's not Tsunayoshi-kun who is the candidate in this parallel world." Mukuro remind them.

Yamamoto frown to that, "Oh, you mean this world's Tsuna Twin, Ieyuji, right?"

Lambo suggest something, "Just kill him."

"Lambo, bossu doesn't want us to kill, especially now." Chrome reminded him.

"Chrome is right to that." Yamamoto said as he looked on Tsuna. He has still no reaction to that.

"Hmm, is that so," Byakuran hum to that, "Then why don't **I** kill him? That way, all problems solve."

"I don't mind at all." Surprisingly, it was Reborn who said that.

Byakuran laugh to that, "Hahahaha, then its-" he was interrupted when someone shot him with a flame that almost hit him "Eh?"

It was Tsuna who did that in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, although, his eyes were still white as blank and doesn't wear his _X gloves_. That surprised them all, Hibari just smirk to that.

Tsuna continues to shoot him using his own Dying Will Flame and Byakuran continue to dodge them.

"Okay Okay Tsunayoshi-kun, I won't hurt him or kill him! Please stop!" That made Byakuran beg and finally, he stopped.

Tsuna let out his Hyper Dying Will Mode and back to normal.

"That was AMAZING JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted in amazement.

Yamamoto laugh to that, Ryohei was now shouting EXTREME and Lambo was shouting in amazement as well. Hibari who usually in this situation, he'll bite them to death, this time, he let it be.

Reborn pull down his fedora and smirk as he was amaze on what he had seen. 'Looks like Ieyuji have no chance against him.'

"Kufufufu, looks like he only agree on participating on the _Ring Conflict_. We'll just force ourselves to participate, whenever the Vongola like it or not." Said by Mukuro while smirking, liking the situation they're heading for some reason. Chrome was smiling and nod as her response.

"Hey, wait an EXTREME a minute," They all looked to Ryohei who shouted. Ryohei looked on Reborn and asked, "Reborn-san, what do you mean by Sawada first talked to you? I mean he can't… can't he?"

All look to Reborn who was holding the tip of his fedora. That broke when they heard the pain of Tsuna's voice. His head was twitching pain once again. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to him, even Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei. Both Hibari and Mukuro just observe.

Both hands of Tsuna were clenching his head so much that he pushes his head on the floor. They were in panic for their Sky. Reborn seems to know what's he trying to do while Byakuran opened his eyes, trying to observe what's happening either.

A minute of pain, "E-Everyone" They heard their precious Sky voice which shocked them all.

"Never… try… to cheat… we'll face them… in the fare battle…" Tsuna tried to lift his head that surprised the whole occupant. The eyes of their boss, it was brown like honey, just like they remember.

"Juudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Tsuna-nii"

"Bossu"

"Sawada"

Tsuna glanced Reborn who's observing him and smiled, that's when he lost consciousness.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in worried. Ryohei checked his pulse and other parts and confirm his health, "Nothing's wrong, just exhausted."

"This what happened when he tried to communicate. His brain hurts that if he ever tries to talk even longer, he'll break." Reborn stated to everyone.

"Juudaime" Gokudera was silent in worry before turning to their Rain, "Yamamoto can you get a blanket for Juudaime?" said in favor. He usually say people's name when it was necessary or sincere.

Yamamoto smiled a and nod. He run away as soon as possible.

"Now, we should decide whenever we are in to it. Just remember what Tsunayoshi said, we can't cheat and if we'll join we'll fight them fare and square." Mukuro chuckle, "This is really interesting."

Yamamoto came back with a blanket and pillow.

"Here's a pillow, so he can rest even better." Yamamoto offered. Gokudera nod as thanks and put it under Tsuna's head and wrap him with a blanket. Lambo stayed with Tsuna, even Chrome.

Gokudera stood up and looked everyone first then asked, "So who's in?"

Yamamoto faced Gokudera and smiled, saying he's in.

Ryohei bump his both fist together, ready for the fight. He's in.

Chrome faced the Storm Guardian and nod, saying she's in.

Lambo faced Hayato-nii and smiled as he bump his right hand to his heard, proudly in.

Mukuro smirked as in.

Hibari just 'hn', he's in.

Gokudera got their answer and nod. He's in.

Byakuran became interested on what will happen in the future, 'Maybe I'll come and watch the battle, **The Battle of Candidates Vongola heir**.'

Reborn smirk. He can feel things will get even more interesting. He was glad to come.

'I wonder what will you do Baka Yuji? From what I can see, no one can stop this people.'

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **The gathering had happened and now to help their friend/boss/sky, Tsuna from his situation.**

 **Now the only mystery left were:** _ **why are they here**_ **,** _ **how did Byakuran done that**_ **and** _ **the return of the real Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

 **Did it feel excited? Is it still interesting? I hope you all still did. Thanks to the reviewers, followers and favorites by the way.**

 **Also, if there is still something that confuse you, just review it. I'll try to clear it on the very right chapter in near future.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cloud and Mist

**Chapter 5: The Dark Mist**

The day came when Dino, Reborn's previous student came to Sawada Residence. He came to meet the candidate of Vongola and also his junior since he too was taught by Reborn to become a good boss of his famiglia. Ieyuji was surprised of the black people around his house, well that's natural. They faced him, glare him.. who knows.

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!?" Ieyuji shouted. He was truly confused on what's happening.

That's when he heard laughter and turned around. He saw his twin brother, Tsunayoshi with his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was having a one side argument to Yamamoto while Yamamoto was just laughing it until they noticed the black people around Tsuna's house.

"What the heck are this people Tsuna?" surprised ask by Yamamoto, smile still in place.

"Mafia people… that would only mean…" Gokudera has a guess on someone.

Ieyuji stared the three until they walked them. Good thing they give way until the door so they can come in and so Ieyuji followed behind the three. When they got in, Nana welcomed them.

"Welcome home Yuji-kun, Tsu-kun. Oh Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun is with you." Nana cheerfully.

"Sorry for the bother Sawada-san" Gokudera bow in respect to Nana with a smile.

"We came to have time with Tsuna, is that okay?" Yamamoto said, well happy to be here.

"Oh of course, I'm gladly welcome you two for Tsu-kun." Nana was happy for Tsuna then switch her attention to Ieyuji, "Yuji-kun there is someone waiting for you on your room, go and see him."

"Huh? Who?" Ieyuji questioned.

"I don't know but he looks so rich to have so many bodyguards outside. He's very handsome and I can't believe you had met someone so sweet and handsome Yuji-kun." Nana said cheerfully.

Ieyuji was surprised by it and run heading to his room until they heard a scream noise from Ieyuji, of course they ignored it. Nana turn back on the two friends of Tsuna.

"Do you want something to eat Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?" Nana offered that they gladly accepted. She asked Tsuna if he want some too. Even he didn't replied, she just smile and gave them her baked cookies that was just bake.

* * *

Up in Ieyuji's room, the man named Dino with Reborn was discussing something to Ieyuji until the three arrive to make a peek, since the door is open.

"Oh so he's your older brother? Oh my, he's lifeless like I had heard." Dino said in a cheer voice that Gokudera got irritated and growl, "Hey, don't ever talk like that to Juudaime or I'll blow you to death!"

"Are you the Smoking Bomb Hayato? Oh my, you got a great subordinate Ieyuji." Dino said happily.

"You actually got that wrong Baka Dino." Reborn said in matter of fact tone.

"Eh?" His word confused Dino.

"Like hell I'll be his subordinate. I only serve Juudaime, no one else." Gokudera said in serious tone.

"Juudaime? But isn't Yuji here is…" Dino was pointing to Ieyuji since from what he had heard, it was him who was chosen so he must be the one that Gokudera was speaking but he was shock when he heard Reborn's explanation.

"Actually, they are Tsuna's friends and subordinates. This Baka Yuji here has no loyal subordinates yet… might as well add that one useless man whom Baka Yuji chosen himself." Reborn explained with a smirk.

"HEY!" Ieyuji was embarrassed to that.

"Wait, are you sure Reborn? But he's…" Dino hesitate. He observed closely on Tsunayoshi but sense nothing, other than blank and lifeless.

Reborn kick his head which made him fall down to his sit, "Don't judge people by its cover stupid Dino. I had seen few of his strength. I can only say he is far stronger than you."

These shock both Dino and Ieyuji. Gokudera smirked while Yamamoto just laughs to it. Tsuna didn't do anything, only holding the tray with a bowl of baked cookies, teas and one espresso which will be serves for them. He walked to the table and put the tray down the table. He serve it to them and left the room. Of course, Ieyuji was glaring at him until he went out to his friends outside the room and went ahead which Gokudera followed and Yamamoto wave a good bye before he went away too.

Speechless happened to the room.

"… Are you sure?" Dino still can't believe Reborn's words about Tsunayoshi. He rarely gives one, except giving information.

Reborn just smirk, well there's still many more interesting things to come.

* * *

Soon the family grows, as I-pin and Bianchi now live with them. Tsuna didn't mind, Lambo play with I-pin often and Bianchi feel love to Reborn, which is for Reborn only normal.

Ieyuji sometimes complain about the noise the kids produced but Tsuna protect them without words. Nana believes the house became even livelier than before. I-pin joined Ieyuji's Famiglia. Lambo at first protested and swear to himself he'll take her out of it… on the right time.

Gokudera could somehow hold the pain of his stomach whenever he sees his own sister. Well only an hour and after that, he's down. (Actually, he already overcomes it but with the memories of his _self in this world_ , it disappeared and turns to have a time limit.)

Many more things happened this pass month. From Kokuyo Land, Ken and Chikusa joined Ieyuji's family. Well that makes four subordinates. Mukuro didn't mind if they join, it makes things even more interesting.

* * *

This time, Mukuro got an idea that he went to Tsunayoshi's room with Chrome.

"So would you let me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro was excited to his plan to be achieved.

Mukuro was standing in front of their boss, Tsuna who sits on his bed and beside him was Chrome who's standing and looking at her boss, listening to the Mist proposal. Of course, they won't hear any answer but they got a way to communicate with him, _by reading his mind which only Mist user could do_.

Chrome used her Mist to read his mind. After that, she faced Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, Bossu will let you in one condition, don't show yourself and don't reveal anything about you and us." Chrome said with a smile.

Mukuro smirked, his proposal was accepted after all.

"I will." Mukuro finally said before disappearing out of sight.

Tsuna looked on Chrome blankly. Chrome can sense he was trying to say something and began reading it.

* * *

Normal day, Ieyuji was being shot by Reborn to run 10 times faster around Nanimori Middle school. Hibari who was watching them didn't mind, he'll just bite him to death when he entered the school ground.

* * *

Somewhere dark room, there's someone on the floor unconscious when Mukuro arrived. He studied the person before smirking.

"This guy may be good enough to test him… kufufufu show me what you can do Sawada Ieyuji."

He surround his mist, making them disappear inside the dark room.

* * *

Next day, Chrome had announced to everyone about Mukuro's plan and none complain. Hibari on the other hand was getting ready because of his plan. The peace of Namimori will be disturbed and he will bite anyone who disturbs the peace, even if it has to that Pineapple Head himself.

"Also, Bossu has given us a special mission. He informed me last night." Chrome announced.

"Huh? What does Tsuna want from us?" Yamamoto asked as he looked to Tsuna beside him.

They were all currently on the Disciplinary Committee room. All Guardians were there, even Mukuro himself.

Chrome observed each Guardians before announcing them, "Bossu informed me that a certain famiglia kept coming to do something which could endanger the lives of innocent people. The order is to eradicate and prevent them from harming any civilian and make sure none of them could step here again."

Everyone narrowed their eyes. Eradicate means kill but certainly they knew Tsuna has a different vocabulary when comes to that word. For him, it means to put them to judgment.

"What famiglia Juudaime?" Gokudera asked in serious tone, ready to move and as his boss said, eradicate them any moment. Everyone felt the same way too.

Chrome glance on each one of them before answering the Storm Guardian, "Estrano Famiglia."

Mukuro glared on the name as he grip his fist enough, wanting to destroy them. Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei's eyes widen for a bit before narrowing their eyes.

"How come they're still alive? As far as I remember, they should be gone because when I came to this world, Byakuran came to me and return my _Earring of the Mist_. I made sure to destroy them when I remember everything and of course with clean execution with caution after knowing the Vindice could come and jail me again." Mukuro said, narrowing his eyes even more.

Tsunayoshi turn to Chrome, knowing he wanted to say something. Chrome read his mind and turned to them.

"Bossu told me that Estrano Famiglia has another headquarters other than the building you came from Mukuro-sama. It seems that was the difference between the Estrano here and back home. Their last headquarters was actually near here and Bossu told me he already destroyed that headquarters due to rage that he ended up burning all of them alive."

Everyone was shock to learn that. They knew Tsuna hardly get angry, especially to other people still when it comes to something about crossing the line it's something else which they would admit, they fear it.

"Tsuna-nii that's too reckless!" Lambo can't help but almost yell it.

"Did any Vindice come to you Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

Tsuna remain silent. Chrome read again his mind before answering the Sun Guardian, "He wasn't found."

All sigh in relief, glad that those dead moving corpse like Vindice didn't found his action which could lead to worst.

Chrome continued what she left behind, "Also… they're still active somewhere far from Namimori. Bossu wanted to finish them right away."

Everyone nod, accepting the decision of their boss.

Chrome faced the Cloud Guardian, "Bossu asked you Cloud Guardian to lead this operation." Hibari nod, accepting it. She turned to the Storm Guardian, "Bossu asked you Storm Guardian to keep an eye on their every movement."

Gokudera smirked, "As you wish Juudaime"

Mukuro seems disapprove about this, "Sawada Tsunayoshi what's the meaning of this? I can handle them on my own, why give it to that Skylark?"

Chrome answered as Tsunayoshi's speaker, "Because Bossu doesn't want to endanger you, especially to them. Bossu said we can't make any sudden and inappropriate action at all cost… Mukuro-sama, Bossu's message for you… 'It is a hard decision but please hear me out Mukuro'… Bossu told us to make sure not to kill."

Mukuro who first can't accept just sigh and accepted his decision. Mukuro knew how Tsunayoshi care for his family, he will never let them go to any danger alone. He understood and just obeyed.

Chrome smiled, glad Mukuro-sama understood.

"Lambo, Bossu can't come to this mission so can you watch over him for us?" Chrome asked the youngest Lightning Guardian.

Lambo just sigh, "Yare yare, if that's Chrome-nee wanted me to do then that's fine."

"We're counting on you in EXTREME Lambo." Ryohei said as he offers his fist on Lambo.

Lambo smirked and bump fist with him. "Leave it to me Ryohei-nii." Lambo said with serious and pride.

They once again look to Tsunayoshi. Gokudera bow down, "We'll begin the operation Juudaime."

Tsunayoshi didn't reply but they know he's smiling and telling them, 'be careful and come back home.' He always say that which tells them to come home alive, no matter what.

* * *

Five days later, Reborn got news about a group of people being piled up in front of the police station. Reborn recognized some of them and turns out those people were all from Estrano Famiglia. They were beaten as they were left there. They said it was the group of black people done it to them, trying to make themselves innocent but won't work. They left some evidence about their activity, leaving them to be prison and to be investigating even more.

The other mafia took more careful measure of this incident to prevent themselves from being revealed. Reborn smirked when he witnessed some beating from one of the Estrano Famiglia. It was Tsunayoshi's Famiglia doing. Reborn witness the strength of his Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi with his way of the sword.

'They are full of crazy and interesting people'

* * *

Reborn after witnessing that gave more than triple training to Ieyuji which is for him, a death sentence. Ieyuji was unaware of someone's presence observing him. Reborn however felt it and look on the location of the presence. He saw no one but he knew someone was there. He pulled down his fedora, hiding his suspicious eyes from sight.

* * *

Somewhere dark, someone was standing within the shadow inside the abandoned building. This person was panting and from the voice, its identified to be a man. His condition must be tired when another person came but hiding on this person's sight.

"So, what do you think?" The mysterious voice asked the tired occupant.

The person looked around and as expected, he can't find the person. He smirked and answered, "He's a weakling Vongola. He can easily be killed."

"Is that so…" The voice said. That voice wanted to chuckle in amusement but control it. The voice asked, "What do you plan to do?"

The person began to evilly laugh and spoke, "Kill him. I'm so happy you saved me back there. Now I'm fully okay, what do you want me to do to repay that kindness of yours?"

The voice didn't answer quickly. The person waited for his reply until the voice answered, "I will say that later, for now, do as you wish."

The person grinned, "When will you show yourself and introduce yourself to me?"

"On the right time, it happened not now." The voice answered, giving the room a silence atmosphere and the voice spoke again after a long silence, "We'll meet again, fellow mist user, Kuromishi Sadao."

The presence of the voice disappeared, leaving the person name Kuromishi Sadao behind, panting but smirking.

"I'll see you soon then… mist savior… now, to kill the Decimo."

* * *

Next day evening on the street, Ieyuji was having a night run but no ordinary run. He was being chased by the group of bees and in his back was a small honey on it. Reborn was riding on the big dog that happened to be there and watching the struggle of Ieyuji from his running. He looks having fun on the situation.

"Run faster if you don't want to be caught up with them" Reborn said with a smile.

Ieyuji glare at him and yelled, "I won't be in this situation if you didn't start it!"

"What are you talking about? This kind method is actually helpful for your training." Reborn said… innocently.

"What method is this effective!?" Ieyuji yelled back.

As both run, Reborn had felt that presence again and little minute, a slashed happened to the group of bees, killing them instantly. Ieyuji stop running and turn around who done that. There a man stood up with a lance weapon in hand. He was wearing a violet shirt, dark blue jacket and black pants. He has a black hair, red eyes and scar on his cheek. He looks like around seventeen. He has a smirk on his lips as he stare on the candidate.

"Nice meeting you Vongola Candidate boss." the man spoke.

This alert Reborn about this suspicious man. He can feel dark intention and from how he appeared to be a mist user. Reborn transform Leon to his gun and pointed the gun to him.

"Who are you?" Reborn straightly asked.

The man chuckle and instead of answering, he run forward heading to Ieyuji and was about to stab him but fortunately, he able to dodge it.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!?" Ieyuji asked, now really angry on the sudden attack.

"Your blood." The person answered the second question.

Ieyuji was bit surprised, "Wha-what do you want with my blood!?"

That person ready himself to attack again.

Reborn sigh and clarified, "He wants you dead Baka Yuji."

Ieyuji got irritated on Reborn and raised his voice, "I know but that's not what I meant! Why does he need me dead?"

"Mafia must disappear!"

He attacked once again and Ieyuji moved right to avoid his weapon. The attacker felt disappointed and stood straight.

"Is this all the candidate boss can do? You disappointed me." He said in disappointment tone. Ieyuji's irritation is increasing, "Huh!? Just who are you anyway?"

The man smirked and raised his lance to introduce himself, "I'm Kuromishi Sadao, the one who will eradicate all of you. I will destroy first the strongest and next is all of you."

"Kuromishi Sadao… never hear of this guy." Reborn murmured but kept watching the situation.

The man name Sadao swing his lance to the side and spoke, "A weak like you is easy to be killed, heh such a weak prey."

Reborn smirk and point the gun to Ieyuji, "Die Baka Yuji."

Reborn shoot him with dying will bullet and hit his forehead which made Ieyuji fall down the ground. Sadao turn around and saw the infant who shoot his target.

"Did you just steal my prey?" Sadao asked as he narrowed his eyes on the infant.

Reborn point up his gun and use it to pull up his fedora and smirk. Not understanding the meaning, Sadao felt a sky flame behind him. He turns around and it was too late, he was punched by Ieyuji in his dying will mode, although he's in his boxers. He almost fell on the ground but he used his left hand to touch the ground and push up to sat on the next landing on the ground. Sadao stood up and smirk.

"Nice punch, although you are still imperfect." Sadao said. Ieyuji kept glaring and shouted, "REBORN, I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Sadao chuckle, "Can you? Heh, you are still incomplete! You have no chance, that's why… I will give you one."

"Are you mocking me!?" Ieyuji growled.

Sadao smirk, "Tommorow, same time at Nanimori Mountain, I'll be waiting."

Sadao used his lance to stab the ground and became mist. He disappeared on their side. Ieyuji's dying will lose effect while Reborn was looking on the place he had disappeared, thinking about something.

* * *

They soon got home and eat dinner. The dinner was silence, except the kids. Lambo may be mature but in order not to make everyone suspicious (except Reborn and Ieyuji), he will act one. Besides, he also enjoys keeping I-pin company.

Reborn was eating quietly. He was still thinking about that man named Sadao. Ieyuji don't seem to mind as he continue eating. Reborn kept thinking when had felt someone was staring him. He looked around and surprisingly, it was Tsuna who stopped eating and was staring him, even it was blank. Reborn could see the hidden feeling of worry. Reborn smiled, telling him not to worry and just eat. Tsuna understood so he return back eating. Reborn was thankful to Tsunayoshi, even if he won't admit it. Reborn now focus on eating and think about it later.

* * *

Next day in the side of the school building, Ieyuji and Mochida were both arguing about something.

"Like you can order me around Yuji! I will never follow you until I win Kyoko's heart." Mochida yelled to Ieyuji.

"Like I need you damn Mochida! Also, Kyoko will be mine, not yours!" Ieyuji shot back.

Both were glaring on each other, not liking a single one of them to full back when they felt someone watching them. They both turn right and saw Tsunayoshi, looking at them blankly. He was carrying a garbage bag, indicating he went there to put the garbage bag on the side where the full of garbage bag being collected.

"Why are you here Soulless brother?" Ieyuji asked, not liking to see him.

Tsunayoshi didn't answer as always. He just walk heading to his destination. He passed through them and put the garbage bag on its rightful place then back to them, staring at them blankly.

"What are you looking at?" Mochida asked to Tsunayoshi, not really in the good mood.

Tsunayoshi didn't answer and just walk heading to them. He was about to pass through them when Mochida thought something and looked on Ieyuji.

Ieyuji understood the meaning of his silent words and both smirk, they both had agreed on something. Both looked on Tsunayoshi who was already bit distance from them.

Mochida took out his bamboo sword from his back and run, heading to Tsunayoshi. Mochida was planning to hit Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi slowly turn around, knowing the incoming attack but instead of Tsuna who will protect himself, someone defended his place. This shock both Mochida and Ieyuji, the one who protected Tsunayoshi from Mochida's attack was none other than the fearful school prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore" Hibari growl as he protected him using his right tonfas.

Hibari swing the left tonfas and hit Mochida on his face, making him fly on the side and slam on the wall.

Ieyuji's eyes were wide open, thinking about one thing. 'Where did he come from?'

Mochida slowly looked up, seeing Hibari standing beside Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna didn't react on what happened, he only stared them blankly. Hibari glance on the other person which was Ieyuji.

Hibari glared really deadly, "Dare to harm him and I'll bite you to death. Even if you are this Omnivore's twin brother, I will not hesitate to do so. Remember that weak Herbivore."

Ieyuji tremble in fear and nod multiple times, fearing to be bitten to death by the school prefect. Hibari turned around to face him. Tsunayoshi only stared before turning around to walk away. Hibari didn't talk anymore as he hid back his tonfas and followed him from behind. That left both of them from their place.

Reborn was watching hidden within the shadows above the tree, fascinated by Hibari's action. Reborn knew that every time Tsuna was walking alone inside the school or outside (Whenever Yamamoto has practice or Gokudera has something to do), either Ryohei or Hibari was watching him. They were all really trained to protect him from anyone who dares to harm. A very good quality of the boss's Guardians.

From below, Mochida can't seem to stand up from the impact of his back. He was thinking about something that really he can never understand.

"When did Hibari-san become overprotective to that Soulless Tsuna?" Mochida question himself.

Ieyuji heard him and confused at the same time, angry.

'Why is it always him?' Ieyuji asked mentally. There is a mix of jealousy on that tone too.

* * *

Night came in Nanimori Mountains. Both Ieyuji and Mochida were arguing for some reason. I-pin was just standing there, watching the two argue. Reborn was with her but both never spoke a word. Finally both Ken and Chikusa came.

"Hoy Vongola why the heck did you call us here!?" Ken shouted which stop the two from fighting.

Ieyuji looked on the two and frown, "Don't tell me Reborn also called you two here?"

Chikusa pull up his glasses and nod.

"Looks like all of you are here."

All attention turn to the person who spoke, Reborn.

"Reborn just what the heck is happening?" Ieyuji asked, not liking they're here.

Reborn kicked Ieyuji's forehead, hard enough to make him fall down.

"Do you remember the guy yesterday? He's coming to attack you again and I want to know each one of these individuals if they can defeat him, unlike you." Reborn said.

"Oh, you mean testing us huh baby." Mochida said, ready for the challenge as he took out his bamboo sword and sway it around like no end.

Reborn didn't mind him or more like he ignored him.

"So he is weak that you called us to help him?" Chikusa calmly asked the Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn smiled, "Something like that."

"Hoy!" Ieyuji yelled.

That's when they felt another presence. They took their position, except Reborn who was standing and watching. A mist came, revealing a person in front of the group. He came, Kuromishi Sadao.

"I came to have some fun Candidate Vongola."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **The next chapter will be focus about Ieyuji. Try to understand him for a bit... something like that.**

 **Hope you all still like it and I hope I could still update faster. There were actually some part that I can't imagine or can't accept scenario but I'll keep the good work.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sky and Mist

**Chapter 6: Dark Mist vs Wrath Sky**

Everyone now focus on their enemy in front of them, Kuromishi Sadao.

"Hoy kakipi, that guy is…" Ken whispered to his comrade.

The person he was talking to was Chikusa. His weapon were yoyo came to view in his hand and took battle position.

"Almost same as Mukuro-sama but… he hasn't equalized him." Chikusa said in whisper

"Let's kill him byon." Ken decided which Chikus response modding telling his agreement.

Ken took out one of his fangs and smirk, liking on killing him. Sadao can see everyone were ready and smirk.

"Let's see what you can do." Sadao said as he twirl his lance and took battle position.

Mochida initiate the first attack as he slashes his bamboo sword but easily dodge. Mochida continue to swing his bamboo sword while Sadao continue to dodge them side by side with a smirk on his lips. It end Sadao use his lance to defend the bamboo sword and use his own mist power to attack him with an illusion which was **Nightmare**.

* * *

 _ **Nightmare**_ _, Sadao's power can give nightmare on a person's mind. Once the target got caught on that power, it will hard enough to escape. It destroys people's mind. It either kill you through illusion or show bad memories of a person's heart._

* * *

Mochida was caught on the technique as easily that his brain hurt and fall down.

"Wha-what happened!?" Ieyuji asked, unable to move due to the shock that happened to Mochida.

Mochida was in pain as both hands clenching his head.

"Who's next?" Sadao said mockingly.

I-pin put her guard up even more and so were the other two.

" **Wolf Channel!** " Ken put the fang on his mouth and suddenly transform on his Wolf like form.

Ken immediately attack and Chikusa became his support as he throw his yoyo in great spin that released multiple needles, heading to Sadao. Sadao smirk and use his lance to slash them all. The attack stop but it was followed by Ken's claw and once again been block using his lance. Chikusa run around and throw his yoyo once again heading to him. Sadao saw the incoming attack and he slide Ken to the side to hit him instead. Chikusa immediately pull back his weapon to avoid hurting Ken more than he already did.

Reborn found it interesting. He's skillful despite the fact he just started learned fighting just a short time. The Sun Arcoableno observed as both Ken and Chikusa once again double team against Sadao. Reborn glanced I-pin who's not moving to her position but she's cautious. She's waiting an opportunity attack. Looks like she had learned it from her master, the storm Arcobaleno, Fon.

Reborn turn his idiot student, he wasn't moving more like he was just watching. Reborn decided to kick his head again.

"Wha-what was that for!?" Ieyuji yelled.

Reborn again kicked him, giving him the most painful one to his stomach.

"Baka Yuji you are too young to yell back." Reborn scold his student. There's a tone of irritation in his voice and Ieyuji didn't seem to get it. Reborn kicked his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Don't slack around and help your family Baka Yuji."

"Huh!? They are my subordinates right? They should do their job and kill him." Ieyuji said in obvious tone.

Now Reborn was beyond angry, "Baka Yuji a boss helps and support their family and subordinates. The boss shouldn't think about his own safety but the family's safety. Those who are selfish and self high will just end to their downfall or much worst is death." Reborn point his transform Leon to gun to Ieyuji. "You are a failure Baka Yuji, it would have been better if its your brother who was the chosen boss, not you."

That widens Ieyuji's eyes.

On the battle, both Ken and Chikusa continue to attack Sadao. Sadao twist around and was about to stab Chikusa who was nearest when he felt another attack and jumped back to dodge it. It was from I-pin who was about to punch him.

"You?" Chikusa was surprised to be saved by a kid.

"Let's work together and defeat him." I-pin said to Chikusa.

Chikusa pushed his glasses and nod as an answer. They both get ready and attack once again. Sadao smirked to an additional person who came to attack him. A kid but not an ordinary kid, he found it amusing.

Ieyuji try to stand up, even he's in pain because of his beating. He looked on Reborn who was angry.

"My Soulless brother? That stupid and shouldn't have been born brother? Tch!" Ieyuji gripped his right hand hard and shouted on Reborn, "Just what can he do!? He is a Soulless, Speechless, and Lifeless! And you're telling me he is better than me!?"

"Baka Yuji, don't ever speak ill to your real family and brother. I may still not know much about him but I can already tell from the people who are with him. You had seen Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya and the kid, Bovino Lambo. What can you see when they are around to your brother? Mind telling me Baka Yuji?" Reborn said seriously.

Ieyuji thought back on everything he had witness. The time both Gokudera and Yamamoto coming to greet and walk together heading to school, sometimes with Ryohei who shows brotherly affection toward him, the protectiveness of Hibari and the child who was enlightening his brother. Why? He is lifeless, doesn't speak, but why?

Reborn can see his student realizing and questioning things about them. The infant knew Ieyuji will never know the answer find the answer unless he knew the truth about them. The souls who came from another future parallel world and used the body of their self's world to live this present. The real once that live in this world were already dead, that includes Ieyuji's brother, his real brother.

They heard explosion. They both saw three: Ken, Chikusa and I-pin fall down at the same time on the ground, leaving Sadao standing and laughing. Sadao again used his _Nightmare_ on the three, making them trap on their dark world.

"Now they are down… Your next Candidate Decimo." Sadao chuckle evilly.

Ieyuji stepped back but forced to be brave, not showing his weakness. Reborn smirked on the burning will within Ieyuji.

"Go with your dying will Baka Yuji." Reborn said as he shoots a dying will bullet on him.

Ieyuji turned to Reborn and was hit by a dying will bullet then fell.

'I want to… surpass my brother… surpass Soulless Brother!'

Ieyuji's dying will came out as he stood up but his clothes were tore apart, leaving only his boxer. Reborn can still sense his hatred toward his brother but didn't mind for now. He wanted to witness the battle between the two. That's when Leon began to glow, forming a cocoon on his body.

Reborn saw it. 'Is it time?' He thought as he watch the two staring each other, cautious and taking battle position.

A matter of minute, both charge and clash one another.

* * *

Somewhere from afar from the battle, there were people watching the battle between them. They were hidden within the shadow, positioned in near cliff. They were hiding their presence as well from the people who were fighting there.

"My Namimori…" The person sitting on the cliff murmured.

Another person with him laugh, "Maa maa, let it be. We can witness how that child have grown, right?"

The person who cares for Namimori didn't answer and just focus on them. The person who laughs went back watching them.

"Can he see this too?" The person who laugh asked to another person far from the two.

"Kufufufu with her by his side, he is watching as well." The person from another side of the cliff said. He seems excited for some reason.

The three focused back on watching them.

* * *

There was an intense battle between the two as every single hit clashed one another. Even so, it can see through their strength and power. Sadao was more powerful than Ieyuji.

Reborn can see that but still continue to observe, not minding helping him. This was a trial for Ieyuji to grow up, he need to conquer that on his own. Leon continue glowing in his cocoon form.

Ieyuji punched Sadao which he able to defend it with his lance and sway it to slash Ieyuji but defended it with his arms. Sadao twist to slash him again on the different side but defended by another arm then used his right leg to kick Sadao so he used his free arm to defend the incoming kick. Sadao smirked, thinking this boy has a potential but still not enough.

"What's wrong Vongola? Is this all you can do?" Sadao said mockingly which pissed Ieyuji.

Ieyuji continue to fight back and there were times his attack were either being hit or dodge/defend. In the end, Sadao got the opportunity to kick him from the back and use his power of _Nightmare_ which pains Ieyuji and fall down. His dying will mode disappeared.

Sadao chuckle in his victory. All Ieyuji's subordinates were still suffering from his power, _Nightmare_.

"I win." Sadao said as he raised his lance and point the blade to Ieyuji's neck. As he stare the body who's suffering, he turned back on another person who was still watching.

"Aren't you going to fight? You don't look like a kind of person who leaves his boss to die." Sadao said, ready to kill anytime.

Reborn who was still watching as Leon still glowing spoke, "He is not my boss and never will. Besides, he is still not dead."

"Heh then if I kill him, you will not care right?"

"Who knows."

* * *

Somewhere where the three men were watching.

"Hoy hoy you got to be kidding me right? Was he that serious not wanting to help him?"

"Hmph, not a strong person, easy prey."

"Kufufufu for this time I'll agree with you. Only if he will let us just kill him already."

"Hahahaha don't say that, he'll be hurt if we say killing you know, beside he doesn't want us to kill."

They fell to silence and just continue to watch.

* * *

Sadao was somehow amuse on the infant, "Are you strong?"

"Stronger than you." Reborn said with a confident smirk.

"Then let's fight." Sadao said as he point the sharp point of his lance to Reborn.

Reborn didn't move, more like he's not interested.

"What's wrong?" Sadao questioned. Reborn replied, "I will IF you are worthy enough for that idiot student of mine."

Sadao found it questioning, "Worthy?"

* * *

Inside of that Nightmare of Ieyuji, he was with his so call classmates when he was still young. Playing with them and enjoying with them. That's when he got a glance on his twin big brother who was alone, watching the walking ants on the way somewhere and humming. He was glancing them who were playing and smiled when he saw his little brother looked him. Ieyuji quickly turned away, not seeing the bit shocking expression of his big brother but didn't mind and continue to watch the ants.

' _Why are you always like that?_ '

The next scene change when they all decide to bully Tsunayoshi due to his low grades and clumsiness. Ieyuji found it amusing, seeing his brother suffering and crying, begging to stop. Tsunayoshi knew it was all behind of his younger brother but instead of telling it to their mother, he just keep saying he fell somewhere and so forth. Tsunayoshi kept smiling on his little brother which surprise him at the same time making him angry.

' _Why?_ '

They never stop and continue to bully the helpless kid. The teacher didn't mind, more like blaming him about what's happening to him. The other students who were concern about Tsunayoshi complained to their teacher but that teacher didn't do anything, more like the teacher never found it any problem at all. Tsunayoshi who was suppose to hate his brother from what's happening to him, still smiling in front of him. Like nothing happened, like no problem.

' _Why!?_ '

Ieyuji sometimes tripped him off to fall on the ground and yelling him about mean things still, he can't see any hatred in his eyes. Tsunayoshi kept saying, " _I'm sorry that I'm weak Yuji-kun."_ It still made Ieyuji beyond shock. Tsunayoshi continue to smile, talk or even offer him that something he has, making his little brother happy. Ieyuji really found it weird as time passed, as time his big brother with him, and as time his big brother continue to smile for him.

' _Why won't you hate me already!?_ '

Tsunayoshi, who Ieyuji started his suffering from school, street and home, he won't say anything other than _'I'm Sorry'_. There were times Ieyuji can see his big brother with their mother, helping her from cooking and other chores. There were times Ieyuji try to break things and blamed it to his big brother which was clearly it wasn't, their mother can see that. But Tsunayoshi took the blame, telling their mother he did and apologize. Another word kept repeating, a same words that he always say when Ieyuji do that, _'You're not hurt right? I'm glad.'_

' _Just what's wrong with you!?_ '

The day he snapped and yelled as he asked his brother.

" _ARE YOU A STUPID BROTHER OR WHAT! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING… THE BULLIES, THE LOW MARKINGS OF YOUR GRADES, THE STEALING, THE BREAKING… THOSE WOUNDS OF YOURS… TCH… WHY DO YOU STILL CARE ABOUT ME!?"_

Ieyuji huff as he finished his yelling in front of his brother. Ieyuji saw his twin big brother's eyes widen for a second and gave a gentle sight and smile then told him.

" _Because you are my twin little Brother, my family. It's natural for me as your big brother to protect you."_

Ieyuji was taken aback, he was shock especially on the next word that Tsunayoshi told him.

" _Because I love my younger brother."_

* * *

As both Sadao and Reborn talk, the Sun Arcobaleno noticed Leon glowing even more. He looked on his down student, there's something happening in his mind.

"What's that?" Sadao questioned the glowing sight.

Reborn looked back on Leon and eyes shadowed, 'Baka Yuji.'

* * *

Ieyuji still seeing the memories of his big brother before the incident. He was beyond angry, he was like he wishing for his brother to disappear, something happen that could change everything… so it did.

The day of the incident, his big brother was sent to the hospital due to being stab in his chest. Ieyuji can see his mother crying, worried for the safety and the life of his big brother. He on the other hand has no feeling at all, more like glad that everything will end… and it did.

The doctor came out and announced the death of the older kid which Nana can't accept. Nana, Ieyuji's mother went to the body of Tsunayoshi which was already been covered by white cloth. Nana raised the body and cried, telling him to come back, not to leave, just sleeping and will wake up again.

Ieyuji found it happily. His brother really disappeared, he's dead, his brother was no more, and he's alone and won but then… why?

' _Why do I feel like stabbing my heart to death?_ '

Ieyuji who was confuse and felt... pain. He asked himself, Why? What is this painful feeling? Is this what he wanted? Isn't this what he wanted to happen? But why? Why does it hurt?

His mind snap when he heard his mother was happy about something. When Ieyuji looked up, it was a big surprised for him. His brother, his twin Big Brother sat up. He… came back to life. Ieyuji watched in disbelief, even if his mother was panicking about his older brother, Ieyuji didn't do a thing. He's still registering to his mind, fact that happened just now… His brother came back to life.

' _Why do you have to come back?_ '

As days past, Ieyuji can see the difference that happened to his older brother after that incident. Tsunayoshi, his big brother became speechless, more like lifeless… Soulless. He became good in fighting, grades were increasing from fail to average B, if not, perfect. He's a complete different more than anyone, like no longer his brother. But this didn't stop Ieyuji and continue to make his life miserable but all turn out another way around. Ieyuji became weak to his older brother, Tsunayoshi became stronger and smarter… even so, he never done anything other than stare… like sad about something.

' _Did you learn to hate?_ '

Ieyuji noticed his mother having a hard time how to interact to his older brother but didn't mind. What makes him wonder if even his feeling had disappeared. Not showing any emotion, talking, nothing. These sometimes irritate him even more. Why? Why does he feel irritated? Like he care to his elder brother... But still…

' _Why do I feel I care for him?_ '

Ieyuji automatically shook his head, not liking what he's thinking. All the flashback of his memories disappeared, turning the place in blackness. Ieyuji was alone, no one was there except for him as he looked around. That's when he felt a presence and turn around. Surprised, it was his older brother, the younger version. He was looking at him in sadness. Ieyuji was surprised at first but recover then glared on the younger version brother.

"Wha-what do you want?" Ieyuji asked, gripping his fist.

The younger version continue stare then spoke. Ieyuji's eyes widen when the younger version told him something which was shocking in disbelief.

* * *

Somewhere dark, a man was beaten had lost consciousness. There was a fist mark on his face. The person who did that was Ryohei. He checked around to see if the man had more companions but saw no one. He sigh, he was tired for today.

"Did you finish it Turf Top?" Ryohei turned around and saw it was Gokudera, approaching him. Ryohei nodded, "Is this person the last Estrano around the area?"

Gokudera went the side and brought out his laptop, he opened it. He continue to do something making Ryohei went beside him to take a look.

After Gokudera's work, he answered. "No more I guess. I haven't picked any of their phone signals through the satellite… our work for tonight is done."

Gokudera put down the laptop and return it to his bag. Ryohei stretch, finally it's over.

"Hoy Octopus Head, are you EXTREME going to watch the battle in Namimori Mountain?" Ryohei asked as he went to the man he just beat and carry him in one hand.

Gokudera glanced at him, "I have no time watching that guy. For now, let's just do our job and bring that guy in the nearest police station so everything will be over."

Ryohei smiled and nodded. Both walked away on the scene.

* * *

On the battle, Reborn saw Leon was beginning to finish his merge. Sadao felt a movement and looked down. Ieyuji seems fighting back on his Nightmare. Leon finally finished and showed a one pair of fingerless gloves and a silver bullet.

Sadao looked back on the infant who was staring on the two items.

"What are you trying to do?" Sadao asked as he narrowed his eyes on the infant.

Reborn looked on Leon who was tired but with the eye contact on the two, Leon understood what his master meant and transform himself to a gun. Reborn put in the silver bullet and ready to aim but instead of the enemy, it was his student Ieyuji. Reborn shoot the bullet and hit Ieyuji's forehead. He waited for the result while Sadao looked on the fallen candidate boss.

Soon enough, Ieyuji's hand move a bit. Unknown to Sadao, he was once again met a powerful punch from Ieyuji's fist which he flew a bit miles away from the side but still able to sat up in landing. Sadao looked on Ieyuji who's now standing but his head down, eyes covered within the shadow.

Ieyuji walked to Reborn and took the fingerless gloves and wore it. After wearing it, his dying will rise to his forehead and his gloves turned into metal gloves. Dying will flame in both hands and glared him as his eyes were glowing orange and dark red color, ready to fight. Ieyuji's orange flame in both hands had a mix color dark red color around it.

Sadao smirked. He can feel the power that's coming from him. He stood up and readies his lance for the attack. Both took position then attack at the same time, making a clash. This time Ieyuji became advantage, as he can finally flick some damage against Sadao.

Reborn somehow find it surprising. The flame that Ieyuji's producing, it was indeed a sky flame but what was that dark red flame mixing to his flame? It's like it wasn't just an ordinary flame, a dangerous flame.

'Baka Yuji... What is that flame that mixing to your flame?'

* * *

In Sawadaresidence in Tsunayoshi's room, Tsuna with Lambo on his lap and Chrome beside him was watching the battle through Chrome's mist. Chrome and Lambo's eyes were widen as they watch Ieyuji.

"W-why? Why is that Baka Yuji had that kind of flame!?" Lambo shouted in shock and terrified tone.

Chrome was covering her mouth which was right now, open due the shock.

"T-th-that flame must... not exist..." Chrome said in whisper and terrified tone.

"Tsuna-nii what should we do? If that flame keeps up emerging his flame... he will..." Lambo wasn't able to finish. He was shaking in fear.

Tsunayoshi wasn't reacting due to his condition and kept watching. But hidden to those eyes were resolve, resolve about something he had decided a long time ago.

* * *

Somewhere mountain, the three continue to watch. They were shock when they saw the flame Ieyuji produced. They were not happy for some reason, more like they were ready to attack anytime if anything happened. None of the three had expected Ieyuji was possessed by that flame.

* * *

Later on, Sadao was down, surprised on how he became stronger only because of that strange bullet.

'N-no… h-how could I… lose? … nghh...' Sadao lost consciousness.

Ieyuji stared his unconscious body. Soon his dying will disappeared and fall down, Ieyuji lose consciousness. Reborn approached the two. Ken, I-pin, Chikusa and Mochida who were suffering from the nightmare had been freed and rest.

Reborn reach on his fallen student, not talking or anything. It was when he felt some people and spoke.

"You three were been observing... Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said as the three were already standing behind him.

"Hahahaha so you knew Reborn." Yamamoto said laughing. "As expected, we can't hide anything from you."

Mukuro went to the fallen boy named Sadao and chuckle. "He still needs more training."

"So you were the one who taught him to fight?" Reborn asked the Mist user.

"Kufufufu, all I did was give advice. I didn't teach him much Arcobaleno Reborn." Mukuro answered.

"Hn, they were still weak herbivores." Hibari said as he looked down on Ken and Chikusa.

"Kufufufu, did you say something Skylark?" Mukuro asked as he took out his trident, ready to fight.

Hibari smirked as he took out his tonfas, ready to fight him. Yamamoto went between them to stop the two.

"M-maa maa stop you two, remember what we came here okay? Okay?" Yamamoto said as looking on the two. Thankfully, both stop. Yamamoto sighed in relief then turn to Reborn, "We'll help you bring these guys home."

"Hmph, I'm leaving." Hibari began to walk away.

"Wait"

Hibari stop walking and turn around. The three looked the Arcobaleno in question.

"Do you know that Dark Red flame had mix on his flame?" Reborn asked the three.

The three stayed quiet but they were showing some emotion. Yamamoto wasn't happy and gripping his hands, like angry for some reason. Hibari was just glaring from afar, not pleasant on seeing that flame again. Mukuro lose his smirk and narrowed his eyes on the ground. All in all, they knew and it wasn't one of their likings.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll leave the explanation to the Arcobaleno to you." Mukuro said, it's like he wanted to escape from this conversation. Yamamoto was bit hesitant at first but answered, "Sure".

Mukuro didn't say anything anymore as he used his mist and Sadao, Ken and Chikusa disappeared on sight, leaving only Ieyuji, I-pin and Mochida. Hibari on the other hand walk away, not minding on helping them.

Yamamoto laughs a bit, "That means I'll take these guys from here."

"I appreciate it Yamamoto. Explain it to me after we carry these people away." Yamamoto gave a small smile, "No problem"

* * *

Next day was a normal day. Ieyuji and his other famiglias were resting to their respective homes. Lambo was taking care of I-pin, Tsunayoshi and his mother, Nana takes care of Ieyuji, Mochida of his parents of who had no idea what happened and Chrome secretly taking care of both Ken and Chikusa. For Sadao, Mukuro will secretly take care of him, he doesn't mind since he able to fulfill his role.

Mukuro's plan was to use Sadao to see the potential of the current candidate of Vongola. It was one of the reason he saved him from the lone dark room which was actually a place of the secret hideout of Yakuzas. Hibari who found out bite them to death, Mukuro let the Arcobaleno, Reborn knew Sadao's location. After he had gone better, he won't show up until the right time.

Three days later, Ieyuji and the others finally recovered and went to their normal lives. It was also the day they had receive news. There was a new student in Namimori. Her name was Brina. She has wavy blond hair and silver eyes. She was in class at Ryohei's. She's cold from the others who try to communicate with her and Reborn found her interesting, making Ieyuji force him to communicate.

Ieyuji didn't want to but been force to do so. In the end, they both fought in battle and Ieyuji somehow won due to the dying will bullet. It was found out that she has a capability of using lightning as she use guns that she hide under her skirt. Brina was a female mafioso, a freelance killer and just attend to school to hide her identity but to think the number one hitman and the candidate of Vongola were there, she thought of it as an unlucky day.

Reborn offer her to join Ieyuji's famiglia. Brina wanted to refuse but she had lost and had no choice but to do so. She will follow the candidate until she can personally kill him which Ieyuji protested on the sudden decision of Reborn. Reborn ignored the protest and began shooting him.

* * *

Next day at lunch time. Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna were eating on the roof top. The three continue to chat... more like argue that Gokudera and Ryohei were shouting on each other while Yamamoto trying to calm them down. Tsunayoshi was watching them, eating and not minding.

Later, both Ryohei and Yamamoto went down to buy drinks for the four of them, leaving both Gokudera and Tsunayoshi behind. Tsunayoshi was starring the sky which Gokudera found it relaxing as he looked on the sky with him. Gokudera was happy that even his Juudaime can't show any emotion or even talk, he can feel he's happy to be with them again.

As the time of silence on the two, it was broken on the painful sound. Gokudera turn to Tsuna had clenched his head, hurting again. he began to curl due the pain.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted in worried as he reached him up, inspecting the pain his Juudaime.

"Nghhhhhh… G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna called out. Gokudera's head rise in shock but shook it off and answered, "Y-yes Juudaime?"

"Gather everyone… nghhh… T-train o-on the… c-coming… battle… ughhhh..." Tsuna tried to speak more but lose consciousness.

Gokudera caught his body before falling on the floor.

'Juudaime try to communicate again… tch...'

Yamamoto and Ryohei finally came back but surprised on Tsuna's condition. Tsuna became paler.

Gokudera faced them and ordered, "Help me carry Juudaime, hurry!"

Without any a word, Yamamoto and Ryohei carried Tsuna. The three run heading to the infirmary.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Finally done, although for me this is a... not a good one. This chapter made my head in conflict that end up having a writer's block. Some of you might be disappointed so I'm sorry. I'll make my other chapter become even better but in exchange, I'll cannot update faster than before. Don't worry, I'll make sure that I can update before a month and if I got satisfied, less than a week like I always do.**

 **We have a new mystery now, Dark Red flames that's mixing on Ieyuji's flame. Just what is the nature of that flame that made Tsuna's Guardians hate so much? It will be revealed the future chapters.**

 **By the way, there were actually people telling me to get a** **Beta** **but I have no clue how. Can any of you help me out? I just join in this Fanfiction less than a year so I have no clue what to do, even I already publish seven stories. Hope everyone can help me on this problem of mine.**

 **Now in this chapter, I had completed Ieyuji's famiglia. The Ring Conflict is getting near. Looks like I have to study every episodes of the battle to give me an idea about the flow of their battle.**

 **Ken – Sun**  
 **Chikusa – Rain**  
 **I-pin – Storm**  
 **Brina - Lightning - Brina wasn't a made up. She was from KHR DS Fate of Heart III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu.**  
 **Mochida - Cloud**  
 **Sadao – Mist - OC, I just made him in replacement of Mukuro's arc and also to complete Ieyuji's Famiglia.**  
 **Ieyuji - Sky**


	7. Chapter 7 Rainbow

**Chapter 7: The Coming of Varia, The Announcement of the Ring Conflict**

Dark place in the middle of the street, a child was running as the group of dark people were chasing over. The child kept running and went to the dark alley and continues to run straight, turn to right without even looking and bump to someone, making him fall down the ground. The child looked up and saw a teenager, wearing white and orange shirt and pants, brown hair and his eyes seems... lifeless.

The teenager took him and hugged him, like he's trying to cover him with protection. The child was too surprise, he tried to push himself out but the teenager is too strong for him to get out.

Suddenly, the group that was chasing the child finally came and pointed their guns to the teenager. The child was afraid as he began to tremble. The teenager hugged him even more, assuring him that he will protect him, much as the child's disbelief.

"Young man hand over that child to us." The man spoke as he pointed his gun to the brunette. The teenager just continues to stare, much as the man's irritation. He was about to fire his gun when suddenly, his companions were immediately been wipe out. It was too quick that he only realized he's the only one who was standing. "W-who are you p-people?" The man asked on the small group of people that already surrounded him.

There are three teenagers, someone on the center who was smoking, on the right the person was laughing as he hold a baseball bat and on the left who continuous to grin as he clench his fist, ready for more.

"Boss orders" A girl suddenly voice was heard. The only man standing turn back to the teenager and a child, behind them, a girl came out with an eye patch to her right eye. "Rescue Fuuta De La Stella and bring down the once you after him." She said with serious tone.

The one who was smoking took his cigarette from his mouth and throw it away. He gave a sigh and smiled, "Juudaime's order, we will accept it."

Soon enough, the man who was only standing fell down in great injuries. The three went to the brunette. The child who was Fuuta finally saw the other three's appearance.

The one who was holding the baseball bat spoke, "Are you alright Fuuta?"

"Eh? Y-yes I'm alright." Fuuta said. The brunette let him go and kneel down. It seems he's body checking him whenever he was truly okay. Seeing he is, pat his head much as Fuuta's question.

The girl went beside him and touched his forehead for a moment. She turned back to him and smiled, "Do you want to come with us Fuuta-kun? Bossu is asking that in this moment."

"Bossu?" Fuuta questioned. The one who grin before spoke, "The person who protected you in EXTREME Fuuta."

Fuuta was still confused but turn to the brunette who kept staring at him. He soon realized the person she's talking about was him. He's the boss? But he seems so... lifeless.

Chrome who can somehow guess what he was thinking spoke, "Bossu's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm Chrome Dokuro, those three are Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. We're your friends so there's nothing to worry."

Fuuta observed each one of them. Seeing no threat or decisiveness made him calm and nod. He smiled, "T-thank you for saving me."

Everyone except Tsuna who only feel from within smiled for him.

* * *

Morning when Tsuna brought Fuuta to his house. Fuuta found it amazing, since he can't believe this person was offering him a home that no one ever done to him before. Fuuta kept staring the house when suddenly, the door opened, revealing a child wearing a cow like design. The child smiled and greeted them.

"Welcome back Tsuna-nii and welcome Fuuta, want to play with me?" Lambo greeted and asked, wanting to make Fuuta feel home as soon as possible. Fuuta was truly surprise and turn to Tsuna. He didn't say anything.

"He's telling you to go and play with him if you want Fuuta." Reborn suddenly came much as Fuuta's surprise but smiled. "Re-Reborn-san!?"

"Ciaossu Fuuta. To think Tsuna went out just to rescue you, somehow you had my thanks Tsuna." Reborn said to Tsuna. He didn't respond but Reborn can see the happiness to Tsuna's eyes. He turned back to Fuuta and spoke, "I'll speak to maman so that you can live here as much as you like. I'm sure Tsuna desire that and I don't really mind at all."

"Really? Can I really live here?" Fuuta asked, still can't believe to be true. Lambo was the one who spoke, "Of course you could. Now come on and play with us. I'm taking I-pin with us."

Fuuta smiled and nod, "Sure!"

Reborn smiled for that. Looks like Tsuna and his Guardians were truly a nice and great famiglia.

'If ever it was Tsuna who was chosen to become the next boss and not Baka Yuji, I wonder what kind of changes will happen to Vongola.' Reborn can't help but wonder, even knowing that kind of possibility has chances of becoming true.

Later on, Nana was happy to accept Fuuta and their home became even livelier, much as Ieyuji's disbelief of his mother's decision.

* * *

The next two weeks was a happy day for Nana. She was cooking too much food early in the morning. Ieyuji was surprised at the sudden huge amount of food that had been cooked and his mother was still cooking. Tsuna didn't react. I-pin, Bianchi and Fuuta found it weird. Lambo on the other hand was enjoying the food as he eats. Reborn was enjoying his espresso, not thinking anything other than that.

"Yuji just what's going on?" Bianchi asked on Ieyuji.

"Like I'll know" Ieyuji replied to her. "Kaasan just what the heck are these?"

Nana turn around happily, even there's a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Tsu-kun! Yuji-kun! Good morning!" Nana said with a great smile. They can even see flowers and sparkles around her.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ieyuji asked his mother, finding it strange for his mother to be this happy.

"Oh didn't I tell you?"

Everyone, except Tsuna, Reborn and Lambo shook their head, telling her they had no idea.

Nana smiled happily again and announced to them, "Iemitsu is coming back!"

Ieyuji who was processing his mother's words, had his eyes wide in shock and shouted, "EHHHHHH! I-I thought that guy is dead!?"

"You did?" Fuuta asked. Ieyuji glared him, "Shut up"

"Yuji-kun, I didn't say anything him being dead." Nana pouted.

"But he never come home and I never seen him for so long! When was the last time anyway? Even I forgot." Ieyuji scoffed.

Lambo turned at his Tsuna-nii, Lambo mumbled, "I'm sure Tsuna-nii is saying their father is still an idiot even in this world." Reborn heard him and asked, "Was he like that too in your world?"

Lambo just nod. Reborn can't believe it. Looks like Iemitsu will still be an idiot even in the other world. He really wanted to shoot him so maybe, just maybe he'll learn something, especially about his report on his own sons. (Not that Reborn knows but there are worlds where his counterpart's really wanted him dead.)

* * *

After school, Ieyuji had no plans on going back home, after he was told that his father would be home soon.

"What to do?" Ieyuji asked himself.

"Ohh spacing out are you Yuji?" Mochida said as he pushed him in front.

Ieyuji didn't lose his balance but he turn around to see him, scowling. "Gee thanks for bringing me back to reality… sigh, what to do? I don't even want to go home."

They heard two familiar voices in the distance. They both saw Yamamoto talking to Gokudera with Tsunayoshi in the middle of the group.

"So Tsuna, are you heading home?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna stopped walking, making the other two wonder what's wrong.

"Is something wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

They didn't receive any answer.

"Oh, maybe you don't want to go home?" Yamamoto asked, his smile still plastered at his lips.

Tsuna looked to Yamamoto. They knew that it was the case.

"Then why don't you come to my house, I'll treat you guys some sushi." Yamamoto offered. Gokudera smirk, "Looks like we can use that to have some pass times."

Yamamoto laugh and the three of them walked away, leaving the two behind.

"So even that Soulless Tsuna didn't want to go home… Did something happen?" Mochida asked in curiosity.

"Our dad came back and I don't even want to see him." Ieyuji said.

"You hate your father?"

"Who knows…I mean he's weird. He wasn't home more than five years and he said that he is working as a construction worker overseas. Have you seen a construction worker working in the middle of the North Pole? Also, just wearing a shirt in the middle of a cold weather like that?"

"W-well..."

"Weird, more like impossible." Ieyuji gave a big sigh.

Mochida was bit concerned to his rival. Even if they are enemies when it comes to Kyoko, it doesn't mean he can never be kind to him.

Mochida pat his shoulder and said "Come on, how about we go looking around and have some fun." Ieyuji somehow brighten up and smiled a bit, "Thanks."

Mochida grinned back and both went on their ways.

* * *

The rest of the day became fun for the two. Unexpectedly, Ken and Chikusa happened to have a walk as well to buy something to eat. Four of them have a bonding time, more like conflict on the three except Chikusa who was just watching them. The next thing they knew, someone came from above landed on Ieyuji. It was a teen named Basil, carrying a box and being chased by Squalo of Varia.

Ken, Chikusa and Mochida fought but they were completely defeated. Reborn was also there, watching and shot Ieyuji a dying will bullet that end up with Ieyuji and Squalo fighting. Even so, he was still no match against him. Thankfully, Dino's interference and perfect timing had saved them, but Squalo was able to take the box and left.

Reborn, on his observation, thought that they were all still weak and if they want to get stronger, 10 days were not enough at all. Reborn decide to call Colonnello, a fellow Arcobaleno for help to train them. He also called another fellow Arcobaleno, Fon for the same reason as well.

From afar, Ryohei was watching everything. Ryohei smirked before turning away. Reborn sensed him and turn to where he is and saw he was already walking away with a smirk.

'Was the coming of the Varia the _Ring Conflict_ they were talking about?′ Reborn wondered.

* * *

Night and Ieyuji was sleeping to his room and so were the rest of the family, Reborn and Iemitsu were right now having a serious conversation about Ieyuji's chosen Guardians.

"Reborn I still can't believe my son's chosen Guardians were-" Iemitsu was cut off by Reborn. "If you don't want to believe me then do so but I again will tell you that it is hopeless to find some people who can replace them."

"N-no it's not like I disagree Reborn, just that… when I took a peak to their school, I found some people who were qualified for my son's Guardians." Iemitsu said.

Reborn hum to that and took his cup of espresso and drink it, "So tell me who those people were?"

Iemitsu cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm sure you already knew about them so I just took their names. The people who took my attention were… Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Those people were so perfect for the position so why didn't you choose them Reborn?"

"If ever you had truly made a peak to his school, I'm sure you had already notice it already." Reborn said. Iemitsu tilt is head, "Notice? Notice what?"

Reborn gave a sigh, such an idiot he could be. "They are more attractive to your older son than your idiot son idiot."

Iemitsu was bit shock, now that he thought about it, he did saw how attach they are to his older son, Tsuna. He thought he was just imagining things but to think it was way deeper than he could ever imagine.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, still don't want to believe it. "Gokudera Hayato was known as Human Bomb Hayato right? I would like to speak with him."

Reborn raised his eyebrow, "What are you planning to do?"

"I will ask him to join. Maybe he just took liking on my son because of his condition, not that I could blame him and of course it's not like I don't want my son to lose some friends but… this is a serious Reborn. I want some people that could support my son when he took the position and strong enough to protect him in any cost. People like them are truly needed to his generation."

"Then do as you please, although I doubt that would ever happen." Reborn said in closed eyes and drink his espresso. Reborn knew everything, so he was hundred percent sure that they would decline the offer, whenever he like it or not.

* * *

Daylight in the middle of the street, Iemitsu right now was talking seriously to Gokudera who was now wearing his school uniform.

"So what do you say? Would you accept the position you will take in Vongola?" Iemitsu offered, truly serious and confident that he would say yes. He heard about him, that almost none of the Famiglia took him seriously all because of his past as a pianist. Now that Vongola which was the strongest Famiglia was offering his place and much more a high and great position, he would certainly take it but things didn't turn out to what he had expected.

Gokudera gave a slow sigh and answered, "I refuse." Iemitsu's eyes widen. What? Did he just… refuse? Gokudera clarified more his answer, "I'm truly grateful that you had offered me such wonderful position and alliance but I cannot accept that offer, not once, not ever. I only follow one sky, no one else."

"One Sky? What do you mean? Wasn't my son, Ieyuji was the Sky?" Iemitsu reasoned.

"I don't see him as a Sky CEDEF Boss and Adviser of Vongola Nono, Sawada Iemitsu." Gokudera answered in mature and high tone. "He is the only Sky I will follow even with or without the position or alliance. As long as I'm with him, that is enough and fulfilling life."

Iemitsu was truly astonish, is the person he was talking to… was truly just a middle school student?

Gokudera smirk and huff, "Is this the only reason you called me? I thought it was something serious but I guess that's fine, still I did hope that you didn't just bother, I mean, Reborn-san was there to tell you right?"

Gokudera turn around and left, leaving Iemitsu in wide eyes. Now that he thought about it, he did say…

 _"Although I doubt that would ever happen."_

Is this what Reborn was talking about?

"Skylark what are you doing here?"

Iemitsu turn to the location Gokudera was and surprise to him to see one of the people he could say good choice for his son's Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari stared at him for a moment before looking back to see Iemitsu. He can't help but smirk, "Recruiting?"

Gokudera smirk back, "Yeah. I immediately decline of course. How about you?"

"Hmph, like I would follow that Herbivore. The only person I had respected was Omnivore, him and no one else."

"I guess we have the same answer."

"Hn"

Both of them part ways. Iemitsu heard everything and somehow was convinced. The people he had seen with such great quality will never be on his son's side. Not once, not ever.

* * *

Morning at the hospital, Dino and Reborn were explaining to Ieyuji about the ring on his neck.

"So this means I can become a boss right?" Ieyuji asked as he held the ring.

"If you can make it a whole ring, Baka Yuji. The other half of the ring is in the hands of the Varia. One of Varia's members was there yesterday, the man named Squalo." Reborn said.

Ieyuji grip on the name, he still can't accept they had lose, even if they had taken the fake set.

"They will realize that the ring was a fake in 10 days, we will train as much as possible Baka Yuji. You are still too weak than you think you are."

Ieyuji wanted to protest but he can't. Reborn was telling the truth. He was weak.

Dino seems to see Ieyuji's dilemma and said "Don't worry 'little brother', you'll become stronger enough through Reborn's training."

Dino's reassurance seems assured Ieyuji as well. Chikusa and Ken soon came out.

"Oh, how do you feel?" Dino asked. Chikusa just pushed his glasses upward. Ken grins, "Better than ever byon."

"Good because a tutor was coming for you two." Reborn said to the two which they both found it surprising.

When Reborn said that, Reborn's pacifier glowed, indicating another arcobaleno is coming. And it indeed, it was Colonnello in his falco.

"Yo kora, long time no see." Colonnello said with a grin.

"C-Colonnello!" Ieyuji was surprised on his coming.

Colonnello land down and got beside Reborn.

"So, who were the people you wanted me to train?" Colonnello asked to the straight point.

"Them" Reborn pointed both Ken and Chikusa through gaze.

Colonnello looked at both of them thoroughly and said, "Are they really that weak?"

"Yeah" Reborn simply answered.

"W-what was that byon!?" Ken shouted.

"Ken calm down" Chikusa calmly said.

Colonnello chuckle and said, "Don't worry you two, with my training you two will become stronger than ever. So what do you say?"

"Yes" Chikusa said. Ken was shock on his partner. "K-Kakipi!?"

"If I'm really weak then I have to become stronger Ken. I want to make Mukuro-sama proud of me when we found him." Chikusa explained to Ken.

"Kakipi" Ken could somehow understand him. Both Ken and Chikusa just came to Japan and attend to Kokuyo middle school just to look for their leader, the mist user and their savior, Rokudo Mukuro.

Ken looked at the infant who was offering them and nod, indicating that he had agreed as well. Colonnello smirk and Falco took Colonnello to fly up.

"Now come with me kora!" Colonnello said as he flew out of the room with Falco and both Ken and Chikusa run to follow them.

Ieyuji turned on Reborn and asked, "And Mochida and the kid?"

"They both will be tutored by the other Arcobaleno, Fon." Reborn simply answered.

"Hehe then I guess I better get going." Dino said before walking away.

"Eh? You're not helping us?" Ieyuji asked to Dino, making him stop and turn to him.

"Sorry about that but due to the alliance I can't help you at all. I'm here to train one of your Guardians Yuji. The girl who uses guns;"

"Wait, you mean Brina!?" Ieyuji was surprised that even her has the other half ring.

"She is your lightning Guardian Baka Yuji. Ken was your Sun, Chikusa was the Rain, I-pin was the Storm, and that weakling Mochida was your Cloud." Reborn told him.

"Wait, you just said there are six, right? Those were only five, who's the last one?" Ieyuji asked.

"Ohh you got a brain now Baka Yuji, congratulation." Reborn said which irritated him.

Dino laughed and bid his farewell. Once he had left, Reborn shot Ieyuji by a dying will bullet to make him go and train and he did as he run away in boxer.

'There aren't just two candidates but three candidates. Just how will things turn out? You who wish to have the position, the Varia, Xanxus also wanted the position and Tsunayoshi who just wish to get free from the seal… have you ever predicted this Nono?'

Reborn's eyes then covered in the shadow of his fedora, remembering something he needed to be careful in near future.

* * *

Back at the Sadawa residence, Fon just arrived to announce to I-pin about the ring she found beside her bed and he come to train her. I-pin was happy that her master came to train her. Lambo was watching from afar and Fon noticed him.

"Are you really serious about this I-pin?" Lambo asked in serious and mature tone which surprised I-pin and Fon.

I-pin always sees Lambo as a spoiled brat and acts too much like a kid and only wanted was play and eat. Who would ever think the glutton and energetic/lazy one could have a tone similar to that of a mature adult? He is a Mafioso but still strange in Fon's eyes.

"What do you mean Lambo?" I-pin asked.

"Joining on the battle of course. I'll tell you now, you guys have no chance of winning." Lambo warned them.

Fon took a deep breath and said "It seems you know what's going on. I'm surprised Reborn didn't choose you to become Decimo's Lightning Guardian. Although I could understand because you are still a child."

"You got it wrong Fon. I didn't become one because I'm already loyal to someone else. He is much better in becoming Decimo of Vongola and I'll tell you now. Who ever try to get in our way will be destroyed. I'll strike anyone, even it has to be you I-pin." Lambo said coldly on the last part.

I-pin was now beyond surprised. Even Fon found it more surprising. Fon narrowed his eyes on the cow kid and asked, "Who are you?"

Lambo smirk and introduce himself in mature way. "I'm Bovino Lambo of Bovino Famiglia and also Tsuna-nii's Thunder Guardian. Maybe I can say I'm just like you, an adult in the body of a child."

"What!?" Fon said shock. His calm demeanor changed.

"But I have no curse like you guys had. I am just simply in a different situation than you. Please don't take it seriously Fon." Lambo said with a small smile. He turns to I-pin and asked once again, "I'm giving you a chance to retreat I-pin. Trust me and don't go on this coming battle. Will you accept it?"

I-pin immediately shook her head and answered, "I'll face you so be ready!" Lambo looked carefully on I-pin who is giving determination right now.

Lambo sigh, "Yare yare, I had given you a chance I-pin but if you won't accept then I advise you to become stronger less than five days. I'm a Thunder Guardian and you are a Storm Guardian. We cannot fight to each other. The one you will face will be Hayato-nii our Storm Guardian. He is stronger than you so get ready. I'm giving you some information that may come in handy on the future battle so be sure to remember it."

"H-Hayato? You mean Gokudera-san?" I-pin questioned.

Lambo nod and added more information. "The Varia's Storm Guardian was a man named Belphegor, or Bel. You'll know him when he has a word 'prince' on his words. He's good in using wires and knives. He's tough so I wanted you to give up now but… sigh… oh well, good luck."

Lambo turns around and about to go but was stop by Fon.

"Wait Bovino Lambo." Fon said. When he saw him stop, he continued, "Who's Sky do you belong?"

Lambo looked back and said, "Didn't I tell you? Tsuna-nii's Guadian, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We Guardians will make sure to give everything we have to protect and win the battle. If you are still confused, why don't you ask Reborn? He knows about us so don't worry."

Fon observe carefully to see he was lying but detect nothing. All he can see was determination and maturity.

"Very well." Fon said. Lambo sigh, "Yare yare, really what a troublesome people."

Lambo went away, leaving both of them on the room.

'Lambo… I will definitely win.' I-pin said as she watched Lambo leave. Fon noticed that and calmly sigh. 'It seems there are things here that we all aren't aware. Reborn just who are this people?'

* * *

Somewhere with Colonnello, Ken and Chikusa's place where they were training, they all seem to be tired but continued to train. Colonnello continued to watch them and felt explosion somewhere. These stop both Ken and Chikusa from what they were doing.

"What was that byon?" Ken asked in surprised.

"It seems it came from the other side." Chikusa answered.

Colonnello decided to take a look and so does them both. They were careful on their way and hid on the trees. The three looked and surprised on what they had seen. It was Ryohei and Hibari. Both were fighting, no, they were both sparring. Ryohei continue to punch while Hibari defend it with his tonfas and strike with his other tonfas. Both continue to do that without any hesitation.

"A-amazing" Ken said in amazement.

Chikusa's eyes were wide open on how powerful those two are, like they were not just ordinary at all. Colonnello also found it surprising. A man in such young age has a great power and strength within them and they have fully aware and control that strength. That was amazing for him.

'Both of them were… the white hair possess a Sun flame while the black one possess a Cloud flame. Did Reborn know about them? With them, they can make things turn around, no, they would surely be able to defeat Xanxus.' Colonnello had thought as he observed them.

He then felt someone was coming and saw another person arriving. It was Yamamoto in his Yukata and bamboo sword to his hand.

"Yo Sempai, Hibari" Yamamoto greeted.

Both stopped and looked to him.

"Yo Yamamoto, did you come to train with us to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked in shout which earns him to be hit by the head by Hibari's Tonfa.

"Shut up Herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with a glare.

"What was that Hibari!?" Ryohei shouted back.

Now this made the two fights for real.

"Hahahahahaha… c-calm down you two." Yamamoto told them.

Colonnello observed Yamamoto carefully. 'He possesses a Rain flame and a swordsman huh, maybe he's equal to Squalo but… something is different from this people but what?'

"So Yamamoto, why did you come here?" Ryohei asked once again. Yamamoto answered, "To train myself with him like you two. I wanted to get stronger enough to fight against Illusions."

"Does that mean that Pineapple Head is here?" Hibari asked.

Yamamoto grin and said, "Somewhere around here with Chrome. I heard both of them were training together so I'll ask him to train me too."

"Good luck with that to the extreme Yamamoto." Ryohei said with a grin.

"Yeah" Yamamoto said before running away from them.

When he's gone, Ryohei faced Hibari and said "Let's continue in extreme Hibari. I need a warming up to get the winning medal."

Without any further answer, they both continued to fight.

Colonnello, Ken and Chikusa watch for a bit before heading back and continue training.

* * *

The day finally arrived when the Varia came to Japan to get the other half. They had been confronted by Ieyuji's famiglia. They all had grown stronger from these fast few days. Xanxus who was eager to get the ring was about to release his Flame of Wrath when he was stopped by Iemitsu. Squalo and the others began to argue to Iemitsu about his interference.

"Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?" Iemitsu said in straight voice and in a formal tone.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ieyuji asked, surprised that his father seems to know something about what's going on.

"He is the external advisor of the Vongola Famiglia Baka Yuji. The CEDEF boss, the one who chose you as the candidate of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Iemitsu." Reborn explained to him.

Ieyuji was surprised. His father isn't a construction worker, but a mafia. It made sense. That was the reason why he wasn't home for years.

"VOIIIIII Why the fuck are you here Iemitsu?" Squalo yelled in question.

"I'm here to wait the order of the 9th." Iemitsu simply said. He continued. "I've been having issues with your conduct and the 9th's approval of it. I sent a letter to the 9th with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer." Iemitsu showed a rolled paper. "This is a direct order from the 9th."

Basil who had helped Ieyuji on his training went to Ieyuji to give the letter to him.

"This is the direct order of the 9th." Basil told Ieyuji.

Ieyuji took the paper and opened it. There was a dying will in it, indicating it was really from him.

"I can't read Italians." Ieyuji complained.

Reborn took a look, "It said-"

"It has something to do with both candidates that that Nono found Xanxus as the right successor of the ring but Iemitsu, the CEDEF boss and Vongola adviser had chosen Sawada Ieyuji, his son to become the next boss of the Vongola. So he had decided to something to makes things fare… am I right Reborn-san?"

They all looked on the person who said that and it was Gokudera Hayato with Yamamoto Takeshi on his left and Sasagawa Ryohei on his right.

"Who are you people?" Basil asked.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes on the group. "Why are you people doing here?" He still remembered Gokudera Hayato who had declined his invitation. This gives him a reason to question on why they are here.

"Hahahaha calm down, we're not enemies… well on the coming battle, we might be your enemies." Yamamoto said with a smile but has a serious tone in it.

Squalo can see an overwhelming strength of Yamamoto Takeshi and smirk, "A fine opponent."

Yamamoto laughs again.

"You came." Reborn simply said.

"Of course Reborn, we can't miss this day to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Colonnello and Fon who were also there asked.

"What's going on kora?"

Reborn didn't answer. Gokudera spoke. "Vongola external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu-san, we came here for a request, more like a force order to be said."

"What?" Iemitsu said, taken a back for a bit. 'This youngsters seems serious for some reason, no, they don't seem to be children at all.'

"We are here to make the other candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi to participate and fight on the title, Vongola Decimo." Gokudera said high and firm tone.

Iemitsu was surprised, even Ieyuji on the sudden announcement.

"Wha-what are you saying? My son is-" Iemitsu was cut off when he saw his son, Tsunayoshi was behind, holding Lambo in his arms.

"Lambo" I-pin said

Tsuna was just staring at them, not speaking, nothing.

"… Colonnello… is he…" Fon was trailing off. Colonnello nod, "yeah. He is different and I sense no life at all kora."

"Lifeless indeed;" Fon agreed. Reborn smirk, "I think it will be fun. Let them in Iemitsu."

That shocked all of them.

"Reborn?" Ieyuji questioned. "I have seen little of his strength. I can assure you that and besides, you can't make him live on the dark." Reborn said to him.

"Reborn my son is lifeless, he's…!" Iemitsu was taken aback when there was a trident on his neck behind him. He turns around and saw a girl. It was Chrome.

"Say that again to Bossu and I'll stab your throat." Chrome threatened the external adviser. A cold glint visible at her eyes. "Mukuro-sama?" Ken question. "No, she's not Mukuro-sama, just a look alike Ken." Chikusa said, even he was surprised too.

Iemitsu's henchmen wanted to attack her and save him but they can't. She was not hesitating at all.

"Chrome don't do that, Tsuna will be sad if you kill him now. He told us not to kill right?" Yamamoto said seriously. Chrome didn't answer. She just disappeared like a mist and appeared beside Tsuna. "I'm sorry Bossu." Chrome apologizes.

Tsuna didn't answer and just stare on what's happening.

"Trash, can you seriously make that lifeless kid becomes a boss? Heh, your making me laugh." Xanxus said, not liking that someone is trying to take the position other than Ieyuji.

"Are you underestimating us Xanxus?" Gokudera said in mocking and serious tone.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes on him.

"Ushishishishi, this might become some fun, more killing. The prince is excited." Varia's Storm, Belphegor or Bel said. "Youngster these days… but I see no problem with that." An infant and Varia's mist, Mammon had sighed.

"Reborn I cannot let my son participate in this bloody world." Iemitsu told the Arcobaleno, worried as a father. Reborn smirk, "Sorry to tell you Iemitsu but it seem your son already knows about mafia even before I arrived. He has a right and he has the blood that has same as Baka Yuji. You can't do anything."

"Even so Reborn, I-" Iemitsu was trailed off again when he saw in front of him was his son, Tsunayoshi in his Hyper Dying will mode. "W-what!?" Iemitsu was shock.

Tsunayoshi with no words automatically kick him from the side, making the adviser smash down on the road. Iemitsu wasn't heavily injured due to his strength and all his training, but he was surprised with how powerful Tsuna was. Tsuna landed down in front of Iemitsu, just staring at him.

"That can't be… Hyper Dying will Mode!?" Basil said in surprised too.

"Wha-what is Hyper Dying Will Mode?" Ieyuji asked. Reborn simply replied, "More powerful than Dying Will Mode, Baka Yuji."

Gokudera and Ryohei smirk.

"We told you. We will participate in this battle. Whether you like it or not." Ryohei said in mature tone.

Iemitsu slowly stood up, looking at his son, Tsunayoshi in disbelief.

"Yare yare, now that's done… when will you Cervello come out and tell us what to do already?" Lambo drawled. He was now in Chrome's arms.

They all found it questioning when suddenly, two women came out with mask covering the upper half of their faces. Tsuna pulled out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode and walked away from his father. Iemitsu wanted to call him out but stopped, because Yamamoto and Gokudera seem protective to him as they both stood in front of Tsuna. Iemitsu just looked on the two arrival women.

"Who are you?" Iemitsu asked in narrowed eyes.

"We are the Cervello. An organization who serves under the 9th. Under the 9th's order, we will be the judge of the ring conflict." One of the two Cervello's had informed.

"During the ring conflict, our decision is the 9th's decision. The 9th believes that this measure will please all members of the family." The other beside her said.

"Since we have an additional Family candidate who will join with us, there is something I need to make sure." The first one had added.

"What is it?" Gokudera asked. she gave her question, "Do you believe that you can actually win and make your chosen boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi to become the winner of the Ring Conflict?"

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo and Gokudera chuckled with a smirk on their face from the question. Chrome just smiled but it was a smile of confidence. They all found it laughable.

"What's so funny?" The other Cervello said.

"Is that all? The question I mean." Yamamoto said. Ryohei added, "That was very hilarious to the extreme!"

"I though these people already know that we're serious but it seems they still underestimated us." Lambo said as he shook his head, somehow feeling disappointed. Chrome spoke Lambo, "I think we need to show them we are truly serious on our decision Lambo."

Gokudera looked back on the two Cervello and said in mature tone, "Are you really idiots to ask such question? Just hurry up and tell us the time and place, idiots."

Reborn smirked. He can tell what they truly feel. Reborn also saw the emotion through Tsuna's eyes. He can see he was happy, happy that his Friends and Guardians are standing beside him. Iemitsu found it surprising as how much this people care for his son. Ieyuji on the other hand, was speechless, he can tell, those people have a strong loyalty to his brother.

"Very well then… Do you have any objection Xanxus-sama?" The leader asked. Xanxus didn't answer, indicating he has nothing.

"Thank you very much. And you Sawada Ieyuji?"

Ieyuji looked at his brother who was staring at the two Cervello's and Tsuna looked back to his younger brother. He has no expression or emotion to show. This pissed Ieyuji and looked back to the Cervellos.

"No problem at all." Ieyuji said, gritting his teeth in annoyance at Tsuna's response.

"Very well. Now, let us explain to you the rules of the Ring Conflict. Normally, two will fight on taking the half ring on each other. The first one who acquired and make the ring become a whole will be the winner." The first Cervello informed as she started.

The other Cervello continued in her stead, "But due to the sudden entrance of the other candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglias, the rules will change."

"This time, each one of you will fight until one was only left standing, who will be the winner of the match."

"It was a clear way for us to know the winner and the one who has a right to take the position as the Vongola boss and the rightful owner of the ring."

The Cervellos asked the three Famiglias, "Are there any objection of the rules?"

"None" Reborn answered for Ieyuji's side.

"Fine" Xanxus simply said.

Chrome read Tsuna's mind through her mist and then told everyone, "Bossu said nothing."

The Cervello leader nodded "Thank you very much. Now the seven leading by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the 9th, the seven leading by Sawada Ieyuji, chosen by the external advisor, and the seven leading by Sawada Tsunayoshi, another possible candidate beside the two."

"Ummm… excuse me…"

They all looked on the one who spoke and it was Chrome.

"There are eight of us in our side." Chrome said to them. "Oh, Tsuna's side has two Mist Guardians. Just choose which one from both of you will fight, and there will be no problem." Reborn said to them.

Chrome nod in response and also her thanks for informing them too.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi-dono has two Mist Guardians?" Basil asked to Reborn. Surprised that there had been two Mist guardians.

"Yeah, I haven't seen his power but I can already tell he's strong." Reborn said to Basil.

"Strong Mist user huh, interesting" Mammon said to himself.

Fon and Colonnello eyed Reborn with suspicion, not knowing how he knows so much about Tsunayoshi's famiglia.

"I see, eight leading by Sawada Tsunayoshi then." She looked at everyone and said, "Now, we'll prove which one of you is worthy of the Rings"

"By having you bet your lives on them." The other Cervello continued.

"L-Lives!?" Ieyuji said in surprise.

The Cervello's continued, "The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night. We will explain more details there."

The other Cervello concluded, "We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Farewell" Both Cervello bid them before jumping back and disappeared.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna who didn't show anything, not even fear. He then looked at Ieyuji who seems to be sweating a bit and smirk, making him nervous for a bit. He and the other Varia members turned around and left.

Gokudera looked at the others. Tsuna just walk ahead and the others followed. Instead of stopping beside or in front of Ieyuji, they just pass through them.

"We're heading home now, bye" Lambo said to them as he was still being carried by Chrome.

They all just stare at them for a minute as they disappeared.

Basil went to his boss/master "Master… what are you planning to do?"

Iemitsu didn't respond. He just stares at the silhouette of his oldest son who disappeared in the distance. Ieyuji who was staring at his father for once stayed quiet.

Colonnello and Fon shifted their attention to Reborn.

"Kindly explain to us about that young man Reborn?" Fon asked to Reborn.

This brought everyone's attention to Reborn who pulled his Fedora down to cover his eyes.

"I can't tell you much but all I can tell you is that they just wanted to help their Sky, Tsuna to be free." Reborn said to them.

"To be free?" Iemitsu asked.

"Currently, there is something that was preventing Tsuna from communicating, even showing any emotion as well. The ones who knew about his circumstances are his Guardians and they found a possible solution to free him from it."

Iemitsu was surprised to have heard that.

"And what would that be kora?"

"The Vongola Ring. They needed the Vongola Ring that seems to be a key to free him. They will do everything for him. They are more dangerous than the Varia." Reborn then smirk and said "Don't worry, they won't do any dirty tricks. Their boss, Tsuna won't like it and he would gladly fight in a fair way."

"Tsuna-san was a kind person after all" I-pin added which made Fon smile.

"I can't believe that the Soulless Tsuna to have that kind of disability. Maybe they were just faking it." Mochida said incredulously.

"Faking it? Herbivore, you seem to talk like you are a Carnivore. But in the end, you are still a weak Herbivore."

They all looked up and saw Hibari Kyoya, the school prefect. He was standing above them at the edge of the wall.

"Hi-Hibari-san!?" Ieyuji spluttered in surprise.

Hibari was glaring at Mochida as Mochida was shrinking and shivering in fear. Colonnello remembered him when he was sparing with the white haired young man. Come to think of it, he was with them, at Tsunayoshi's side.

"Are you the Cloud following the Omnivore's twin?" Hibari smirked at Mochida's expression. "Heh, I'll be waiting for the day I can bite you to death." Hibari turned around and left the place.

"That was Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Congratulations idiot, you are now Hibari's prey for saying such thing about Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Mochida now sulked in depression and yelled frantically in his mind. 'There's no way I can win against Hibari Kyoya, that Demon Prefect!'

"They all respected their chosen boss. Talk something bad about him and we're in trouble huh, interesting people I must say." Brina smirked.

'So my nephew had chosen someone to follow. What an interesting sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Fon smiled as he thought about it.

They all stayed quiet, processing everything they had discovered.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Longer than expected... Oh by the way, I found someone who became my Beta in this story. I thank TransparentAnswer for the help of this story. I hope I could still count on you on every chapters.**

 **I will also making things clear on my Ring Conflict, it will be a triple battle. I adjust some rules here so everything would be clear. Hope you all still like it and looking forward for it. Thanks for the Review, Followers and Favorites by the way.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sun

**Chapter 8: The battle of The Sun Guardians**

It was night time by the time Iemitsu and the others had returned home.

"Nana we're back" Iemitsu greeted loudly.

"Ah, welcome back." Nana greeted back to them.

They all walked heading to the dining room when they all noticed Tsuna was already home with Lambo and Fuuta with him. Reborn just continued walking towards the dining room while the others watched the three of them. Tsuna was just watching two while Lambo simply acted like a child as he played with Fuuta.

"Everyone dinner's ready!"

They all heard Nana and head over to the dining room. Tsuna carried Lambo and went with them as well. The atmosphere was somehow awkward. They are all silently eating dinner. Iemitsu, Basil and Ieyuji eyed Tsuna carefully while he just normally eats his food. Lambo for some reason was also eating in silence, not taking other's food. I-pin was also staring at Lambo, finding it strange. Nana was just eating happily. Only Bianchi and Fuuta found things too awkward. Reborn didn't mind, he just wanted to eat his food peacefully.

After dinner, Tsuna took another plate of food and was heading to his room with Lambo and Nana noticed it.

"Tsu-kun if you want to eat more you can just eat here." Nana told him.

Lambo answered for his Tsuna-nii, "Don't worry maman, we'll just eat inside Tsuna-nii's room."

"If you say so" Nana smiled.

Tsuna and Lambo went away. It became normal to Nana. She always noticed Tsuna bringing a plate of food every time he is here for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She tried to peek if someone was with him but found no one. She questions it but only being said they'll eat to his room so she no longer mind. In this matter, only Iemitsu and Ieyuji do mind. Reborn knew the reason so it was nothing.

* * *

Late night, Iemitsu sneaked inside his elder son's room. He saw his son sleeping to his bed with Lambo beside him. He slowly approaches him until he was near to him but then stop by a sudden and nostalgic threatening point of trident.

"I didn't know you were here… Miss Mist." Iemitsu in whisper said but loud enough to be heard by the other occupant.

Chrome was behind him, pointing her trident to his neck once again.

"Harm Bossu and you will know your end." Chrome threatened in a low voice enough to scare someone.

Iemitsu wasn't affected at all and just continue to talk even in an awkward situation. They both make sure their voices are low enough, so Tsuna wouldn't wake up.

"So you were secretly staying with us?" Iemitsu asked as he saw a sleeping bag beside the shelves.

"I am asked to protect Bossu inside the house with the Lightning Guardian which I would gladly do. Bossu was too kind that he wanted me to show myself to the family but I firmly refuse and wanted to protect him without anyone knowing me."

"So that's the reason he's bringing food in his room, for you."

Chrome simply nod but not waving herself of putting down her trident. Iemitsu looked carefully to his son and asked.

"When did my son knows about mafia? About Vongola?"

"I cannot say. Bossu told us not to say anything to anyone at any moment. We also told this to Reborn-san which he gladly accepted. That is the reason why he just told you our purpose, other than that, nothing. We won't give any trouble to the Vongola and we are also not your enemies, that, I can assure you."

Iemitsu was observing her carefully but then nod. He found no lies.

"Then may I ask why do you guys think a Vongola Ring was the key for his situation?"

"I cannot tell you that either."

"Your comrades, can you tell me about them?"

"No"

Iemitsu sigh. She won't budge.

"Last question then, can you tell me just something about you guys?"

"Yes"

Iemitsu listened carefully.

"Anyone who harms Bossu shall answer to us." Chrome said in firm, mature voice.

Iemitsu found it surprising, like a bird protecting its eggs. He glanced back to his son and is surprised by the child beside him. Lambo was releasing a bit spark from his horn. He is also awake and listening from the very beginning. He was giving a silent message, 'Harm him or be strike by my Lightning.'

'My son was like their lives, no, like the most important part of family to them which they will give anything to protect him. Like the Sky who rules the weathers, giving love and warmth to those who surrounding him.' He gave up, there's nothing he can do. He could not stop his son from entering the cruel world.

Iemitsu raised his both hand, a sign that he had surrendered. Iemitsu slowly walked away but still keep Chrome's trident pointed to him. When he was near to the door and about to open, he spoke.

"I also wanted to know why you only told everything about yourselves to Reborn but… That can't be helped then."

"I'll tell you then."

Iemitsu looked back to see the girl and hear what she was about to say.

"Bossu trusted Reborn-san from the bottom of his heart, even if that person right now is not Reborn-san he knew."

"Wha-" Iemitsu was about to ask when Chrome cut him off.

"Please leave and have a good night sleep. We all need to get ready for the upcoming battle." Chrome told him, obviously not wanting to discuss further.

Iemitsu dropped the question and left.

* * *

Next day at school, Ieyuji was quiet on his seat, thinking about the battle that will happen soon. He was also thinking about his elder brother who was right now on his seat, listening both Yamamoto and Gokudera talking. The three of them seems have no problem and no worries at all. Ieyuji found himself jealous of them. It's as if they do not have a care about the world.

He then saw Kyoko and Hana going over to the group.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" Kyoko greeted them.

"Yo Kyoko, Hana" Yamamoto greeted back while both Tsuna and Gokudera didn't respond back.

"Calling me in my first name monkey?" Hana seethed in irritation.

Yamamoto just laughed.

"By the way, I heard about the coming Sumo Wrestling from my brother today, was that true?" Kyoko asked which made both Gokudera and Yamamoto flinch.

'That excuse again!' Gokudera mentally screamed.

Ieyuji who was listening flinched as well. 'So the coming fight became a Sumo Wrestling!?'

"Haha, yeah, that's right. We're participating but don't worry, your brother will be okay." Yamamoto reassured her.

Kyoko smiled a bit, "I-I know… I had seen him working hard more than ever these days. I don't know why but Onii-san keeps telling me everything will be alright…"

Yamamoto gave a large smile and said, "Then believe in him, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and nod. Somehow she was been cheered up. Only Hana found it suspicious.

"Like I believe on that stupid excuse, why don't you just tell us the truth, now?" Hana demanded.

"Shut up stupid woman or…" Gokudera smirk "Worried for your future husband?"

Hana then blushed because of what he said, which is something she never expected to hear from anyone else. Hana start arguing back in irritation but it seems Gokudera wasn't affected by her insults. Gokudera just yawned.

Ieyuji found it questioning. The loud boxing freak Sasagawa Ryohei and the quiet and smart Kurokawa Hana… what a weird pair.

* * *

Night came and the battle is about to start. Namimori middle school, Ieyuji with Reborn, Fon and I-pin meet up with Colonnello, Mochida, Ken and Chikusa on the school gate.

"Yo Yuji, I thought you had run away already." Mochida smirked.

Ieyuji frowned, "While I thought you had committed suicide after being threatened by Hibari Kyoya."

A vein popped at his head, "Wha-what was that!?"

"Hoy kora there's no time to hang around here, we have to go kora." Colonello said, cutting off the two.

They all decide to enter.

"I wonder why our school of all places?" Ieyuji asked, no one answered, not like he's expecting one.

"It's quiet here, is this really the right place?" Mochida asked when they all stop on the school entrance.

"They all have been on standby for quite some time." A woman and familiar voice said.

They all looked up and saw the two Cervello from the other day with the Varia's (except Xanxus). They also heard laughter and turn to the right and saw Tsuna was there with Gokudera, on his right, Yamamoto on his left, Ryohei and Chrome from behind and Lambo on Gokudera's shoulder.

"After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided." The Cervello seems leader said.

The other Cervello continued, "The first battle will be between the **Guardians of the Sun**."

"Guardian of Sun… that would mean…"Ieyuji said as he looked on his chosen Sun bearer.

"It looks like it's your turn first Ken." Chikusa said as he pushed up his glasses.

Ken smirk on the announcement, "Come and get me byon!"

Over at Varia's side…

"Oh my my, my opponent was an animal, what a waste." A man (Or is he actually a woman? Who knows?) said. He was the Varia's sun, Lussuria. He looked on the other side and saw Tsunayoshi and the others cheering on their Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei. "Heh, at least there's a man who is worthy enough to be my opponent."

Ryohei looked to Lussuria and grin, "Let's see how this battle will lead to the EXTREME."

One of the Cervello had moved forward and announced, "We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor."

Both Cervello pointed to their right, "Please look over there."

Lights open when they all looked on the place they will fight and it was a Boxing ring stadium.

"Wha-what is that!?" Ieyuji questioned.

"A special ring that we have prepared for the Guardian of Sun"

"This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardian of the Sun. Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"Amazing byon, can't wait for it byon." Excited Ken said.

"Calm your excitement kora. Remember that you have to focus on both opponents if you want to win kora." Colonnello reminded him.

"I know that byon" Ken said to him.

Yamamoto looked on the ring in amazement and said "This will be a good battle field Sempai."

Ryohei bump his fist together and said "The ring is my territory!"

"Hehehehehe, can't wait for the battle to start! Right Stupidera?" Lambo giggled in excitement Gokudera.

"Shut up Stupid Cow, but I guess I'll agree to that." Gokudera smirked in response.

Gokudera looked at his Juudaime and said "Juudaime let's get a good position to watch."

Tsuna didn't answer, he just walk away, going to the right view. His family followed him. Ieyuji looked for a second at his brother then back to the ring.

"Ahh is the boss here yet? It's my glorious moment on stage where I could beat that young boy and animal!" Lussuria said.

Mammon then said "He seems to be absent."

Squalo followed up, "There's no way that asshole would be interested in another's fight. Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suits us, and take them all! I'll cut them apart in five, no, ten seconds!"

Reborn was watching the Varia and then Ieyuji's Sun Guardian Ken. He also looked at Tsuna's side which they have found a place to watch and talking as well on each other.

'The Varia is really underestimating both sides. I am interested with how Ken had grown on his training and I am also curious of Tsuna's Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei…' Reborn smirked, 'Finally'

Fon and Colonnello saw the smirk but didn't question it. They could tell that he was thinking the same thing as they do, especially in regards to Tsuna's guardians.

* * *

Later, the Cervello were now calling the challengers.

"Now, Guardian of Sun, please walk into the center of the ring."

Lussuria walk towards to the ring but then turn around and waved at the Varia, saying "I'm going to play!" then he head off.

Ken then raised his both hands and grinned, "Time to kick some butt!" he then walked off heading to the ring

Ryohei looked on the others and smiled, "Sawada I'll give you the winning medal so nothing to worry to the extreme!"

Chrome used her mist to read Tsuna's mind and said to Ryohei, "Bossu wanted to tell you to hold back. Do not use your real strength unless it's necessary. They aren't the same as people we knew."

Ryohei grin and said "You can count on me to the extreme!"

Ryohei then turn around, heading to the ring.

"Tsuna what do you mean by holding back?" Yamamoto asked.

"Idiot, Juudaime was talking about our Vongola Gears idiot." Gokudera answered.

Yamamoto laugh, realizing about it already, "Your right. Good luck Sempai!"

"Don't lose Ryohei-nii!" Lambo shouted too.

Ryohei raise his right fist, telling them 'Sure'.

"Oh oh wait, should we form a circle?" Yamamoto suggested.

Gokudera flinch, Ryohei quickly turn around and went back to them.

"Yes to the EXTREME! I always wanted to do that, it's been a while since we done it before. LET'S DO IT IN EXTREME!"

"Baseball freak we don't need to do that!" Gokudera argued to Yamamoto.

"Come on Octopus Head, let's do it! Just like the old days." Ryohei shouted to Gokudera.

"WHAT!" Gokudera shouted back.

Everyone around are looking at them, completely hearing their loud conversation. Ken and Lussuria were already on the ring, just waiting for him. In the end, they all form a circle, including Chrome, Lambo and Tsuna.

Ryohei shouted their cheer and circle, "Ryohei… Fight!"

They all shouted, except Tsuna and Chrome speaking softly. Ryohei seems even more energetic now.

"All right! I feel my EXTREME power overflowing! Time to get the winning medal!" Ryohei shouted as he run to the ring.

"Good luck Sempai" Yamamoto cheered on him.

"Tch, there's no need to do that kind of thing." Gokudera grumbled.

Chrome just giggled, Lambo was laughing and Tsuna due to his condition was quiet, blankly watching them.

Ryohei finally went to the ring and said, "Sorry it took me a bit longer, I'm very fired up now."

"Tch, such loud people" Ken complained.

Lussuria just chuckled in response.

Ieyuji and others found it strange to them but Reborn doesn't. That only show how united a family is.

* * *

Both Cervello already took the half ring of both Varia and Ieyuji's side. They now announce the rule.

"As we had said, the battle in here will have your lives at stake. In this moment, only one of you must remain standing to be proclaimed the winner."

"Fight until the end, killing is fine if you ask."

"Hehe great!" Ken said.

Ryohei didn't react but he knows one thing, killing is something his little brother wouldn't want him to do so he won't kill them. He took off his jacket, showing off his upper body and he was also wearing his Bangle of Sun in his right shoulder. Lussuria found it charming on his nice body and went to him.

"What a great body you have here boy, you're my type!" Lussuria said.

'So he doesn't change at all, even in our world.' Ryohei thought to himself and decide to leave that be.

"It's decided, I'll take you home." Lussuria said.

Ryohei and his other friends sweat drop, except Tsuna.

"There aren't many people who can fight back against Lussuria. Both of them are finished." The infant, Mammon said.

"I don't know about that kora" Colonnello said with a smirk.

"That's true, I'm sure that guy already has an experience fighting against him, he has no chance of winning." Reborn said.

"What do you mean kid?" Mochida asked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei. He has already an experience fighting against him. He must have known his fighting style too." Reborn said.

They found it questioning on the infant hitman but no longer asked as the battle was about to start.

* * *

Ryohei went to his position as taking his fighting style in boxing.

"That pose, it's boxing huh, not very trendy…" Lussuria took off his black coat and prepared his stance. "I, Lussuria will play to both of you using my ultimate standing style, Muay Thai."

Ken smirk, bringing out his different channel of fangs. "Bring it on byon!"

The atmosphere around them is tense, they are prepared to attack.

* * *

"As expected of the Varia's Sun Guardian" Reborn said.

"What do you mean?" Ieyuji asked.

"Looking through history, the Guardians of Sun had a very powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming a bright sun… Those are the duties of the Guardian of Sun." Reborn said.

"Compared to Animal channel and boxing… it's like they are already disadvantage. Is that what you're trying to say Arcobaleno?" Chikusa asked.

"No, we'll only know how it will turn out in this battle." Reborn shrugged.

* * *

"Hehehe, let's see how long both of you can survive." Lussuria said to both of them.

"Say that when you're dead." Ken said to him.

Ryohei didn't say anything, he was just focusing in the starting battle as he closed his eyes, expecting something.

The Cervellos now spoke, "The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs Joshima Ken vs Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!"

More bright lights were lit up. The light is strong enough to close one person's eyes due the brightness. Ken closed his eyes in the sudden brightness while Lussuria has glasses so he was fine. Lussuria also noticed Ryohei, his eyes are closed and he didn't mind the light.

* * *

Ieyuji and the others (except Reborn) covered their eyes due to the sudden brightness, Varia are fine with it. Gokudera and the others were already wearing black sunglasses, protecting them from the bright light except Tsuna who doesn't seem to mind. Gokudera made him wear sunglasses, protecting the eyes of his Juudaime.

"Wha-why is it too bright!?" Ieyuji yelled.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun." A Cervello answered.

Reborn gave them some sunglasses to wear and they did, allowing them to see.

"Thanks kid" Mochida said.

"Don't thank me, Tsuna and his Guardians gave it to me, telling me it might be useful later." Reborn said as he wore his.

They all looked in surprised at Tsuna and the others before they returned their attention to the ring.

* * *

Ken was having a hard time on opening his eyes. He tried but can't see anything other than the white lights. 'I can't open my eyes, damn!'

"You're done." It was Lussuria's voice and was about to kick him but Ryohei had stood in front of him and defended him. This surprised the Varia and also Ieyuji's guardians. Ryohei's eyes were still closed and seem to be doing fine.

"Heh, it really happened, just like that Octopus Head said." Ryohei said as he protected Ken from Lussuria's attack.

Lussuria took three steps back and smirk. "Nice one boy, although I can't understand why you protected your enemy;"

Ryohei grinned, "I love fighting a fair battle. If he can't see right now or can't fight in this situation then I won't fight him. Since you can and I too can then I'll fight you." He looked at Ken and said "I'll be waiting when you could come up with something to join with us Ken."

"What?"

Before Ken could ask for more, Ryohei already charged and began fighting against Lussuria in a one on one.

* * *

"Wait, this isn't fair! Can we also give the sunglasses to Ken?" Ieyuji said.

"We cannot allow contact with the Guardians in combat. If you do that, he will be disqualified."

Chikusa grunted in annoyance.

"It was going according to our memories right?" Yamamoto whisper asked to Gokudera.

Gokudera nodded. They all focus on the battle which Ryohei found and continues punch against him.

* * *

'Impossible, to think that someone so young have such strength and more powerful than me!?' Lussuria had thought at Ryohei's strength as he defended.

Lussuria used his left knee which has a metallic knee guard of steel to give damage but was defended by Ryohei's left palm.

"Your left knee has a metallic knee guard composed of steel right? Heh, it was still same then." Ryohei smiled lightly.

Lussuria found it irritating and jump back once again. Looking carefully at Ryohei, he's eyes were still close.

"You can't even see, how come you know where I am and what kind of attack I will do?" Lussuria said.

Ryohei stood up straight but still keeping his guard up and told him "From the sounds. It's true that I can't see through this brightness but it doesn't mean that it can cover my ears and my mind. I have extremely learn not just to depend myself on my eyes but all my senses. I can extremely feel your every step and motion from your feet to the ground and I can extremely hear you though my ears. I can always tell where you are even without my eyes."

"Ohhh then let's see if you can keep that up then boy" Lussuria smiled saccharinely.

Ryohei began to charge once again.

* * *

"A-amazing, Ryohei-sempai" Mochida was in awe that Ryohei had been in par.

Ieyuji nod as he watched. The Varia's continue to watch but they also amazed at Sasagawa Ryohei's strength. Tsuna's side on the other hand, they just continue to watch. Trusting of Ryohei's skills.

* * *

In the battle, both continue to attack. As both made a clash on one another, a surprising attack came to them but both able to dodge it at the same time. They saw it was Ken in his Wolf Channel. He was panting and his eyes were still close but he able to focus on the battle.

* * *

"Ken, he did it!" Mochida said.

I-pin was overjoyed while Chikusa just smirk.

"Wolf Channel, an animal ability that gives Agility, claw, enhanced speed, fangs, and great sense of smell. With that fang channel of his, he can finally detect where they are through their smell kora." Colonello grinned.

* * *

Ryohei who can sense Ken smirk "Looks like you were extremely listening to that conversation Ken. It's good that you realize that eyes are not the only use to detect your enemies. Sense of smell can be used as well."

Ken smirks and said "Yeah, I thank you for the lesson but I'll make sure you'll regret it byon."

"Hehe, well, LET'S MAKE THINGS EVEN MORE FUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Some power was now gathering in his fist.

* * *

"What's happening?" Mochida asked.

"… So he's going to use it." Gokudera said.

"To make things fair, right?" Yamamoto said with a smile.

Tsuna was just silent.

* * *

In the battle, Ryohei had his right foot ready as he made his body hard enough for his incoming attack.

"A powerful attack? Like I'll lose to that!" Lussuria said as he gets ready on the coming punch.

Ryohei smirk and said "Who said it was for you? I'm simply making things fair."

"What?" Lussuria in confused said.

Without more saying he released it, " **MAXIMUM CANNON!** "

A powerful blast hit the lights, destroying them all and the brightness disappeared. Ryohei opened his eyes and still smirking, now, there is nothing that could stop him.

"That's what I call making things go fair in EXTREME." Ryohei said.

Ken was now able to open his eyes and grinned. "YES!"

"Impossible… did you plan this from the very beginning?" Lussuria asked in disbelief.

Ryohei didn't answer, he just charge and fought against Lussuria once again. Ken changes his channel to his Cheetah Channel and joined with the other two.

* * *

Colonnello was shocked, that techniques was actually one of his attacks.

"Colonnello did you teach him that attack?" Fon asked to the fellow Arcobaleno.

"N-no, of course I didn't! I'm training these two kora! How could I possibly teach him kora!?"Colonnello had been surprised and also confused.

"Then how did he…" Fon really found it confusing.

Reborn has a guess. If that attack was from Colonnello then the only possibility that Ryohei was able to use his technique is because he was taught by Colonnello himself. Not the Colonnello here but the Colonnello from their world. Reborn smirk. 'So in their world, we trained them.'

Gokudera who was watching sighed. "That Turf Top, he could have just shot the lights with that fist of his by using the salt that had form of his dehydration from his body. Don't tell me he had forgotten about what he did before."

"Must be the case Hayato-nii. Remember, Ryohei-nii has an extremely weak memory to remember things." Lambo said, although he just remembers a few things about this event back in their days due to him sleeping in the middle of the battle.

* * *

The three continue to fight one another without the intention to stop, often double teaming themselves and then fought one on one. From their battle, Ryohei seems have bit protectiveness to Ken but made sure none of them, including Ken himself will notice. But his friends, Reborn, Fon and Colonnello do.

Lussuria used his great speed to make multiple after images. Ken and Ryohei were focusing as both of them were cornered by his double teaming speed.

"Tch, That bastard." Ken cursed.

Ryohei smiled and talk to him, "Ken don't be deceived by eyes alone."

"Huh?" Ken turn around to look on Ryohei.

"We may see many things but no matter what happen they will all stay as one. Like an illusion that was trying to fool you but in reality, it wasn't real. Concentrate Ken and learn to find him with your ears and guts." Ryohei said to him.

Ken could somehow understand him and closed his eyes, concentrating on where he is. Ryohei smirk as he too concentrates. Both were quiet. Lussuria found it an opportunity to attack both of them at the same time as he used his steel knee to attack but to his disbelief, Ken with his fist punched that steel.

"What!?" Lussuria squawked.

Ken smirk as he can see a crack on the steel. Lussuria quickly jump back. Ken made an opportunity to attack Ryohei from behind but surprised he was no longer there.

"Well done Ken in extreme… but"

They all looked up and saw Ryohei, there are two of them.

"This is the EXTREME end… **MAXIMUM INGRAM!** "

A powerful punch with a mix of sun flames hit both of them at the same time, creating an explosion inside the ring result a great gust around them. Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna were covering themselves from the strong wind.

* * *

When it subsided, they all looked back on the ring. Little by little, the image of the only one standing grew more visible and when it was clear, everyone was surprised. It was Sasagawa Ryohei. He was standing straight as both Lussuria and Ken were down on the ground.

"K-Ken?" Chikusa called, can't believe his comrade, Ken lost.

Ryohei sigh, finally it's over. Gokudera looked on his watch.

"Faster than before, great job Turf Top." Gokudera said.

Ryohei heard it and turn around and smiled.

They heard a body movement and it was Lussuria, still conscious and trying to stand up. Ken was also conscious but can no longer move.

'Damn it… heh, I lost' Ken said to his mind. 'But… can that guy still stand? Impossible'

Lussuria finally able to stand had still wanted to fight.

"Enough, your body is no longer in condition to fight." Ryohei warned.

"S-shut up… I… I can still fight!" Lussuria forcefully said. There was a hint of fear from the tone.

That's when someone shoots Lussuria from behind. It was Gola Mosca, the Cloud Guardian of Varia. It surprised all of them, a little on Tsuna's side and Ryohei.

"As expected of the boss's assistant, Gola Mosca;" Mammon said.

"What?" Ieyuji said.

"They shot… their own comrade?" I-pin in disbelief had said.

"Kill the Weak. That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." Reborn said.

Ryohei was about to go to Lussuria when he was stopped by the other Cervello. Both checking on Lussuria after checking on Ken.

The Cervello's then announced. "Ken and Lussuria are unable to battle. Thus,"

"The winner is Sasagawa Ryohei."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo weren't as overjoyed after what they had done to Lussuria. Chrome was reading Tsuna's mind and then yelled.

"Sun Guardian, Bossu's order, use your Sun Flame! Heal both of them, Now!"

"Yeah" Ryohei obliged.

Ryohei quickly carried Ken's body, putting him beside Lussuria who was still conscious but feels too much pain. The two Cervello tried him to stop but in a flash, Yamamoto was pointing his blade towards them.

"I hate actually doing this but I would like you two to step back for a minute if you would mind." Yamamoto said with a smile too serene and dangerous. Killing intent had been obvious from the smile which caused the onlookers to shudder.

"O-oy byon, what are you-"

"Shut up and save your strength." Ryohei cut him.

"VOIIII what can you do anyway?" Squalo shouted but no one answered him.

Ryohei concentrate his flame on his Bangle of Sun in his shoulder until it unleashed his yellow flame and touch the two. The yellow flame came out in both hands as Ryohei started to heal both of them as he spread his flame around their bodies.

Lussuria watch in disbelief, somehow the pain is depleting to his body, even his back. Same goes for Ken who was very tired somehow, he's energy is coming back.

" _Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming a bright sun… There are the duties of the Guardian of Sun_ … That may be the role of the sun but there was another one which is very important you two. I'll tell you this now." Ryohei said.

Both listened to him.

"The Guardian of Sun also possessed a flame called Sun flame which is what I used to you. The Sun flame's characteristic was **Activation**. It has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any types of activity. It also gives support such as healing and strengthening individuals, well, it could sometimes stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body function dramatically."

"Wasn't that thing you just used?" Ken asked.

"Yup, my _Maximum Ingram_ was one of the examples." Ryohei grinned.

"Who could ever think Ryohei-nii learned to explain, more over in the longer way Hayato-nii" Lambo was wide eyed at how Ryohei is able to explain well.

"I'll agree with you." Gokudera agreed, also wide eyed that the seemingly boxing nuts Sun Guardian had been able to explain well.

Reborn smirk, amazed that Ryohei could use Sun Flame in his own will.

Ryohei finished healing them and stood up.

"So how do you feel?" Ryohei asked.

Ken sat up and stretches himself and then starts jumping around and faced him with a big smile. "Better than ever byon! It's like I've never gone to the battle byon."

Lussuria also sat up and looked on his back, seeing it was completely healed.

"Thank you young man." Lussuria said to Ryohei.

Ryohei just smiled back. Yamamoto who was stopping the two Cervellos pulls back his sword.

"Thanks for the wait, you can go on now." Yamamoto said on the two Cervellos before walking away.

The Cervello looked at each other and then began to talk.

"Receive your Ring, Sasagawa Ryohei."

Ryohei went to the two Cervello and took both half Rings. Ryohei combined them together to become a whole and smiled.

"I WON TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in out loud.

"You did it Sempai" Yamamoto said happily.

"YEAH!" Ryohei shouted in extreme.

Chikusa went to Ken.

"You okay Ken?" Chikusa asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the guy byon, although I lost against him." Ken said.

The Cervello soon announced. "Now, this is the end of the battle tonight, and now, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"It's next one already?" Ieyuji wonder.

"VOIIII Let me fight next!" Squalo yelled said.

"The next battle will be the battle of the **Lightning Guardians**."

The next one to fight will be Leviathan or Levi of Varia, in Ieyuji's side will be Brina and on Tsuna's side, it will be Lambo.

"You heard them Stupid Cow." Gokudera.

Lambo just sigh, "Then I'll do my best tomorrow then."

Tsuna was staring at Lambo's back, a hint of worry was visible at his eyes.

"So the Thunder was Brina right?" Ieyuji asked to Reborn.

"Yeah. She was being trained by my Dame Dino, I wonder how much she had gotten stronger." Reborn said.

Leviathan or Levi smirks, "Finally, my turn."

"We shall see you tomorrow."

Both Cervello jump away and the ring explode. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately protect Tsuna who was near the ring. Ken and Chikusa jump away as well. Ieyuji and the others step back to avoid being hit by anything. Ryohei just stayed in his position and saw Gola Mosca took Lussuria and soon the Varia disappeared.

All that were left were Ieyuji and Tsuna's Famiglia. Ryohei went to his friends.

"Are you guys alright to the extreme?" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah, thankfully Tsuna and Chrome weren't hurt." Yamamoto said. "By the way Sempai, congratulations"

Gokudera smirk, "Now we have one ring which is the Sun Ring huh."

Ryohei smiled as he looked on the whole ring.

Ieyuji who was watching them grip his fist, not liking the fact that they had won first.

Reborn just smirk and then looked to Ieyuji. He can see Ieyuji's rage because they won. He then looked on the other side and saw Tsuna wasn't looking at his friends but them. Reborn can see the concerned look. He also seems to be restless as he wanted to get the ring as soon as possible. Reborn knew why after Yamamoto told him about the small tint of the Dark Red Flame on Ieyuji's Sky flame but still there are still missing pieces and he will wait for that answer.

* * *

Iemitsu and Basil who were secretly watching the battle were amazed at the performance of Sasagawa Ryohei. They can't believe someone who has a great potential was in Tsunayoshi's side.

* * *

Soon, both Hana and Kyoko came, worried for her older brother. They both saw the destroyed ring and asked for answers. Just like before, they told it was a Sumo Wrestling Contest. Ieyuji and the others made that excuse as well, making them believe it is and so they won't question much.

For now, they all needed a rest and get ready on the next battle.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Beta Reader by TransparentAnswer**

 **This took long again... but let me tell you readers, the other chapter was more longer than this so I hope you were all still interested. I am actually having a hard time on how the flow of battle is and... in any case, how was this chapter?**

 **I hope it was good, I have no confidence when comes to battle scene. Looking back on the KHR episodes... I'll have a hard time in the Mist battle but... I'll do what I can to it. Well thanks for the Reviews, Followers and Favorites.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 0**

 **Xanxus - 0**


	9. Chapter 9 Lightning

**Chapter 9: Battle of Thunder/Lightning Guardian**

Ieyuji woke up earlier than he usually did during the next day, but he didn't leave his bed, he just laid there, thinking about the coming battle. Reborn went to his room. Reborn doesn't care if he didn't knock the door and went over to the boy.

"That's rare for you to wake up early Baka Yuji." Reborn had pointed out with his usual face so it was hard to find out if Reborn actually smiled.

Ieyuji looked at Reborn for a second then looked up once again and spoke, "Hey Reborn, what can you say about the fight?"

Reborn looked carefully on his student and answered him, "From the beginning Baka Yuji, both Ken and Lussuria are already meant to lose."

Ieyuji's eyes widen and sat up to look at the Arcobaleno. "What do you mean?"

"You have seen Ryohei's flame? The yellow flame was a Dying Will Flame but a different element. It was a Sun Flame and you can see clearly that he has a complete control over it. If ever he used that flame from the very beginning, it's bad news for them." Reborn explained to him.

"But Ken was trained by your friend, Colonnello right? Then why is he still not enough to defeat them!?" Ieyuji had shouted in anger.

Reborn answered him, "Because he has more experience than him. Baka Yuji if you keep acting like that then you will never win."

"Tch"

Ieyuji's fist tightens. He doesn't want to lose, especially to his brother, his Soulless Brother! He looked at Reborn, who now can see a Dark Red Flame emitting from his eyes. To the Arcobaleno's well hidden surprise.

"Reborn train me, I want to defeat him. I won't let that soulless brother of mine surpass me!"

Reborn observed the flame carefully. 'That flame…'

" _It was one of the most dangerous flame we had ever face Reborn. We all hated it and… we just want it gone. Because of that flame… we had lose someone precious to us, leading Tsuna to be broken because of that incident… we don't want to let that happen again."_

Reborn remembered the day Yamamoto told him something about that Dark Red Flame. He seems… terrified and at the same time, angry. The flame that caused the loss of someone precious means someone died and that someone is very important to Tsuna that made him broken.

" _Reborn… please, until the time we can fully act… watch over Ieyuji. If anything seems wrong around him, please tell us and we'll think of a way to help him. We can't let that flame possess him, if it did…"_

"Reborn?"

Reborn was cut off from his terrain of thoughts when Ieyuji had called him.

"Were you listening Reborn?" Ieyuji asked, founding it weird for him to space out.

"I am and I am not spacing out. I'm thinking about the best training for you. You are still not done completing the other phase of your training and we need to hurry Baka Yuji." Reborn told him.

The Dark Red flame on Ieyuji's eyes disappeared and the younger twin had smiled. "Yeah!"

"…"

Reborn knew that surpassing Tsuna had been impossible as he had seen Tsuna's hyper intuition first hand and knew how capable Tsuna is as the successful Decimo from another world but he won't be telling this to Ieyuji just yet. As long as it could stop this dark red flame that Tsuna and the rest had despised so much.

* * *

On the other hand, Tsuna was already awake and already sat at his bed, with Chrome standing beside him. In front of the two was Adult Lambo who appeared thanks to the Ten year bazooka.

"T-Tsuna-nii?" Adult Lambo questioned, shocked to meet Tsuna.

* * *

Ieyuji has trained with Basil instead of going to school that day under Reborn's supervision.

* * *

It was raining by the time they had arrived to school. They were using umbrellas to cover themselves and Brina had arrived the last wearing a raincoat.

"You're here." Reborn had said as Brina arrived.

"Well it's my turn, can't ruin my moment right?"

"Tch, what a bitch" Mochida muttered lowly but she had heard it.

"I'll kill you weakling" Brina glared at the Kendo captain.

Mochida taunted. "Try it!"

"We have no time for this." Chikusa had sighed at the banter.

Fon sighed as well while Colonnello stayed quiet. The two continue to be like that when they heard two familiar female voices.

"We have been waiting for you Sawada Ieyuji and his Guardians."

They all looked up and saw two Cervellos in black rain coat.

"These women again, byon." Ken murmured.

Both Cervellos point out the next battle one of them announced, pointing to a direction. "This will be the location for tonight's battle field."

They all looked at the place they were pointing and it was the roof top.

"The next battle is at the roof top… huh" Ieyuji said.

There was a lightning bolt striking above them.

* * *

When they arrived at the roof top, they were surprised that the Varia's were out of sight. I-pin looked around, trying to find someone.

"Tsuna-nii and Lambo were not here." I-pin said.

"We're here I-pin."

They all looked up and saw Tsunayoshi with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Chrome. They were all wearing rain coats.

"Soulless brother" Ieyuji called out. Not bothering to hide his immense dislike to the older.

Gokudera and the others controlled themselves from hitting him. Tsuna was just staring at him, not affected at all. Thunder continued to strike above them.

Ieyuji and the others looked around and Mochida asked.

"What kind of battlefield is it this time?"

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Lightning guardian, the Elettrico Circuits."

Another thunder had strike and it hit the lightning rod that spread the electricity around the floor.

"You got to be kidding me byon, the floor also has electricity in it byon." Ken had his eyes wide.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Elettrico Circuit. The lightning that hits the lightning rods is enhanced several times and runs through them."

"WHAT!?" Mochida screamed, "T-tha-that's terrible… right? I-I mean… Just standing there would burn you to a crisp!"

Gokudera then said "They set up this match knowing there will be a lightning storm."

"Hehe, this will be interesting!" Lambo grinned excitedly.

"Lambo" Chrome called out to him. Lambo looked back to her and she continued, "Please be careful. Out of all of us, your body is still not strong enough. Your mind and mental strength is strong but your physical strength and body is…"

Lambo then smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry Chrome-nee, I know my limit and I will do whatever it takes to win this. For Tsuna-nii."

"Lambo just do your best. It's fine if you won't win but at least return back alive. That's what we all wish for you to the extreme." Ryohei told the younger boy.

Lambo nod, "I will. Tsuna-nii even said the same thing to me. Sigh, I wish I could be in my actual grown up body so I can give my all without any of you worrying about me." He sighed.

Yamamoto went to Lambo and pats his head. "Maa maa it's alright Lambo. You are our child Guardian."

"Don't call me a child Baseball Freak!" Lambo shouted in annoyance due to being thought as a child. Yamamoto just laughs.

Ieyuji and the others were watching them. Somehow, they can feel their over blooming family aura around them. It was warm, like you wanted to join with them. Ieyuji shook his head, to return back in reality and looked on his Lightning Guardian.

"Can you win?" Ieyuji asked to Brina.

Brina didn't answer immediately. She took out her gun and ready herself as she pull out her rain coat. She was wearing a long black stockings, black jacket with green lines design on the sides akin to the Black widow from the Avengers in Ieyuji's mind. Her hair was tied up to a pony tail.

"Let's get things started." Brina was impatient enough at this.

"Guardian of Thunder, please walk towards the center."

"Your opponent has been waiting for you two for two hours."

"Two hours?" Mochida questioned.

They finally noticed Levi standing at the shadows of the roof's building on the other side. Squalo, Bel, Gola Mosca and Mammon soon appeared. All of them wearing a hood.

"Shishishi, Levi came two hours earlier again?"

Mammon then said "Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way."

"Shishishi I can't believe it" Bel smiled eerily.

Squalo who has no more patience said "VOIIIII! Hurry up and get this fucking over with!"

"Well, let's do it again everyone!" Ryohei shouted, telling that.

Ryohei pulled the others, making their group form a circle again.

"Put some spirit into it!" Ryohei said. He then shouted loud, "Lambo! Fight!"

They all shouted, not Tsuna and still in soft tone for Chrome. The loudest was Lambo himself.

"Again byon?" Ken said. Chikusa found it no problem.

The three Arcobaleno smiled.

"Lambo if necessary, don't hold back and show them your real power." Gokudera said as he handed over his _Helm of the Thunder Version X_ to Lambo.

"Ehhh? Why am I the only one that has to show my full strength? I won't do it." Lambo pouted.

"Stupid Cow you know the danger you're in right?" Gokudera had warned.

Lambo just sigh before he took the helmet, "Okay I know, but if I could, I will not use it."

The others can hear their conversation. They heard them, 'Holding Back'. The Varia was pissed while those in Ieyuji's side were confused with what they mean.

* * *

Lambo went to the battlefield. Two Cervellos were finished checking on the half rings and took them.

The Cervello then spoke, "The Thunder Ring, Leviathan vs Brina vs Bovino Lambo. Battle start!"

The three stayed quiet for a while, observing each other. Lambo took the opportunity to wear his Helmet and quickly, Levi was already near to him and attack. Lambo jump out to dodge it. Levi was pissed and missed that there was a granite below and explode. Levi able to cover himself from the explosion.

* * *

"Shishishi, that kid was amazing." Bel said.

"But he'll die in the second, same for the girl." Mammon said.

* * *

Brina began shooting at Lambo. Lambo was twisting around in mid air and suddenly, he was already holding a Rocket Launcher and shot them to Brina. Brina was able to avoid it but was attacked by Levi, which she luckily defended with her guns.

* * *

"I can't believe it, a kid could fight!?" Mochida was flabbergasted at Lambo's prowess.

* * *

That's when they heard another lightning strike which soon hit the lightning rod. Both Levi and Brina had jumped except Lambo. Lambo was hit, but instead of showing any pain, he concentrates on the electricity, trying to hang on.

* * *

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted. Even if they were currently enemies, I-pin can't help but be worried of her friend, Lambo.

* * *

Once the electric strike is over, he remains standing. Both Levi and Brina land down and looked at the child, surprised he was still standing.

* * *

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology has changed. It's an **Elettrico Cuoio**." Gokudera explained for Ieyuji's side.

"What does it mean byon?" Ken asked.

Reborn answered for him, "It means Electric Skin in Japanese, skin that can easily conduct electricity."

Gokudera continued. "When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain or organs."

"Not only becoming the lighting that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage toward the Family and destroy it. That is the duty of the Lightning guardian." Reborn added.

"So that child, Lambo's body exemplifies that duty, am I right Reborn." Fon concluded. Reborn just nod in response.

"That's why he was our greatest Guardian of Thunder and no one else can replace him." Ryohei proudly said to them.

* * *

Levi glared at them.

* * *

"Heh, I bet that switched Levi on." Bel said.

"I'm sure. Right now, Levi is burning with jealousy." Mammon said.

Gokudera looked on the battle and face palm. He punched Ryohei's head and said, "Now you said it Turf Top! That guy's other personality is coming out."

"Other personality?" Yamamoto asked.

"His jealousy" Gokudera simply said.

* * *

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder?" Levi spoke in a tone rather mocking but also filled with envy.

Levi then remembers his past about fighting people with Xanxus watching from the shadows.

'I've completed even the most brutal mission with perfection, and I have never been late to an appointment.'

After finishing those men, Xanxus told him 'Good job' in the end and it all made him happy.

'Because I want boss to praise me. That's why I became a Guardian. Being recognized by the boss is my only reason of living.'

Brina looked at the guy in curiosity. Lambo raised his head up, like the electric shock was nothing to him.

"And then a kid like you…" Levi dashed towards Lambo.

Levi punched him but he used his helmet to defend it. Even though there was electricity running through the helmet, he doesn't care.

"Being jealous already? Yare yare Levi, you should really be a kid instead of an adult." Lambo said.

"Die" Levi murmured as he took out one of his electric sword like umbrellas which was called _Parabolas_ and was about to stab him but Lambo made an escape plan as he used the grenade. Levi jumped back from the explosion and so did Lambo. Lambo took out his helmet and quickly wore his favorite horn.

Lambo touch the ground and smirked, " **Thunder Set!** "

Lambo's electricity is coming out of the horn.

* * *

"Huh?" Bel was confused.

* * *

" **Elettrico Cornata!** " Lambo charged towards Levi with a strong speed. Even in a small body, he was able to use his electricity to push him faster than the usual speed of the child.

Levi defended it with his sword like umbrella but to his disbelief, he was pushed back further and further. Lambo continue to push forward with a help of his electricity. Brina who was watching was amazed at the child. She smirked, thinking that she could finally have a worthy opponent.

Brina point her gun to her target, " **Proiettile Ellectrico!** "

She shot an electric bullet. Both of them noticed it and pulled back to dodge it. Brina continue to shoot electric bullets on Lambo, but he used the electricity to move faster and avoid them. Levi also join and target Lambo. They were both double teaming him.

* * *

"Double Team!? Are they serious?" Yamamoto said, not liking the situation.

"Looks like both of them want to take care of him first before both of them. Maybe because we had already won one ring" Chrome had spoken as a thought.

"What do you think from the situation Octopus Head?" Ryohei asked.

Gokudera keep on watching and looked at his boss. Tsuna was just watching, not doing anything. Reborn observed them, they seemed worried for their young Guardian. Looking back at the battle where they are double teaming him, Reborn sees Lambo an amazing child. Even if he was a child, he can still keep up like the adults. Just add a pacifier on his neck and he can become one of the Arcobaleno.

'Maybe he's a great replacement for Verde.'

* * *

Lambo who was dodging both attacks found it irritating. He took a glance at his family, seeing Tsuna still watching him.

'Tsuna-nii I'll prove to you that I will not fail and lose. I will not lose like I did before, I will WIN FOR TSUNA-NII! So to do that… I have no choice but to leave it to my future self.'

Lambo again dodge both attacks and brought out something to his head.

* * *

"That's…!" Gokudera was surprised that Lambo actually brought it out.

* * *

They all looked on Lambo's weapon. They both attack again as Levi charge with his sword while Brina shoot another electric bullet. Lambo threw the Bazooka towards himself to avoid both incoming attacks. Pink smokes came out, which caused them to stop.

* * *

"Wha-what was that just now?" Ieyuji asked.

"10 Year Bazooka." Reborn said.

"10 Year Bazooka?" Mochida questioned.

"10 Year Bazooka is one of the inventions of the Bovino Famiglia. It was a weapon that switches the target to their future self." Reborn explained.

Ieyuji only raised a brow, unable to understand until they heard someone spoke.

* * *

"Yare yare"

Both Levi and Brina are careful but were later surprised to see that Lambo wasn't there, a teen boy taking his place. It was the adult version of Lambo.

"I was eating the cake that Tsuna-nii gave to me and I arrived here out of nowhere." The Adult Lambo said.

Levi glared at him.

* * *

Chikusa observed him closely and asked, "Who was he?"

Ryohei answered him, "He's our lightning Guardian, Lambo. The 10 years later Lambo!"

Ieyuji, Ken, Mochida and I-pin were surprised.

Squalo grunted in annoyance. "Tch, who's that? It's an outsider."

"No, he is the Lightning Guardian 10 years from now, as summoned by the 10 year Bazooka."

"Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue."

* * *

Lambo stood up to face them.

* * *

"Shishishi, how interesting…"

"This is the first time I've seen it." Mammon said as he stared at the fifteen year old Lambo.

* * *

"So from what's going on, my younger self can't fight at the same time due to the problem of his body which is small, so he used the 10 year bazooka to call me out and leave everything to me huh…" Adult Lambo said and gave a small smile, "5 minutes might not be enough but oh well, I'll try finishing you guys in one blow."

Brina smirk, "Some confidence you have there."

Levi then said, "Don't show off more than me."

Adult Lambo then said "That would be impossible. I have what it takes to be a star… wasn't that my line before?"

"Yes it did." Lambo heard what Gokudera said.

Adult Lambo turn around and wave them for a bit and turn back on the two.

"Now then, let's not waste some time and get this over with." As Adult Lambo said that, another thunder strike came.

Both jump on the coming electric shock except Adult Lambo. He smirks and accepted the hit of the electricity to his body.

* * *

"Ushishishi, that guy is insane." Bel laughed.

* * *

" **Thunder Set!** " Lambo had set his horns above his head.

Adult Lambo was releasing some electricity to his horn and to his body. After the shock, he seems fully charge and turned to them. Adult Lambo then began punching Levi which he able to dodge each one of them. Brina shoot electric bullets to them. Levi jumped back but not Lambo.

Lambo run charged to her at the same time, slide to avoid being grazed by the bullet which had surprised Brina.

" **Elettrico Cornata!** " Adult Lambo had called out as he charged and hit Brina. Brina used her gun to defend it but the electricity that's coming out from his horn is too much for her.

"Even if you were wearing a suit for electric shocks, it will still not work." Adult Lambo said.

"Tch"

Levi found an opportunity as he put out all his parabolas.

" **Levi Volta!** "

Adult Lambo smirk and step back from Brina and touch the ground.

" **Elettrico Reverse!** "

Levi released his Levi Volta which hit both Adult Lambo and Brina but Adult Lambo wasn't affected much as he used his Elettrico Reverse to release the electricity from Levi's attack and spread it around the floor, shocking Levi at the same time.

* * *

"A-amazing kora! It wasn't just the two of them but all of them kora!" Colonnello gaped at Lambo's prowess.

"Yeah, using that Elettrico Reverse was a great idea." Reborn added.

"Usually, it was the 20 years Lambo who could use such technique but it became different today. Our current Lambo already know that attack and so there's no need to meet his 20 years old self here, unless the Stupid Cow use 10 year bazooka again." Gokudera said.

"Your right." Yamamoto agreed to Gokudera.

* * *

After the long shock of electricity, both Levi and Brina kneeled down in pain. Adult Lambo was the only one who slowly stood up and looked on both of them.

"Yare yare… is this match over because I want to return back to my Tsuna-nii and have some cake already." Adult Lambo sighed.

"Hey Lambo, does that mean in the future, Sawada is…" Ryohei asked wanting to confirm if they actually succeeded in curing Tsuna's muteness and soulless-ness.

Adult Lambo turn around and smiled, "Depending on your coming performance Ryohei-nii. Don't forget that there are parallel worlds, whenever you will succeed or not depends on your battle here and now."

Gokudera and Yamamoto smirk. "No need to tell us that Stupid Cow."

Adult Lambo continued to smile and walk, heading to his helm of Thunder. As he walks, Levi was slowly standing up, even Brina. Adult Lambo turn to them when he reached his helm.

"Still wanna fight?" Adult Lambo asked on the two.

"I will for my boss sake." Levi said as he finally stood up.

"Heh, I just don't want to lose." Brina smirked.

Adult Lambo sigh, "Too bad my time is almost up… what a disappointing time limit this is. Only if it can give me more than 5 minutes…"

" **Levi Volta!** "

" **Proiettile Elettrico!** "

Both attacked at the same time was heading to Adult Lambo.

"Tch"

Adult Lambo sat down and whispered, "Come forth, **Gyuudon**!"

Both attack hit him but pink smoke soon surrounded him before the attack's actually hit him.

* * *

They all waited. Bel thought that the kid died already. Reborn keep on watching and looked at Tsuna's Guardians who were calm. They all stayed quiet and it tells him that it's not over yet. Reborn looked back on the battle, seeing the smoke was clearing.

Everyone but those in Tsuna's group were surprised, as a bull wearing an armor surrounded by green lightning appeared.

"Phew, good thing my future self protected me before I come back." The 5 years old Lambo sighed in relief.

"Wha-what is that!? A cow!?" Mochida asked, wide eyed at the bull.

Yamamoto laughs, "So he actually called it."

They all looked to Yamamoto.

"Kindly tell us what's that?" Fon asked.

Gokudera answered. "You can say our other weapon in the form of an animal. Lambo has the cow, which he had named Gyuudon. Its full name was **Gyuudon Version X**."

"Where did it come from kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Could it be from that helmet he was holding?" Reborn asked

Gokudera and the others smiled and nod.

* * *

Lambo stood up and looked on both of them again. "You know, I love that future, and I'll make sure it will happen… So how about we finish this already."

Brina smirk, "I like the idea."

Levi also smirk as he readied himself with his Parabolas once again.

* * *

"This is it, the final strike." Reborn had said and Ieyuji heard. Observing the fight once more.

* * *

Brina was reloading her gun, getting ready for her powerful attack and her trump card. Levi released his parabolas, getting ready another powerful electric strike.

Lambo touched the feet of his Gyuudon and said, " **Gyuudon,** **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** "

Gyuudon growled as he obliged the order and glowed, turning into a weapon which he was ordered to do. Gyuudon takes the form of armor and a shield that cover's Lambo's small body. It has also a helmet which has a lightning crest in the middle of it.

" **Lampo's Shield!** "

* * *

"EHHH!? A Cow turn into a shiled!?" Ieyuji yelled in surprise.

Gokudera laugh for a bit, "Not just a shield idiot. That shield was from the power of the first generation of Vongola. If you know about the first Guardian of Thunder of Vongola, he was a son of a rich proprietor. He was young, selfish and unworldly coward. But Primo, the first boss of Vongola and its founder chose to have him lead the way in the battle."

"W-wait, a coward to lead a battle!? Like a war!?" Mochida asked once more.

"Why would a coward lead a war? It's like they suicide themselves from the enemy." Ieyuji said incredulously.

Yamamoto simply laughed, "That might be the case for many others but Primo is different. He accepts everyone around him and treasures them, even if his Guardian Mist had betrayed him, and he still treasures them. You can see the result of that hard work right?"

"That's why Vongola became the most powerful mafia now, although it was originally a vigilance group." Reborn had added and they nodded, except Tsuna.

Gokudera smirked, "It's about to start now."

* * *

Lambo was charging his weapon as he was ready for his attack and at the same time, they all released at once.

" **Levi Volta!** "

" **Giganto Volta!** "

" **Corna Fulmine!** "

The attack clashed. Damaging all three. A strong lightning strike came and hit the lightning rod and hit all three of them at the same time as their attacks clashed.

* * *

"Brina!" Ieyuji shouted.

Bel and Mammon were surprised at the sudden scenario in front of them.

"Lambo!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei shouted at the same time.

Chrome's eyes widen in shock but Tsuna, even so, his eyes also widened at the sight, a hint of fear can be found. Fearing the worse to happen for Lambo.

* * *

When the electric shock disappeared, the three were still standing but their heads were down, covering their eyes from the shadow. They all waited, until,

"… Nghh" Brina had fallen down from where she was standing

Only two were left but then, Lambo fell as well. The shield too disappearing as he did.

Levi stood still.

The two Cervello had made an agreement and announced to them, "The winner of this match is LeviAThan from the Varia."

Levi was panting but heard the announcement that he became a winner. 'I-I did it… boss… ughh"

Levi falls down, unable to stand longer.

Tsuna was the first to run ahead, heading towards the fallen Lambo and they followed him. Ieyuji and the others stayed except for I-pin, Reborn, Fon and Colonnello who also joined with Tsuna and the others.

"Yamamoto, get her, I'll heal both of them." Ryohei called.

"Got it" Yamamoto nodded as he brought Brina

Tsuna carried Lambo, staring at him. No words were coming out of his mouth but it was clearly shown that Tsuna is calling out for the younger boy as he was shaking him.

"Oi! Stupid Cow, you got to live idiot!" Gokudera shouted, concerned of Lambo as well.

Yamamoto came back with Brina and put her down. Ryohei used his Bangle once again and healed both of them.

"Lambo…" I-pin called out, worried for his friend. Fon stood next to her.

"He'll be fine." This comforted I-Pin enough that she nodded.

The Cervello didn't mind them and began to speak.

"I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the **Guardian of Storm**."

They knew who will be the ones to fight.

Belphegor of Varia, I-pin from Ieyuji's side and Gokudera Hayato from Tsuna's side.

Bel chuckled eerily as usual, I-pin was bit nervous while Gokudera looked at Bel, not minding it at all.

Ieyuji was watching them from afar with the others. Staring at I-Pin.

'Can a child like her can win? … tch' Ieyuji's hand gripped tight into a fist as his eyes glowed dark red for a bit and disappeared. Everyone but Tsuna and Reborn noticed.

Gola Mosca took Levi's body and the Varia disappeared out of sight. The Cervello also leave on sight. Reborn looked on both Colonnello and Fon and decide to destroy the lightning rod, making sure no more lightning will hit them.

Lambo then opened his eyes for a bit and saw everyone.

"Lambo" Chrome called out.

Lambo looked at his Tsuna-nii weakly and gave a small smile, "I'm sorry Tsuna-nii. I told myself I will not lose like before but… I guess I still did."

Tsuna didn't answer but pat his head gently.

"Sawada was fine by that Lambo." Ryohei said.

"What important is your safe." Yamamoto continued.

Gokudera also pat his head, "That's right Stupid Cow, now rest and regain your strength."

Lambo smiled and nod. "Good luck tomorrow Hayato-nii." With that, he closed his eyes and slept.

Gokudera smiled for a bit and looked at I-pin who seems nervous.

"Just give everything you have I-pin but I will tell you now," Gokudera gave a serious look "I will be holding back."

I-pin finds it questioning and nod, "Then I'll give my all and you'll regret holding back Gokudera-san."

Gokudera gave a small smile and pat her head. "I'll be looking forward to it then."

Yamamoto then put his arms around Gokudera and smiled "Your soft side in children is showing up Gokudera"

Gokudera was pissed and started a rather one-sided argument with Yamamoto who simply laughed it off. Despite the loss, it was a merry moment for Tsuna's famiglia.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Beta Reader by TransparentAnswer**

 **Chapter Fact: Although Lambo was originally adult, due to his child body, he cannot take more than electricity than you think. He got a body limit of endurance.**

 **Well, that's for the battle and maybe the shortest battle scene I ever done... I guess. Little disappointed? I know some are and I'm sorry but this is how it should be. Next one was the Storm, what do you think will happen next? Hope everyone is still interested.**

 **How's the battle scene? Is it good or bad. Tell me because this was the only thing that gives me headache when I do this part.**

 **Thanks for the Review, Followers and Favorites by the way.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 0**

 **Xanxus - 1**


	10. Chapter 10 Storm

**Chapter 10: Battle of the Storm Guardian**

On the next day, Ieyuji worked even harder than he usually does with Basil. Reborn keep on watching him. He was thinking about teaching him the first generation's technique, Zero Point Breakthrough. But from what he can see, he decided not to teach him.

Remembering the details of the previous matches, Ryohei could freely use Dying Will Flame with no problem and Lambo had the power of the Primo's lightning guardian. Just from seeing that, it was clear that Tsuna's group had the advantage, that's why they are holding back. As if they use their full strength, it will turn completely one-sided.

Reborn also remember yesterday about Tsuna. Hidden to those eyes were always worry, like wanting to jump there now and fight instead of his lightning Guardian but hold back. Reborn found that the attribute of caring to their subordinate as a necessary trait for a boss to have in order to bring Vongola back to its early Vigilante glory.

Seeing Ieyuji, however, he saw nothing more but thirst for glory and victory, and also wishing to surpass his own brother which is already impossible. Reborn sighed, the bad feeling that keeps bothering him after he had seen the Dark Red Flame mixed into his Sky flame still won't go away. He pulls down his fedora and decides to teach him how to get into his Hyper Dying Will mode instead.

Even if he had accepted to training Ieyuji to become a great Decimo, if Ieyuji keep on acting for his selfish desires, it will be all for naught. Even if Reborn himself is the greatest hitman that helped to train him.

* * *

Back at the Sawada residence, Chrome was eating breakfast while Tsuna watched over a still sleeping Lambo.

"Bossu" Chrome called out to him.

Tsuna shifted his attention to her.

"Do you think we should let your twin brother be? What should we do if the flame overpowered him and take over him completely? If that happens…" Chrome trailed off and looked at her boss.

"Chrome" a deep voice called out.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro soon appeared beside her. She put down the food on the side and stood up.

"Mukuro-sama you came to visit."

"Kufufufufu, of course, I too am Sawada Tsunayoshi's Mist Guardian. I just finished helping the Baseball Freak to his training and also… If it did happen, dear Chrome…"

Chrome looked at both Mukuro and Tsuna who seems to be giving the same message to her.

"We'll fight back seriously, even if it means showing everyone our capability." Mukuro and Tsuna declared. Though Tsuna had expressed it through his eyes, even it was blank.

Chrome was somehow comforted from her worries and smiled.

* * *

Somewhere, I-pin was working even harder on her training under Fon. Fon was glad at the improvements of I-pin. Looking at his other student, he sighs. Mochida seems hopeless for some reason.

But it was a given, seeing that his nephew is known throughout the town and is feared of.

* * *

When night had come by, Ieyuji was so tired from his training and Basil was with him. The three of them are heading to Namimori Middle School.

"Reborn I think we'll lose in this fight again." Ieyuji said to Reborn.

"Hm? Why do you think so when the match hasn't even started?" Reborn asked as he faced the road, not minding on looking at him.

Ieyuji sighed "Easy, you made a child as my Storm Guardian, like you had told me that I had no choice and use the garbage instead."

Basil's eyes widened at such words, "Don't say that Sawada-dono, you must trust your family."

Ieyuji glared Basil coldly and scoffed, "Trust is something only a weakling would say. And I don't need that." With that, he keeps walking away, leaving Reborn who stop walking and frozen Basil on the road.

Reborn pull down his fedora and said "That's why you can never win against Tsuna, Baka Yuji, even with this much training I give to you, you will remain weak. A Family should have a bond and trust in one another… one of the greatest requirements for a boss Baka Yuji."

Basil looked at Reborn. "… Reborn-san"

Reborn sighed, "If this keeps up, I'd rather cheer on Tsuna and his chosen guardians instead of him. They all never fail me, they always surprise me."

Basil stayed quiet. He and his master, Iemitsu were also watching the last two match and they too had felt how strong their family is. Looking at them, they can see the First Generation to them. Right now, Basil was ordered to watch the rest of the battle while Iemitsu went back to Italy to check on the 9th.

Both continue to walk, heading to their destination.

* * *

They all soon arrived, seeing that Mochida, Ken, Chikusa, I-pin, Fon and Colonnello were already there.

"How's her condition Fon?" Reborn asked.

"I-pin is ready to go." Fon informed and I-pin nodded in affirmation.

Reborn smiled on her, seeing the resolve within her hidden eyes.

* * *

They soon went to the school hall and on the top floor and the Varias were already there (except Lussuria and Xanxus), waiting for them. The Cervellos were also there.

"Indoors today huh" Mochida murmured.

They all looked around.

"Tsuna and the others?" Reborn asked.

"They have yet to arrive." The Cervello had answered.

They all waited in silence. Until-

 **Boom!**

They heard and explosion. Looking around, it came from the other side. Little second, they saw a laughing Yamamoto, the usually pissed off Gokudera, and a smiling Ryohei running and heading to them. Someone seems chasing them and they soon saw who it was, it was Hibari Kyoya, tonfas in hand and looking clearly irritated.

"Will you all stop dragging me to your stupidity?" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughs as they keep on running.

"Come on Hibari, watch with us to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted to Hibari.

Hibari was now emitting black aura, really pissed, and angry. "For waking me up from my slumber… I'LL BITE YOU ALL TO DEATH!"

When the three arrived, Ryohei turned around and ready to fight. "Come and fight then Hibari!" he yelled

Soon both were now fighting. Gokudera sighed as Yamamoto was still laughing and finally asked, "Where's Tsuna?"

There was a moment of silence before they shouted. "OH CRAP WE LEFT HIM-"

"Bossu is here." Chrome's voice was heard before Gokudera and Yamamoto went into more panic.

They all turn left and saw Tsuna with Chrome who came out from the mist. Lambo cradled at Tsuna's arms, completely fine and healthy.

"ARE YOU THREE IDIOTS?! RUNNING LIKE THAT AND LEAVING US!" Lambo shouted.

Gokudera bowed 90 degree. "I'm sorry Juudaime, I think I failed as your right hand. Please punish me as you see fit."

Yamamoto laughs and said "Sorry sorry, we were being chased by Hibari so we just run from our lives."

"Just say because you force him to come and look what happened now." Just as Lambo said that, they heard more explosions from the result of the two seniors.

"The match still hasn't started and the school was already gone." Chrome commented.

Yamamoto once again laughs. The Varia for the first time sweat drop on sight, even the rather stoic Cervello's. Ieyuji and the others also sweat drop. Mochida who was looking at Hibari began to tremble once again.

Fon sigh calmly but enjoyed watching them, Colonnello was same because he has a grin on his lips and Reborn just smiled on sight. Basil found it very impressive to have so much fun and seeing the strong bond.

"Can we start now?" The Cervello leader asked.

Gokudera stood up straight and they looked at them. An explosion once again was heard from the other sides.

"Don't mind the idiot and the Skylark and let's get things started." Gokudera sighed tiredly.

"Having a hard time aren't you Gokudera Hayato." Reborn smirked.

Gokudera just smiled a little and said, "It was actually hard to control these people. If only Juudaime wasn't in his state, he would have shown his sadistic side already."

"Sadistic side? Hmm that was something I'd like to see." Reborn had said, his smirk growing wider.

Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome and Gokudera simply sweat drop. They all thought the same thing, ' _It's because you're the one who taught him that you rubbed it on him_ '

"Tonight's battle fields will be the entire third floor. That includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only that it include all the hallways, but also the classrooms on this floor." The Cervello explained and they soon heard another explosion.

"The other side is already destroyed without us starting Bossu." Chrome simply said in a monotone.

Gokudera sigh, Yamamoto once again laugh and Gokudera shouted on him, "This is no laughing matter Baseball freak!"

Lambo just yawn, "Yare yare, what a troublesome night."

One of the Cervello's had said "However,"

"Eh?"

They heard a rattling sound from the door that is far and between the two sides and the door was destroyed, including the windows next to it. Chairs and tables inside the classroom were all thrown out from the window.

Ieyuji and his famiglias were surprised, the Arcobaleno stayed silent and so are Tsunayoshi and his Guardians.

"Wha-what was that byon?"

Something came out from the room and behind was the other Cervello.

The Cervello continued their explanation "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field."

"Hurricane Turbines?" I-pin questioned.

Fon was displeased at the least, "This is a disadvantage to I-pin. With her small body I don't think she could hold on to that strong wind." Reborn then nod.

"They are four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust."

"It was truly a field of Storm." Basil commented.

"If you were hit by the wind directly, you'll be thrown outside." Chikusa added his point.

"This is seems bit crazy byon" Ken added with a bit chill in his body.

Ieyuji then looked on I-pin, "So, can you do it?"

I-pin looked to Ieyuji and nod and then turns back away. But he wasn't convinced.

The Cervello continued to explain. "This time, there will be a time limit on the match. Fifteen minutes after the beginning of the match begins, unless one of you was the only one standing on the battle, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this floor."

"Wa-wait, was that bit too much?" Mochida said in bit shaking.

"Let me tell you now, the other side was already destroyed." Lambo said and heard another explosion again.

"Can't you do something about those two?" Reborn asked them. Rather irritated at the explosions.

Gokudera raised both hands and shook his head, Yamamoto once again laugh, Chrome stayed quiet and Lambo just sigh. Tsuna then walk and hand Lambo over to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto took Lambo and look at Tsuna with wonder, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna then walk away, heading to the two who was causing too much loudness. Gokudera was about to follow but remembered this was his match and hold himself. They all just waited for him to come back until… The most loud explosion happened which surprised them even more, after that, no more sounds were heard.

Ieyuji took the opportunity to ask. "If the battle ended after fifteen minutes, what will happen?"

"The competitors will die. There will be no winner." The Cervello simply answered.

They all stayed quiet for a while, processing everything to their mind until they heard footsteps. Automatically and instinctively, they turn to the source of the sound.

Tsuna came with Ryohei and Hibari who were finally stops fighting and glaring on each other. For some reason, they have big lump on the top of their head.

"Welcome back Bossu" Chrome greeted to her boss.

"F-for real? That Soulless Tsuna stopped the two demons from fighting!?" Mochida was in disbelief.

Now all Tsuna's Guardian glare at him, making him shrinks in fear. Reborn even said "Idiot" (Reborn actually enjoyed it)

Hibari glared with a cold aura emanating from him, "Ahhh when was my time to fight again? I want to fight and bite him to death now."

"I'll agree with you to the Extreme Hibari." Ryohei eyed him coldly.

"Can I slice him?" Yamamoto asked with a smile filled with killing intent.

"Wait, let me strike him first Takeshi-nii." Lambo said dangerously as there was already a spark of electricity coming out to his horn. I-pin found it frightening on sight.

"No, please let me destroy his brain first." Chrome said so dangerously sweet that one could compare her to a witch that will give you pain.

"Hoy Cervello, change the match now and I want to kill this guy to death." Gokudera had requested, anger is evident at his tone. For the first time, the Cervello's felt fear visible in their usual stoic mask.

Ieyuji was also frightened at the angry glares. Basil, Ken and Chikusa are no exception. Fon and Colonnello found it surprising yet at the same time, shaking a bit due to the killing intent they are showing out. They were all just thankful that the anger was directed to Mochida who is foolish enough to say the now Taboo "Soulless". Mochida look around, asking help but no one tried to cross the line. He now fears his life to end in this very day.

The Varia found it amusing but hidden to that was also fear. They never thought they'll feel fear other than their boss's Flame of Wrath. They all took note, 'Not to say the word 'Soulless' to their boss in front of the guardians.'

As they were about to give Mochida a bloody murder, a snap from a finger return them back to reality. Looking at that person, it was Tsuna who was looking at the Varia. Tsuna then looked to Chrome, giving a silent message but Chrome understood and began reading his mind through her mist.

As she read his mind, "….. No, you're not Bossu… no, we can't… yes Bossu."

Chrome soon told her fellow guardians.

"Bossu said… You all shouldn't get angry over a single thing. It's fine right now because in my current state, it is the truth. I'm nothing more than like a lifeless being, a Soulless right now."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Hibari said on the same time, "You aren't Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Omnivore."

"I said the same then the Bossu said… I-In any case, stop devouring Mochida and just focus on this battle. So just forgive him and let him go for now. "

Every one of the guardians immediately said "No"

"Hahahaha b-but you know Tsuna, we can't let him go that easily." Yamamoto reasoned.

"Bossu then said… If you can't let your grudge go, then give everything to Hibari-san and let him release everything on the Cloud match. I will no longer interfere… In other words, do as you please Cloud Guardian."

Hibari smirked, "Very well then Omnivore, I can no longer wait, I'll surely bite this Herbivore to death."

Hibari turned away but didn't leave. He just went far from them and does as the others wish for him to do, he will watch the match.

"Tch, if Juudaime said so" Gokudera grunted, not getting the chance to kill Mochida.

Yamamoto laughed, but disappointment is visible.

"I WANT TO BEAT HIM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted from the window.

Lambo sigh "What a waste"

Chrome nodded, also disappointed that she can't destroy his mind, even for a bit.

Reborn smirk and looked at Tsuna. He could see the relief and also a slight apology and hope that Mochida would live from his guardian's wrath. Reborn found him too kind to others, especially those who insult him.

Gokudera then turned to the two Cervello's "Let's begin then."

The first Cervello had snapped from their thoughts and back to reality "I-I understand."

Lambo turned to I-Pin. "Remember what I told you I-pin."

I-pin looked up to Lambo who cradled in Yamamoto's arms.

Lambo continued, "Hayato-nii and Belphegor. Strength and combat are not enough to defeat them both. They were both combat battlers like you, and they are also range fighters. Be careful."

I-pin smiled as she was grateful to her friend and nod.

"Hey hey ladies" A stranger said as he was near to both Cervello's and touched their shoulder, "Should we go and have a date?"

Instead of answering, the two Cervellos hit him by their shoulder at the same time, hitting his face and fall down.

"Ouch…"

Mammon seems recognize the stranger, "That was…"

Gokudera sigh and spoke. "Why are you here Shamal?"

It was Shamal, Gokudera's teacher. "Hahahaha I'm here to watch your battle. I heard you have improved dramatically and so I am here to see it."

Gokudera simply sighed. "Fine, then come to this side and watch quietly. If you ever disturb Juudaime then I'll blow you up even if I'm in the battle."

"Fine fine I will, there was a beautiful girl over there after all so it's fine." Shamal said as he stood up.

"You may hit him if you want to Chrome." Gokudera told Chrome.

"We'll do the usual now everyone!" Ryohei shouted.

They all know what he meant, only Gokudera doesn't like it. Tsuna was quiet, in his condition, he can't complain at all, he actually like it.

"Hibari join with us!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death Herbivore." Hibari growled, Tonfa in hand.

Yamamoto laugh, "Well you never join with us before Hibari"

Hibari just 'Hn' and looked away. Oh well, just them. Ryohei pulled everyone and form a circle once again.

Ryohei shouted, "Gokudera, Fight!"

They all shouted, still same for Tsuna and Chrome. Hibari stayed silent.

"Ohhh it's embarrassing to be young." Shamal commented.

"Now please come to the center." The Cervello leader said.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna for a second and said, "I'll be going Juudaime."

Gokudera bowed and then looked to I-pin. A silent message but understood and both went ahead. Belphegor was already there for the fight.

"Because today's field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectator area." The Cervello leader said.

* * *

Now both Cervello check on the half ring that both Bel and I-pin have and confirm them. They both took it.

Bel chuckle and said "I wonder what you both can do. Seeing the kid is a material artist, what about you?"

"I use bombs Knife freak." Gokudera answered.

Bel was bit surprised and chuckle "So you know my weapon then."

* * *

Lambo smirk and then shouted, "Bakadera remember to hold back!"

Gokudera shouted back, "Shut up Stupid Cow, I know that."

Shamal raised a brow 'Hold back? Why?'

* * *

Bel was similarly annoyed that he held back. "Shishishi, do you think you can hold back? In this situation?"

"A battle strategy is enough. I don't need to give my all. I'll win, for Juudaime." Gokudera retorted.

"Ushishishi, we'll see about that."

Bel went to Gokudera and was about to touch his shoulder but Gokudera immediately snap it away from him. Bel frowns and looked to I-pin to sit down to reach her.

"Let's have a nice match kid." Bel said as he was about to touch her but Gokudera immediately took her away, confusing the younger girl.

Bel stood up, "Ohh, not a friendly match then?"

Gokudera grunted. "Trying to place a wire on us? Nice try, think of another way."

Bel chuckled "I don't know what you were talking about but fine, you'll regret it." But he mentally grunted. 'Shishishi, he got me.'

The Cervello then announced to them, "The Ring of Storm, Belphegor vs I-pin vs Gokudera Hayato, battle start!"

Gokudera was the first one to make a move as he charge heading to Bel. Bel chuckled and called onto his knifes directing it over to Gokudera. Gokudera dodged them swiftly and threw dynamite which was easily cut but three smaller bombs appeared inside and exploded.

"Tch"

Gokudera was about to throw another bomb but he felt another presence coming to him, it was I-Pin who was kicking him but due to her size, Gokudera easily blocked it. But he was indeed impressed at the young child's prowess.

I-Pin kept on attacking Gokudera which were all blocked. But when he could sense Bel ready to attack him, he grabbed I-Pin and dodged it.

A hurricane turbine then activated to where Gokudera and I-Pin had jumped which caused them to think that they disappeared, even Bel. But when he saw no one of the two there, he started searching.

"Where the heck did they-"

Bel realized too late as he felt the impact of the bombs behind him.

'Tch, how could they trick me? The prince'

* * *

"Misdirection." Chrome started to explain.

"Misdirection?" Ieyuji asked.

"Making his target or everyone focus on him while striking from the shadows. If you focus on the person even more, the more easy it is to strike you down. Like a magic trick, so to speak."

"So he's using that as an advantage, not bad. That new bomb was impressive too." Shamal commented, impressed that his stupid student had grown up.

"It was the technique that defeated Baka Yuji when he came to test him. _Rocket Bomb_." Reborn said which made Ieyuji flinch when he remember his first loss.

"That wasn't actually his best." Yamamoto commented, all attention turned to him. "He still doesn't excel to that part but good enough in battle. I'll tell you, he is much stronger than that."

They all returned to watching as they see Bel still trying to find Gokudera and I-Pin.

'Now that I think about it, something is weird around I-pin that I still can't pinpoint it out. What was it?' Lambo wondered.

* * *

At the room where Gokudera and I-pin was hiding, I-pin was still confused why Gokudera protected her while they are enemies for this fight.

"Gokudera-san" I-pin called out.

"Shh he'll hear us" Gokudera whispered.

I-pin then kept quiet. Gokudera sighed in relief and put her down, bringing out a bomb. 'If I can pull this right, this battle is over… heh, looks like I'll have to pull out his other personality. '

Bel was looking around when he felt another wind and some hurricane was activated once again. It was not just one but four. They were all around Bel but he was on the spot where he will not be heard. He chuckles, if those turbines activated, they were all just around and must be hiding on the rooms. He looked around to find them, readying his knives once again, like dancing around him.

Bel then felt something was wrong as he felt heat. The gust turns into a flaming once at the same time. Bel focuses until he felt presence and turn around, Gokudera just came out from the flaming gust and throw his complete triple bomb. Bel cut them before hitting him. Gokudera made one of his Bomb Spray explode, making some smoke screen around them.

* * *

"Heh, that trick won't work on Bel" Mammon said.

* * *

Bel was just fine, not panicking even if he can't see his enemy. This is when he heard footsteps and throw some knifes on the location. Instead of hitting the target, it was a dummy. Bel was just surprised that Gokudera was already in front of him and slam him on the wall. There were dynamites on the wall and explode.

Gokudera just stay on his position and smirk. "Now that's my Bomb Blitz."

* * *

"A direct hit kora" Colonnello commented.

"Amazing Gokudera Hayato." Fon was impressed.

Shamal was surprised and also proud. He really can't believe he had grown much stronger than before. In the past, he remembers him as a brat and without any regard to his life but now he was different. He learns to survive and how precious life is and doing whatever it takes for his family. These people change him.

Reborn who can read Shamal's thought had sigh, he probably won't take it well if he found out that the Gokudera Hayato in front of him is not the Gokudera Hayato he knew by soul, and that the Gokudera Hayato he knew died long ago. But no one could blame them because it was spontaneous. And he was the first to know because he was the most trusted in their world asides being the World's number one hitman.

"Bel was probably bleeding." Levi commented.

Mammon agreed to him, "Exactly. 'It' is about to begin."

Squalo then made a displeasing look, "How horrifying…"

* * *

Gokudera who was standing dodged the attack. Parts of the wall were damaged. But then, he heard a rather familiar, laughter of insanity.

"Ushishishishi hahahahaha it spilled my royal blood." Bel laughed as he grabbed his head.

Gokudera wasn't affected, knowing full well of this. While I-pin who just arrived was shocked at Belphegor's state.

"It's about to begin, the Prince the Ripper's true nature." Mammon had said as he saw his usual companion's laugh.

Gokudera smirked. "Finally it is."

Bel continued to laugh madly.

"I-pin you better get ready and are serious if you don't want to be cut by him." Gokudera warned the younger girl as he prepared the dynamites.

I-pin readied herself in understanding. Bel once again throws some knives with his wires attached, the knife flying towards Gokudera.

Gokudera who knew this concentrate and was able to grab some knifes from his throw and defend himself from Bel's onslaught of knives.

"Ushishishishi"

I-pin joined the fight, making it a triple battle. It was rather intense as Gokudera is forced to fight hand-to-hand but he doesn't mind.

* * *

"Unbelievable, that brat can keep up on that guy without any problem." Squalo had said with disbelief.

* * *

Gokudera was on par with Bel and often threw small bombs at the same time.

Meanwhile, I-pin took out her gyoza prepared for Gyoza Kempo and attacked. But both were able to avoid easily.

* * *

Mochida looked on the others and asked, "Hey, how many more minutes do they still have?"

"What time did they start again?" Ryohei asked.

Reborn answered. "It's been 7 minutes since the battle began, only 8 minutes left."

"That fast already byon!?" Ken was surprised. Has seven minutes really passed?

Chikusa pull up his glasses, even he didn't seem to notice the time either. Only half the actual time left.

* * *

Bel was now slashing in frenzy, though the knives they were seeing isn't hit. Gokudera knew that and so he took I-pin and made some distance from the two of them. I-pin was about to punch his arms when Gokudera had asked.

"I-pin can you see your surroundings?" I-pin stop and looked at Gokudera who was focusing on Belphegor. She looked around, seeing nothing but looking closely, she could see something shiny.

Gokudera who knew of her rather short eyesight lend her his spare glasses, which she accepted and wore it. And I-pin finally noticed. The wires were almost surrounding them and soon enough, it will block their means of escape.

Hibari who was watching from afar smirk, he remembers that attack which was too easy to be blocked by him at the first time he faced the Varia's storm in the past.

"Knives and wires… just like Lambo said." I-pin mumble, Gokudera heard it.

"Heh, so Lambo told you some information huh, then you should have taken that information and get even more ready. Belphegor is not as easy as you think he is. I can truly say he's an expert. I just learn a little about his attack myself." Gokudera informed as he took back the glasses and ran ahead.

I-pin found it questioning.

Gokudera soon saw Bel throwing more knives countered them with rocket bomb. Gokudera put down I-pin and throw a triple bomb again. Bel smirk, knowing it won't work against him as he just through them, but Bel caught something to them… strings.

Gokudera who has the connection of the string in end of his dynamite, pull them, returning them back to Bel and explode.

* * *

Mammon, Squalo and Levi were taken aback. That was the same trick Bel had used!

"Wait, Gokudera-dono used strings!?" Basil asked in disbelief.

"He had learned it from Bel himself, although that Bel doesn't know it." Yamamoto commented which confused everyone else. Except for those with Tsuna and Reborn who knew that it may just be the alternate Bel.

Lambo was still quiet, still in deep thought for some reason. After his long thinking, he raised his head, it seems he finally noticed it. 'I-pin is not a _Human Bomb_ in this world!'

* * *

Gokudera took the opportunity to take I-pin once again and head over at the library. I-pin finally asked after having to be carried around during the big time of the match.

"Gokudera-san… why did you protect me when we're enemies for this match?"

Gokudera didn't reply as he focused himself in reaching the library. Gokudera soon answered when they finally hid themselves at the library. "You still had so much potential in you I-pin. Juudaime and Lambo won't like it if you die here."

"My potential…?" I-pin repeated, this perked up Fon's attention as well.

"Daisangen. Do you know that move?" I-pin shook her head.

"I'll tell you, it will be one of your greatest techniques in the future. You can't use it as a child but you will be one of your arsenals in the future. So you can't die here now. Not when you're still this young."

* * *

This caused Shamal to grow baffled at this rather out of character act of Tsuna's storm while Yamamoto and Ryohei were laughing. Chrome smiled and Lambo grinned. Gokudera really earn a soft side when comes to kids, why? It was all because of his precious boss, Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera smiled as I-pin blushed at his early compliments. 'Now that I think about it, I-pin here was a fluent speaker instead of speaking broken Japanese due to her Chinese… this must be the difference of our younger I-pin on our world and here.'

Gokudera took out the timer watch, five minutes. He sighed at the dwindling time. He had to act fast for sure.

* * *

Ieyuji's hands gripped into a fist. 'Why aren't you attacking him!?'

Reborn can see what he was thinking and looked back on the match. 'Someone who seeks for glory like you will never understand. Baka Yuji"

Tsuna watched Ieyuji's expression, though his eyes are blank, there was a hint of disappointment. Hibari noticed it but he didn't voice it. The flame had corrupted his mind. Hibari's hands gripped hard to his sleeves. He isn't going to have a repeat to that event again.

* * *

Gokudera and I-pin who were waiting patiently was then found by Bel who grinned.

"Found you" Bel grinned as he threw the knives. I-pin went ahead and started punching, but they were easily blocked. Gokudera took the opportunity to throw a double bomb. Bel simply throws knives and with the wires which easily cut the bombs. Gokudera got near to him. Bel smirked and slashed him with a knife in hand. Gokudera stepped back and dodged it.

"I got you" Bel was about to throw another knife when he noticed the mini bomb. The bomb explode, they saw Bel being flown away and out of the room. Gokudera quickly looked on the timer watch. When he saw the time, he looked back to I-pin and hid his timer watch again.

I-pin was about to get ready when they heard the Cervello leader's voice. "Time remaining, 1 minute. The explosion will occur in a moment." As they said that, they heard the explosions coming from the other room. The hurricane turbines exploded one by one.

I-pin was in a panic before looked at Gokudera who brought Bel with him.

"20 seconds remaining"

"Shit." He hissed.

He quickly run towards I-pin and carried her with his free hand. The library had exploded when they reached over to the wall.

* * *

"Hayato!" Shamal called out.

Hibari who was watching from afar narrowed his eyes. Even if the monitor they were all watching were just rattling, he seems to know what happened after that. Tsuna and the others knew so they weren't as worried.

Fon was worried for his student. He wanted to go but control himself. He then looked at Tsuna's famiglia and see that they were calm. They seem to believe that Gokudera will come back, and so he stared back at the smoke. Hoping for the best.

* * *

The Cervello's approached them as the smoke subsided. And see Gokudera above the two bodies.

The Varia, Tsuna's famiglia and Ieyuji's famiglia followed to look as well. Gokudera's body soon fell to the side to reveal a still breathing Bel, and a terrified and shaking I-pin.

The Cervello announced. "The winner of the storm match is I-pin."

I-pin was shocked from the announcement. Ryohei quickly went to them and so did Lambo, Yamamoto and Fon. Fon and Lambo went to I-pin, calming her down. She was terrified at the explosion and thought Gokudera had died protecting her.

Yamamoto helped with laying Bel down and Ryohei brought his sun bangle to start healing Bel. Confusing Fon and Yamamoto.

"Sempai?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Why aren't you healing him?" Fon had asked.

"He's fine, more like he was pretending he was down to finish the match and so I-pin would be declared the winner." Ryohei answered them in almost shouting voice.

They were all surprised on what he just said. Ryohei was rewarded with a punch. It was Gokudera who quickly sat up and punch him.

"What was that for Octopus Head!?" Ryohei shouted as he continues to heal Bel.

Gokudera shouted, "You're too loud and I can't rest at all Lawn Head!"

"What was that Octopus Head!"

They were both glaring on each other. Looks like their loudness made Bel woke up and looked at the two. Seeing what's happening, he can tell he lost the battle.

"That's impossible, how did he survive on such explosion? We made sure it was powerful enough to have anyone nearby the explosion to die." The Cervello's were surprised. Though the mask had hid it too well.

"Sistema C.A.I."

They all looked at Hibari who began to explain.

"That guy possesses such weapon which could utilize five different flames that flow within his body. He used one of those Sistema C.A.I. to shield them at the very right time the bomb explodes. Once the dangerous content was done, he let it out to cover his back, covering that he was fine and still doing well."

Gokudera smirked at Hibari, "Looks like you already know what I am planning Skylark."

Hibari looked away.

"So you had completed it Hayato-nii, that's impressive." Lambo was amazed at the least.

Gokudera sigh, "It was actually hard due to the lack of materials but somehow I was able to obtain them all and completed it just in time"

'Was that true? Hayato created something that I didn't even know or noticed!?' Shamal questioned in his mind, he can't believe that Gokudera had grown this much. He was already impressed with the fight today but to think there was still things he was hiding… he was speechless. Reborn smirk at Shamal's expression and looked at the two Cervello's.

"Since we had already proclaimed I-pin as a winner, we will no longer back it out, even if you are still fine." The Cervello had announced, firm with their decision.

Gokudera simply smirked. I-pin looked at the ring hesitantly, refusing to accept it as she thought it had been unfair but soon looked at Gokudera. Gokudera smiled, "Take it."

I-pin looked back at the ring and decided to take it.

Gokudera looked to his boss which still staring at him like nothing. Chrome began to talk in Tsuna's place.

"Bossu told me to tell this to you… You did well Gokudera-kun. I am honestly proud that you are my right hand. Thanks for the hard work for today and protecting I-pin and Bel as well."

Gokudera was delighted to hear that from Tsuna which caused him to stand up and bow. "Thank you very much Juudaime, I am so happy to hear that from you."

"Why is he so happy even if he lost?" Ieyuji asked. Looking incredulously and not understanding the concept of it.

"You can never understand Baka Yuji. For your brother, winning is nothing compared to the lives of people around you." Reborn smirked.

"In other words, Life is more important than victory kora." Colonnello smiled.

Ieyuji just looked at his brother for a moment before he turned away.

"We will now announce the next match. Tomorrow night's match will be Rain, the match between the **Guardian of Rain**."

Next will be Superbia Squalo of Varia's, Kakimoto Chikusa of Ieyuji's side and Yamamoto Takeshi of Tsuna's side

"Voiiii! I've been waiting for this! I can finally cut you two open! So, that guy's side was that eye glasses man right?" Squalo said in triumph and excitement. Chikusa hid his irritation as he pushed his glasses up. Squalo soon looked at Tsuna's side and asked, "And who's my opponent in this side?"

Yamamoto stood up. "I am"

Squalo smirk, "Voiiii you'd better not run you two!"

"Of course" Chikusa said with monotone confidence.

Yamamoto smiled answered him, "I'm looking forward to it Squalo."

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Beta Reader by Transparent Answer**

 **Chapter Fact: Unable to put on the chapter but Tsuna told to Gokudera to protect I-pin just in case and he did.**

 **Well that's over... I know, your author here has no sense of humor and I tried but failed... Looks like I need to read some humor stories or something *murmur...* sigh, never mind... How was this chapter readers?**

 **I know, some disappointed again that Tsuna's side didn't win, at least give the others a chance... so to speak... sigh...**

 **Next Chapter will be the battle of the Rain. Schools days for me is coming so I will say it now... I will update my story every Friday. not Friday then neither Saturday or Sunday. I hope everyone could wait. Thanks for the Reviews, Followers and Favorites.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 1**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**


	11. Chapter 11 Rain

**Chapter 11: Battle of the Rain Guardian**

Yamamoto was meditating at the early morning at the dojo, calming himself to be prepared. The Shigure Kintoki placed in front of him. Hay dummies are set around the Dojo, in a swift. Yamamoto brought the sword out and made a slashing motion. The bamboo blade changed to a sword and flawlessly slashed the dummies.

Yamamoto took a deep breath, the Shigure Kintoki returning to its former state as it did. That's when he heard someone clapping. He turned to the entrance and saw his father standing and seems watching this whole time.

"Yo Oyaji" Yamamoto greeted his father with a smile as he approached him.

His father, Tsuyoshi went to Takeshi, observing all the cut up dummies, and soon turned to see his son. "You had grown stronger than I thought Takeshi. Though I didn't know when you took up Kendo." He narrowed his eyes to his son, "Especially the Shigure Souen Ryuu."

Yamamoto knew he was serious and so stayed silent. Tsuyoshi took it as an opportunity to talk. "Recently I heard about what's happening from Iemitsu. Takeshi, do you know what world you had just involved with?"

"Yes Oyaji and I don't regret it. I swore to protect my best friends and my family. I know you are worried about me but Oyaji… I have made up my mind." Yamamoto answered with a determined gaze.

Tsuyoshi looked at his son carefully and saw that determination he was giving. He sighs. "I see. It seems you do have no regrets."

Takeshi smiled and was about to thank him but was cut off when Tsuyoshi keep talking, "I would normally be happy but… Takeshi, somehow I felt something change you."

Takeshi was caught off guard.

"No, I felt you are different. Tell me, are you really my son?" Tsuyoshi inquired seriously. His hands curled to a fist. It pains him that he was thinking something bad and the thought of seeing his son's face in the conclusion that he did not accept him is painful.

Yamamoto was even more surprised to his question but then smiled. He knew the day will come his Oyaji, no, his counterpart's Oyaji will find out.

"Oyaji, no, Tsuyoshi-san" Tsuyoshi was surprised at the change. Yamamoto gave him a strained grin. "There is something you should know."

* * *

They had come too early for the rain match. Ken and Chikusa were asked to come earlier than everyone with Colonnello. They then saw Reborn and Dino waiting for them.

"Hoy, why did you call us here too early byon?" Ken grumbled.

Dino inquired. "Today was your battle right? Against Squalo."

Chikusa just nodded as he pushes up his glasses. Dino soon started, "Let me tell you something before you go on the battle, about Squalo."

They listened carefully to his explanation/story.

* * *

Time passed and Ieyuji arrived with Mochida, Basil and I-pin.

"Where's Fon kora?" Colonnello had asked.

"Master said he's going to meet someone." I-pin replied to him.

Ieyuji looked around and it seems his brother and his friends were still not here. They then felt someone came and it was Squalo.

"VOOOOIIIII Glad that you didn't run away Megane!" Squalo shouted.

Chikusa didn't react but actually was irritated for being called by that just because he wore glasses. Finally, two Cervello arrived and spoke.

"Tonight's battle field will be by the south tower. Please move to the south tower."

Mochida then said, "Inside the school again, what do you think the field this time Yuji?"

"Who knows" Ieyuji replied with less energy.

Mochida noticed it and smirk, "Something wrong? Not energetic are you?"

Ieyuji sigh, "The training today was tiring idiot. Come on"

* * *

They all walk towards their destination. Once again, all of them (Sans Reborn) were surprised to see Tsuna and his guardians arrive earlier than they did. But they noticed someone else with them. Yamamoto's father.

"Chaossu Tsuyoshi." Reborn greeted as he jump to his shoulder to sit on.

"Yo Reborn, it's been a long time." Tsuyoshi grinned in greeting.

"They know each other? I mean, that's Yamamoto's dad right?" Ieyuji asked in disbelief. "What is he doing here?"

"He came to watch idiot" Mochida said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Then does that mean he knew about Mafia stuff?" Ieyuji asked. This had made Mochida suspicious too, but they decided to drop the question.

Ken looked around. The place doesn't look like they're inside the school anymore. The door and windows were sealed and there are water flowing down and the place is a total wreck.

"What the heck is this place Byon?" Ken asked.

"This is the combat field for the Rain Match: Aquarion."

They all looked at the two Cervello who continued to explain.

"It features a three-dimensional structure and massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is being introduced begins filling the tower up from the first floor. As long as the match continues, the water will rise."

"So it's like a sinking ship huh." Dino commented as he listened to the explanation and looking around as well.

Basil also spoke, "Getting a foothold will become harder as the match progresses."

"The water that has pooled will begin the traits of sea water through the use of a special device."

"And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released."

"What?! A ferocious animal?!" Ieyuji shouted in disbelief.

Gokudera then said, knowing the answer given his previous experience and the description of it. "It's a shark, a man eating shark."

That made them pale, except Colonnello and Chikusa.

"That sounds like fun"

They turned to see that it was Squalo who spoke, accompanied with the other Varia members, except Lussuria and Belphegor. They were even surprised to see Xanxus from behind. He wasn't smiling.

It seemed obvious that he wasn't satisfied given that each side had one ring altogether.

"The dog that loses will be erased. And it's either the lot of you or the trash." Xanxus said as he turn around and leave. Squalo was about to shout back but opted not to.

"Xanxus seems serious" Reborn said as he looked at Xanxus walking away. Tsuyoshi nodded.

Somewhere on the roof top, a bird was singing a Namimori Anthem. It flew around Namimori middle school until it landed to someone's shoulder. It was Hibari, watching from afar for the upcoming match. The bird had been Hibird.

He felt another presence and a mist appeared near him. It was Mukuro, who is also planning to watch the match, Hibari ignore it in favor of watching the fight to see when it would start.

Yamamoto grinned, feeling confident with this match. Gokudera went to him.

"You know what you must do right Baseball Freak?"

"Yeah, don't worry Gokudera and leave everything to me." Takeshi smiled at him.

Lambo was humming as he was being carried by Chrome. Tsuna was just there, standing.

Ryohei then shouted, "Now let's do THAT!"

Ieyuji and his famiglia sweat drop. Gokudera just sigh, knowing he can never stop things from happening. Yamamoto laughs as he loved to do so.

They then went in circle.

Ryohei shouted loud, "Yamamoto, Fight!"

They all shouted cheerily, minus Chrome and Tsuna of course.

"Now, will the Guardian of the Rain please come to the center."

"Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building. The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted to the walls. Everyone except the Guardians who will fight for the title, please exit the building."

Ken went to Chikusa and cheered "Good luck on your side Kakippi"

Chikusa nodded as he walked on to the location.

"We're counting on you to the extreme Yamamoto!"

"Yeah, leaved it to me" Yamamoto smiled at him.

Lambo began cheering as they all walk out. Tsuyoshi stood next to Yamamoto and had said.

"Return back alive Takeshi, even if you are not my son, there was still no denying you are still my son. Even if you're not from this world."

Yamamoto's eyes had widened before it reverted to his usual eye smile accompanied with a grin. "You can count on me!"

Tsuyoshi smiled back before he left the field.

"So he told you huh" Reborn wondered in a low tone. Tsuyoshi just nodded in response. At first he can never believe that his real son had already died a long time ago. It's like his heart had crush to many pieces when he remembered his dead body in the hospital bed. It was the worst thing he had ever experience. It only happened after his wife died from an illness and now his only child was taken away from him. But then a miracle happened on that time, he came back to life. He was overwhelmed with happiness but never felt the one who came back wasn't his son. He never thought it was his son from another world.

He looked up on the big screen, seeing his son standing in a circle Squalo and Chikusa. Their rings were being inspected and then taken away after confirming them.

'Takeshi, no matter what you are, who you are, you're still my son, even if you are not my real son, you are still Takashi that I had knew and raised. Now show me Takashi, the form of the Shigure Souen Ryuu you had form with my parallel self's teaching.' Tsuyoshi smiled at the thought of seeing his parallel world's son's improvement.

Those who noticed that smile were Tsuna's famiglias. They all knew that Yamamoto had told him about them and was glad that Tsuyoshi still accepted him as part of his family.

* * *

Inside, the Cervello leader began to explain the battle rules. "This battle will have no time limit. Fight until only one of you was standing."

Squalo chuckle as he swung his sword, "You two will regret fighting against me."

Yamamoto laughed in response "Energetic as always Squalo. Let's have a good fight shall we?"

Squalo smirked at his confidence and get ready, "Come brat"

Chikusa wordlessly readied his yo-yo's.

Yamamoto once again laughs and get ready. "Let me tell you Squalo. My swords style is Shigure Souen Ryuu, the most powerful and perfect style. This alone is enough to defeat you."

Squalo smirk even more, wanting to see about that.

"The Guardian of the Ring of Rain, Superbi Squalo vs Kakimoto Chikusa vs Yamamoto Takeshi. Battle start!"

Squalo quickly charged at Yamamoto and he jumped to the right to dodge it. Squalo released something to his blade, heading to him.

* * *

"Wasn't that…" Mochida said as recognizing the attack.

"That hidden explosive byon" Ken commented.

* * *

Yamamoto once again dodges them before it explode. Yamamoto then felt an incoming attack and run around to dodge the needles. Chikusa continued to release both needle inside of his Yo-yo to both Squalo and Yamamoto. Yamamoto easily dodges them as he run around the field while Squalo slashed every single one of them.

"Voiii! You're in the way!" Squalo shouted as he charge heading to Chikusa and then disappeared out of sight which surprised Chikusa.

Chikusa looked around until he had realized too late that he was already behind him and about to slash him but Yamamoto protected him as he defend him through his bamboo sword.

"Don't let your guard down every single moment Chikusa." Yamamoto told him.

Chikusa just 'Hmph' and run back and throw his Yo-yo, heading to both of them as it first went to the side and then them. Yamamoto just smile and both jump back to dodge them. Needles are released once more. Squalo slashed through them while Yamamoto put his bamboo from the water and strongly slash it up to use the water to rise up and defend himself.

"Hahahaha that was close" Yamamoto smiled and laughed as he did.

Squalo was impressed with Yamamoto's skill. He'd rather fight with him one on one. He then decided to attack Chikusa for being in his way. He shot out the hidden missiles at his mechanical arm. Chikusa used his weapon to hit them and explode. Smoke forming around them. Chikusa was caught off guard when Squalo was quickly on his right side, about to slash him but stop when he felt another attack incoming. It was Yamamoto. The three continue to fight.

* * *

Outside, everyone else was impressed at the outcome. Xanxus said nothing as he watched from where he sat.

"Chikusa-dono had somehow able to keep up on the two, that's amazing." Basil commented.

Dino nodded as he agreed. "He's training from Colonnello was paying off."

"Of course kora… but" Colonnello trailed off. They all looked to Colonnello in confusion. Reborn was the one who continued, "Neither of them was using their full strength. I can see Yamamoto was playing around Tsuyoshi."

Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement, "But I can still see he is focusing Reborn so that would mean he was holding back. From the looks of things… he is seemed to be keeping watch on Squalo than Chikusa."

Reborn nodded to his statement. Tsuna and the others kept quiet as they watch.

* * *

"VOIIII get serious already!" Squalo shouted as he attacked Yamamoto while he defends his attack with the transformed Shigure Kintoki.

Chikusa was running and jumped, pulling out his yo-yo's to attack which both dodged easily, but Chikusa took the opportunity to commit a feint and pull out the Yo-yo once more. Needles coming out and heading towards Yamamoto, Squalo smirked as he used the opportunity to call out the missiles once more, attacking Yamamoto.

Yamamoto sigh, it seems that he should use his moves now. Yamamoto quickly slashes his sword from the water up thrice, creating a wall of water at the same time defending it with a contradiction.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu second form, Sakamaku Ame!** "

All the attacks didn't reach him. Squalo even charged towards him and slashed him but there was no blood, only water.

* * *

"Wha-what's that!?" Ieyuji questioned.

"One of the techniques of Shigure Soen ryuu, the defensive second form, Sakamaku Ame" Reborn commented.

Tsuyoshi had a proud grin. Seeing his son able to use the style made him proud for his own son.

* * *

Yamamoto stood up and sways his sword and get ready. "Looking happy Squalo, did you figure something out?"

Squalo was indeed happy for some reason. "Shigure Souen Ryuu, what an interesting technique. Although I can already tell how that style work already."

"You do?" Yamamoto asked, still smiling.

* * *

Gokudera was deep in thought as he watched the fight.

"What's wrong Bakadera?" Lambo asked to Gokudera.

Gokudera keep thinking until he spoke, "From what I remember, Squalo figure out his technique after he used two form's from that Baseball Freak's technique but this time, only once and that is Sakamaku Ame. The Squalo here might be smarter than the Squalo on the past."

"So do you think Yamamoto will extremely lose?" Ryohei wondered.

Gokudera looked at him and said "Idiot, of course he won't. He is holding back. If necessary, he may use it to win."

Ryohei simply nodded. Both went back to watching the match.

* * *

Yamamoto then gets ready as he raised his sword and ready for attack. Yamamoto run, heading towards Squalo. Squalo raised his sword to defend the upcoming attack but instead of sword, it was a hand. The sword was falling down, going to his other hand and caught it. He swings it to the water and slash it up to hit him.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu fifth form, Samidare!** "

Yamamoto can see Squalo falling down to the water. Yamamoto then step back from the Yo-yo's aggressive attack. He looked at Chikusa who was serious and made a separate target with the two Yo-yo's, one at Yamamoto and another to Squalo. Squalo smirked as he jump up to dodge it. Yamamoto on the other hand swings it but only end up being caught by his Yo-yo.

"Got you" Chikusa said as he pull his other Yo-yo and throw it towards Yamamoto with his needles coming.

Yamamoto smiled, "Nice combination… but not enough." As he said that, Yamamoto holds his sword backwards and creates a whirlwind like shield to avoid the needles from hitting him and also his Yo-yo. It seems because of that technique, the other Yo-yo that was holding his sword came off.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu seventh form, Shibuki Ame!** "

Chikusa was shocked at the attack. Just how skillful is this guy?

"Hahahaha that was dangerous." Yamamoto smiled. "Although I am amazed that you leapt back to dodge my attack Squalo, even though I didn't use the sharp edge. It's just like you." He said as he scratched his head with his free hand.

"Voii don't speak as if we knew each other brat." Squalo swayed his sword up and point to him.

Yamamoto continues to smile as he said, "What if we knew each other, not you but the other you?"

Squalo was now confused. "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto laughs once again and get ready. "Maybe I should give some evidence that we had truly met. Wanna bet?"

Squalo felt like he was being mocked around and gets ready, wanting to slice him to death. Chikusa was observing the situation. From the tension they were giving, he will be ignored in this battle for a while. It will give him an advantage on whom he will help, to take down the first and then the remaining one.

* * *

"They were too tense" Dino commented as his sweat was dropping.

I-pin looked to Lambo and asked. "Is it true that both Yamamoto-san and that man had met Lambo?"

They all looked first to I-pin and then to them who were watching. Lambo looked at them and hum, thinking of a response. Once he had decided, he said,

"You'll see"

* * *

Yamamoto charged on and so did Squalo and both fight one another. It became the battle of speed as they both just disappeared on sight then reappear in one place with a clash and another. Chikusa's eyes widen on how those swordsman can match up to one another.

* * *

Everyone was also surprised, except Tsuna, his Guardians, Reborn and Xanxus. Xanxus only found it interesting for someone able to match up against his Rain Guardian. Looking closely on the two, they always receive some scratches in different part of their body every time they both clash to one another.

* * *

"To think someone is stronger than the Sword Emperor I had defeated and other strong opponents from the past… heh, this life was worth it!" Squalo smirked as he made another clash with both of them that for the first time since the clash, they stopped attacking each other.

Yamamoto still had a smile on his lips and thanked him instead, "Thank you."

"I also heard about the style that was being passed down to generation to generation. That was the Shigure Souen Ryuu. I had found the successor and his three students. They used the same eight forms you did. I learned them and cut them!" he said in confidence as he swung the sword once more and Yamamoto defends it easily.

Yamamoto was still smiling despite his claim, "The Shigure Souen Ryuu was perfect and flawless, the strongest and invincible."

* * *

Tsuyoshi smiled as he heard it. That's right. That was Shigure Souen Ryuu.

* * *

Squalo laughed incredulously, "Are you idiot!?"

"I will show you I am not" Yamamoto said confidently.

Squalo smirked and both continued to fight once again. Chikusa was still watching both of them. He went to the second level, feeling lucky that both of them didn't notice him. Somehow Chikusa was calm and concentrating.

* * *

"Kakippi what are you doing byon?" Ken asked as he watched him on the screen.

"He is concentrating kora" Colonnello told him. "He is waiting for an opportunity to attack them both at the same time kora."

Gokudera who was watching asked, "What do you think Chrome?"

Chrome continues to watch Chikusa and said, "Squalo will fall… but the Rain Guardian will…"

* * *

As she said that, Squalo who saw him made a quick attack. Yamamoto followed him. Chikusa finally made a move as he spread his Yo-yo around him too fast, creating like a spider web around them which Squalo was trapped in, but Yamamoto escaped from.

Yamamoto smiled at the sudden trap, 'He mastered it earlier than I expected.'

"Tch, I never thought you could escape to my trap Yamamoto Takeshi." Chikusa grunted.

Yamamoto laughs and said "That's because I had seen that move before. Where? Can't tell ya"

Chikusa was staring carefully on Yamamoto but snapped out of it soon after.

"VOOOIII do you think this kind of thing could stop me? Even if these weapons of yours are made from wires, they can easily be cut off!" Squalo shouted as his artificial hand began moving around and cutting them all, which made Chikusa's eyes widen.

Squalo freed himself and immediately charged to Chikusa to attack but a wall of water block his way. Soon looking at Yamamoto who called out the water;

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu second style, Sakamaku Ame!** "

"Voiiii, are you protecting your enemy like you had done before?" Squalo asked as he narrows his eyes on him.

Yamamoto smiled instead "I just won't let any one of us get killed. My mission was to beat you, not to kill you. Beside, Mukuro will get angry if something happened to his friends."

That surprised both Chikusa and Ken.

"D-do you know Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa asked. His eyes wide, unlikely of his usual stoic demeanor.

Yamamoto looked at him and just smile. He looked back on Squalo and said, "You still have spare weapons in you right? You better be careful from now on."

"Answer my question first." Chikusa demanded but Yamamoto didn't answer and just attack Squalo. He released a 'Tch' and took out his spare weapon, another two Yo-yos and join with them.

* * *

Outside, Ken was now demanding an explanation from Tsuna's group.

"You know where Mukuro-san is byon? We been looking all over for him, tell us now byon!" Ken shouted to them.

Gokudera sigh and said, "He's around, watching somewhere. Find him if you can but I am sure he is using his power to cover his presence."

Ken grip his fist and about to run to look for him but was stop by Chrome's words.

"There's no need to look for him Ken."

Ken looked to her, "Huh?"

Chrome looked at him and said "He will show up to you when the time comes."

"What do you mean, you look alike?" Ken glared at her.

Chrome move her head to the right in confusion, "Look alike?"

"He's talking about you and Mukuro Chrome-nee." Lambo told her, making her understand what he had meant.

Chrome just made an 'Oh' then back to the screen which pissed Ken as he was ignored, especially his question about Mukuro.

* * *

Squalo went on frenzy as he continued to attack them. When he had separated the two, he was now going to use it to Yamamoto. Yamamoto knows and used the same technique Squalo was about to use. They made a clash on each other, creating an eerie sound which can make people's ears hurt. They were all effective as both jumps back.

"Ouch ouch ouch… I didn't think it will create such sound if both attack collide at the same time and the same technique too." Yamamoto winced as he tried to gain bearings on his hearings and balance.

Squalo narrowed his eyes to Yamamoto. He had seen it, that technique, how did he know how to use his technique?

* * *

"What Squalo just unleashed the moment ago was **Attacco di Squalo** , a shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns his opponent's muscles. That guy, Yamamoto did the same attack as Squalo, creating an eerie sound around them." Mammon commented.

Levi looked at him and asked, "Just how that guy knew about that attack?"

Mammon answered him, "I don't actually know. Squalo was surprised for himself as well."

* * *

Squalo sway his sword and charge to attack again, this time, thrust his sword forward multiple times. It was his **Zanna di Squalo**. Yamamoto counters it with one of his technique.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, eleventh form…** "

Tsuyoshi who heard it had widened his eyes.

" **Beccata di Rondine!** "

Yamamoto thrust his sword multiple times in one hand and now both are making a clash to one another.

* * *

Gokudera smirked, "Yamamoto-san that technique was made by your own son." Tsuyoshi looked at him in disbelief. Gokudera then answered "He had made more than eight forms of the Shigure Souen Ryuu."

Tsuyoshi looked back on the screen and smiled.

"Takeshi…"

* * *

In the end, it was a tie. Squalo was amazed, to think there are more than eight forms.

"Eleventh form, I didn't know about that before. Impressive, I really want to cut you to pieces." Squalo complimented. Yamamoto was still smiling and readied himself for the two attackers.

"I think I need to finish this off now. Come!" Finally, Yamamoto said it seriously as he drop his smile and be serious.

Squalo smirked while Chikusa get even more focused. Squalo then keep throwing his explosive on the two while they both keep running to dodge it. Yamamoto no longer hold back as he was going to attack Chikusa with his back sword and Squalo made that opportunity to attack him as well. Chikusa released both of his Yo-yo, going around to some pillars and caught both of their blades at the same time.

"Ohh, great one" Squalo said as he was impressed on seeing Chikusa stopping them both from attacking. Yamamoto just smiled, impressed as well.

"Don't under estimate me even if I am not a swordsman like you two, I can fight you both at the same time." Chikusa said as he gripped the wires tightly.

"But you know Chikusa, this lead you being an open target." Yamamoto said.

Squalo smirk as he used his explosive, heading to him and explode.

* * *

"Kakippi!" Ken shouted on the outside.

* * *

On the battle, the Yo-yo's that stop their blade has loosen and Squalo immediately attack and then saw Yamamoto in his stance, blade on his left side like he will draw out his sword to attack.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, eight form…** " Yamamoto charged to Squalo. He was happier to do so as he will finish him off now. " **Shinotsuku Ame!** "

This time, Yamamoto completely hit him, but only using his back side sword. Squalo fall down the water. Yamamoto looked at him and sighs then looked to Chikusa. He can see him sitting up, even he was directly hit by Squalo's explosion. His upper body was bleeding, looks like the explosion was stronger than before.

"You okay?" Yamamoto asked Chikusa. He didn't answer but Yamamoto could take that as a yes.

Yamamoto looked back on Squalo who just stood up, ready to fight again. Yamamoto also gets ready as well, taking things serious and now plan to end it. He raised his sword, holding it in both hands.

"Playing like baseball?" Squalo asked, as if piss of being mocked. Yamamoto didn't answer. Squalo just smirk and said "This is now the end of it!"

Squalo charge as he slices diagonally in front of him, tearing away the water as he charge forward. It was his **Scontro di Squalo**.

Yamamoto sliced down and up, making the water rise and get ready.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, the ninth offensive form…** " he was already on the other side, but Squalo won't let him get away as he charged on, continuing his technique. Both fight with one another and then Yamamoto run to the side. He was about to chase after him when he saw he was already behind him and about to slash him. Squalo didn't hesitate as he made his artificial arm move forward and backwards, making it show that he had stabbed him.

* * *

Ieyuji and the others were shocked and so was Chikusa. Tsuyoshi was also shocked but it seems Tsuna and the others have no reaction. Tsuyoshi noticed it and look back and surprised that his son turn into a water and is now above Squalo.

* * *

'What!? The one I cut was…' Squalo thought.

* * *

"The shadow in the water pillar." Reborn said.

* * *

He was actually in front of him, up in the air and about to slash him. Squalo was too late to react as Yamamoto used the back of his sword and hit his head, hard enough to put him down.

" **Utsushi Ame!** "

Squalo as he fall, thought, 'This is… defeat?'

Squalo was down. Yamamoto looked to him and sighs. He then smiled and said "I did it"

* * *

"Just like what we expect to happen." Gokudera smiled.

Ryohei and Lambo overjoyed. Chrome was just smiling. Tsuna still not showing emotion but within his eyes were happiness that Yamamoto had won.

Mammon and Levi seem surprised on the sudden outcome of the battle. Who would know Squalo would lose? Xanxus has no reaction, just a smirk. And then, he laughed.

"Hahahahaha, look at that! He lost! Trash!" Xanxus said as he raised his hand, about to bring his gun out to fire something.

"No need to raise your hand Boss, let me do it." Levi said to him.

"I can do it for free." Mammon said to his boss.

A Cervello came to them and said, "Please stop, because the water has reached the designated water level, the ferocious sea animal has been released."

Everyone heard it.

"Ferocious Animal… you mean…" Mochida seems scared for some reason.

Gokudera looked to Ryohei, giving him a silent message. Ryohei nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. Yes, they will change the scenario which never happened to their world.

* * *

The lower level in the field was already full of water and that ferocious animal was now swimming around. Yamamoto remembered this scenario looked up on the other Cervello who is standing in a higher level above them.

"Hey, how about these two?" Yamamoto wondered.

The Cervello answered him. "As both of them had lost the fight, I cannot guarantee both of their safety."

Yamamoto looked away and smirk as he ready his sword, "Then, I shall cut that shark if you don't mind."

Chikusa was shocked, even the Cervello.

"No need to do such thing. You are the winner of the Rain Conflict battle, there's no need for you to do such thing." The Cervello had tried to reason him.

Yamamoto laugh but soon dropped it to a serious facade, "I won't let any of them die, not in front of me."

The Cervello no longer quarrel against him. Yamamoto looked on the water and saw the shark fin rise up.

"If what Gokudera told me, in this scenario… hmm… oh well." Yamamoto looked to Chikusa and Squalo who was now gaining consciousness. He looked up and saw the higher level was safe.

The shark seemed strong as it destroyed the pillar below, making the floor they were standing crumble, the floor where Chikusa had stood also crumbled.

* * *

"Kakippi!" Ken shouted.

* * *

The shark was coming to Chikusa. He readied himself as the shark's head came out, ready to bite him but something saved him as he felt that he was being taken away. Looking up, it was a small bird, covered in a blue flame. This shocked him and everyone who were watching, except Tsuna and his friends.

"Good job Kojirou, take him up!" Yamamoto shouted with a smile as the swallow complied and carried him above.

Yamamoto looked at Squalo and went to him. "You will not die here Squalo, I promise."

Squalo looked at him and was pissed, "Voii I lose, you shouldn't bother saving your enemies idiot."

Yamamoto laughed instead. "I am the rain that washes everything. You are the requiem rain that washes the enemies away while I am the rain that washed the sadness of my friends away. I don't want anyone to be sad and die. That's how I protect my family. I protect my friends and everyone around me from the enemy." His answer has a resolve within that had Squalo surprised.

Yamamoto took out something dangling at his neck and it was his Necklace of the Rain.

"Jirou" Yamamoto called out as an Akita inu covered in rain flames came out. "Take Squalo to a higher level."

Jirou grab him as he bit the collar of Squalo's uniform. Squalo looked at Yamamoto "Brat, your skill as a swordsman isn't bad. You just need to get rid of that softness of yours."

Yamamoto laughs "How many times do you think you have told that to me?" Squalo found it questioning but Yamamoto continued to talk, "I'll tell you this, my softness what makes me stronger."

Jirou began jumping up, carrying him away. Yamamoto took a deep breath and muttered, "Time to get rid of that thing."

The shark once again destroys another pillar below making the whole floor shake and fall down. The one that Yamamoto was standing was still stable float, but the shark is coming close to him. He readied his sword as the Shark is coming to him.

" **Shigure Souen Ryuu, tenth offensive form…** " the swallow came back and a tidal of rain flame surrounds him while he charges, Koujirou leading him as they both charged forward. The shark opened his mouth, ready to eat him but Yamamoto was faster as he swung the Shigure Kintoki.

" **Scontro di Rondine!** "

The shark was cut into half and the body was split. Blood spluttered out of the body.

Squalo and Chikusa who were now safe on a higher ground had seen it. Squalo was impressed. He now knows why Yamamoto held back. He could actually kill if he wanted to. He grinned to himself. The next time he would fight, it would be with their full strength.

The two Cervello made a decision.

"The battle over the Ring of the Rain has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory."

Ryohei and Lambo went out, going to threat the two from their any wounds. Gokudera and Chrome stayed to Tsuna's side. Ieyuji and the others stayed quiet. Ken even knowing his friend had lose was happy that he was safe and been saved by him.

Hibari and Mukuro who were watching from afar didn't say anything but were more or less happy at the outcome. They all knew it would happen and Tsuna was glad of this change.

Tsuyoshi was proud, really proud at his son. Not only did he win, but he also showed compassion and chose not to kill his enemies. He had protected them as well which he can truly say he had grown as a kind child. He was also proud of seeing that his son developed three new forms for the Shigure Souen Ryuu. To protect his family and friends, he had become stronger more than anyone have expected.

"The next match had been decided, it is the match of the **Guardians of the Mist**."

All of them knew it to be Mammon from Varia and Chrome from Tsuna's side.

Ieyuji looked to Reborn and asked. "Hoy Reborn, who was our Mist?"

Reborn chose to say nothing. 'I wonder if he had accepted our offer… well, he is watching us.'

Yes, from afar, he was watching the battle and soon disappears. Only Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn, Chrome, and Tsuna knew he was there.

"I'm looking forward on battling you little girl." Mammon said as he faces Chrome.

Chrome simply stared at the Arcobaleno. She turned to see her boss staring at the screen.

Mukuro was chuckling as he concealed himself once more. It's time for him to show them what he is made of.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Beta Reader by TransparentAnswer**

 **Personal Question: What does AU and OOC means? I read other fanfic stories and I sometimes see them on the summary. What are they mean?**

 **Did I make everyone wait for so long? Well here you go as I promised. Next Chapter will be update once again next Friday, if not, neither Saturday or Sunday. Both me and my beta partner were busy on schooling and you know the rest... So how was this chapter? Good or bad... You decide...**

 **Now I want to ask you readers, who do you choose to represent in Tsuna's side? Mukuro or Chrome?**

 **Whenever the case, thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Followers. Especially readers. Hope you all can wait another week for the next chapter.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 2**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**


	12. Chapter 12 Mist

**Capter 12: Battle of the Mist Guardian**

Colonello and Fon observed Ieyuji who is in hyper dying will mode. They could only wonder of the flame that had been mixed along with the sky flame and soon looked at Reborn who was too deep in his thoughts.

"Reborn what's wrong?" Fon wondered.

Reborn looked at them and asked, "Who do you think of Mammon from Varia?"

Colonnello then remembered, "That baby with the tasteless frog on its head kora?"

"Yeah, the baby wearing the lame frog. Did you both feel anything?" Reborn wondered.

Fon thought for a while before he expressed his opinion. "Now that you think about it, he is strange."

Colonnello then asked, "Could he be an Arcobaleno, kora?!"

Fon looked at him and said, "It could be the case." He looked back to Reborn, "Then why didn't our pacifier glow? If he is the person I am thinking is…"

"I don't know for sure yet." Reborn said but somehow thinking deeply on the possibility that Fon was pointing out, same to Colonnello.

"If that's true, the guy on our side might not even stand a chance kora. I don't know about the girl on the other side as well kora." Colonello had said.

"But you told us that they have two Mist Guardians on their side. The other mist guardian still hasn't shown up so I am not sure but still…" Fon had pointed out.

"But you guys also don't know our Mist on this side. We'll never know actually." Reborn simply said.

Ieyuji stopped focusing on his Hyper Dying will mode and looked at the Arcobalenos.

"Reborn just tell us who is our Mist? You never told us who he is? Is he powerful? Strong? What?" Ieyuji asked.

Reborn looked at him and interjected, "Not going to tell you. If I do you will protest again and I'd like it that you shut your mouth and concentrate instead of thinking such thing. If you're worried that he will not come then I'll tell you he will."

Ieyuji looked at the ground. He can never win against Reborn when it comes to arguments.

* * *

In Italy at Vongola's headquarters, Iemitsu and his trustworthy followers were now engaged in a battle inside, trying to rescue their ninth. They seem to be having a hard time as there are men firing back at them. It was the battle of firearms. Lal Mirch, an incomplete Arcobaleno was also with them and helping them to fight against the enemy. Iemitsu was somewhere else, walking along the hidden passage to get to where the ninth was. He successfully got there and meets him but he knew that something was not right about him. They both underwent a conversation until it leads to a battle.

* * *

Somewhere, Haru and Kyoko had met and finally having a good time as they both are smiling. They both were also having conversation about Tsuna and the others. In regards with their recent change that is. But otherwise, it was a good day.

* * *

When it was the night, Ieyuji, Mochida, Basil, Fon, Colonnello and Reborn came on the Namimori Middle school gym. Ken and Chikusa were already there and surprised that Brina was also there.

"Ciaossu Brina" Reborn greeted.

Brina looked on the infant and nod.

"It's rare for you to watch Brina." Ieyuji pointed out.

She looked at him "The battle of the Mist seems even more interesting so I came to watch."

She turns away. Ieyuji looked around and noticed the place looks deserted, other than the Varia (Except Lussuria, Bel and Squalo) on the other side and Mammon on the center. He looked at the other side to see his brother and his other guardians (Minus Hibari and Mukuro). I-Pin was together with Lambo now.

Ieyuji looked around once again and look to Reborn, "Reborn I don't see our Mist Guardian. Are you sure that person will arrive?"

"Of course. I had no choice but to pick him after all. And I think he is here already, just not showing up." Reborn told them.

"Hehehe, is that what you think?"

They all looked at the entrance and surprised on the person who came. The man had a lance in hand, it was Sadao.

"Y-you're…!" Mochida's eyes widened.

They all looked in disbelief, except those with Tsuna and Xanxus.

Ieyuji was shaking as he is pointing at him and finally shouted, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I came as your Guardian of Mist Vongola" Sadao said casually. "The kid here offers it to me in exchange of you fighting me. I did and I lose so I accept it even if I don't want to. That's why I will fight on your side for now, after that I'll take your life." He smirked.

Ieyuji glared at him and growled at Reborn, "I don't want him to be my Mist!"

"Then who would replace him? Idiot, it's not like you have someone to be your mist. He is your best bet and you have no choice but to do so. Too bad you didn't meet two Mist users like your brother." Reborn simply commented.

Ieyuji looked at his brother who was looking at him. He glared in rage. But Gokudera went in front of his Juudaime and glared back at him. A hidden message, 'Try or you'll regret it'. Ieyuji just looked away in fear of being hurt.

"It seems everyone is here" The Cervello said as both went to the center.

"Now please come in the center, competitors of the Mist."

Sadao smirk and walked away, heading to the center. Chrome wasn't moving at all. They all looked at her.

"What's wrong Chrome? Not feeling well?" Yamamoto asked to Chrome.

Chrome shook her head and said "Bossu told me that in this battle, he will not let me go on the battle. So he told me stay here and leave everything on his side instead."

"Ohh you mean him?" Ryohei said, seems overjoyed.

"The other mist" Mammon murmured.

Chrome closed her eyes and said, "Bossu said he is counting on you and be sure to hold back on yourself, Mukuro-sama."

Then they all heard a chuckle. A very familiar voice to Ken, Chikusa, and Sadao.

"Kufufufufufufu"

Someone had appeared behind Tsuna. They all looked at the person in the subsiding mist. It was Rokudo Mukuro.

"I would gladly love to, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro smiled.

"M-M-Mu-Mukuro-san!" Ken was surprised and also overjoyed.

Chikusa's eyes were wide open as they had finally found him, the person they were looking for, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama" Chikusa murmured.

'That's the person they were looking for? That Mukuro-san?' Ieyuji thought as Mukuro step forward and looked at his two companions.

"Kufufufufu it's been a while Ken, Chikusa." Mukuro smiled at them. "I am happy to see both of you doing well."

Ken step forward "Just where did you disappeared to Mukuro-san! We thought we'll never see you again you know."

"We been looking all over for you Mukuro-sama" Chikusa added.

Mukuro chuckle again, "Kufufufufu I know, even so I didn't showed up. There was something important I needed to do."

"Something important byon?" Ken asked

Mukuro looked to Tsuna and said, "Him, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He looked back on the two. "I run around to help us gather together. Starting with Gokudera Hayato who will help me for the other three here in Japan, I too, searched for Lambo of Bovino famiglia and then searched for my dear Chrome." As he said Chrome's name, he looked at her that right now she was blushing. He continued "Now we had gather, we are now looking for a way to cure our dear Tsunayoshi and it seems we have found the key to do so."

"Vongola Ring" Reborn said.

Mukuro looked at the Sun Arcobaleno "Correct." Mukuro looked back to the two. "You two who became the guardians of Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin, be sure to give everything you have against us."

"But Mukuro-san we-" Ken was cut off when Mukuro spoke.

"Ken enough. Do not worry; I am not angry at all. I am happy that you two had joined and became stronger. In this matter, as long as the Ring Conflict continues, we will be strangers and enemies. Once it's over, you both will decide on whose side you'll take. Is that enough?"

Both looked to each other. They wanted to protest but if that's what Mukuro-sama wanted to them to do then… they both obliged "Yes Mukuro-sama/san"

Mukuro smile and looked on them, "I'll leave for now then Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro's trident came out to his hand and walk on the center. Everyone kept staring at him, mostly Ieyuji. He doesn't understand before until now. They keep saying about gathering and he never understand, but now he does. His Guardians, his Soulless Brother's Guardian are gathering for him and help him from his situation.

Once Mukuro is at the center of the field with the other two, Sadao confront him.

"Your voice… Are you the one who saved me before?"

"Kufufufufu, it's been a while Kuromishi Sadao. I see your doing well."

Sadao gave his smile, "So this is what my savior looks like. Can I ask now your name?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Half Mist Guardian, pleased to meet you, Sawada Ieyuji's Mist Guardian." Mukuro turned to the infant "And also to you, Varia's Mist Guardian and Arcobaleno, Mammon or should I say… Viper."

Mammon raised his head to look at him but Mukuro can tell that he was surprised despite the hood. Fon and Colonnello's eyes had widened while Reborn narrowed his eyes. So they were right.

"How did you know?" Mammon asked. His hidden eyes narrowed to Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu, because I knew, Mist Arcobaleno, the reason why the pacifier doesn't glow when you were around with them was because of the chain that was covering your pacifier. A chain with special properties to block flames, it was why the pacifier never glowed when you are around the Arcobaleno."

Mammon was gripping his hand but trying to compose himself, "You're pretty smart to know such thing, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufufufu why thank you. Well then Kuromishi Sadao, I hope that you can give everything in this battle."

Sadao sigh, "To tell the truth, what I was expecting with my first meeting with you was the day you will now tell me what payment you want me to do, not here in this battle."

"Oya oya, is that so? Kufufufufu if that's the case, I want you to give everything in this battle and if you can, defeat me." Mukuro smirked.

Sadao was bit surprised at first but then smirk, "Very well, I'll defeat you without you any hesitation. Don't blame me if you die."

Mukuro laughed in response; "If you can"

The Cervello looked at each one of them and began inspecting the ring from both Mammon and Sadao. As they do, they had taken the ring.

"Mukuro come back here for a moment and do THAT in EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'd rather not." Mukuro rejected politely.

"Ahhh, come on Mukuro, there's no harm done doing it." Yamamoto laughed lightly.

"I told you I-" without making Mukuro finish, he was quickly pulled out and drag by Ryohei and everyone quickly made a circle with him.

"H-Hoy T-" Mukuro was again cut off when Ryohei started it.

"Mukuro! Chrome! Fight!" Ryohei shouted which followed up by everyone. Tsuna was still same and this time, Chrome shouted even more than she usually does. Mukuro didn't shout, he just sweat drop at the same time, irritated at this.

Mukuro quickly move away with a vein popping at his head. "You will all pay for this later."

Yamamoto and Gokudera were laughing while both Lambo and Ryohei were shouting in cheer. Chrome was giggling at the sight while Tsuna was just watching them. Inside he was actually laughing on Mukuro on sight.

Reborn who was watching the whole time smirk at how they got Mukuro into their circle. Mukuro got back as both of the Cervello finished inspecting them.

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gymnasium. You may use anything within. This field does not have any special devices, please remember this." The Cervello leader said to the competitors.

"Huh? But there's nothing to use here." Mochida pointed out.

"You don't need anything when it comes for the battle of the Guardian of Mist battle." Fon said to Mochida.

"What do you mean?" Ieyuji asked.

"Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing, not allowing them to see the Family- the illusion of description: that is the duty of the Guardian of Mist" Reborn explained to them.

Something went down, making them all trapped within it.

"The spectator' area for this match is within that enclosure. There is an infrared laser detection system so please be careful."

"Now, the Mist match, Mammon vs Kuromishi Sadao vs Rokudo Mukuro. Battle start!"

"Kufufufufu" Mukuro's red eyes form the Kanji of one as he then stab his trident on the ground, making the floor crumble and fell on the deep hell. Some of them were affected, except Tsuna and his Guardians, being protected by Chrome. This illusion was his **First path of hell**.

* * *

Ieyuji was in panic as he was falling. Reborn went near to him and said, "Baka Yuji this is the battle of mist, this is an illusion."

"B-but"

"Idiot as you will always be Baka Yuji."

* * *

"So you're an illusionist like me, even so, this is just a child's play. You can never take my money away with this." Mammon jumped and used his powers to create tentacles.

Mukuro smirk as he slash them and jump back. Behind him was Sadao who was going to stab him but Mukuro defended himself easily. This made his illusion stop and everything turn back to normal.

"Kufufufufu you had become aware how to keep yourself inside the illusion Kuromishi Sadao. Impressive"

Sadao smirked and both continue to fight in both weapons. Mammon mixes himself in as he used his illusion tentacles. Both were slashing them and dodging them until Mukuro was caught.

"Got you" Mammon smirked in triumph

Mukuro chuckled. He was actually behind Mammon and was about to be stab the Arcobaleno when Mammon disappear himself, making him dodge it.

* * *

"W-what was that? I thought he was captured?" Mochida wiped his eyes in disbelief.

"That's an illusion. It is the battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive one another Mochida." Fon explained to him.

Brina smirked at the turn of events, "That's why this battle is interesting."

* * *

Mammon came out from bit further from them. "Interesting, it seems I don't need to hold back. You already know who I am so I am sure you are prepared on your upcoming end."

"Kufufufufu what are you saying baby? I should be the one saying that. Remember, I am holding back." Mukuro said as he narrowed his eyes on the infant.

Mammon was clearly pissed "You're under estimating me too far. I'll show you something you will forever regret!"

Mammon removes his chains from the pacifier. "Let's go Phantasma." Mammon said to his frog above his head. The frog began to crack, revealing a yellow snake. It flew up. His mark on his cheek became larger a bit and his partner bit his tail, making him flew up and his pacifier glowed with Colonnello, Fon and Reborn.

* * *

Colonnello then said "That spiral frog and that indigo pacifier… He was alive, kora!"

Fon nod, "He was right then."

"Arcobaleno, Viper." Reborn muttered.

* * *

Mukuro chuckled, seeing that the Arcobaleno is finally showing his power. He looked at Sadao who seems rather excited.

* * *

Tsuna and his friends were just watching, seeing no problem at all.

"He finally used his power boss." Levi told and Xanxus didn't bother answering him as he watches the battle.

"A-Arcobaleno!? Is he an Arcobaleno too?" Ieyuji asked.

"Yeah. He is one of the ultimate babies, an Arcobaleno kora!" Colonnello answered.

Fon continued, "Viper of the indigo pacifier. They say he is a magician with the greatest psychic abilities among the Arcobaleno."

"Psychic? You mean psionics?! That's so occult." Mochida questioned.

Gokudera who heard began thinking, 'Wasn't that what I said in the past?'

"I heard he's gone missing in the middle of the battle." Colonnello said.

Reborn looked at Mukuro and said, "Looks like that Mukuro knew him from the very beginning. Those guys sure can predict things."

"What do you mean Reborn?" Fon asked. A brow raised in wonder.

Reborn didn't answer as they saw the battle started once again. Seeing them the two attacking Mammon together and sometimes to each other. They all keep doing that.

* * *

"With both of you unable to fly, you can never reach me." Mammon had said in triumph, thinking that he had an upper hand.

"Oya oya, is that so" Mukuro said as his eyes turn to the Kanji of three which he opened a portal and snakes came out, capturing Mammon as they all wrap him. **The 3** **rd** **path of Beast**

"Thi-this is… not an illusion?"

Sadao looked at him and smirk, "Not bad, to think you can do more than I thought."

"Kufufufufu don't put me on the same side as you who can only use nightmares." Mukuro retorted.

"Heh, don't underestimate my Nightmare" Sadao seethed. Pissed that he was underestimated.

"Prove it" Mukuro said as his eyes turn to back on the 1st path which this time made a pillar of fire with lotus flower around the flaming flames. It traps both Sadao and Mammon within it. Mukuro chuckle on what he sees on sight. Mammon then used his pacifier that glow and destroyed the illusion that trap him and flew up.

"Looks like I have to reveal my powers to defeat you." Mammon said to himself.

Mukuro only smirk. Sending a mental message to Chrome,

'Prepare yourself Nagi. Are you ready to fight?'

Chrome closed her eyes and replied back. 'Yes, Mukuro-sama'

* * *

Gokudera noticed her sudden change and looked back on the battle. 'Looks like that Pineapple doesn't want to waste too much time huh. He plans to finish everything, as the whole Mist Guardian.'

* * *

"Someone like a first class as you, your weakness is also illusion!" As Mammon said that, he used his power and froze everything, even Sadao inside. Mukuro just chuckle in response.

"An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses. The domination becomes stronger with the power of illusionist, and the chances of falling for the spell increase. However, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means that they have given up control of their perception." As Mammon ended, he flicks his hand as Mukuro began to freeze under his feet.

"This scenario, just like in our world" Gokudera murmured himself which Yamamoto and Ryohei heard and nod.

Mammon can see the fog that his breath had let out due to the cold temperature. "How does it feel, the power of the accursed Arcobaleno? Why don't you give up? You are already denizen of my illusionary world, just like him." He pointed on Sadao.

Mukuro who was still looking at him smirked. "You heard that Kuromishi Sadao, what do you plan to do?"

Sadao who was trapped within the ice pillar crack, and soon broke free, he was now standing in front of them.

"Is that how Illusion works? Hehe I see. I am really different from the two of you. I don't use illusions, I used curses." Sadao smirked.

"Curses?" Mammon asked. Mukuro explained for him, "It was a different curse from you Arcobaleno had. It was one of the 2nd class curse mist user which is called Nightmare. Rare people has that power, one of them was one that all of you know so well, the man in the iron mask."

As he said the man in the iron mask, all Arcobaleno were wide eyes open. They knew that man, the man that put them on their state.

"How do you, no, do you know who he is?" Mammon asked with venom in his tone.

"Oya oya did I say something?" Mukuro made a 'Did-I?' look.

* * *

Gokudera face palm, Lambo fell down, Yamamoto was laughing and Ryohei was shouting 'EXTREME' for no reason. Everyone found it questioning for some reason. Reborn was the only one who can tell that they indeed know something. In their world, whether the curse was lifted or they died from the curse

* * *

Mammon was enraged as he use his power to lift him up, "Don't lie to me!"

Mammon had slammed him down on the ice pillar but that didn't stop the smirk on his lips. Everything went back to normal but instead of him falling down, he landed on a stable ground.

"Kufufufufufu sorry to offend you but I do not know much about it either. Neither of us does." Mukuro said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mammon released a 'Tch'. They then heard someone cackling. It was Sadao.

"You two are both busy that you have forgotten that I am here, and telling me my curse was just a 2nd class? You'll see how powerful it is and I'll make you regret saying that Rokudo Mukuro." Sadao cackled as he releases some darkness around his lance and body.

"Ohh, using that now" Mukuro seems amused on the coming attack.

* * *

"Wha-what's happening?" Ieyuji questioned, never seeing that coming on the last fight they had done before.

* * *

"Feel the wrath of my Nightmare, **Nightmare Realm!** " As he said that, darkness was spreading. Mammon and Mukuro got caught in. The room was filled with darkness.

Within the darkness, they were all infected by the nightmare, even the people who were watching were also infected.

* * *

Within Ieyuji's Nightmare, he once again met his younger version brother. He was showing sadness to his eyes. Ieyuji wanted to run, he doesn't want to see the younger version of his brother again. His younger brother's mouth open, speaking words that he never wanted to hear.

Tsuna on the other hand was seeing something he never wanted to see, no, he never wanted to occur again. Even he was still emotionless, his eyes were shaking. Seeing one of the most important people to him was in front of him and protects him from the out of control dark red flame. Tsuna wanted to scream but can't, he wanted to run and save that person but can't. He wanted it to stop and not to repeat that history again.

Every each one of them, they were all seeing their past memories, their dark memories and making them suffer. Each one of them has each of their versions. The only Arcobaleno right now wasn't affected was Reborn. Not because he was immune but because he was able to fight against it with his Mind of will. He looked at each one of them and seeing them suffer from the vision they were seeing to his mind. Surprised that even Tsuna was affected. His eyes were shaking even if it was blank. This is when he heard a murmuring voice. It was coming from Ieyuji.

"No stop… I… didn't do that… I… I… I did not…"

The next word he said made Reborn's eyes widen. Not expecting him to say such thing, especially from his own mouth.

* * *

Within Mammon's mind, he was reminded of the day where he became an infant. He cursed that day. He wanted to return back to normal no matter what happens. He will do whatever it takes to do so.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was reminded of the experimentations from the Estrano Famiglia to them. That was his darkest past, and also the time he was alone in the prison, frozen and does nothing other than stay there and sleeps. As Mukuro looked back on the past, he can't help but feel anger. He wanted to destroy every Estrano at this moment. Not making any single one of them alive. That was then he remembered someone, no, some people who gave him light. A light he will always be thankful for, the people who gave him the feeling to have a nice and warming family. That was Vongola, the one who gave him light was Sawada Tsunayoshi, his sky.

Sadao who was watching them suffer was smiling. Thinking that he could end things now, he raised his lance and points it to the first one that is for him to die first. It was Rokudo Mukuro. He smirks and charges, going to stab his savior.

Sadao thought it was now his victory against Mukuro but surprised it wasn't. It was defended by his trident. He looked and saw Mukuro was smirking. He freed himself from his Nightmare.

"H-how did you…?" Sadao trailed off as he keeps pushing his strength to his lance.

"How did I break out to your nightmare? Kufufufufufu that show was interesting by the way." Mukuro chuckled. "The show of my past was the time one of my own Famiglia started experimenting us."

Sadao was shocked on what he had heard. Mukuro continued, "The time I was prison in the Vindicare, somewhere cold and alone. Kufufufufufu what a tragic past right? But you know, even that was the case, there were people who had given me light. The reason to keep living and the reason to move forward to the light, that was my sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That is why this nightmare of yours is nothing. Kuromishi Sadao."

Mukuro unleashed his mist flame from his _Earring of Mist_ then around his trident and spread it in full power, pushing Sadao away from him and be burned by his flame. He also spread the flame around and stopped the Nightmare realm.

* * *

Tsuna almost fall to the ground and thankfully both Yamamoto and Gokudera caught him, even thought they were still in the same condition as him. Ieyuji sat down as he pants in to his breath. The others were also trying to catch their breath too. Reborn kept watch on his student and then the battle. The mist flame had disappeared and Mukuro was standing, indicating he was the one who broke it.

Ryohei smirk, "Thanks Mukuro"

"Kufufufufu, how is he?" Mukuro asked as he was glancing on his sky who also panting.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called in worried. Tsuna somehow recovered, noticing what's happening. He looked back the battle once again as he sit on the floor. Yamamoto and Gokudera sigh in relief and smiled to each other. They both looked to Mukuro and nod, telling him he's fine.

Lambo was helping I-pin to recover and see Chrome who sat on the floor and eyes were close. 'Oh, looks like it was about to start' Lambo thought.

* * *

Mukuro looked back to his two opponents, Mammon was flying up and Sadao trying to stand up.

"Let's end this shall we, my dear Chrome" Mukuro said with a smirk as his eyes turn to 4th, his eyes were also flaming in mist flame. It was his **Realm of Demons**.

"Understood Mukuro-sama" A woman's voice was replied. Mist then forming on his side. An image soon formed. Surprising everyone, for it's Chrome, standing next to Mukuro with the trident on hand.

* * *

They all looked at Tsuna's side and saw her there, eyes close and sitting on the ground.

* * *

"An illusion…? No, it seems real." Mammon muttered as he observed the two.

"Kufufufufufu, don't tell me you never expect such thing?" Mukuro smirked at the Arcobaleno.

Chrome gave a small smile to him, "We are Bossu's Mist Guardians. It was natural for us to fight as one. We are two but same."

"Two but same?" Sadao questioned.

Mukuro chuckle and said, "We both are connected and also... she is real as she is here in front of you, not there."

Mammon sigh, "You're certainly a pain. Alright, I'll make it clear. You're made an illusion to create an image of her, making her join here, right?" As he said that, he released a powerful blizzard which is too cold for their senses.

* * *

"Too cold" Mochida commented as he covers himself from the blizzard.

"It's freezing to death" Ieyuji added as he shivered.

Brina was also covering herself to the powerful blizzard. Unwillingly, Gokudera used his storm flame from his _Buckle of Storm_ to protect them from the blizzard.

"Gokudera-san?" I-pin questioned. Gokudera looked at her for a minute and then turn away. "This is a Storm Flame. Don't worry, it was my dying will."

I-pin just nod and looked back on the battle.

* * *

As the blizzard keeps coming, both Mukuro and Chrome's feet began to freeze.

"I'm not such a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who just making illusion on someone else." Mammon told htem.

"Oya?"

"Eh?"

Both of them were continue being freeze until it half of their body was frozen to ice.

"Oya oya"

Chrome didn't speak and soon the blizzard stops. They are all surprised to see that both Mukuro and Chrome were encased in ice.

* * *

"He's completely frozen kora!" Colonnello yelled.

"Wait… that would mean both of them were illusions?" Brina asked.

* * *

Sadao was about to move when he realized he couldn't, for Mammon had encased his foot in ice as well. "Damn it"

Mammon called a metal hammer with his powers, "Let's see what happen if I broke that illusion made woman of yours."

Mammon charged on to Chrome. But they weren't worried, because Mukuro himself thawed out of the frozen case along with Chrome, who used the fire pillars to melt the flames.

"Who was an illusion again?" Chrome had questioned the Arcobaleno. Tranquil fury is visible at her tone as she set out fire pillars to the Arcobaleno.

* * *

"She's burning that Viper, kora." Colonnello said, cannot believe someone could do that.

"That's because she is Mukuro-san's illusion byon!" Ken grinned wide at that. Chikusa nod.

"You're wrong Ken." Mukuro clarified as he heard Ken. "She is not an illusion, she is real. She had gain an ability like me to possess people. Half of her soul can also appear anywhere as long as the body they were possessing is there. Do you know what I mean?"

"She currently possesses you, Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa questioned.

Mukuro smirked and clarified it once more, "Yes at the same time, no. Yes because half of her soul is here beside me and no because she doesn't control my body."

* * *

They then saw a glowing light inside the pillar of fire and the illusion disappeared.

"Why you!" Mammon made himself multiply but Mukuro knew that technique and slashed the seemingly real Mammon, only to see shredded papers. Mammon actually just dodged it.

"Now what will you do, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked as he walked to him.

Sadao is now free from the ice. Ready to charge on Mukuro, but Chrome stood in front of him.

"I will be your opponent." Chrome said before engaging battle against him. She surprised many people by how capable she was with fighting as she pushed Sadao back with her force.

Mammon observed him "Tch, A magician that can use martial combat? That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of soul either!" Mukuro looked up to see him. Mammon continued to talk, "Human repeats their lives infinitely, over and over. That's why I collect money!"

As he finished, Phantasma started to glow and spun. Biting it's tail akin to Ouroboros.

* * *

"He seems taking things seriously" Fon said as he watches the battle.

Reborn only nod. He was actually amazed and surprised on how these people able to overcome a powerful mist user such as Viper so easily.

* * *

"An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing. However, if we are comparing desire that is something I will never lose." Mukuro spun his trident around his hands and his eyes turn to 1st then stab the ground, creating illusions of fire pillars with vines of lotus flowers tied to the pillars. This time, he made it stronger as he gives mental damages.

* * *

Everyone's head began hurting. They were all except the Arcobaleno, Tsuna and his Guardians. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo could still somehow handle the pain. Tsuna seems not feeling anything as he continue to watch.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Mochida murmured as he held his head in two hands.

"My head hurts" Ieyuji groaned as he hold his right hand at his head.

Brina was trying to hold herself from vomiting, Basil's head hurts, Ken and Chikusa could somehow handle it but they still feel pain as their eyes narrowing because of it. I-pin seems bit dizzy. On the other side, Levi seems feeling sick too.

"Illusionary poisoning is beginning, kora" Colonnello commented.

"Not just that, that guy purposely made his illusion more stronger. After being hit by the illusions they are put directly into the brain for this long, he must have known this will happened and took it as an advantage." Reborn said as he watches.

* * *

Sadao seems feeling sick too but didn't let himself to fall in front of a girl. Chrome was observing him and gave a small smile. "You seem pretty stronger than you seem to be."

Sadao looked at her, questioning incredulously "Why do you seem fine?"

"Because it was still far from my mental limits;" Chrome reasoned to him and continued attacking him.

Mammon was flying around to get out on the flaming situation and asked "Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?!" he then dodge the coming fire pillar.

"Kufufufufufufu… in hell" Mukuro simply answered.

"Don't mock me!" Mammon said as he released another blizzard to freeze everything and this time, Mukuro san still move.

'Yes, like in the past.' Mukuro thought to himself. Looking at the other battle, Sadao was using his Nightmare to Chrome but it wasn't affecting her.

"Why didn't my Nightmare work!?" He questioned. Chrome attacked him and Sadao dodge it to the side. She then answered him. "Because this is not a real body."

"What?"

"This body is just a mere illusion Mukuro-sama made for me and I am currently just Half of my soul, separated from my real body. Normally, I make my own illusionary body on my own but due to this match, Mukuro-sama made it instead. In other words, there was still no cheating, right?"

Chrome once again attack and he defend it with his lance. The fight continues between the two.

Mammon multiplied once again, heading to Mukuro. But he was just spinning his trident around his hands, easily destroying them. 'If I remember correctly…'

"Got you!" Mammon got on the side and his partner, Phantasma spun and grew large, and his hood became larger as Mammon captured him inside and his Phantasma was around the captive with spikes around his body. It quickly became thinner as it stabbed the captive trapped in the hood.

* * *

They were all surprised.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken shouted. Chikusa can't hold himself as he stared at the seeming remains.

While everyone else was surprised, Reborn looked at the guardian's in Tsuna's side. They weren't worried, not because they didn't care but because they trust him.

Ken was gripping his hand to a fist, till his knuckles turned white while Chikusa was holding back himself from moving. Even though both of them were told that they will be strangers and enemies in this battle, they can't help but be worried for him.

They then looked on Sadao and Chrome's battle. Chrome keeps focusing on him, seemingly uncaring of what happened to Mukuro.

"Hoy Baka Onna! Can't you see what happened to Mukuro-san!?" Ken shouted at her.

Chrome who was fighting him jump back and looked at him calmly "Do not worry Ken, Mukuro-sama will be alright."

Chrome returned to her battle with Sadao. They all thought it questioning and soon saw the hood growing larger, surprising them.

* * *

"Impossible!" They all heard Mammon's voice. It began moving as if trying to get away. It then soon the lotus flower came out, tearing the thing that captive him and saw Mukuro safe and sound.

"Fall, and then wonder." Mukuro said among the illusions.

"No, it's not over yet." They then saw Mammon forming himself. "I still haven't showed you my true strength."

Mukuro smirk, "Kufufufufufu if I remember once again… kufufufu maybe I should change things a bit."

Mukuro then released some Mist Flame to his earrings which surprised them. His trident unleashed some Mist Flame and he spins it around his hands.

"Now, Chrome"

Chrome smiled, "Yes, Mukuro-sama"

Chrome joined to his side and also released a Mist Flame to her trident and synchronizes their spinning momentum on the tridents. Sadao doesn't know what's going to happen next but knew something will happen that would endanger him.

"Like I'll let you!" Sadao shouted as he charged with his lance.

Mukuro smirk. Both of them stabbed the ground at the same time, creating a twist of gravitation around the place. Making them feel being squashed. Sadao was screaming in pain and so did Mammon. Everyone who was watching was also feeling the pain. Tsuna and his Guardians were still fine but still felt the pain.

* * *

Reborn, Fon and Colonnello were also feeling the squashing sensation. Xanxus was didn't show any signs of expression as he endured the pain.

"Remember you two," Mukuro spoke and Chrome concluded, "That Bossu's Guardians were far stronger than any of you."

"Farewell" Both said in union as they finished them from their misery.

Both Mammon and Sadao were down, completely knocked out from the attack. The place was also back to normal.

"Kufufufufu, be grateful that I hold back or I might had killed you myself." Mukuro smirked at the fallen figures. Chrome smiled and disappeared.

Chrome woke up on her place beside Lambo.

"Welcome back" Lambo greeted. Chrome only smiled back as she stood up to look at Mukuro.

Mukuro looked at both Cervello's. It seems both of them were not exception on the effect as they were still trying to compose themselves.

'It seems I over did a little…' Mukuro thought as he looked around him. He chuckles lightly.

One of them finally spoke after regaining their composure. "The Mist battle had been won by Rokudo Mukuro."

The other Cervello went to him as she gave the two separated pieces of the rings to him. Mukuro chuckle as he got it and put them together, making it a whole ring. He turns around and walked towards his allies and friends.

Colonnello and Fon can't believe that Viper lost. Reborn was now more aware of their strength. From the lightning battle, he was aware that they were similarly carbon copies of the first generation, evident with Lambo acquiring "Lampo's shield". And their entire prowess throughout the fights, their supreme control with their dying will flames and strength, he now knew that they are stronger than expected.

"Mukuro-sama" Chikusa called out in low voice.

"Amazing Mukuro-san! How did you do that?" Ken was overjoyed, although they both shouldn't be happy because their Mist was defeated. But it made sense because Mukuro had grown stronger ever since they had separated ways.

"Kufufufufu I will teach you after the ring conflict Ken, Chikusa. With the strong flames you possess, you both will become stronger than before." Mukuro smiled back at them before walking away. Showing the mist ring he had obtained fairly to Tsuna.

Chrome automatically read his mind through her abilities and told him "Bossu said… you did great Mukuro, although you over did things. Also I am glad you are safe. Thank you."

"Kufufufufu what an honor then Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled.

"We will now announce the next battle between Guardians, the match between the **Guardian of Cloud**." The Leader Cervello announce to them.

The next will be Gola Mosca of Varia, Mochida of Ieyuji and Hibari Kyoya of Tsunayoshi.

Mochida was now nervous that it was finally his turn tomorrow.

"Do not worry Mochida, you will be fine tomorrow" Fon reassured the nervous student. Mochida looked at him and nodded.

"Oh, be sure to be ready because you still have a grudge on the other side. Remember Hibari Kyoya's intent of biting you to death from the Storm battle." Reborn reminded him which made him paler.

Ieyuji looked at him in pity. That's when they all felt an evil aura directing to them. Looking at the source, it was all from Tsuna's Guardians. Everyone, even, Mukuro were smiling darkly with a dark aura surrounding them. (Tsuna can only mentally pray for Mochida's safety). Especially since that they can finally torture him for insulting their sky tomorrow.

Mochida felt he will die earlier than he expected to be.

Cervellos and the Varia left them immediately. Reborn was sensing something was off, after all in this battle, it was already clear that Tsuna's side had won but… _Why did they still announce the next battle?_

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Beta Reader by TransparentAnswer**

 **Chapter Fact: Chrome here had learned how to possess people like Mukuro but still, Mukuro is still more stronger than her so he can easily control her possessing power... something like that.**

 **How was this chapter? Did you all like it? Well I hope you all do. I saw many had voted to Mukuro and some to Chrome which makes me happy that you were all looking forward for it. So I decide to make both of them instead. Really, I hope that you like it.**

 **This chapter really gave me a headache but I'm thankful that my beta partner helped me... *Sweat Drop***

 **Also, thanks for those who answered my Personal Question, now I can read more FanFic stories without me being curious on what they mean... might also be handy on my other upcoming stories... something like that...**

 **Now one questioning fact of Reborn will be known on next chapter. Beside, I'm looking forward on Moshida's despair *Evil Grin*.**

 **Thanks for those who Review, Follow and Favorites. Thanks for the Readers and I hope your looking forward on the next chapter. See you on Friday, if not, Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 3**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**


	13. Chapter 13 Cloud

**Chapter 13: Battle of the Cloud Guardian**

In Ieyuji's room, Ieyuji was now bit worried as the coming time of battle approaching. Mochida is fighting on his side and he knows it was already over because his opponent was Hibari Kyoya of all people. He was even thinking on how his Soulless Brother made him became his Cloud Guardian.

"Ahhhhh it's over!" Ieyuji shouted in frustration.

Reborn pop out from his side out of nowhere and kick him. "Get a grip Baka Yuji!"

Ieyuji falls to his bed and immediately sat up to look on the infant. "Reborn what the heck!"

"Worried on the coming battle? Of course you do, your opponent was Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said with his usual expression.

"Then why do you seem to be happy!?" Ieyuji scream in piss. "We had already lost to Ryohei, then Yamamoto and now… to that guy named Mukuro!"

"Not only to Mukuro but also to Chrome Dokuro Baka Yuji" Reborn corrected him. "Mukuro might be the one who fought but Chrome was also there on the battle. They fought as a whole mist." Ieyuji looked away as he grips his fist. "Also, looking carefully, the winner was already been decided since yesterday." Reborn said to him.

Ieyuji looked at him "What do you mean?"

Reborn kick his head again, "Use your brain Baka Yuji"

He falls once again. Reborn began explaining to him. "Listen, Varia had acquired the Thunder Ring, You Baka Yuji had acquired the Storm Ring and…" Ieyuji sat up as he listen, "Your brother, Tsuna had acquired the Sun, Rain and Mist Ring. Looking carefully, Tsuna already won the Ring Conflict."

"WHAT!?" Ieyuji shouted. Reborn continue to explain, "You have one, Varia have one and your brother has three. Even if that idiot wins, we still lose and that also implies to Varia. If your brother won once again, he was the winner. This battle could already say the final battle."

"Then how about my battle?" Ieyuji asked to him.

"There might be no need if your brother won." Reborn told him. Ieyuji's fist grip once again. "In any case, we will still continue training you. Something is not right at all."

"Reborn… just what side are you?" Ieyuji asked, seems serious. Reborn looked at him carefully. Ieyuji continue to speak, "Yes you train me but… you always seem more interested on my brother side. You don't feel bad when we lose and you know them too much than any of us."

Reborn corrected him again, "I don't know much about them, they only told me some details about themselves."

"Then why don't you tell us about them!? Surely we can think of something if you told us everything about them." Ieyuji said to the infant.

"I can't" Reborn replied to him.

"HUH! WHY?"

"Because I made a promise. They had trusted me for their secrets and I will never break that trust. As for their power and skills, I have no idea. I am indeed interested on how skillful they are and they are all beyond than I had expected."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dying Will Flame Baka Yuji. They all have complete control over their Dying Will Flames like you and Basil. But I am certain they were still hiding more power more than you think."

"Then what can we do to win!?" Ieyuji shouted in frustration on what's happening.

"I can already say it certain, nothing." Reborn directly told him which surprised Ieyuji. He continued, "You have zero chances, same for Varia and I can no longer do anything about it. It will all depending on you and your Famiglia if you all have a will of overcoming them or not."

Ieyuji was now feeling rage. He stood up and walked away on the room. Reborn sigh as he let him be, at the same time, he had a feeling he shouldn't leave him.

* * *

Outside the room, Ieyuji was standing beside his door. He grips his fist too much on anger.

'Why? Why do you have to participate in this battle?'

As he thought that, he failed to notice another presence that coming to his way. When Ieyuji was about to go, he was bit surprised that his brother, Tsuna was standing on his way. Tsuna was looking at him, it seems he was actually heading to his room when Tsuna saw his little brother.

Ieyuji glare on him in hatred. Tsuna didn't move all. Ieyuji then growled, "You damn brother, why the heck are you interfering on my future!?"

Tsuna didn't answer. Ieyuji grab the collar of his shirt and push him up in both hand. "If you only just die… everything will be fine but then you… you…"

His rage was filling up, Tsuna keep staring at him but hidden to his eyes were worries.

Ieyuji looked up to his brother and surprised to Tsuna, Ieyuji's eyes were glowing Dark Red.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" As Ieyuji said in growled, he pushed him on the stairs. Slowly, Tsuna was falling, still staring at his younger brother in surprised eyes. Ieyuji's eyes came back to normal and eyes became wide open as he saw his brother, falling.

Tsuna in mind was expecting an impact of his fall when,

"Bossu!" A familiar female voice called out.

Chrome appeared behind Tsuna from the mist and caught him, but due to the weight, both still fall. Someone caught them both before they hit on the floor. They both looked up and saw it was Mukuro who saved them.

Mukuro looked relief as he was there to save them before they both hit the floor. Lambo then came as he immediately went to his Tsuna-nii.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo called out in worries. He was actually busy helping his maman with I-pin and Fuuta from hanging the laundries outside when he had felt Mukuro's presence and immediately went in.

Tsuna looked on his Lightning Guardian for a second then up to looked on his younger twin brother. Ieyuji's eyes were still wide open, like he never expected he will do something like that to his brother. Chrome looked up and gave a glare of anger, same for Lambo and Mukuro.

Mukuro's red eyes unconsciously turn to his 5th which is the **Realm of Human**. His dark aura was coming out. In his mind, he was thinking that how foolish he is to think he can hurt their Sky. Ieyuji step back on fear. Mukuro stood up and about to dash him to give him a lesson when he was stopped by his feet. He looked down and it was Tsuna who was stopping him.

His anger had calmed down and his dark aura disappeared. Both Chrome and Lambo looked to their boss. Tsuna who can't speak, was telling them something in desperate. 'Not to harm him'.

It was then both Bianchi and Nana went in and saw Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome and Mukuro.

"Oh, who might you be?" Nana asked in wonder. When did both come in without knowing they had visitors?

Bianchi who can feel something bad about them immediately force Nana to go out and then dashed to them, both poison cooking in hand. Mukuro was about to pull out his trident when,

"Stop"

Bianchi stopped and looked up, she saw Reborn who just went out the room.

"Don't harm them Bianchi. They are not enemies, they are Tsuna's comrades, his family." Reborn told her.

Bianchi looked at them for a minute before pulling back. Mukuro looked again on Ieyuji and gave a glare. He wanted to dash and stab him but his Sky won't let him. Chrome looked to Reborn and gave a smile, giving silent thanks on him. Reborn just nod and looked to his student. Ieyuji's eyes were shaking, there was fear in his eyes.

'… Baka Yuji'

* * *

Later, Ieyuji was in his room once again with Reborn. Ieyuji was shaking.

Reborn looked at him carefully and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Ieyuji stop shaking and looked to Reborn. "Why did I what?" he questioned as if he doesn't know.

Reborn gave a glare and demanding-of-truth tone, "Why did you try to kill your brother?"

Ieyuji's eyes widen, he had remembered his elder brother's fall, hands on reach which means he had pushed his brother from the stairs. He began shook his head, trying to deny the fact he had done that.

"N-no I didn't! … I… I" Ieyuji began shaking once again.

Reborn observed him carefully. He can see both fear and denial. Why?

* * *

Night came. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were waiting outside the gate of Sawada residence when Lambo, Chrome and Tsuna came out from the door. They all then walk, heading to school.

"Juudaime we heard everything happened from Pineapple Head, are you certain that we should leave him be?" Gokudera asked, worried that he might do it again without their presence.

Chrome as she walk read his mind and replied to him. "Bossu said… Yes. Do not touch him or even harm him. I will do something about it."

"But Tsuna, we're worried. What if he…" Yamamoto trailed off, something flashed to his memories that he doesn't want to be reminded again.

Chrome again read his mind and said, "Bossu said… I know Yamamoto but believe on me. This time, I will not fail. I will never let anyone die or even hurt and I will also save that boy, for sure."

"Juudaime" Gokudera said in low tone.

"Sawada" same tone to Ryohei.

They all stayed quiet for a minute. Someone then pulled Gokudera's pants and looking down, it was Lambo. Gokudera carry him and put him to his shoulder.

Lambo gave an apology tone, "I'm sorry Hayato-nii, because I wasn't there that Tsuna-nii was almost-"

Gokudera pat his head, "Don't worry Stupid Cow, at least Juudaime was safe."

"Even so, because we were not there, Bossu almost… hmm" Chrome trailed off, not liking the fact it happened under their nose.

Yamamoto pats her shoulder and gave her an assurance smile, "Don't feel bad Chrome or you're making Tsuna feel bad too. Look, he's telling you it wasn't your fault." Yamamoto pointed out Tsuna which is right now staring at her.

Chrome blushed due to her embarrassment and nod, "I'm sorry Bossu"

"Don't say that now Chrome, Sawada had extremely forgave you. You too Lambo." Ryohei assured them. Lambo looked to his Tsuna-nii and smiled and same goes for Chrome.

Tsuna who was watching them had a hidden emotion of happiness, that finally the two were cheered up.

* * *

They all finally arrived in Namimori and Ieyuji with his famiglia added by Basil (except Sadao) seems the first once to arrive. Ieyuji have no courage facing his brother and just avoided him. Reborn can sense that and looked on Tsuna's Guardians who seems giving more over protectiveness to Tsuna. Reborn smirk as he can see to his eyes that Tsuna was sweat dropping on his friends protectiveness.

Mochida was shaking as he held his bamboo sword. Fon sigh. He knows that his strength and learning were still not enough for him in this match but they had run out of time.

'I'm scared, I wanna go home!' Mochida repeated to his mind until.

Yamamoto called out to someone familiar, "Oh, today's hero is here. Hibari"

Mochida's whole body reacted as they all saw the coming of the School Prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

Ryohei grin, "You finally came Hibari"

"Why are you here?" Hibari asked to them coldly.

Gokudera answered him, "To cheer you, what do you expect Skylark"

"Maa maa calm down Gokudera, but yup, just as Gokudera said Hibari. Do your best." Yamamoto said as his usual smile.

"Do you really think I would run away on this battle? You all are eyesores. If you all don't leave, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said to them which pissed both Ryohei and Gokudera due to his coldness.

Yamamoto calms the two "Maa maa, calm down." He then looked to Hibari and said "We just happened to be passing by, so don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?"

Hibari looked away. Lambo was now added and Chrome took him from Gokudera, quickly covers his mouth as he say bad things that could piss Hibari. Tsuna was just watching on the scene before him.

Ieyuji and the others who were watching sweat drop. Reborn just smirk while Mochida was shaking even more in fear as he saw Hibari glared at him and gave an evil smirk.

It was then they all feel a rough feet landing. They all saw Gola Mosca, just arrive as he seems ready for the battle. Mochida was too much scared that was about to lose consciousness and thankfully, Colonnello just kick his head, telling him to wake up.

Hibari glance on the new arrival but didn't mind and instead, he run off, heading somewhere.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto questioned as he saw Hibari took out his tonfas and sway on the person hiding on the spot he just hit. They then heard a familiar chuckle.

"Kufufufu"

"Was that…" Ken trailed off and Chikusa continued, "Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro indeed showed himself.

"Kufufufu nice try Skylark but I am not your opponent at this moment."

Hibari narrowed his eyes on him and said, "Those were small fry, I want to beat you up instead."

"Oya oya, have you forgotten about his insult?" Mukuro asked as he pointed out the chickening Cloud on the other side.

Hibari looked on the target and smirk, "I didn't but I can already see his corpse lying around the ground any moment. A complete weak Herbivore"

Fon sigh, "You won't know unless you try fighting him Kyoya."

Hibari narrowed his eyes on him, "I don't want to hear that from you, even if you are my uncle, Fon." In his mind, he was saying 'In this world, not in my real world'

"Kyoya" Fon sigh again.

* * *

They all then went to the next battle field which is in the baseball field. There were wires around to prevent others from coming in to interfere. The two Cervello were there already, waiting for them.

"Could this place be…" Ieyuji trailed off as the Cervello spoke.

"Yes, this is the combat field for the Guardian of Cloud, Cloud Ground."

Mochida sweat drop, knowing there must be something more in the plain place. "What did they do? Those are… ICKKK"

They saw some dangerous weapons on every side.

"Gatling Guns, impressive." Gokudera said with a smirk, knowing Mochida was shaking in fear.

The Cervello leader began to explain. "The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, flouting cloud, that protects the Family while taking the independent stance…"

The other continued, "Without being bound by anything. Thus, we have prepared the most severe field. It surrounded by barbed wire, and eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters." She took a paper and crumbles it. She throws it inside and the Gatling guns began moving and shoot the paper many times until it fall to pieces.

The Cervello leader continued, "Also, there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight. They will explode after giving off an alarm."

"It's like a war field!" Ieyuji shouted.

"That makes things interesting" Brina said.

"If you're afraid then run away, your Cloud seems like a chicken who wanted to run away now." Levi mocked them. He was beside Xanxus who is in his royal chair.

Mochida flinch and shaking in fear. Hibari smirk as he ready his tonfas, "Like I'll let him, he needs to be bitten to death by me"

Mochida truly knows it's his end of his life.

Reborn walk forward and talk, "Wait, before we start, there is something I need to confirm."

"What is it?" The Cervello leader asked.

"I do not think the battle should continue, after knowing the Ring Conflict was already won by Tsuna since yesterday." Reborn said which surprised everyone, except Ieyuji and Tsuna's Guardians. He continued to speak, "He already has three rings, one each of Xanxus and Baka Yuji. Even if any of this two won, it was still clear he had already won. Just what is the reason this battle still has to continue?"

"Was it?" Yamamoto asked to his comrades.

Gokudera answered him, "That's right, although it was fine by me if this continue, beside, there is something we must fully worry about."

"Your right" Yamamoto agreed to him and so is Ryohei.

Both Cervello looked on each other, then to the infant and began to answer him.

"Because it was necessary for us to know until the end."

Reborn looked at them carefully and then pull down his fedora, "Is that so, then continue."

"Thank you. Now, please come inside"

Hibari was about to walk on the battlefield when suddenly, he was grab on his shoulder and quickly pull him in to the whole circle before they all could be bitten to death. Everyone joined, even Mukuro was now happy to join.

Ryohei shouted, "Hibari Fight!"

All shouted, except Tsuna and the piss Hibari. He quickly jumps back and readies his tonfas, ready to hit them anytime.

"Hahahahaha Hibari finally joined with us!" Yamamoto happily said.

"Good luck Hibari!" Ryohei shouted in cheer.

Hibari was even more piss, "You Herbivore!"

"Kufufufufu knock it off Skylark, they did force me too so why not you too?" Mukuro teased which earned him a deadly glare from Hibari.

"Cloud Guardian"

All attention went to Chrome. She continued to speak, "Bossu said… you should destroy Gola Mosca as soon as possible. Also, I ask you to rescue the 9th inside to that humanoid weapon without him being hurt Hibari-san. I'm counting on you."

Reborn, Colonnello and Fon raised their head and looked at them in surprised when they heard the word 'rescue' and '9th'. Xanxus narrowed his eyes on them, not liking that they knew about his assistant.

"Hn" Hibari replied before turning around and left. "I will bite you all to death later"

Gokudera just 'Tch', Yamamoto just laugh and Mukuro chuckle. Ryohei was shouting in cheer with Lambo and Chrome just smile. Tsuna was still emotionless but deep within was happiness overflowing to him.

Dino with few men came to watch the battle. Gokudera looked back on him.

"Good timing Bucking Bronco, you will have a job to do later." Gokudera said before returning his gaze on the coming battle.

Dino pointed himself, questioning on what to do.

* * *

On the battlefield, both Cervello already took the half ring that both Gola Mosca and Mochida had. Mochida on Bamboo Sword in hand was shaking. Gola Mosca seems not caring while Hibari was giving too much killing intent and restless that he wanted to make the battle start as soon as possible.

"Then, we will begin. The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca vs Kensuke Mochida vs Hibari Kyoya. Battle start!"

A booster came out on Gola Mosca's feet. Hibari stayed quiet while Mochida found it surprising. It then fly heading to Mochida. Mochida can't move as he doesn't know what to do. Gola Mosca pointed his hands on him, pointing his coming gun attacks but before it would shoot, someone destroyed it. It was Hibari Kyoya with firing cloud flame on his tonfas. He quickly destroys both hands then smashes the head and cut through the center. He quickly returns his tonfas on his back, taking something in before it would it explode.

Smokes are everywhere, covering what happened on sight. Gokudera then began to act.

"Hoy Cervello! Take first a break, Bucking Bronco ready your cars and head to the hospital, Turf Top ready your Sun flame as soon as possible."

"Yeah" Ryohei replied while Dino has no idea what he was talking about. They all until everything cleared. In Hibari's arms was a person, someone weak and old and familiar.

"That's!" Colonnello was the first one to react. Both eyes wide for both Reborn and Fon, not liking at all.

Ieyuji and the others were surprised, even for Brina. Levi was same way with the other two Cervello. They were all speechless, Hibari had defeated Gola Mosca so easily but that wasn't the thing that surprised the Arcobaleno. The person that Hibari was holding, it was the Vongola 9th, seems weak.

"K-K-Kyuudaime!" Basil shouted, finally noticing the body that Hibari was holding.

Hibari stood up and began running, old man in arms. He got on the position where Gatling Guns were activated and began firing but those were not enough to hit him as he can run so fast to avoid them all. Hibari quickly clime off the wires and throw the old man up, making him go to the other side. Yamamoto quickly went there to catch him with Ryohei and began examining him.

Dino who finally understood order his men to get the car. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno with Basil went there as well to check on the 9th. Ieyuji and the others didn't react. Not knowing the man and also confuse on why they were bit panicking.

Hibari took out his tonfas and destroy the disturbing Gatling gun. After that, he walks, going back on the center, finishing his battle as he was ready to destroy Mochida.

Ryohei quickly use his Sun flame around him. Tsuna also went to them, worried for him. He sat down to look at him carefully. Reborn also check on him.

'Weak but alive… this people… they knew it so they want it to continue. Are they waiting for this moment?' Reborn though as he looked to them.

Weakly, the 9th's eyes slowly open, seeing them, being flowed by a sun flame by Ryohei, worried look of Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting for Dino's car to arrive. He then saw the lifeless eyes of Tsunayoshi. He was surprised, this was actually his first time meeting his lifeless grandchild. He was also confused on what's going on, he only knows he was trap because of Xanxus and then...

Tsuna who can see the confuse look, he put his finger to his forehead and ignite it with small orange flame.

Nono was surprised, same for Reborn. Tsuna keep igniting his flame to his finger, like he was telling him something to Nono. As he keeps doing that, the car finally arrives and heard Gokudera to bring him to the car. Tsuna finished telling him as Nono's eyes began to close once again. He was carried by them and automatically sends him to the hospital. Relief has happened to all of them.

* * *

Hibari who return look back and saw the 9th was carried to the car and left. He then looked back to Mochida and smirk. This made him shake.

"Now, time to bite you to death Herbivore" Hibari said with an evil smirk.

Mochida step back for a bit, not liking the coming dark aura around the school prefect. Even so, he gathers his courage and pointed his bamboo sword to him, ready to fight. Hibari smirk even more but disappeared when he saw the glowing eyes of Gola Mosca.

"Oh, still alive even though there's no more flame that could harvest inside there? If that's the case…" Hibari showed his _Bracelet of Cloud Version X_ and called out, " **Roll** "

The bracelet glowed as a Hedgehog came out. It went to Gola Mosca and his back started to grow bigger which surprised them all. It devours Gola Mosca inside the spiking violet back.

"Squash it Roll" Hibari ordered which the Hedgehog growled in response and began destroying it from the inside. "I can't let that thing destroy my Namimori…" Hibari said as he looked on his Roll then back to Mochida and smirk. "Now, it's your turn"

* * *

"Kufufufu that Skylark didn't hesitate at all" Mukuro said as he watches beside Chrome. Chrome just nod in response.

Reborn then looked on the group who now continue to watch the battle.

"Hoy, do you know that the 9th was inside from the very beginning?" Reborn asked them seriously.

They all looked to him and nod which surprised both Fon and Colonnello.

"We know and we can't do a thing if we don't want to get disqualified, so we just waited for this day to arrive to rescue him." Gokudera explained to them.

Yamamoto continued, "That's also the reason why Tsuna asked Hibari to rescue him as soon as possible before it can endanger more of his life."

"What do you mean kora?" Colonnello asked.

Gokudera answered "That humanoid weapon, Gola Mosca can only move due to the person's life energy inside which he continues to harvest a special kind of flame. That thing was taking Nono's flame as its energy to move which is already could danger his life."

"Unbelievable" Fon said in still wide eyes and all looked on Xanxus.

"Hoy Kora! Do you think you can get away on what you did to him!? Are you out of your mind Kora!?" Colonnello shouted to him.

"What's going on byon?" Ken asked. Confuse on what they were talking about.

"The person that Skylark rescued Ken was the current boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The 9th boss, Vongola Nono." Mukuro explained to them which surprised Ken, Chikusa, I-pin and Brina on the information.

"V-Vongola boss?" Ieyuji asked.

"Your grandfather idiot" Lambo told him which surprised Ieyuji.

They all looked to Xanxus who wasn't caring for them, he just smirk on sight.

"That guy wanted to blame one of us here for killing the 9th. That was his plan but destroyed due to us knowing and rescued him." Gokudera told them, both mix with calm and venom tone.

"Then how did you all people know such thing?" Fon asked them.

Mukuro answer him, "Kufufufufu, we have our own informant" He said as pointing his head "And also, I am not just the Mist for nothing. I had been spying on both of you, Varia and the other twin as well. No one actually felt someone watching them, hearing their conversation and so on. Except for one person, am I right, Sun Arcobaleno?"

Reborn pull down his fedora and smirk, "Although I always told you to get out"

"And I do, only to your training with that brat." Mukuro said with a smile. He then looked back on the battle, "Oya oya look, its over."

They all looked back on the battle. Surprised to Fon and Ieyuji, Mochida was already down. Hibari was still standing, no injured or bruises. Hibari looked to his Roll which is already finished making Gola Mosca turn to pieces. Roll disappeared and he looked on the two Cervello.

"T-The winner of the Cloud match, Hibari Kyoya" they announce.

Hibari just walk away on the place, not caring for him. The other Cervello went to Hibari and give both haft ring and he took it. He then throw it, Gokudera caught the ring and combine them together to make them a whole. He looked back on his boss and gave the ring to him.

"What do you plan to do Xanxus? Trying to frame any of this two from killing the 9th but unfortunately your plan didn't work. I'm in your depth Tsuna" Reborn said as he was facing Xanxus.

Chrome who was reading his mind said "Bossu said… There is no need Reborn, he is my and Ieyuji's grandfather, it was natural for us to rescue a family member." Xanxus narrowed his eyes on him. Chrome continues to speak, "Also, as one of the possible candidate, I ask for the continuation of the match which will determine who has the right to proclaim the Vongola Ring and the boss's position. This time, the battle of all of us, the last battle. **The Sky Battle**."

Ieyuji and the others were surprised, Xanxus and Levi glare on him while Tsuna and his Guardians smirk, liking the suggestion.

"Tsunayoshi-dono!" Basil said in wide eyes.

Xanxus who was glaring at him smirk, "I'll carve you into the history of Vongola, shouting that there was a pathetic wimp and lifeless brat who has a guts to challenge against me, Xanxus on this match"

"Who said he was alone?" Gokudera spoke. "Juudaime's will…" All Tsuna's famiglia were ready their stance, like ready to fight them anytime. "Is our will!" Yamamoto finished Gokudera's words.

Hibari add it up, "Personally"

"You brats want to fight?" Levi growled, ready to take one of his parabola.

"Please wait a moment"

They all looked to the Cervellos.

"Please refrain yourself from fighting. This match will be controlled by us." The Cervello leader said.

"What?" Ken growled.

"Also, we approve on the idea of the other candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi's idea for your last battle. The battle that will determine the next Vongola boss, shall be called **T** **he Sky Match**."

Xanxus smirk, Ieyuji just stood up straight while Tsuna didn't react at all.

"Then, tomorrow night… would everyone please gather at Nami-Middle." The Cervello leader said.

Xanxus released his flame of wrath, making them glow as everyone cover their eyes from the bright, except Tsuna and Reborn and when it's gone, they disappeared with the other two Cervello.

Tsuna's Guardian then looks to their boss. The Guardians were excited, for their long battle, they can finally fight on their waiting for Sky Battle. The battle they will retrieve the Sky Ring and finally, break the seal that keeping him from this world.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Chapter Fact: Both Cervello women were ordered by Xanxus to continue the match even if it was obvious that Tsuna had won. The reason? You all know already.**

 **Short but I know some grammars are wrong so don't hate me... Also, sorry for the wait. I did say if I can't update on Friday, then I will in neither Saturday and Sunday. So, here it is!**

 **Some might disappointed that I didn't put much details about Mochida's beating but it was actually too much easy that you all already know it's result. That's the reason your author here didn't tell much on the already obvious result.**

 **Next chapter was the waiting battle to Tsuna's Guardians. Hope your still looking forward to it.**

 **Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Followers. I also thanks the readers and really, hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 4**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**


	14. Chapter 14 Sky

**Chapter 14: Start of the Sky Match**

Next day, Reborn woke up Ieyuji in a harsh way. Making their room the noisiest at the house, if not, in all neighborhood.

Ieyuji then went down and saw breakfast was ready.

"Good morning Yuji-kun" Nana greeted to the younger child. Ieyuji didn't respond as he looked around and surprised that Chrome was with them and Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin were playing with her. Tsuna was also there, watching them.

"That girl named Chrome came to have breakfast with us." Bianchi said as she went to Ieyuji's side, watching them.

Ieyuji narrowed his eyes on his brother, like telling him he will make sure he will be defeated. Tsuna who felt it didn't mind and just continue to watch them.

Bianchi who can see the hatred of Ieyuji sigh, not liking it at all. When she looked on them, her eyes widen as Lambo and Chrome were the once giving back his message instead of their Sky. Telling him that, 'They will never lose, especially to you'. I-pin and Fuuta could feel the tension, coming from the two. Thankfully broke due to Nana's announcement.

"It's breakfast time"

* * *

Later, Ieyuji was walking to school with Reborn on the side, walking with him and ahead was his brother with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Following me to school Reborn?" Ieyuji asked.

"At the same time, going to the hospital to see if the 9th was okay." Reborn told him as he keep walking.

At school, Ieyuji was surprised that some damage that happened here in school disappeared, like nothing happened. That's when Reborn explained him that they were all made from illusion.

* * *

Soon the class started and it was still same. Nezu-sensei sometimes called out Tsuna to answer some question but he didn't answer due to his condition. Nezu began bad mouthing about him on how Soulless he is and he should be in the graveyard, not in school. Ieyuji and the other students (except Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana) love to hear their teacher's bad mouthing about Tsuna but immediately stopped when Hibari came in and seems angry and ready to bite someone to death. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood up to their sits, same venom as Hibari.

Hibari without question, drag Nezu-sensei out the class with Gokudera and Yamamoto and closed the door. Few minutes of silence, they all heard a scream of Nezu-sensei asking for help and mercy but everyone are afraid, even to know what happened to him.

As the scream stop, the door opened. Gokudera and Yamamoto came back and seem happy for some reason and return back on their sits. Hibari went back with the bitten to death Nezu-sensei in his arms and throw him to his table. He faced everyone in cold eyes to death.

"If I hear more bad mouthing I'll bite you to death. Change the class to self study" With that, Hibari went out the room.

They all stayed quiet, afraid to be bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya. The only question in their mind was what to do to Nezu-sensei?

* * *

On the hospital, Dino was watching over the 9th with Reborn when they heard someone knock the door. Romario came.

"Dino-sama someone was asking to see the 9th. He was a white hair man with a bandage on his nose." Romario describe to them.

"Must be Ryohei. Let him in, he's okay." Reborn told which Romario obeyed.

Ryohei then soon came to the room.

"Its school days Ryohei, plan to cutting class?" Reborn asked with his usual expression.

"Something like that. How was he?" Ryohei ask as he looked on the 9th.

Dino answered him, "He's doing fine. It might be due to his exhaustion. Thanks to you guys that you all prevented something worse. I heard about Iemitsu at the very night when we arrived here at the hospital. To think that Varia had done this to the 9th is…" he trailed off, not wanting to continue.

They all stayed quiet for a minute. Ryohei then began using his Sun flame on the 9th with his _Bangle of Sun_.

"It might extremely speed up his recovery, that's why I'm here. I would gladly use my whole flame but due to the match later I think I can't extremely do that." Ryohei said as he uses his flame on the resting 9th.

Reborn smiled "No need to apologize, doing this was enough for us." Ryohei nodded. Reborn then asked him, "So how do you feel on the upcoming battle Ryohei?"

"Excited obviously, we could finally get what we need and free Sawada from whatever seal that is. I will EXTREMELY do my best!" Ryohei told to Reborn.

"You know, it was a big surprised that all of you can use Dying Will Flames. Just where did you learn how to do that?" Dino asked to Ryohei.

Ryohei think for a minute and said "Can't extremely tell you. Not now that is"

Dino found it questioning while Reborn just smirk. Leon then began to glow and immediately turn into Cocoon.

"Reborn?" Dino asked in bit surprise from Leon's sudden changes.

"Leon seems making something today." Reborn told them.

"Was it for Ieyuji?" Dino asked.

"Who knows" Reborn replied to him. Ryohei narrowed his eyes on Leon, not liking for the coming if it will be for Ieyuji.

* * *

Almost lunch time in Tsuna's class when they all heard a clashing sound. Looking out the window, surprised that Hibari was fighting against Mukuro, his trident was out and it seems they both began fighting again. Yamamoto was enjoying it while Gokudera sigh. Tsuna didn't react much but he did when he saw Chrome in her Kokuyo uniform with Lambo and I-pin in their Namimori uniform, watching the two from fighting.

Tsuna in the inside found it nostalgic, the days he had when he was still alive in their original world with his other friends. Thinking back, he was wondering how the time move there now? How was Vongola? How are the people he cared doing? Well, he knows they were doing well and always will.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya. Even without voicing it out, they were all screaming in excitement on the coming night.

Ieyuji on the other hand was only one thing in mind, and that is to defeat Xanxus and mostly his brother. His eyes were glowing Dark Red once again but this time, more stronger than before. Tsuna had felt it but never try to look at him, knowing his Guardians will notice it and might do something inappropriate. He need to control himself, today was the day where he can take the ring and so defeat the possessing flame from him.

* * *

Sunset on the clear orange sky, Tsuna was visited by Byakuran. Lambo and Chrome was with him, making sure he will not do something to their Sky. Byakuran was fine with it as he just went there to hand over something to Tsuna. Chrome took it for her Boss and opened it, revealing a contact lenses and X-headphones. Byakuran looked carefully on Tsunayoshi, he smiled as he can sense he was being thank for delivering it for him. Byakuran then flew away after that.

* * *

Night finally came and everyone is now heading to Nami-Middle School. Leon was already back to normal and now resting to Reborn's fedora. Looking on the item, it only means it was created for him.

Namimori Courtyard, Xanxus was the first one to arrive. Next were Ieyuji, I-pin, Ken, Chikusa, Basil, Reborn, Fon, and Colonello. Next was Brina, followed up by Sadao. Levi then came with… Lussuria, Belphegor, Squalo and Mammon. They were all chained, except for Mammon who was locked on the cage.

Ieyuji and the others were surprised on how they treat their comrades like that. At the same time, Tsuyoshi and Shamal came to watch and surprised when they saw them all.

"What kind of treatment is that?" Shamal asked to the Varia.

They didn't answer as they heard female voices.

"Thanks for the wait."

Both Cervello arrived from above and landed on the ground. Both looked around, observing the occupants.

"It seems the other candidate is still not here" The Cervello leader said.

"Calling us? Because we are actually the first once to all of you"

Looking up, surprised to everyone that they were indeed there. Tsuna on the center, wearing his X-headphone and contact lens. On his left were Mukuro, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo on Ryohei's head and on his right were Gokudera, Chrome, and Hibari. They were all standing on the big red flaming bone loop. They all landed down and the bone loop disappeared.

"One of your weapon Gokudera Hayato?" Reborn asked, clear on his tone that he was impress on that kind of weapon.

Gokudera smiled, "Yes, it was the one that I used to protect them both from the explosion. One of my weapon of Sistema C.A.I."

Reborn smirk, Shamal on the other hand was surprised about it. He never knows that kind of thing before. Takeshi then saw his father and smiled as he wave his hand on him. Tsuyoshi grin and wave back, telling him good and he'll be cheering for him.

"Now everyone are here" The Cervello said as he looked on everyone.

"What does that mean?" Ieyuji asked. That is then surprised on the familiar voice.

"Care for me a little bit! Ouch!"

Looking on that direction, they saw Mochida being carried by the other Cervello woman. He was all bandages around his body and he can't move at all. It seems Ryohei never healed him after the match yesterday.

"Mochida!" Ieyuji called out in surprised.

"Pathetic, why is that guy here that can't even fight?" Sadao asked, not liking a noisy weak at all.

"Kufufufu, your almost same if aren't for us to heal you Kuromishi Sadao." Mukuro told him.

Sadao sigh, "I'm on your debt again Rokudo Mukuro"

"We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians." The Cervello leader said to them.

"Compulsory summons?" Ieyuji asked.

"It means all Guardians. That's why they were also there and in their state." Reborn answered Ieyuji.

"Vooooiiiii boss you bastard, let me out of here will you!" Squalo shouted.

Xanxus didn't mind him at all. The Cervello then began to explain.

"The reason we issued the compulsory summons is because the Sky match risks six of the Rings, as well as the Guardians lives."

"Risks the Ring and the Guardians lives? Even an injured person, no wonder he's here." Brina said to her breath, not caring at all.

"Now, we shall begin the Sky Match." The Cervello leader said as she moves forward.

"Wait" Reborn said as he walk heading to Tsuna's group. They all stared on the Arcobaleno as he went to Tsuna. Reborn then hand something over which a bit surprised to them. A mitten that has a number 27 in it.

Ryohei was the first one to react. "Reborn… was that…"

"Leon made it for you. I don't know why but he was telling me this belongs to you." Reborn said to him.

Tsuna kneel down and take the mitten. There was a hidden thanks to his eyes which made Reborn smile. Gokudera also smile as he helps his Juudaime to wear them.

Ieyuji find it weird on why Leon would do such thing. He then wore his fingerless gloves and get ready.

"First, we will collect all the Guardian's Rings." The Cervello leader told them.

They began taking the rings until they got it in their hands. Tsuna has four Rings, Ieyuji has one Ring and Xanxus has one Ring. They also collected the haft Sky ring with them.

"We have taken them into custody." Both Cervello said when they all got the Rings. They then began explaining.

"Now, we will explain to you the rules of the Sky Match. The Field this time is the entire school. To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we've set up small cameras in the various places, as well as large displays other than just once in the observation areas. And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands."

Mukuro and the others narrowed their eyes on the wristband, knowing there is something even more just a TV. Never the less, they still wore it.

"I see. It's a miniature TV byon" Ken said as he wore it. Chikusa just silently wore his.

"Now, will each Guardians move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands." The Cervello leader said.

"What if we don't go to our place?" Levi asked.

"Then you will all be disqualified" the other Cervello answered him.

"Ushishishishi looks like we won't be just watching huh" Bel said, even thought he chained.

"Yos! Let's all make a circle" Ryohei shouted.

Yamamoto laugh, "Your right"

Gokudera and Lambo smirk, Chrome smiled, Mukuro chuckle and Hibari just sigh. They were forming a circle except Hibari who was walking away but then pushed back and force him to join with them.

Ryohei began it "Sawada Fight!" All shouted, except for Tsuna and Hibari who just 'Hn'.

They all then began walking on their ways except for Chrome.

"I'll see you later Juudaime" Gokudera said as he turn around and left.

"Kufufufu be sure to survive Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said before disappearing from the mist, heading to his destination.

"Do your best in EXTREME Sawada" Ryohei shouted and went away.

"Tsuna-nii I'll do my best too so you too" Lambo said before running away, heading to his destination.

"Don't push yourself Tsuna" Yamamoto said before going.

Hibari didn't say anything and just walk away. Even so there was a meaning, which is also to all of them.

'We'll come to heal you our Sky'

Tsuna didn't respond to each one of them, even so they can feel that they were being told that, 'Come back safely everyone, I'll be waiting'.

Chrome smiled on sight as she can feel the warm of the sky. 'I will do my best too Bossu, Mukuro-sama, everyone.'

Reborn looked carefully on Chrome and seems he found something that he just smirks. Not planning on voicing it out.

"It's finally time kora" Colonnello said on the corner. Fon nod as he agrees.

Ieyuji's famiglias just went away without any words. Even so, he doesn't care. All in his mind right now was to destroy both of them.

* * *

In each battlefield location, there were polls between them. The ring was above to those posts. Everyone was there, quietly waiting for them to start.

"All Guardians have arrived to their field." The Cervello leader said.

"It's finally about to start." Shamal said, right hand on his cheeks.

"It's a life-or-death battle. Strengthen your resolve, kora." Colonnello told them.

Sadao on the gym looked up on the pole on the center.

"What's this pole?" Sadao asked.

The Cervello answered him. "At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field."

Chikusa who is in the Aquarion battlefield with Yamamoto and Squalo looked up on the pole and pull up his glasses to his nose. "Ring? Those that mean we will have to fight once again?"

Yamamoto smiled, knowing what will happen next. Squalo ready his sword with a smirk. "Vooooiii I can take revenge then."

The Cervello leader answered them, "Please do as you wish. That is, if you can."

Their entire wristband began to glow red as they all began to feel pain to their body.

Reborn's head rise and Fon immediately asked, "What is that?"

The Cervello leader answered, "The poison built into all the wristbands has been injected into the Guardians."

"What?" Basil said in surprise.

"P-poison?" Shamal said in shock.

"Oh no… Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi shouted and the big screen show on the Aquarion which surprised Basil, Shamal, Tayoshi, Ieyuji, Xanxus, Fon, Colonnello and the Cervellos. Takeshi was the only one standing. Eyes were close and show no pain at all, but for both Squalo and Chikusa were in pain.

Seeing the other location, Gokudera was same on his location, eyes close and seems fine while I-pin and Belphegor are in pain. Seeing the other, Lambo was also fine and eyes were close. All in all, all Tsuna's Guardians are in same state.

Reborn see it very impressive. They were all able to endure it.

"Impossible… This poison called 'Death Heater' instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die but… How could this people endure such strong poison?" the Cervello asked, even in her stoic expression, she can't believe what they were seeing.

"Should I tell you?"

The screen focus on the one who spoke, it was Gokudera.

"It takes more than this to stop us" Gokudera said in firm and mature tone, like he's not injected at all.

They heard laughter as the screen change to Yamamoto.

"Your right, this is not enough to stop us" Yamamoto said with a great smile.

"Kufufufu"

The screen changed to the Gym, showing Mukuro standing and chuckling.

"Is this really a poison? I don't feel anything at all"

They then heard a kid's laughter and showed Lambo laughing.

"I think I was just bitten by an ant"

"Hn"

It then showed Hibari standing and seems piss.

"Just hurry up and get started"

"YOOOOOOSS"

It then showed Ryohei shouting. "LET'S FIGHT IN EXTREME!"

Ieyuji who was seeing them through a large monitor and doing fine can't believe it. "You got to be kidding me…"

"Is there a way to stop it kora?" Colonnello asked, not liking about the poison part, especially for both Chikusa and Ken.

"By inserting the Ring into the Guardian's wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, Death Heater's antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released." The Cervello leader told them.

"In this battle, not only the Sky Ring, but all the other Rings will be important factors." Reborn said.

"That's correct. And the final victory condition of the Sky Match is completing the Sky Ring as obtaining the entire ring and inserts them all at the same time of the orb over there." The Cervello pointed the sky and there was a floating object. There were six mini wholes around the orb and inside was both hafts Ring of the Sky. "Obtaining all the Rings and the first one who can get the Ring wins."

Ieyuji and Xanxus narrowed their eyes on the item while Tsuna didn't react. He was just standing there but Reborn can see, in those both eyes, there was sadness. It was pertaining to Xanxus, why?

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders. That will also include special bullets." The Cervello leader said.

Reborn just nod. Ieyuji looked to him, "Does that mean you can never help me?"

"You should know how to do that on your own Baka Yuji. Well, good luck on the battle." Reborn said with smile. He also looked back to Tsuna, "Same for you Tsuna."

Tsuna didn't answer but Reborn can tell he was actually saying thanks to him. He pulls down his fedora and walked away. Everyone then followed, except the Sky competitors and the Cervellos.

* * *

Once they were all out, the Cervello leader step forward and began the announcement.

"The last Ring Conflict, Sky Battle, Xanxus vs Sawada Ieyuji vs Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle, start!"

Xanxus started as he charge heading to Tsunayoshi and simply, he dodge it on the side but his younger brother followed up in his Hyper Dying Will Mode which is Sky and Dark Red Flame and punched his brother but was also been dodge them.

Tsuna still haven't entering to his Hyper Dying will mode as he dodges again the attacks of the two. Xanxus also fight against Ieyuji and he fight back but it seems Ieyuji's main target was his brother. Xanxus found it funny. Brothers should be helping one another but it seems the two was different matter.

* * *

On the Guardian's side, when they heard the start of battle, Tsuna's Guardians at the same time opened their eyes and quickly destroyed the pole to them. They all got the Ring at the same time and insert it to their wristband and sigh. They can endure such pain thanks to their long experience training, so that pain was already nothing to them.

On Gokudera's side, he quickly went back and inserts the ring to I-pin, saving her from the pain.

"Thank you" I-pin thanked to Gokudera.

Gokudera smiled and pat her head before heading to Bel and also insert the ring and quickly step back. Bel had finally recovered from the pain and looked at him.

"Why did you save me?" Bel seriously asked.

"Because Juudaime asked us to do it. Even so, we have no plan on loosing as I am taking this Ring." Gokudera said as he showed the ring to him and grab it tightly.

Bel then chuckle and stood up. "Shishishishi… You'll regret it…" His knives came out to his hand and finally dancing around him. "I'll be taking the Ring"

Gokudera sigh, "I'll take a bit serious to this then." As he said that, Storm Flame came out to his right arm which surprised both I-pin and Bel. When it disappeared, something was already there in his arms. A skull design with Storm Flame on the sides. "My **Flame Arrow** shall answer to you… **Uri**!"

A small Storm flaming cat came out and stood on the top of his flame arrow. It was **Uri Version X**.

* * *

On Yamamoto's side, he also helps both Chikusa and Squalo from the poison.

"You saved us again" Chikusa said, not much liking it but thankful to him.

"Hahahaha no worries. Tsuna don't want anyone to die and so do I. Beside I need to bring this Ring to where it belongs." Yamamoto said as he showed the ring and grabs it tightly.

Yamamoto then felt an incoming attack and it was Squalo. He swayed his sword and point t to him.

"Voooiiii don't think I will let you go that far so easily." Squalo said to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto then showed his seriousness, "I knew you will do this, that's why I'll give more for this. **Kojirou** , **Jirou** "

His animal weapon of a swallow bird and dog came out beside him. His Shigure Kintori went to its sword form and Rain Dying Will Flame came out on its blade.

* * *

On Ryohei's place, he just finished helping Ken and Lussuria. Ryohei was now fighting them with his Sun Dying Will Flame as the two teams up to him. Ken was in his Lion Channel and punch him but was easily block by Ryohei. Lussuria attacked next but was also been block by Ryohei.

"You two are doing well in Extreme" Ryohei commented as he blocks the two attacks at the same time again.

"Tch, it was still not enough byon" Ken said as he jump back, getting ready on his next attack.

Lussuria continue to attack him through punching speed but easily dodge by Ryohei. "Just what's wrong? Can't fight back?"

Ryohei has a smile on his lips as he fight. He then talked in gentle and mature tone, "Nope, just thinking how to make this over now and bring the Sky Ring to my little brother… right **Garyuu**?"

A Kangaroo with a two cannon like on the back and punching gloves on hand came out. It was **Kangaryuu Version X**. Both were surprised on the sudden came out.

Ryohei shouted his order, " **GARYUU DYING BOOTS!** "

Kangaryuu growled as he pointed his cannon and gave a blast, heating Ryohei's body. Although the two thought he just hit himself on the attack, they were wrong. It gave more power up boots that his body was now glowing like the color of his Sun Dying Will Flame.

"Now, let's fight in EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted before charging himself to them.

* * *

On Lambo's place, he first injected the ring to Brina and then Levi. He quickly wore his _Helm of Thunder_ and about to go but,

"Wait"

Lambo stop and turn around to see both Brina and Levi, already standing and ready to fight against him.

"You won't be running away from here" Brina said as she point her gun to Lambo.

"I'll be taking the Ring" Levi said as his Parabolas are ready to strike.

Lambo sigh, not wanting to fight but can't be helped. Lambo touch his helmet, inside of his hair was the Ring of Thunder and he will not let them have it. Lambo then turn around to face them.

" **Gyuudon**!" Lambo called out and the bull in armor came out. _Gyuudon Version X_. Lambo was now standing on his forehead and said, "Come and get it. This time, don't hate me because I'm taking this seriously now."

Lightning Flames are coming out to his helm and Gyuudon. He was now ready of not holding back at all.

* * *

On Hibari's side, not wanting it but he used the Ring to inject the poison to the noisy Mochida. After he was done and seeing him breathing normal now, he turns around and left.

"When I see your face again in this battlefield, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he walks away.

Mochida was staring on the ground and grip his hand. He knew he was weak, even if he was a Kendo captain, this people are in new level. He hated it, he doesn't want to be called a coward, a weak, and a trash. Mochida stood up, even if it pains him all over his body because of the last time battle, he still stood up, bamboo sword on hand.

"Wait!" Mochida shouted. Hibari stop and looked back to see him already stood up. Mochida stood up in his fighting stance like in Kendo and declared to him. "I know you are stronger than me, more stronger than me Hibari-sempai… but… I don't want to be called a weakling!"

Hibari smirk and totally turn around to look at him. "You have a guts Herbivore. Show me what you got Herbivore." Hibari took out his tonfas and his Cloud flame came out as well. His Hedgehog also came out to his side, ready to fight. He gave a glare on him, "I'll bite you to death"

* * *

On Mukuro's side, he just free both Mammon and Sadao from the poison and was about to disappear but stop by the interference of Mammon.

"Where do you think you're going? You may have helped us from that poison but don't think I'll just let you go so easily" Mammon said as he spread his illusion around him.

Sadao's lance was ready as it was already pointed to Mukuro. "Double dept now huh, I'm planning on returning back the favor but not in this match. Rokudo Mukuro, I challenge you to our rematch."

"Kufufufu I really wanted to play with you two but in this moment I need to hurry, but looking things I can't go out so easily… Kufufufu what do you think dear Chrome?"

Chrome came out beside Mukuro, trident on hand and looked to him. "I think we should fight Mukuro-sama but make things quickly."

"Kufufufu your right. Then, shall we show them how weak they are?" Mukuro said, trident was appearing to his hand.

Chrome just nod as both of them faced them, their Mist Flame was now mix with their Trident. Also a Mist Flame Owl came out behind them. It was **Mukurow Version X**.

"What's that?" Sadao asked.

Mukuro smirk, "Your worst Nightmare"

* * *

Outside the school where Reborn and the others were watching, they all looked to Chrome who was just beside them. Chrome was once again like sleeping but truth to be say, she just send half of her soul beside Mukuro to fight with them as well.

"They all can use Dying Will Flame kora" Colonnello said as he watches them on the screen.

Fon nod, "Not just that, they all have what so called animal weapon."

Shamal who was carefully watching Gokudera's battle sigh, "I really can't believe that brat had grown up."

Tsuyoshi looked at him for a minute then to the screen. It was now showing Takeshi fighting them with his Shigure Soen Ryu.

They then saw the battle of the Sky. Tsuna was still not entering to his Hyper Dying Will Mode for some reason and both Xanxus and Ieyuji was already attacking him. Xanxus was already using his Flame of Rage but Tsuna easily stop it as he attacks him.

"Why isn't he entering to his Dying Will Mode kora?" Colonnello asked.

"He's waiting" They all looked to Reborn who spoke.

"Waiting?" Basil asked, wanting to know what he means.

Reborn looked to them and said, "He is waiting for his Guardians to get the Ring."

They all looked back on the screen and saw Tsuna's Guardians were all in advantage around them.

"They are desperate" Tsuyoshi said as he watched them, "All desperate for their chosen Sky"

Reborn nod as he sees it as well. Everyone continued to watch then they all heard Dino's voice.

"Yo everyone"

They all looked to him and surprised that beside Dino was Vongola Nono, Timoteo in his Wheelchair and being pushed by Romario.

"Why are you here 9th? You should be resting." Reborn told him.

Timoteo then replied, "I can't and beside Reborn, I'm doing fine now. Looks like the Sun flame really helped me from my recovery."

Both Cervello came out.

"9th are you here to watched?" The Cervello leader asked. Timoteo nod and so she began to speak, "then please come inside there. There's an infrared laser there so be careful."

So the three went in. they all looked on the screen and it was now showing Tsuna, Xanxus and Ieyuji.

"I never knew Tsunayoshi would look like this. I heard from Iemitsu about him being lifeless but I never expect to be that obvious and really… lifeless." Timoteo said, pitying for his grandchild and angry that he doesn't know what to do for him.

"Don't worry Nono, his Guardians are getting the cure of his Soullessness. To break the seal that's been keeping him communicate through us." Reborn said.

"Now that I think about it, what is this seal Reborn?" Fon asked.

"I think I had explained to it already but then I'll say it again for Nono. It was the seal that making him look lifeless, Soulless so to speak. He can't talk or even show emotion. It was a seal that blocking communication to others. So even writing his message to the paper, speaking through phone, and showing body movements were all being controlled by that condition." Reborn explained to them which surprised them.

"Is that why he was just standing and watching them?" Basil asked.

Reborn nod, "Although they found a way for him to communicate thanks to his Mist Guardians."

They all looked to Chrome.

"She became his speaker huh" Dino said as he looked at her.

They all looked back on the screen, seeing Tsuna still fighting them without using Dying Will.

"Reborn, I heard everything from Dino. Tsunayoshi knew about Vongola and force themselves to participate here, right?" Timoteo asked to Reborn.

"Yeah, that's what happened. I also helped them for a bit as I push them to accept it." Reborn said.

Timoteo looked carefully on Tsunayoshi. He was remembering something, the Sky Flame that he put on his forehead yesterday. Tsunayoshi was trying to tell him about something. That is one of the main reason he was here, to find out what it is.

* * *

In Hibari and Mochida's place, Mochida was down once again but never gave up as he tried to stand up once again. Hibari was just staring at him, not minding at all and at the same time, watching on his TV screen on the battle between skies.

Hibari can't hide his rage every time he sees the Dark Red Flame. He hated it, he despises it, and he wanted it to disappear. His thought was cut when Mochida spoke to him.

"Hibari-sempai… why?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you… fight nghhh… be-beside… Soulless Tsuna?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes when he heard the word 'Soulless'. Hibari raised both of his tonfas, blazing in Cloud flame.

"I shall tell you Herbivore. I am the Cloud that doesn't bound to anyone, yet, the Sky still accepted. That Omnivore was the only one who had captured my respect, that is why, I will someday… bite the Sky to death."

* * *

On Gokudera's side, he used **Lightning Tube** , one of his Sistema C.A.I. the storm with a mix of Lightning flame as he shoot on Bel. Bel quickly runs to the side to dodge it, although the spark from the Lightning flame hit him which hurt him. I-pin was bit far behind Gokudera. Uri was there, even a small cat could fight her equally.

"Shishishishi you are really dangerous, even so, why do you follow him? Some like… you know shishishi." Bel remembering the time before the battle of the Storm, he can't say a word 'Soulless or Lifeless' about their boss. He doesn't want to meet the same wrath as his boss.

Gokudera observed him carefully and answered. This tone was firm, strong and mature. "Because he was the one who saved me many times, the one who gave me another chance, the one who gave me a reason to live. He became my light through my darkness, he was the Sky who accepted me on who I am. That's why I as his right hand shall follow him wherever he goes. I will protect him with my heart and soul, and protect the family he loved."

Bel's smirk disappeared as he observed him. Hidden to his hair, his eyes were narrowing to Gokudera. "Who are you?" he asked seriously.

Gokudera's Dying Will Flame gotten stronger as he said answered, "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi's Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. His right hand that protects him and the family. I am the one who destroys the enemy and return back to the Sky safe and alive, because my Juudaime's wish for all of us…" Gokudera remember the living and bright smile of his boss. He can't help but show his greatest smile "Is to come back and have some fun and laugh with the family." In his mind, he spoke 'Also, to show my other self here how precious life it was indeed if he had just live further and meet him, meet Juudaime that will give him smile and life like he will never imagine it would be.'

Shamal who was watching can't help as tears came out to his eyes. Happy for Gokudera so much that he can no longer suppress himself anymore.

* * *

Lambo was fighting them with Gyuudon and somehow able to get into their advantage. Both Brina's Electric Bullets and Levi's Levi Volta has no effect on him. Both Levi and Brina don't like the situation they were in. how a child can could overwhelm adults?

Lambo who can see what they were thinking yawn, he's becoming lazy in this battle. "I might as well tell you I have no time for you two. Would you please just let me go?"

"You really are a stupid kid" Brina said to him.

"I will not fail Boss, that's why I will take the ring from you!" Levi said, determine on the goal in mind.

Lambo sigh, "I am same as you Levi, you too ahhh… Brina was it?" Lambo's voice became serious and mature as he spoke "I don't plan on losing for my Tsuna-nii, the one who accepted me, the one who cared for me, the one who gave me happiness that even my own family never gave. I will fight for my brother, as the Lighting that takes the danger and fight to protect my friends and family."

* * *

Ryohei was also fighting both Lussuria and Ken as he no longer holds back his strength and attacking them. Neither of the two can't match up to him, they were surprised on how powerful he is than the last fight they had encountered.

"My my… h-how can you be so strong?" Lussuria asked as he pant, tired on battle they had even in just a short time.

Ryohei answered him in mature and brotherly tone, "Because I am fighting for my little brother. The one I extremely respected the most, the one who extremely protected me and my little sister from anything. That is why this time, I will repay that extreme kindness. I will free my little brother, no matter what happens."

* * *

In the gym, Mukuro was fighting against Sadao while Chrome fights Mammon. Chrome can keep up on his illusion with sometimes help of Mukurow. Mukuro was having a good time playing against Sadao but knows limits.

'I think I need to get this over with…' Mukuro thought and looked to Chrome who was doing fine fighting against Mammon's illusion. He smirks on sight, "Chrome we need to finish this before they start scolding us about how late we had been again."

Chrome just almost hit Mammon but miss when she heard him. She looked to Mukuro and nod "Your right Mukuro-sama. We need to get the Sky ring as soon as possible for Bossu."

Sadao attacked him with his lance but easily been block by Mukuro and both jump back to get some distance to each other.

"Tch, why do you two work so far with a brat like that?" Mammon said in irritation as he released a multiple illusions of himself around them.

Both Mukuro and Chrome smirk as they both destroyed them all in one swoop and Mammon was also hit.

"Kufufufu let me tell you Mist Arcobaleno, Viper. I was an experiment child of Estrano Famiglia, I then began hating mafia as I dictated myself destroying all mafia to this world and the time came when I met him, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I had given him his worst time as I possess his friends and made them fight him. Then we fought, and I lose. After that he still accepted me, forgave me and showed me something I never thought I would see again, light. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who gave me light and family."

"I was abandoned by my parents, letting me die on the accident. Mukuro-sama was the one who saved me from dying, by making illusion on my lose organs and left eye. Mukuro-sama was my savior and Bossu showed me warm of a real family. He never doubted me, instead he cared for me and always looked after me. Bossu became my light and I pledge on myself that I will always be by his side and protect him as his Mist."

Both Mukuro and Chrome then spoke with pledge, mature and determination tone, "So for our Sky and light, we will help him to be released such seal and return him back to our side, as his Mist Guardians." Both attack at the same time with Mukurow, planning to end it now.

* * *

On Yamamoto's side, Squalo and Yamamoto were fighting intense as both of Yamamoto's animal weapons were fighting Chikusa's yoyos. Yamamoto was serious, no longer laughing and giving everything he got to Squalo.

Squalo was astonished on the large improvement. He never thought he was hiding so much strength on the last time they fought. Chikusa was having a hard time on the swallow bird and the dog, not liking that he was fighting animals while he fight him.

"Stop it already, I have no time to play around now." Yamamoto's voice was serious, not liking on his situation.

"VOOOOIII do you think I will just let you!" Squalo shouted. He never met someone like him and he doesn't want to let it go, not until he can defeat him.

"I know, that is why I have to end this, I need to get to Tsuna's side and get the Sky Ring to him. I need to cure him now." Yamamoto said with full determination.

"You seem to have a strong loyalty on your boss" Chikusa commented as he just dodges the swallow bird's aerial attack.

Yamamoto smiled and said in mature tone, "I do, but I don't look at him as my boss, I look at him as my best friend. He was the one who saved me from my suicide attempt, he was the one who gave me true friendship and the one who made me now. That is why as his best friend, I will be by his side, as the Rain who washes the sadness of the family, I will wash away that seal."

* * *

Those who were watching were astonished on their declaration for their chosen Sky, Tsunayoshi. Timoteo was more amaze on what he had witness, to think he could witness such strong bonding family, it feels like he had made a mistake. He should have let himself know the person first before choosing a candidate for the position. These people made him realize that. He was so glad that Tsunayoshi had met such wonderful people around him.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Surprise on the sudden update? You see today is a special day for me so your author here feel like updating on this very day so I did. Don't worry, the next chapter will still be released on Friday, if not, Saturday or Sunday. P.S. I'm not on any relationship so don't even ask if ever I have that.**

 **Some grammar might be wrong so don't hate me, I'm trying to improve so I hope you could understand me. This chapter got long, hope it's fine to you readers.**

 **So, how was this chapter? If ever you were asking why Tsuna wasn't going on his Dying Will mode... well... just see that on next chapter.**

 **Your author here was actually thankful to your reviews. To some who asked about his mitten then here is the answer of your questions. For his cub Natsu... let me think about it.**

 **Thanks on the Review, Favorites and Followers by the way and so are the readers. I hope you like this chapter and still looking forward to it.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - 4**

 **Ieyuji - 1**

 **Xanxus - 1**


	15. Chapter 15 Eclipse

**Chapter 15: The Eclipse Flame & Cambio Forma**

On the Sky battle, Xanxus was now using his gun to attack Tsunayoshi and Ieyuji. Ieyuji found it disturbing but still able to keep up. Tsunayoshi until now still haven't entered to his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He just continues to stare the two and just fight them when they come to him and dodge their attacks.

"What's wrong trash? Can't show me your power?" Xanxus mock as he shoots him but was easily avoided by Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi didn't do a thing as he stare back on the two but then was attacked by Ieyuji with a punch but easily defended.

"Is this how powerful you are Soulless Brother? Is Reborn just lying about you? Don't make me laugh! Stop holding back and fight for real!" Ieyuji growled as he continue punching him while Tsuna perfectly defending it.

* * *

Colonnello and Fon who carefully watch him noticed something which is very familiar on how Tsunayoshi move.

"Reborn… the way he move… wasn't it same as you?" Fon asked as he looked on the fellow Arcobaleno who was also watching with them.

Colonnello and Fon had already witness him fighting without his gun which is surprisingly how strong he is in fighting hand-to-hand combat. Maybe he was more powerful than using guns. Reborn who was watching smirks, liking on how Tsuna could do the same as him.

'That only means I had thought him and in his world, I might be the one that had been sent to tutor him like I am to Baka Yuji. He must have grown strong through my teaching.'

Timoteo who was wondering about something finally asked, "Reborn, what is that Dark Red Flame mixing on Ieyuji's Sky Flame?"

They all looked to Reborn who pulled down his fedora. "I don't know about its nature 9th but… it seems it was a dangerous one. So dangerous that Tsuna and his Guardians despise it. They don't want it to exist."

"Don't want to exist? Did you know why Reborn-san?" Basil asked.

"Not all but, they told me that someone precious to them, especially to Tsuna had died, leading to Tsuna to be broken." Reborn told them which made everyone surprised.

"Broken? In his state?" Shamal asked, can't imagine a lifeless person to be broken.

Reborn didn't answer any further on that part but told them something which makes them confuse, even to himself. "They also said something about that Flame possessing him. I don't actually know much about it either. I am just waiting for answers."

'So there are things that even Reborn doesn't know.' Dino thought to himself.

They all stayed quiet until they heard a weak voice speaking.

"A… living flame…"

They all looked on the person who spoke and it was Chrome, even in unconsciousness, she was telling them about something.

"Dangerous… possessive flame of… wrath and… hatred… living flame… it was… called… **E-Eclipse Flame** " Chrome said to her breath.

All widen in surprised. **Eclipse Flame** , it was the first time they had heard such flame and much more a living flame.

They all looked back on the screen and surprised that Tsunayoshi's Guardians were now flying through their flames.

* * *

Gokudera carried both Lambo and Yamamoto with his loop bones while Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome were flying due to their Dying Will Flames. They were all heading on the orb that been floating in mid air.

Xanxus and Ieyuji had noticed them and Xanxus got enrage, not liking that they will win once again. Xanxus abandoned the two and start chasing them. Xanxus began shooting and they all dodge it.

"Xanxus" Gokudera said.

"Chrome" Mukuro called and Chrome nod. Both used their illusion with their flames, creating a strong illusion that will stop his progress as they made a large snake and captured him.

All continued to flow up, heading to the orb. Xanxus won't accept it as he used his Flame of Rage to get free and chase them once again.

Everyone already got on the orb and quickly insert the Rings at the same time, making the Orb floating glow.

"Its opening" The Cervello said as they witness the orb glowing.

It finally opened, revealing both haft Sky Ring. Gokudera took it and they were once again being shot. Seeing it was Xanxus who will try to steal it from them.

Hibari wore the Cloud Ring to his finger and made _Roll_ came out, silently telling them he will take care of him.

"I'll help you too Hibari, I won't hold back on this." Yamamoto said, bringing out both _Kojirou_ and _Jirou_.

"We're counting on you Takeshi-nii, Hibari-nii" Lambo said as he went to Ryohei's shoulder.

" **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** " Both Hibari and Yamamoto said at the same time, making their animal weapon comply with their order and glowed, turning weapons for their masters.

Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome immediately fly down. Xanxus smirk as they saw them coming with the Sky Ring. He pointed his both gun to them. He was about to shoot them but was stop by a sudden handcuff in both hands, like was arrested by a police.

" **Alaude's Handcuffs!** "

Hibari was actually near to Xanxus which gives the reason why he was captured.

Ahead was a top speed heading to him. Hibari moved aside and Yamamoto slash his sword but was defended by Xanxus gun. One sword on his right which he used to attack Xanxus while three Rain flaming sword on his left hand, giving him boots to fly like Xanxus did with his guns.

" **Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords!** "

* * *

Those who watch were surprised on the sudden revelation.

"T-those are the first generation's…" Unable to finish to Timoteo, surprised on the power they had shown.

"Lampo's shield, now both Alaude's Handcuffs and Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords… they certainly have the ability of the Vongola's first generations." Reborn commented.

* * *

Hibari then interfered as he handcuffed Xanxus once again. Yamamoto smiled as he flew up once again. Xanxus wanting to shoot Hibari was surprised that the handcuffs were multiplying. They were rising to his arms.

"Don't under estimate us so easily Herbivore." Hibari told him.

Below, Ieyuji was keeping on attacking Tsuna, not noticing the battle above them. He was then interfered by Mukuro and Chrome who block his fist with their tridents and began fighting him instead, making him back off as both Ryohei and Gokudera landed beside Tsuna.

Tsuna was just watching on the battle with his brother and his Mist. Gokudera made the Ring combine together, making it a whole Sky Ring.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called out. Tsuna then faced him. Gokudera then made him wore the Ring like a necklace due to the Ring has chain necklace in it. As the Ring hit him, the Ring glowed and released some immense Orange flame around it.

Gokudera and Ryohei back off but they were watching over him. Lambo keep looking to his Tsuna-nii as he sees him floating up for a bit and closed his eyes, feeling the flame coming from him.

* * *

"Hoy kora, could this mean that…" Colonnello trailed off.

"The Ring… has accepted him." Timoteo said as he keeps watching in amazement and disbelief.

'Not just that…' Reborn in thought said. As he looked carefully on Tsunayoshi, he smirks, "Finally"

* * *

On the battle field, Ieyuji was surprised on what's happening to his brother. They then heard heavy fall. Looking on the person, it was Xanxus, handcuff all over to his body (If you remember what happened to Daisy's battle from Hibari), on the top of his was Hibari, smirk on the lips as he hold the chain that keeping him in. Yamamoto also landed down with a smile.

"Everyone"

They were all startled at the voice as they all know who it came from. They all looked to their Sky who was now slowly landing down, orange flame disappearing from the Ring. Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing the most familiar brown honey color and smiled to them.

"Thank you everyone" Tsuna finally spoke which overjoyed by Tsuna's Guardians.

"Juudaime" Gokudera in overjoyed as tears coming out to his eyes, "Welcome back Juudaime!" he bowed to him.

"Sawada your back in EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in great overjoyed tone.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried as he automatically jump to him and hug him, finally they had freed him. Tsuna gladly return the hug to him.

Yamamoto gave his greatest smile, liking to see Tsuna smiling once again. Mukuro smiled as Chrome was smiling and tears coming out to her eyes. Hibari can't hide his smile, glad that he had finally return back to normal.

Ieyuji can't believe it. His brother was talking, he was smiling and being warmly welcomed by them. Xanxus was surprised on Tsuna. The lifeless kid had become alive.

* * *

Reborn and the others were somehow happy for them, Tsunayoshi was no longer a Soulless person, and he was truly alive and talking. Timoteo can't hide the tears coming out from his eyes. He was happy to see his grandson was now lively, like many others.

* * *

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

They all looked on the person who shouted, it was Xanxus.

"A trash like you… A TRASH LIKE YOU TO GET THE POSITION THAT WAS SUPOSE TO BE MINE!" Xanxus growled.

Hibari narrowed his eyes to him, "Shut up Herbivore" The Handcuff tighten, making him in pain like being squeeze by it.

"Stop Hibari-san" Tsuna said, more like ordered. Hibari narrowed his eyes a second to Tsuna but then obeyed, making Xanxus cough as he was released from being squeeze.

Tsuna gave Lambo to Ryohei for a moment and walk, heading to Xanxus. Gokudera followed, protecting him. Tsuna finally reach him and kneel down to him.

"Xanxus, even if I give the Ring to you, the Ring will not accept you and you know why yourself." Tsuna told him, starting to make an understanding conversation as soon as possible.

"WHAT!? JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW TRASH!" Xanxus shouted to him, anger was emitting on his voice.

Tsuna knew the reason of his anger. He spoke, "Xanxus… I know everything… about you being the 9th's adopted child."

Xanxus was surprise, Ieyuji who was watching them was also surprised. Outside, they were all surprised except Timoteo who clench his right fist. The other Varia who was all down with Ieyuji's Famiglia was also surprised when they heard that from their Mini TV, everyone except Squalo who knew it as well.

"At that time, you were presented by your own mother and told to 9th you are his child. The 9th already knew you are not his child, even so he had accepted you. You live, believing you are the 9th's child all this time and always believe in him, never doubting him. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the 9th. But then, you found out the truth about you and with that you also know you can never succeed on the position, that is why you made a revolt against Vongola itself. Right?" Tsuna told him which shock Xanxus on how much he knew.

"Believe me Xanxus, even you are not his real child, the 9th had raised you and love you like you are really his own." Tsuna said which Xanxus glared at him, even so he continued. "What do you think is the reason the 9th didn't kill you, even after being betrayed, was that he wanted to accept you to the very end? The 9th acknowledged you more than anyone else ever had."

Xanxus then remembered his not real father, the 9th. He remembers how he was cared by him, raised him and also treats him like his real child.

Timoteo who was watching wanted to go to Xanxus side. He wanted to tell him how much he cared for him, even if he had tried to kill him, he can't help but love him. He can't hate him, he can't hate Xanxus. The Cervello who was watching the scene outside opened an audio for them to hear him from the battlefield.

"Xanxus." Timoteo spoke which surprised all of competitors, mostly was Xanxus.

Tsuna was just relief as he can hear the 9th's voice. He stood up and looked to Ryohei and smiled, telling him 'Thank you' which Ryohei grin, telling him 'No problem'.

"Xanxus, forgive me." Timoteo said in real sad tone. He continued, "I never told you the truth because… I'm afraid you will hate me… I don't want you to hate me Xanxus."

Xanxus's eyes were wide open on what he was hearing. Tsuna gave a silent order to Hibari which he just nod and released Xanxus from his handcuff which surprised Xanxus.

"I also don't want you to hate your mother either. By using you gain her money. I don't want you to live in hatred against your mother. So I'll ask you to understand her Xanxus. You may hate me Xanxus, I deserve such treat, that's why I can never hate you. But remember Xanxus, I didn't raise you out of pity, but I raised you because… for me… you are my real child."

Xanxus was touch. He never knew this was how his old man feels. He knew from the very beginning that someday, he'll know the truth about himself. He was prepared on how he will be treated after he knew about who he really is. He clenched his teeth, not liking on how things are going.

Xanxus looked up and surprised when he saw on the screen was his old man, the 9th, Timoteo. He was there, watching everything. He looked down, realizing how pathetic he is, well, he will never voice that out.

Tsuna on the inside was very glad that this misunderstanding was finally over, unlike on his world that took more time for them to make up on each other. Tsuna smiled for Xanxus.

The two Cervello who were watching finally announced the winner.

"The Sky Ring Match is over. The Winner is, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari just smile. Gokudera and Yamamoto grin on their victory. Lambo was laughing while Ryohei was shouting 'EXTREME WINNER'. Tsuna just smile but knew what's coming next. He looked on Ieyuji who grip his fist, knowing he had lost once again.

'I… Lost… I lost to my own Soulless brother… also he… took it… my position, the thing that was supposed to be mine…I…' As Ieyuji was thinking that, he heard a foreign voice within his head.

' _ **Do you want Revenge?**_ ' A demonic like voice said.

Ieyuji can't answer right ahead, surprised on the voice that he never knew. That foreign voice once again spoke.

' _ **Do you want him to disappear?**_ '

Ieyuji who seems no longer thinking straight answered, 'Yes'

Something inside him was smirking evilly.

' _ **Then, submit yourself to me.**_ '

Tsuna who could feel shouted, "Mukuro, Chrome step away from there! Onii-san, Lambo evacuate everyone now!"

"Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned.

Mukuro and Chrome also found it questioning but finally knew when they saw Dark Red Flame was coming out to Ieyuji's body. They were all wide eyes open, not liking on the next thing will happen. Mukuro quickly took Chrome and jump back as soon as possible.

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome called out to him.

"Leave this to us. Go back and protect the old man and them." Mukuro ordered her.

"But" Chrome wanted to protest but saw Mukuro's seriousness. She can't help but just nod.

Mukuro smiled to her, "Don't worry my dear Chrome, I won't die, none will."

Chrome smiled on the reassurance and nod. That's when she disappeared on sight. Dark Red Flames were keeping coming out and this time, it was like devouring Ieyuji's body.

"Juudaime" Gokudera called out, like telling him to get away and leave the rest to them.

Tsuna who knew he was about to say and said, "I'll stay, I been waiting for this moment. We need to save that boy Gokudera-kun."

"But Juudaime…"

"I know, it's now or never Gokudera-kun." Tsuna looked at Gokudera. Tsuna was serious, very serious. "Help me Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera was bit surprised but smiled. "As you wish Juudaime."

Ryohei quickly went to Xanxus and carried him.

"Trash, what are you-" Xanxus was cut off by Ryohei when he spoke, "Don't ask and just get out of here!"

Ryohei carried him away and his _Kangaryuu_ that appeared and followed to get the other people. Lambo also brought out _Gyuudon_ and run away quickly, taking the others and bring them to the safe place.

"You two, what are you standing there? Hurry up and take off that laser there and get out of here!" Yamamoto shouted to the two Cervello.

The Cervello seems don't understand what's going on but then comply as they took off the laser.

* * *

Outside,

"Let's get out of here kora" Colonnello said but

"Wait" Reborn stopped him. He transforms Leon to laser detector and it was still active. "It was still there."

"Might be because the Varia wanted their men to come here and finish every one of us off. Too bad that I used my illusion, confusing them their way here." They all looked to Chrome who was outside the laser.

"Y-your!" Dino was surprised, how she got out of here?

"I knew you were just an illusion before the battle start. You were just somewhere out there right? Good job fooling on both Cervello and Viper there." Reborn commented, amaze on the mist girl.

Chrome smiled, "As expected from the Sun Arcobaleno, to know I wasn't real from the very beginning." Chrome then became serious "I'll take this laser off and please be sure to run away as soon as possible."

"Is it happening now?" Reborn asked seriously.

Chrome nod, she was now doing her job to deplete the lasers around. "It will first devour the possess person and then… slowly eat his sanity."

They were all in shock.

"His sanity? Kindly tell me what's going on? What will happen to my grandson?" Timoteo asked. His intuition was kicking in. Not liking the coming situation.

"He will be possessed and soon will go on rampage. It was a powerful flame that even we will have a hard time against it. The last time we had fought against that kind of flame was we have to kill the possessed person to stop it." Chrome told them.

"Kill? Those that mean you're going to kill Ieyuji-dono!?" Basil asked in bit growled on tone.

Chrome shook her head, "I don't think that will happen. Bossu seems to care for him so he will do whatever it takes this time for him to be saved. Once he had decided something, he will be hard to stop. That's our Bossu" Chrome reassured them.

Chrome finally finished depleting the laser. Reborn went to her and said, "Baka Dino take the 9th away. Shamal and Tsuyoshi too, I'll stay here to see everything with my eyes the outcome."

"No you can't Reborn-san. We can't let you go, you'll just die" Chrome desperately said, not wanting for Reborn to go.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves kora" Colonnello reassured as he took his rifle out to his hand.

Fon sigh calmly and said, "He is right, we'll do it fine so do not worry."

"But Bossu wanted me here to protect you all, I can't let just-" Chrome was cut off when Timoteo grab her shoulder.

"Do not worry young lady, they will be fine. They are strongest fighter and I'm sure you may need their help." Timoteo told her, making her accept their decision.

"But…" Chrome was thinking, but she knew. If Reborn had decided something, it was hard to change. He was just like his Bossu. She sigh as she gave up and let them go, but "If you are going, please never try to hold back. It was stronger than you think so please don't take it lightly."

The three Arcobaleno nod, taking her advice.

"Also, never get yourself hit by the flame, it burns anything it touch… just like how every one of us were injured, died and… him" Chrome said in pain and angry tone.

Wanting to ask but they can't. Chrome looked at them again and said "Please hurry and let's go!"

* * *

On the roof top, Lambo and Gyuudon arrived, seeing both Brina and Levi watching on the screen, not knowing what was happening to Ieyuji. They were cut off when Gyuudon tackled them to take their attention.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry up and get out of here!" Lambo shouted to them, he seems afraid for some reason.

"Hoy kid, what's happening to that brat?" Brina asked to Lambo.

"We don't have time to explain, for now come with me if you don't want to die!" Lambo shouted. Somehow the two can feel how terrified Lambo is.

* * *

Tsuna and the others keep watching on how the Dark Red flame was devouring him. They wanted to help him but they don't know what to do at this point. Tsuna who keep observing him closed his eyes.

'This time, I will not fail… watch over me…' Tsuna who was saying his thought in his mind, remembering the person who died because of this flame. He will not let anyone else get killed, that is Tsuna's will.

Tsuna went to his Hyper Dying Will mode and said to everyone. "Everyone, give everything you got but don't kill him. I'll do something about it."

Yamamoto immediately said "But Tsuna that flame is…"

"Believe in me Yamamoto, this time, I will." Tsuna told him with full resolve which made them stop protesting to their Sky's choice.

Gokudera then firmly said to his Juudaime, "Then let us fight beside you Juudaime. We will protect you and aid you for saving him."

Tsuna smiled to his right hand man "Thanks Gokudera-kun. Remember, no holding back."

Gokudera and Yamamoto nod with a firm smile, Mukuro chuckle as he agrees while Hibari ready his fighting stance. Gokudera summoned Uri once again and Mukuro followed by Mukurow. Yamamoto and Hibari's Ex-Cambio Forma were released, revealing their animal weapons. Hibird also flew beside Hibari.

Reborn, Fon and Colonnello just arrive, seeing Ieyuji was like being blazed by the whole Eclipse Flame while the others were summoning their Animal Weapons. They then saw Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, raising his Ring of the Sky Version X to his hand.

"Natsu!" Tsuna called out and the baby sky flaming lion came out and landed to his shoulder. He growled, ready for battle.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Hibari growled at the same time, " **CAMBIO FORMA!** "

The animal weapons comply on the order as they all glow, emerging to their own masters.

"What's going on kora?" Colonnello asked, sensing something powerful was coming through them.

Fon and Reborn didn't answer as they can see those animal weapons had emerged through them.

Hibari Kyoya gained two black clad tonfas and also wearing black trench coat with a word 'Dicipline' on the back. Hibird who was beside Hibari also change, gaining Kurasabe's hairstyle.

" **Riccio di Nuvola Version X!** " Hibari smirk as he is ready for battle.

Rokudo Mukuro's trident has transformed into a Khakkhara surrounded by ring of text. His coat also changed, gaining the same design as the first generation mist, Daemon Spade.

" **Gufo di Nebbia Version X!** " Mukuro chuckle as he is ready for battle.

Yamamoto Takeshi gained two katana swords, wearing bracers on both arms and metal armored sandals. His clothes changed to more traditional samurai outfit consisting of a Kamishimo and a Hakama.

" **Rondine di Pioggia Version X and Cane di Pioggia Version X!** " Yamamoto became serious as he took his fighting stance.

Gokudera Hayato gained a large amount of dynamite strapped on his body and flame emblazoned armor on his thighs and one of his arms. He was also wearing Storm Sunglasses and Pipe-Shaped igniter to his mouth.

" **Leopardo di Tempesta Version X!** " Gokudera narrowed his eyes as he is ready to attack any time.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gained a pair arm thrusters attached to Tsuna's X-Gloves with extra X emblem and flame design.

" **Leone di Cielo Version X!** " Tsunayoshi get ready as the approaching battle is coming.

They then heard a growling voice, a painful one. It was coming from Ieyuji. Both hands are clutching his heart, feeling how much pain within his body and heart. He growled even louder that made the Eclipse Flame blaze even more and larger even more. It was starting to rampage.

Tsuna looked up and shouted, "Byakuran you are there right? Reassure everyone had already left!"

Byakuran slowly went down out of nowhere but near to the three Arcobaleno on where they were standing. Colonnello and Fon found it surprising on his sudden appearance. They never felt his presence, not even once. Reborn pull down his fedora. He knew he will be watching the whole Ring Conflict but even he doesn't know where he was watching.

Byakuran still has a smile on his lips, eating his marshmallow. He then spoke. "But Tsunayoshi-kun this is your battle right? I'm just planning on watching and on the past I told you it was the best to kill him but you stopped me. This is the result and so do your best."

Tsuna looked at him seriously "No marshmallow pie then."

That triggers something to Byakuran as his eyes widely opened and quickly stood up straight "No! I will gladly do what you order me to do Tsunayoshi-kun! I will expect the marshmallow pie!"

Byakuran quickly flew away. The Arcobaleno sweat drop, not knowing what made him change his mind. Does the word marshmallow makes him do something desperate or something? Who knows.

Reborn snap and looked to his student. "It's starting"

The Eclipse flame started flying around and those flame were heading everywhere like meteors. They all dodge the incoming flames, not wanting to be hit as soon as possible. It was attacking randomly, not caring even it hit the others or the building itself.

Hibari who was now enrage on destroying his Namimori charge, heading to Ieyuji. Some flame went to him but Hibari's speed has been increase as he able to dodge them all. Hibari then ignite his Cloud Flame to his tonfas and hit the surrounding flame but nothing happened, instead, it was extended and Hibari has no choice but to pull back.

"Tch!" Hibari slide back and Tsuna was just beside him.

"Don't get too careless Hibari-san, I know you have hatred against it but keep in mind how dangerous it is." Tsuna told to Hibari.

Hibari just smirk "While that thing took that Carnivore's life. You have hatred against it too so don't ever try ordering me what to do Omnivore"

Tsuna glance to him for a minute before flying up with his Sky flame in both hand. 'I know, that's why… I will stop it this time.'

Tsuna ready his right hand on the Eclipse and the left hand on the back as soft flames are releasing on his left gloves and hard flame was slowly loading to his right hand. There was a big incoming hard flame was coming. Gokudera and the others saw it and began attacking it as well, buying time for their Sky to fire it.

Reborn and the others began attacking as they dodge the incoming Eclipse Flame. They found it really frustrating, can't act fully well because of their infant bodies.

"What a troublesome flame could be" Fon said as he dodge the meteoric Dark Red Flame.

Colonnello was flying around with the help of Falco "I surely agree kora, to think this kind of situation was really bad even it has just began kora"

Reborn was jumping side to side as he dodge them and then began shooting on Ieyuji but his bullets were not affected because of the Eclipse flame around him. "A dangerous flame indeed"

"Oya oya, why are the Arcobalenos doing here?" Mukuro landed behind Reborn.

Reborn pull down his fedora "I came to see how dangerous this flame is, and also stop my idiot student as well." He said seriously.

"Kufufufu is that so, but be careful Sun Arcobaleno," Mukuro walked forward "You can't give your whole potential with your body like that. You will die if you got hit carelessly."

"I won't die" Reborn told him.

"Kufufufu You better be, or he'll be sad once again." Mukuro ready his flame on his Khakkhara. "Come!"

Some Eclipse Flame is now coming to Mukuro. Mukuro smirk and spin his Khakkhara in both hands and his Mist Flame was becoming stronger. He made his strongest pillar of flame with lotus which is so strong that able to block the meteoric Dark Flames, even so, he was having a hard time to push back on the power.

Some Eclipse flames are coming on the Cervellos place which they were too late to dodge them. Both thought they will be hit but they were saved by Yamamoto.

"We told you to get out right?" Yamamoto told them.

"B-but we need to know what's going on." The Cervello leader reasoned him.

"Was your job important than your lives? Hurry up and leave!" Yamamoto told them in shout. Both were startled at the sudden outburst at the same time, both blushed on how they were saved by him.

Yamamoto landed somewhere save and let the two of them go. Yamamoto smiled on the two, the smiled on assurance "Rest the assure you two, we'll keep that flame from rampaging that's why you two should run and keep yourselves safe… okay?"

Both Cervello blushed even more and nod. Yamamoto smiled once again before leaving them and flew away, returning back on the battle.

Gokudera on the battle field was using his strong explosives to protect his Juudaime on the meteoric Dark Red Flame. He found it disturbing, they all can't get near to it. Unnoticed to him, one meteoric Eclipse Flame was heading to him which Gokudera found it no time to dodge or defend the incoming attack but luckily, Yamamoto got in time to protect him.

"Don't let your guard down Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted on him.

Gokudera twitch, "I know Baseball Freak!"

Soon, the meteoric Dark Red Flame turn into a tentacles like which were now targeting them. Some were coming to Tsuna but was protected by Gokudera's Bone loops. Hibari was now smashing them hard to avoid being hit. Mukuro was now jumping around to dodge them.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Reborn used his skill but only destroyed one coming tentacles.

" **Maximum Burst!** " Colonnello shoot his strongest bullet attack and only destroyed one tentacle.

Fon was using his material arts but was just pushed back by Yamamoto.

"Physical attack won't work, don't even try punching or kicking it Fon unless you can use your flames to protect yourself from it." Yamamoto told him. Yamamoto landed down and put Fon put him down to his side.

"Thanks for telling me, what a rough situation this could be." Fon said as he looked on the situation.

Another Eclipse Flame tentacle was coming to them. Fon concentrate and blast it with powerful attack " **Exploding Dragon Fire Dance!** "

It was hit and was disperse. More are coming and Yamamoto jump forward and with his Rain Flame, he slashed them all and head forward with Hibari on the other side.

Both of them attack at the same time but were just pushed back. Tsuna in his contact lens got on the maximum level.

"Everyone get away!" Tsuna shouted. They all heard it and all began jumping away or running away. Tsuna then finally released it.

" **X Burner!** "

A powerful hard Sky Flame was blast out in right hand, heading to Ieyuji. It was hit, Tsuna keep pushing his flame against on the surrounding large Eclipse Flame upon his body. They then heard a growled. Ieyuji was growling in pain as the Eclipse Flame was increasing power, not liking to be defeated so easily.

* * *

Somewhere near, both Ryohei and Lambo came back. Lambo was riding on his shoulder and jump down.

"It's already worst Ryohei-nii" Lambo said as he looked on the situation.

Ryohei nod, he released his Kangaryuu and Lambo released Gyuudon.

"I'll join the battle, you go with Chrome Lambo" Ryohei said which surprised Lambo.

"What! Why? I want to fight with you guys too. I don't want to be left out once again!" Lambo shouted to Ryohei, not liking on running away.

Ryohei looked firm to Lambo and told him "Lambo EXTREMELY listen to me! We don't want to make a risk, just get out of here and protect the 9th with Chrome."

"But I can fight too! I can use my Cambio Forma like you all, what makes me separate to all of you!? Because of my small body? Because I'm a child? I don't want those excuse, I'll fight with you whenever you all like it or not." Lambo said in firm and high voice.

Ryohei looked at him in worried, not liking on how he think. "I know that Lambo that you wanted to fight beside us but not in this situation. Please understand Lambo."

Lambo shook his head violently, not liking it. He wanted to fight beside them, why can't they understand it? This has nothing to do with proving himself to them, he just wanted to help and fight with them, like a family.

Ryohei understood what he feels and went to Lambo and pat his head. "Lambo, have you forgotten that Chrome doesn't have her Earrings of the Mist?"

Lambo looked up to his Ryohei-nii. Now he thinks about it, that's true.

"I want you to stay with her so if anything happened, you were there to protect her and the 9th. Not just them but everyone else. You are fighting with us Lambo, you are not running away at all." Ryohei told him. "Do you understand now why I'm telling you to go there instead here?"

Lambo finally realizing it nod. Ryohei smiled, "Leave this to us, go and protect the 9th, Chrome and everyone else."

Lambo nod once again and ride on his Gyuudon and left the place, leaving Ryohei there with Kangaryuu. Ryohei took a deep breath and faced the coming battle awaits him.

"Garyuu **CAMBIO FORMA!** " He shouted which his animal weapon comply, making them merge together. He now wears a yellow headband, gloves, boots and armor on the right shoulder. His Bangle also changes form, becoming a circular shape plate with ten pieces of metal sticking out.

" **Canguro del Sereno Version X!** "

Ryohei jump down to join the battle.

* * *

Tsuna who keep using X Burner stop, seeing no effect at all as the Eclipse flame was becoming even more stronger. The Eclipse Flame soon spread out once again and more faster and dangerous than before. They all have no choice but to run back, getting away on the spreading Eclipse Flame.

Ieyuji's body became began to rise up, his eyes was turning black and growling in pain. His voice was no longer human like, it was like a demonic voice. He screams in pain, like he wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to go away.

Tsuna who can see his pain understand and wanted to go and save him but with the rampaging flame he can't get near to him. It then began making meteoric shower from the spreading flame. One now is heading to Tsuna but he was too late to dodge it but someone defended it to save him. It was Ryohei.

" **Sunshine Counter!** "

"Onii-san!" Tsuna surprisingly called out, not expecting to be protected by the incoming attack.

Ryohei turn to him and shouted, "SAWADA DON'T LOSE FOCUS!"

"S-sorry and thanks" Tsuna said in small smile and apologetic tone. He looked back to Ieyuji. Looking closely on what's happening, it was turning worst. That's when something kicks in to his mind, his hyper intuition was acting to his mind very crazy.

* * *

Far from Namimori middle school, where Chrome was leading the others. She was now with the 9th, Varia and Ieyuji's famiglias. They all can see the Eclipse flame from afar. They all can't believe how crazy those flames were, especially Timoteo.

"I-is that the flame you were talking about!?" Timoteo questioned in disbelief. Chrome nod in response.

Xanxus was with them, seeing that flame as well. Chrome had told them about the situation which they all found it surprising. They then saw it was making meteoric shower and more powerful and higher than before. They can see some are heading to the civilians house.

Chrome spins her trident and stabs it down, creating a strong illusion with her mist flame of mirror to prevent any of the flame from harming any civilians or houses. The Eclipse flame was strong, giving her a hard endurance to keep up. Mammon then decides to help her with his mist, giving more power to her mist and finally succeed. Chrome sat down in tardiness.

"You're more than stronger than expected girl, although your power seems still not enough to fight against it." Mammon told to Chrome in impress and serious tone. Chrome smile weakly to him, silent thanks was showing to her smile.

"Everyone!" Basil shouted as he pointed up.

They then saw another incoming and now were coming to them. Chrome tried to stand to protect them but failed. 'Oh no!, a despair tone to her mind shouted.

Xanxus used his gun and shoot it but no effect, giving him a surprise that it wasn't working at all.

"Ah, Run!" Dino shouted but it seems it was too late until they heard a child's voice.

" **CAMBIO FORMA!** "

Someone gave a direct attack on the coming Eclipse flame, fighting against it. Looking closely, it was a child glowing until it showed his form. He was now full in black armor and long horn on the head.

" **Bovino di Fulmine Version X!** " It was Lambo. He protected them.

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted, surprised that they were saved by Lambo.

"Lambo get out!" Chrome shouted, worried for her fellow Guardian and friend.

Lambo just smirk and then said " **Wide Horn!** " his horn widen and get bigger. His lightning flame was coming out to his full body, giving everything to stop it.

" **Corna Molla Elettro Shock!** " Lambo shouted as he making his horn turns to electro magnet, attracting some iron around the area and as many are coming and when it's enough, he shouted the next move " **Ironhorn Electorico!** " Lambo melt and solidifies the iron around creating a powerful object which he used as his projectiles.

The meteoric Eclipse flame soon explodes. They were all safe. Lambo was falling down when someone caught him, it was Levi. Lambo looked up, not expecting him to catch him. Levi gave a rare smile, telling him thanks. Lambo smiled back.

Levi put him down and I-pin went to him.

"Lambo are you alright?" The worried I-pin asked to Lambo. Lambo gave a child laugh, "Of course I'm alright, I'm the great Lambo-sama after all hahahahaha"

I-pin sweat drop but glad he is alright. Chrome smiled then disappeared as she asks him, "Why are you here Lambo?"

Lambo replied "Ryohei-nii told me to stay here with you, help you protect the 9th and the others. Looks like Ryohei-nii was right for me to come here, that was a close one Chrome-nee, that could end all your lives at once."

Chrome gave a small smile "Sorry Lambo, I'll work harder this time."

"Don't worry Chrome-nee, I'm here to help you out. I'm sure Tsuna-nii and the others will do something about it over there." Lambo told her in assurance which makes Chrome happy.

Mammon looking at the situation on the Namimori middle school tells him to go there. Bel who noticed the infant asked.

"Going there?"

Mammon didn't answer right away but it was clear that was his intention. He then disappeared like a mist, not telling to anyone, even to his boss that he will leave. Xanxus didn't mind for now, he was right now frustrated that his power was not enough to fight against it.

Timoteo was looking closely on the Eclipse flame, somehow he feel something familiar from it. What was it? When was it? How did he know about it? He can't figure it out, until he remembered Tsuna flicking his forehead with his Dying Will Flame. The thing he was trying to tell him, it must be it, the Eclipse Flame.

'Tsunayoshi-kun… I pray you could do whatever it takes to save your younger brother and return him back alive.'

Timoteo prayed for the two and the people there, hoping for the best outcome.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Your Author had updated as I had promise. Is this chapter okay? I hope it was fine to all of you, I have little confidence as I'm not sure how to make the Eclipse Flame go rampage so I just copied the Volcano like eruption and also Ghost's skill which is instead of taking flame, burning you up.**

 **So how was this chapter? The Dark Red Flame had finally reveal its true nature as taking over Ieyuji, can Tsuna and the others save him? Let's find out on next Friday, if not, Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Well, I'm sure that everyone are happy that Tsuna had finally been released from the seal and return back to normal. The next problem they'll deal with is Ieyuji and the Eclipse Flame. For his Natsu, I actually thinking making him a lion like now but because he was now currently a teenager, even in adult mind, I made Natsu back on the cub form. For those who hope he will be a lion, sorry for that.**

 **Next chapter I'll be revealing something which may... surprise you... or not... I'll try.**

 **Those who ask how many chapter were left... sorry but I can't reveal it yet, it will be a little disappointment if everyone knew how many chapter this story has so sorry.**

 **Thanks for the Readers, Review, Favorites and Followers. Hope you all like it.**

 **Ring Conflict Status Report**

 **Tsuna - Win**

 **Ieyuji - Lose**

 **Xanxus - Disqualified**


	16. Chapter 16 Sky and Sun

**Chapter 16: Your True Desire**

Tsunayoshi was observing something on Ieyuji until it seems he got a way to help him out. Tentacle flame with meteoric flame was now being released. Tsunayoshi fought them.

" **X Cannon!** "

Tsunayoshi was hitting them as he fly up away. Gokudera was now using his loop to fly on the side as he fought on the coming tentacle flames on him.

" **Rocket Bomb Version X!** "

New Version Bomb was thrown in great speed and hit the tentacle in great power as it was destroyed. Gokudera looked on the others, seeing Hibari was attacking in mini Hibird like on the flame and explode, trying to create an opening on the flame. Gokudera looked then on Ieyuji, seeing the pain expression he was giving.

Gokudera grip his fist, irritated on the situation. 'Are we going to repeat the same mistake again!?'

One of the meteor was about to hit Colonnello from behind when someone destroyed it before Colonnello himself felt it. Turning around, it was Mammon/Viper.

"Viper what are you-" Colonnello was cut off when Mammon spoke, "Don't call me that name. It's Mammon now."

"Whatever… in any case, thank you kora" Colonnello said, in his mind he was actually angry that he was saved by him.

"Pay me for saving you" Mammon said which made Colonnello angry but then he continued "After this battle"

Colonnello looked at him thoughtfully and grin. He can actually see Mammon don't really mean it. "Fine"

Colonnello flew away and so is Mammon in different direction but at the same time, attacking the Eclipse Flame.

Reborn looked on Mammon's arrival and smirk as he pulls down his fedora. 'Every Arcobaleno are here to fight against it… but…' looking on the Eclipse Flame and within was the growling pain of Ieyuji, he narrowed his eyes. 'How do we expect to do something on this situation?'

Reborn looked around, seeing the endless attack of Hibari and Mukuro, Yamamoto and Gokudera fighting against the attacking meteoric and tentacles and Ryohei protecting Tsuna and Tsuna was observing, finding a way on the situation. Colonnello and Mammon were fighting with the Eclipse Flame, Fon with Yamamoto and Gokudera holding on the meteoric and tentacle attacks. Seeing their lightning Guardian is not around, he must be with Chrome, protecting the 9th with the others.

Reborn for the first time was irritated on this kind of situation. He never loses his cool, he is a hitman, the number one hitman! … But… what can he do in this situation? The only thing he can do was attack the tentacles, meteors or attack the Eclipse Flame like everyone else but everything is no effect. Just what they can do?

"Reborn"

Someone called him which made him stop thinking and looked above on his side. Tsuna was there, floating and looking at him.

"I need your help Reborn" Tsuna said which he narrowed his eyes on him, silently telling him to speak.

* * *

Soon, they all had noticed. On the sky, Tsunayoshi was now loading both hands and side of the gloves were releasing strong soft flame, getting ready to fire a stronger flame than before. On the other side on the top of the Namimori school, Reborn was there, his gun was glowing, indicating his flame were loading to his gun, a strong attack was coming.

"Reborn" Fon whispered, surprised that he will use that attack now, same for both Colonnello and Mammon but understood why. Without anyone voicing it out, they will give time for Reborn to get ready. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei will do the same thing for Tsuna. Both Hibari and Mukuro will focus on attacking and giving an opening if possible.

Both Tsuna and Reborn are focusing, not minding on the coming Eclipse flame that will strike them. They knew their comrades were there to defend them, giving time for them to complete their strongest coming attack. Little by little, the soft flame were vanishing, Tsuna's flame are becoming oath flame, making the flame even stronger and more dangerous. Reborn's gun was glowing even more yellow at the same time, giving dark and red color flame, indicating a strong and dangerous blast was coming. Both got ready.

Seeing that by everyone, they all walked away, even both Hibari and Mukuro.

" **XX BURNER!** "

" **CATASTROPHE!** "

Tsuna released his powerful hard flaming oath flame and so is Reborn, a blast with a mix of dark and red blood like color. Both hit the Eclipse flame around Ieyuji, slowly being devoured by the two powerful attacks.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna and Reborn shouted as they push their flame even more.

They strengthen their power even more, making it even more larger and stronger. Those who can see them were surprised and amaze on how the two could do that.

* * *

From afar, Timoteo and the others were all eyes wide open as they all see the glowing and attack burst in both side.

* * *

Back on the battle, it was now surrounding the Eclipse flame, making Ieyuji shout even more in pain until the two attacks had completely devoured the Eclipse flame around him.

Colonnello looking closely to Reborn, 'Catastrophe, Reborn's special and most strongest and dangerous power he ever have that not a single person could survive… but… it was also said it was giving a toll of pain in his body… is he okay kora?' Colonnello observing closely to the hitman '… you can do it kora!'

Soon the place explode, creating a strong force of wind around them, making everyone cover themselves from the strong wind. They all still keep their guard up and observing what had happened. Had they succeed or not? Is it over or not? Is Ieyuji okay or…

Slowly, the smoke was depleting, giving them a better view. Tsunayoshi was the observing closely until dashing within.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out as he flew, heading to him and then… they heard his voice.

" **Zero point Breakthrough: First Edition!** "

Then they all heard something was forming, a cracking sound, like something is being froze. Slowly, they had seen them. Tsuna used the First boss of Vongola's technique, he froze Ieyuji's whole body. He was still like screaming and his eyes were still red. Tsuna caught it before it fall and slowly went down. Gokudera and Ryohei helped him until they all landed down the ground.

Reborn sat on his place, panting in tiredness and his body was shaking, his body seems paying the prize from his attack. Both Fon and Colonnello went to him. Tsuna gave a silent order to Ryohei and he complied as he flew up and went with the Arcobalenos. Ryohei used his sun flame to reduce Reborn's body pain.

Tsuna and the others looked closely on the frozen state of Ieyuji. Mukuro chuckle a bit, glad that somehow they had stopped the Eclipse flame from making things going worst. Hibari sigh from tiredness, relief at the same time irritated. The last time he can't do anything about it, even now.

Yamamoto went to Mammon and asked "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Mammon replied to him straightly.

Yamamoto smiled, glad that he is. Tsuna was staring on his frozen brother, not liking his situation but then he had to. Gokudera seeing that put down his head, can't do a thing for his Juudaime.

Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound which surprised everyone. They all looked to Ieyuji, some were now begun cracking. Slowly, some Eclipse Flame was coming out, trying to break out from the ice. This alarm them all, except for one.

"Juudaime we have to-" Gokudera was trailed off as he saw Tsuna's stance. A stance when he does to steal other's flame.

" **Zero Point Breakthrough: Reviced/Custom!** "

Tsuna began stealing the Eclipse flame that was coming out to the frozen body of Ieyuji. This alarm Tsuna's Guardian.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Both Hibari and Mukuro didn't speak but their eyes were wide open, shock on what he was doing. Tsuna didn't mind as he keep going and force them to keep coming in within his body. That is when he had seen something through his mind.

A child, it seems it was Ieyuji when he was young. He is looking on his brother, from afar, with his mother. Tsuna was crying because he trip and their mother was comforting him. Ieyuji for some reason feel jealousy on him.

' _Why is it always you?_ '

The next one was Ieyuji watching his friends bullying his big brother, seeing him crying and begging to stop.

' _Why are you so weak? Can't you become stronger without anyone's help?_ '

Tsuna was surprised on what he was seeing and heard.

'Could this be… Ieyuji's memories?'

Tsuna absorb even more as he see more memories from him until he subconsciously went in to Ieyuji's consciousness.

* * *

Every place was dark and cold, there was neither light nor warm. Looking on every place, Tsuna then saw Ieyuji. He was alone, curl like a ball and mumbling about something.

"No, I can't lose… not to my Souless Brother… no one… I'm more better and stronger… I'm… I'm…" Ieyuji was saying in repeatedly.

Tsuna decide to walk, heading to him but stop when an Eclipse dark flaming orb came out beside Ieyuji. It was taking his wrath and hatred, making him even more stronger. Tsuna then continue to walk, heading to him and not minding the Eclipse dark flaming orb. All he thinks now is to talk to Ieyuji.

"Yuji" Tsuna called out to his younger brother.

Ieyuji flinch when he heard his name but never turn around to look at him, even so he spoke.

"Why are you here Soulless Brother?"

Tsuna stare at him for a moment before answering his question. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"What the heck do you want to talk about? You already took everything… my life, my future… EVERYTHING!" He growled in the end as he stood up and turns around to look at him. Ieyuji was furious, wrath can see to his eyes as he looks to his brother.

Tsuna didn't flinch but shows sadness to his eyes. He took a closer step to get to him but,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ieyuji growled in rage as forces of Eclipse flame came from behind, pushing Tsuna away.

Tsuna was fighting against it, both hands covering himself, not letting himself to be push away from him. The Eclipse dark flame orb was growing stronger, seems liking on how the chosen vessel was giving to him.

'Yuji' Tsuna called out within him as he forces himself to walk forward, even if the strong Eclipse flame was stopping him.

Ieyuji was widening in shock for a second before giving him a glare of rage once again.

"Just why the heck it has to be you? Why the heck you became my brother?" Ieyuji questioned as Tsuna keep listening at the same time, forcing himself to get to him. He continued "You are weak back then" Tsuna can feel the flame was becoming stronger "You are a coward" stronger "a pain" stronger "AN EYESORE!"

The Eclipse flame was now triple stronger than before, making Tsuna stop as he keep himself strong. He made a step back but still trying to move on.

"You are supposed to be dead… but then you return back to life… making my life turn worst… tch" Ieyuji then growled in malice "WHY THE HECK DO YOU RUIN MY LIFE? MOST OF ALL, WHY THE DAMN HELL DID YOU HAVE TO RETURN BACK TO LIFE!? YOU RUIN MY LIFE DAMMIT! BECAUSE OF YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU I-"

Tsuna cut him off "DON'T SAY MORE PAINFUL THINGS!"

"AH!"

"Are you sure you mean every word you were saying? Do you really not love your brother? DO YOU REALLY HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR YOUR OWN BROTHER!?"

Ieyuji was taken aback, 'What is he saying?'

"Remember Yuji, what's the reason you bully your own brother? Why do you look at him from afar? Why do you keep accusing him on something he didn't do? Why are you making trouble and pointing it to your own brother? WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM!?" Tsuna shouted in the end.

Ieyuji was confuse, 'What is he saying? Of course it was to-'

"YOU WANT HIM TO STAND UP AND FIGHT!" Tsuna shouted which shock Ieyuji. Tsuna continued "You want him to stand up, not to cry but fight. You want him to learn how to protect himself, you want him to think of himself sometimes than others, right? That's why even it's wrong, you did, even it hurts you did, even if you're seeing your brother was bleeding and pleading you DIDN'T EVEN HELP HIM."

Ieyuji's eyes were widen in shock, hearing those words from him, somehow something inside him was trying to be freed. A feeling he didn't notice. Tsuna step forward, trying to reach him once again.

As he does, he spoke "You were indeed love your brother so much Yuji. The feeling you have wasn't jealousy or anger, it was happiness and worries. DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT OTHER PEOPLE TOLD YOU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW YOUR OWN FEELINGS THAN ANY OTHER PEOPLE HAVE! So think back… JUST WHAT DO YOU TRULY FEEL FOR HIM!?"

Every word Tsuna says were hitting Ieyuji's every mind and soul. As he was asked the last question, the past memories had strike back to him.

He remembered the younger day he was playing with his friends and then saw him from afar, alone and watching the ants from moving. He indeed question in his mind.

' _Why are you always like that?_ ' The answer was simple, Tsuna was shy, he can't easily make friends. He was always alone but he seems fine with it. Ieyuji can see how happy he is when he was watching him with his friends playing. Not even trying to join with them.

Ieyuji was worried for his brother. He was clumsy and weak. Their mother was always worried for his big brother's clumsiness. Ieyuji and his friends then talked about Tsunayoshi, asking why is he different than him, why is he not strong than him, why is he always alone than him. Ieyuji became tired of those questions. He now wanted to his brother to become stronger, stronger to protect himself, stand up and walk on his own. So Ieyuji had decided something, which is to force it out from him.

Bullies then came on Tsuna's life. Ieyuji was always watching from afar. He can see his brother's tears and pleading to stop.

' _Why?_ ' Don't you have any courage to fight on your own? Stand on your own? Come on brother!

Ieyuji then soon joined to his brother's bullies after being force to do so. Even acting cruel against him, he never showed hatred to any of them, especially him, the one who started the bullying.

' _Why!?_ ' why can't you hate me brother? Come on, stand up and punch me, hate me, curse me!

Ieyuji gave more trouble to his brother's life, not stopping at all. Ieyuji could still see he was still smiling, even for many trouble he had given to him, he wasn't stop smiling, why?

' _Why won't you hate me already!?_ '

Tsuna keep harboring the pain, accuses and their anger which he never really done. He was still smiling to his brother, minding him, taking care of him, keeping him from being harm. Why is it like he was protecting Ieyuji? The one who cause the pain and suffering, why?

"Just what's wrong with you!?" Ieyuji voiced it out, the visions he had seen from Sadao's first experience nightmare, it was returning back to him. Why remembering them? As he think, he remembered his irritation from him and shouted at him

" _ARE YOU A STUPID BROTHER OR WHAT! YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WHAT'S HAPPENING… THE BULLIES, THE LOW MARKING OF YOUR GRADES, THE STEALING, THE BREAKING… THOSE WOUNDS OF YOURS… TCH… WHY DO YOU STILL CARE ABOUT ME!?_ "

His brother's answer was something he never expects to hear from him.

' _Because you are me twin little brother, my family. It's natural for me as your big brother to protect you… Because I love my younger brother._ '

Ieyuji's knees fell on the ground, still shock. Why? Why can his brother say such words? Why does he feel love to him?

Tsuna who was now finally in front of him automatically hugs him that made Ieyuji almost jump in shock. Tsuna was giving him comfort, telling him everything will be alright.

"Do you remember now? Your true purpose?" Tsuna asked softly to his ears.

Ieyuji did which makes his heart aches. How? How could he become so blind to his real intention? His true purpose was to make him stronger, not to make him disappear, not to die and be gone to his life.

Ieyuji then remembered in the hospital, the dead body of his brother and his mother crying beside him. He finally knew now, the feeling he felt wasn't happiness but craziness and disbelief. Why did he ever think wanting his brother to disappear?

' _Why do I feel like stabbing my heart to death?_ ' Because he regretted saying such words to his mind. His brother is dead, now he is then what? Something in his part has disappeared that can never return no matter what he do. They are twin, connected in body and soul. His half part had disappeared, making him incomplete.

Then a miracle happened. Tsunayoshi return back to life, but still, he's different.

' _Why do you have to come back?_ ' Ieyuji should be rejoice, his brother is back but still, something tells him different. Something that made the other part of him still empty, why?

Dame Tsuna became Soulless Tsuna. Not showing any emotions, not speaking, nothing. He became stronger, he can stand and fight on his own. He can now protect himself, even defeat Ieyuji. But still…

' _Did you learn to hate?_ ' Did his brother learn how to hate his enemies? Him? Does that mean everything paid off? But then, something seems not right. He's Soulless.

He is a complete different person because of his condition. He won't talk or even smile, making their mother worried for him at the same time, scared to him. This is not what Ieyuji wanted to his brother but then what can he do? He can't even win against him.

' _Why do I feel I care for him?_ ' The answer is simple now, he had realized it. The other's words made the truth block to his very deep in mind. He cares because he is his elder brother, his twin brother. The person that born with him and connected to him.

Tears soon came out to Ieyuji's eyes. How could he forget the most important thing? He hug back to Tsuna and cried. Regretting his hatred, regretting his actions, everything.

Tsuna was glad that he had finally realized it. He then heard a growling voice of pain. Looking at it, it was the Eclipse dark flame orb. He devours wrath and hatred of a person to make them stronger and live. Now the vessel they were possessing has changed, they are now screaming in pain. Finding the new vessel as soon as possible which Tsuna knew who it would be.

"I'm glad I had saved you Yuji. I'm also sorry that I made things worst just to save you." Tsuna whisper to him, like something bad will soon happen to him.

Ieyuji found it questioning at the same time familiar, that's when a memory hit him something.

' _I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save you Yuji-kun_ '

Ieyuji soon realized it at the same time, the place turned white, making everything go bright that Ieyuji shut his eyes due to the brightness.

* * *

In reality, the Ice had been broken, leading Ieyuji to be freed. He sat down coughing. It seems he had return back to normal and so his eyes were back to normal.

'What was I…" Ieyuji question himself but trailed off when he heard a panic voice beside him. "JUUDAIME!"

Looking up, Ieyuji was shock. Tsuna was in pain, as he embraces himself and around him was the Eclipse flame, trying to devour him.

"Wha-what's happening!?" Ieyuji shouted in shock, confused on what's happening.

They all looked to Ieyuji, surprised that the flame was completely out of him… but… they can't answer as they heard a growling pain of Tsuna and looked back to him. Tsuna steps back and kneel down, trying to control the flame inside him and enduring the pain it was giving to him. Gokudera tried to get to his Juudaime but the Eclipse flame was harming him, making him unable to touch him.

"Damn, at this rate Tsuna will…" Yamamoto can't continue the sentence, he doesn't want it to happen, and so is everyone.

What can they do? What can they do for Tsuna? **How can they stop it?**

Reborn grip his hand on his gun, not liking at all. Everyone, even Byakuran who finished checking them and just return back to tell them they were okay was shock on the situation. They were all now shouting one thing within their mind and hearts.

 **Save Tsuna!**

That is when the strange things began to start. Gokudera's Storm Ring was shining to his hand, so is Yamamoto's Rain Ring, Ryohei's Sun Ring, Mukuro's Mist Ring and Hibari's Cloud Ring. The Arcobaleno's Pacifier was also shining. Reborn's Sun Pacifier, Colonnello's Rain Pacifier, Fon's Storm Pacifier and Mammon/Viper's Mist Pacifirer. Byakuran's Sky Mare Ring was also glowing which surprised him.

* * *

On Chrome and the other's place, Lambo's Thunder Ring was also shining which surprised to all of them. Chrome looked back away, feeling something must have happened.

* * *

On the underground base of Vongola base where Lal Mitch is with her other comrades and boss, Iemitsu. Lal's incomplete Pacifier shines which surprised her and so is everyone around her.

"H-hoy… wha-what's going on?" Lal questioned.

Iemitsu just stare at it.

* * *

On the Giglio Neo Famiglia's mansion, Aria, the boss of Arcobaleno and Giglio Nero Famiglia was in their balcony, relaxing herself on the nice wind of the afternoon with Gamma and her other subordinates. Surprise to her and Gamma, her Sky Pacifier shined.

"Boss are you alright?" Gamma asked, worried for his boss.

"Ye-yes I'm alright but…" Aria took out her Pacifier and seeing it shining. "Why?"

As she kept staring at it, that was when she saw a vision. A vision on what's happening in Japan, Namimori Middle School. She was the only one who had seen everything.

* * *

Somewhere see on the submarine, it seems Skull was there with his subordinates, making patrol or something. Skull as he observe surprised that his Cloud Pacifier was shining.

"Wha-what's happening?" Skull asked, bit panic as well.

* * *

Somewhere lab, Verde was working on his new experiment when he was surprised that his Lightning Pacifier shined.

He pushed up his glass "Oh, what's going on all of a sudden?"

* * *

Somewhere world, a man with a cane on hand, an iron mask on his face and wearing something unnatural was standing, feeling the power of Pacifier, Mare Ring and Vongola Ring. He was surprised on what's happening, it was the first time it happened.

"Was this… the Trinisette's will?"

* * *

On Namimori Middle School, they were all are still confuse on what's happening until it glow even more. Around Tsuna, there was something appearing in around him. The form of the Trinisette. Seven color blinking around him.

"What's going on kora?" Colonnello asked.

"The Trinisette" they all heard Byakuran's voice and looked at him. He was floating down beside the Arcobalenos. He seems shock on what's happening as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Mukuro asked as he narrowed his eyes on him. Silently telling him to say or else.

Byakuran then explained to them "My Mare Ring, Vongola Ring and the Arcobaleno Pacifier, the things that contained the power of Trinisette. Mukuro-kun even I don't know what's happening but it seems the power of Trinisette was trying to save Tsunayoshi-kun."

They were all surprised and looked back to Tsuna. He was now being envelop by the seven coloring flame around him. The Sky Ring in his neck finally shined as the seven coloring flame entered to the Sky Ring and his body, destroying the Eclipse Flame within him.

Tsuna was enduring the flame as it was giving him too much pain but the warm of the seven Flames were reassuring him and comforting him. He can actually feel everyone's feelings within him. Gokudera and the other Guardians concentrate on their ring as they lifted their flame and send it to Tsuna.

Reborn, Colonnello, Fon and Mammon did the same thing on their pacifier as they send their flames to Tsuna.

Byakuran was also doing the same thing on his Sky Mare ring.

Chrome, Lambo and Basil came back to Namimori middle school and saw what's going on.

"Bossu!" Chrome called out, worried at the same time confuse on what's going on.

"What's happening here?" Basil asked, confuse as well like Chrome.

Lambo stayed quiet to observe everything. Seeing everyone giving their flames to his Tsuna-nii, he concentrated and gave his flame to him. Chrome and Basil saw it and then looked back to Tsuna. Chrome then decides to jump down and head to Mukuro. Mukuro smiled on her arrival and both hold each other's hand and both gave their flames together within the Ring to their beloved light Sky.

* * *

Giglio Nero Famiglia's Mansion, Aria was also sending her flame to them. Even from afar, she was concentrating and also connecting her will to the other Arcobaleno. Letting them know to send their flames as well to them.

* * *

In somewhere Lab, Verde who sense Aria's will somehow comply and send his flame on some destination that even he doesn't know. All he can feel was it was being automatically being send to the rightful place.

* * *

Somewhere, Skull did the same thing, eager to send his flame to the destination.

* * *

Underground Vongola Mansion, Lal knew she was a failure Arcobaleno, even so she comply on their Sky's will and send her flame to the right destination.

* * *

On the Namimori Middle school, Aria's flame just arrived and went to Tsunayoshi. Little by little, Lal, Skull and Verde's flame arrived and also went to Tsunayoshi. Reborn, Fon, Colonnello and Mammon were surprised that their flames came as well. It seems they were not the only one who can feel this odd situation. They all concentrate as they send their flames to Tsuna.

Tsuna can feel even more of their warm and feelings for him. The pain within him has disappeared and turn into a smile. He can hear inside him the painful scream of the Eclipse Flame as it was being erased until it completely destroyed.

Ieyuji was amaze on what he was seeing. To think a flames can do such warming and accepting flames. It was like a miracle happen which he can see his brother was beginning to smile and feeling happy for some reason. He smiled back, knowing he is finally saved and whatever flame that is inside him before now disappeared.

When it was done, the flames flew up in the air and became a wonderful sparkling dust and fall down around them. Everyone found it beautiful, even to Tsuna. Slowly, Tsuna was losing his balance and fall but both Gokudera and Yamamoto caught him just in time.

"Tsuna doing something reckless again, are you giving us a heart attack?" Yamamoto said, tears are almost coming out on his eyes as relief he was okay.

"Don't make us worry Juudaime" Gokudera said, same state as Yamamoto.

Tsuna gave an apologetic smile to the two "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled back to him, glad that he was fine. Everyone is happy. Finally, the battle against the Eclipse Flame is finally over.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Chapter Fact 3 :**  
 **1\. Catastrophe was a made up for Reborn's strongest attack and about the Sun Flame mixing with Dark and Red Flame, Red Flame was a Storm Flame and the Dark Flame was a Night Flame. How he got it? Just imagine something tragic to his past that he had gain a power for revenge. (This won't be discuss on other chapters so can't clarify much.)**  
 **2\. Tsuna was saved because of the power of Trinisette, why? Because of the Vongola Ring on his Neck.**  
 **3\. The Questions that were answered were on Chapter 6, if you read Ieyuji's Nightmare from Sadao's attack.**

 **Was that a surprise? Is it or not... well who knows. So how was this chapter? I know some were asking how did he was sealed, how did this happened and who died but I'll reveal it to you on next chapter... I hope... oh well.**

 **Also, Eclipse flame was a made up, not in anime since it happened on their adulthood not on teens. P.S. I combined both Solar and Lunar here if ever ask. Lunar on the outside which is dangerous and Solar on the inside which takes the vessel's wrath and hatred.**

 **Well, the battle is over but what was their purpose of coming here? Find out on Next chapter.**

 **Thank you for those readers, reviews, favorites and followers. I hope you all like it and still looking forward for it.**


	17. Chapter 17 Sky and Eclipse

**Chapter 17: Death**

They had inform soon the battle is over and everyone are safe, even Ieyuji. Timoteo was glad to hear the news and more glad when he met Ieyuji. Timoteo hug Ieyuji, telling him how happy he is alive and safe but for Ieyuji… deep within, he was bothered by something. In his eyes, there was a reflection of pain and regrets.

Reborn asked Dino to accompany 9th to the Vongola's rest house which is near somewhere in Namimori. Dino would gladly comply with it. Timoteo thank Tsunayoshi on his hard work and gave an apology that he can't help on the scenario.

"Don't worry Grampa, as long as you're safe, that's fine by me." Tsunayoshi told him. He was more glad they were safe and sound.

* * *

Soon, they all went their ways. Mukuro asked both Ken and Chikusa to rest and they can have a nice reunion in the afternoon. Tsuna, his's Guardians, Reborn, Ieyuji and I-pin were now walking on Sawada's home. They all found it quiet. Ieyuji was looking away to his brother's eyes, not even glancing, nothing. Tsuna was worried for him. Little they know, they finally arrived.

They all stop, like they were thinking if they should go in or not. Knowing how they feel, Ieyuji was the first one to open the door and went in. They all soon followed.

Ieyuji was only thinking about heading to his room but little they know, someone was actually waiting for them.

"Yuji-kun"

Ieyuji stopped and looked on the dining room and surprised, Nana, their mother was awake with Bianchi.

Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted "G-good evening"

"I'll say morning, look at the time, it's already 3 am in the morning. I'm always worried you know, for this past weeks." Nana scolded them, not really liking how they keep secret from her.

Gokudera bowed down to her "I'm very sorry Sawada-san but we promise that's the last." He stood up straight "We finally done from our goal."

"Goal?" Nana question.

Bianchi stood up from her sits. Reborn went on the top on the table and looked on the scene. Yamamoto and Gokudera smiled and went to the side to give ways. That's when Tsuna came out.

Nana was shocked, she can see his brown eyes and smiling and what's more when Tsuna spoke to her.

"I'm home… Kaasan" Tsuna said smiling.

Nana can't believe it. Her tears came out to her eyes and immediately hug her son. So happy to see his honey eyes, his voice and his smile. Tsuna hesitate at first but then he returned her hug.

Mukuro and Chrome came out beside the table to have a greater view on the scene. Ryohei was just behind Tsuna, Lambo and I-pin were just beside Ryohei and Hibari is in the front door. They were all happy for their sky, that finally, they had cured him.

Tsuna then pull her away for a bit and his smile turn into a sad one. "Kaasan… there is something important you should know."

"Tsu-kun?" Nana question but still tears coming down.

Tsuna looked to Ieyuji who was still looking away "You too… Ieyuji."

Ieyuji flinch for a bit but then nod. Tsuna looked to Reborn, somehow telling him something which Reborn understand and nod.

"Bianchi take I-pin with you and go to bed, these are all just between us." Reborn told her.

Bianchi was surprised at first but then nod.

'Good, I can't handle Aniki for less than an hour' Gokudera thought, he can feel his stomach growling in pain for a bit as he think about her.

* * *

Soon, they were all in the dining room and Hibari was far from them. Nana sat on the opposite side of Tsuna. Ieyuji was just standing, not liking to sit at all. Lambo was being carried by Chrome and Reborn just sat on Yamamoto's shoulder which is he is standing on Tsuna's left with Gokudera on his right side. Everyone is quiet until Tsuna spoke.

"I have wanted to tell you this for so long because… you need to learn the truth."

"What is it?" Nana asked.

Tsuna took a deep breath before saying "I'm not your child" Nana was shocked and so is Ieyuji who immediately looked at him in wide eyes. Tsuna continued "Your true son, Sawada Tsunayoshi was already dead."

"Wha-what are you talking about Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, confuse at the same time, shock.

"As I had said, he died on the day he was stab. I am too am Sawada Tsunayoshi but not your son, I came from the parallel world." Tsuna explained which Nana found it confusing even more.

"He-hey, just what do you mean from that?" this time, Ieyuji asked.

Tsuna looked at him and answered him, "I'm from the different world, all of us do… and also from the future." He looked to Nana "Ka-, no, Nana-san I will tell you straight. This body is actually from your Tsunayoshi, your son but this soul inside was different. It was from another world."

Gokudera continued "How we got here is something we don't know after we die on our world but somehow, we had awaken ourselves here in this world, occupying the dead bodies of _ourselves_ from this world."

"In summary, I am not your son on the inside Nana-san" Tsuna said with a sad smile.

Nana can't believe on what she was hearing, even Ieyuji.

'Does that mean he really died? I really lose my twin brother and this person… is not my brother!?' Ieyuji thought to himself.

Tsuna who can see their shock and confuse closed his eyes, waiting for them to recover a bit.

Nana looked at him and asked "When did you arrive?"

Tsuna opened his eyes and answered her, "On the day on the hospital, it seems on where you were there crying on my alternate self's death with Ieyuji."

"So… it wasn't a miracle then…" Nana cried, unable to hold back the pain after hearing the truth. Her son is dead, her real son is dead.

"I also inherit my alternate self's memories, so I knew everything until his last moment." Tsuna added.

Nana looked at him and asked "Then tell me, how did my Tsu-kun died?"

Ieyuji had his eyes widen, there is fear, and he is shaking which everyone except Nana notice.

Tsuna took a deep breath and asked first "Are you sure? The truth is painful and also… we had already destroyed the killer so I also think there is no need to know."

"Destroyed?" Mukuro asked in low voice but then think '… Could it be…'

Nana gave him her determination to know the truth "Tell me"

Tsuna stayed quiet, observing her thoroughly and then looked to Ieyuji who was shaking in fear.

"Ieyuji" Tsuna called out which startled Ieyuji. He slowly looked at him and surprised he has a small smile to him and it was also a reassurance smile "It is not your fault, I will reveal it to you. It is not your fault."

Ieyuji doesn't understand, it was obvious it was his fault and-

"Mukuro can you help me out?" Tsuna asked him with a small smile. Mukuro chuckle on his request "Of course Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro went beside him and offer his hand. Tsunayoshi gladly accepted his hand and the place soon change, like they are all being warp to another place.

"Wha-what's going on?" Nana asked in bit panic.

Ryohei went beside her "Don't panic Sawada-san, just wait and see."

Nana found it questioning until the place turn dark. There was no light at all and no one was around.

"What just… !" Nana was shocked to see the young Tsuna came.

He seems heading to the kitchen and did. He went to the refrigerator to get some cold milk and went to the sink with the milk to get a glass. They all keep watching until someone came. They all turn around and it was the younger version of Ieyuji.

"Yuji-kun?" Nana questioned. Ieyuji on the other hand wanted to run away but was stopped by Hibari who was on the way.

"Don't run and see the truth Herbivore." Hibari told to Ieyuji.

Ieyuji looked back on the scene hesitantly, because he fear Hibari's wrath.

The younger version of Tsuna asked " _What's wrong Yuji-kun? Do you want some milk too?_ " he said with a smile.

The younger version Ieyuji was looking down, unable to see his eyes. That's when they saw his evil grin which somehow alarms them. They were all surprised when they heard him speak.

" _ **Die, you should die and disappear**_ " The younger version Ieyuji said but something was not right. His voice is not his voice, it was someone's voice.

The younger version Tsuna was alarm in fear, knowing something off about his younger brother.

" _W-who are you? What have you done to my younger brother!?_ " younger version Tsuna shouted. Even he was shaking in fear, he was trying to be courageous in front of him.

'That voice… that's!' Reborn realized it.

The younger Ieyuji was laughing like a demon which made Nana, younger version Tsuna, Ieyuji and Lambo shake in fear. The younger version Ieyuji slowly raises his head, seeing the glowing red eyes, like the Eclipse flame.

" _ **Die"**_ younger version Ieyuji showed his hand, wearing gloves and holding a knife in which made the younger version Tsuna scared.

The younger version Ieyuji automatically runs, heading to him.

"NO!" Nana shouted as trying to protect him but was just pass through her, like she was a ghost which made her eyes go in fear and turn around.

Everyone saw the young Tsuna grab the blade before being stab. He was fighting against him, even if his hands were already bleeding. The young Ieyuji was laughing crazy as he pushed it even more which surprised the young Tsuna. He keeps holding on, not letting him stab him.

" _Yuji-kun open your eyes, Yuji-kun, YUJI-KUN!_ " the younger version Tsuna plead, trying to return him back.

The younger version Ieyuji was still laughing crazy as he keep pushing even more.

" _ **Die, you must die die DIE! Disappear!**_ "

He pushed even more which makes the young Tsuna feel even more pain to his hands, his bleeding too much as well. He then pushed his blade away and tried to run away but he fall due to the young Ieyuji caught his feet. He quickly went on the top and stabs him but the younger Tsuna grab the handle this time, pushing it away from him.

" _ **Disappear, Die BE GONE!**_ " The younger Ieyuji growled as Eclipse flame soon coming out to his body.

The young Tsuna can't believe what he was seeing and his strength got even more as he was being pushed to him. It was getting to him. Tsuna keep on pushing it away, still trying to fight back.

" _YUJI-KUN! Snap out of it! Please! Return… RETURN MY BROTHER BACK! YUJI-KUN!_ " the younger version Tsuna shouted in all his heart and determination which shocked the current Ieyuji. He continued " _Come back, you can fight it Yuji-kun. You are stronger than this, you're better than this, Yuji-kun!_ "

The younger version Ieyuji was laughing crazy and said to him " _ **Too late, you will die and he'll be a great vessel to US! Be gone human!**_ "

" _NO! I will not let you take him! I… !_ " The younger version Tsuna was unable to finish as he was finally been stab by him, by the possessed Eclipse Flame Ieyuji.

The younger version Tsuna's tears come out. He failed, he can't save his younger brother, his beloved twin brother.

The younger version Ieyuji pull out the knife inside him, making the young Tsuna shout in pain. He stood up and now laughing even more insane. He looked back on the ground again, hold the knife in two hands, ready to stab him once again.

The young Tsuna knew it and gave a final moment of smile.

" _I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save you Yuji-kun_ " the young Tsuna said as tears keep falling to his eyes.

Ieyuji's eyes were becoming more in fear of horror. He can't take it anymore and shouted as heading to his brother's side

"TSU-KUN!" Ieyuji shouted as he tried to reach him but too late.

The young version Ieyuji stabs his heart, giving him an instant death. The young Tsuna's eyes widen for a bit before closing his eyes and died.

The place returns back to normal. Ieyuji was crying, he keeps punching the ground, thinking he was the one who killed his brother. He was a murderer, a monster!

Tsunayoshi who can see the way he thinks quickly went to Ieyuji and hug him.

"Don't even say it's your fault, especially a murderer Ieyuji. You are not a murderer, it was the Eclipse flame that was controlling you who killed your brother. It's not your fault." Tsuna told him in hard tone, serious and threatening tone.

Ieyuji was surprised on the sudden change of tone but still continued to cry. "But I… I… in my hands… I…"

"Your brother's last thought before he died" Tsuna suddenly said which surprised Ieyuji. He then told him "… 'Someone please save my brother, I love my brother, someone save him'… it was his last thought and wish. I did it for him."

Ieyuji keeps crying and asked him "Why? … Why does he care for me even if he is already on that kind of situation? … Why can't he just… mind himself?"

"Because he loves you, even if he suffers because of you. He knew your reason Ieyuji, he knew your plan and he kept trying but he failed. Every time he fails, do you know what he was thinking?" Tsuna asked, making Ieyuji looked up to him to hear the answer. "… 'I'm weak and I know that but that is fine, as long as he is happy and strong, I'm happy. You are his beloved twin brother.' My alternate self was really strong when comes to will and mental strength. Maybe you failed to see that thing from him." Tsuna smiled to him.

Ieyuji after hearing that cried even more, he can't hold the pain. He suffers and regrets it. Nana who can see Ieyuji's pain makes her cry even more. She was still confuse on what kind of thing that seems possess him but one thing is for sure that it made his son suffer without her knowing. She feels like she failed them as a mother.

Reborn can see the scenario in front of him and sigh then smiled. He remembered the day on the Mist battle, he heard Ieyuji was denying the reason of his real brother's death which surprised him. Now everything is understandable. Yes, it's him but it was the Eclipse flame was the right to blame. It took over him and kills his brother to give him more suffering and also hide the truth about his real feelings to his twin brother.

"I'm glad everything is settled" Reborn said which Yamamoto agrees as he smiled.

Gokudera also smiled, Chrome and Lambo went to Nana and comfort her, Ryohei was smiling and so is Mukuro. Hibari also gave a small smile, it was touching for him, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

Soon enough, Nana asked them about the thing that possessed his Yuji-kun.

"Are you sure you want to know? You might regret it and it might take long as well." Tsuna said but Nana was persistent. "Tell me"

Tsuna observed her for a moment then looked to everyone, silently asking them if he should. Looking at them, some nod, some were also unsure. He then looked to Reborn.

"Reborn, should I tell her? If I would, I need to tell her everything, including that stuff." Tsuna told him.

Reborn think for a moment before asking first "Your mother in your world, did she knew about that?"

Tsuna smiled and nod. "My mother, Nana-san's alternate self got to know after being kept to her for so long. She able to accept it but of course she gave a hell out of Otosan. But I'm not sure from her, but I have a feeling she will accept the truth… so…"

"Then tell her, I don't mind." Reborn told him.

"Are you sure Reborn-san? I knew you were told to keep it secret from Sawada-san." Gokudera said.

Reborn looked to Gokudera "Just as you said and I was told 'I SHOULD keep it a secret', meaning I can't say any details but if other people would say it…" Reborn smirk. It means it was not one of his responsibilities.

Tsuna chuckle for a bit and Yamamoto can't help but laugh. Ryohei wanting to scream but was stop by Hibari's tonfas.

"Just like Reborn said. You know, you never change, even in my world." Tsuna commented and Reborn smiled "Thank you"

Tsuna looked at her "Everything I will about to tell you is the truth."

Tsuna and the others then told to Nana about Vongola, her husband's work, mafia, Dying Will Flame, the Ring Conflict and the Eclipse Flame. They need to tell her everything to make her fully understand on how they knew, how they fought it and why are they involve. Ieyuji joined in, telling her everything as well, including Reborn's real job from coming here, I-pin, Bianchi and Fuuta.

Nana can't believe on what she was hearing from them. It was overwhelming information which she can't believe it to be true. Her husband was a mafia, her son will soon become boss, Reborn and many more. She wanted to faint but somehow something was telling her not to and believe on them. In the end, she was glad to know everything.

"Thank you for telling me" Nana told to everyone.

They were all glad, that she understood and accepted them.

Mukuro went to the Arcobaleno and whisper to his ears "Tell to her husband that she better prepare his life on his coming back home. If I remembered correctly, he was almost killed by Tsunayoshi's mother."

Reborn smirk, knowing what the alternate Nana had reacted. Maybe he'll watch the outcome.

Tsuna sigh in relief "Now everything are done, why don't you come out and tell us why you send us here Byakuran."

Byakuran came out from the outside.

"Hahahaha you knew I was here?" Byakuran ask with a great smile on his lips.

Everyone just stare at him.

"That guy was Byakuran Gesso. He was the one who sent our souls here." Chrome told to the confuse Nana and Ieyuji.

"So he's the one" Ieyuji said to his breath.

Byakuran went in the house and still munching some marshmallows.

"How are you feeling Tsunayoshi-kun? " Byakuran ask.

"Been better but when I see you it became worst" Tsuna said in deadpan expression that seems hurt Byakuran. He was actually teasing him.

"That's harsh Tsunayoshi-kun… but I'm glad you're alright." Byakuran said which he truly means it.

Tsuna smiled "Thanks and also for helping my friends to remember as well."

"Oh that was necessary so that was nothing, although I still don't understand why you became sealed. You were suppose to be normal like everyone, at the same time remembered everything than them. What made things go wrong Tsunayoshi-kun? Do you know?" Byakuran asked him, he was confuse like everyone else.

They all look to Tsunayoshi who was thinking then answered, "I'm not sure to myself but I have a guess because of the Eclipse flame that killed my alternate self. When I came to this world, I caught a small particle of Eclipse Flame inside me but not harmful. It gave seal within my communication and also restraining me from doing many things as well. I can move my body but has limits." Tsuna explained to them.

"So it was because of the Eclipse flame that you were sealed?" Reborn asked, clarifying everything.

Tsuna looked to Reborn and nod "The only way for me to destroy the seal was the power of the Vongola Ring. The Vongola Ring on this world, not from ours."

"Why is that Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Mukuro answered "Because our Vongola Gears were cut in power, the Trinisette, right?"

Tsuna nod once again. "How I know this stuff, well, I got the explanation from our Byakuran within my memories. Only about Vongola Gears and told me he'll do something for my Guardians which at first I don't understand but when Gokudera-kun came and told me about the beginning of gathering, I finally understand."

"I still hate the fact I owe the Pineapple Head from giving me my Buckle of Storm." Gokudera said in bit irritation tone.

"Kufufufu you were really hard to convince Octopus Head. Fighting you from whole night, then" Mukuro chuckle once again which piss Gokudera even more.

Yes, remembering at that time, Gokudera lose to Mukuro which makes him mad but still grateful because he able to convince him to wear his _Buckle_ which he did and remember everything.

"Now Herbivore, tell us the reason why we are here" Hibari said, eager to know the truth.

They all looked to Byakuran, waiting for answer.

"This is the third step right. The reason you all are here was because…" Byakuran trailed off but still silence on the room, waiting for him to continue and hear the answer. Byakuran smiled and said "To inherit the Vongola Ring of course!"

They all stayed silent, trying to register everything.

"… EH?"

Byakuran smiled once again "Didn't I tell you before, in all parallel worlds, this is the only world where you all died. That is why I ask my alternate self to send you all here after you all end your life there, to inherit the Vongola Ring like everyone did."

"But aren't there many other candidates that's good other than us? For example was Bossu's young twin and his Famiglia" Chrome said which they all also found it reasonable.

"But that would destroy the balance of the Trinisette." Byakuran said.

They narrowed their eyes on him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Reborn asked seriously.

Byakuran lose his smile and opened his eyes of seriousness "Every Parallel world, everyone were destined to inherit the Trinisette's power. The Arcobaleno's Pacifier, My Mare Ring and then Vongola Ring. Vongola Ring were all destined to be in the hands of Tsunayoshi-kun with his Guardians, Arcobaleno Pacifier were also destined to fall in your hands, like you Reborn-kun."

Reborn released a 'Tch', from his explanation, it only means all parallel worlds, he will always be an Arcobaleno. It was like it was destined to happen which he never wanted. Not just him but also all fellow Arcobaleno.

Byakuran showed his Sky Mare Ring to them "And I with my other Funeral Weathers was all destined to inherit this ring. If any of us destroyed such fate, not just this world will be in trouble but also all the Parallel world. It was to keep balance, do you all understand?"

They all stayed quiet, thinking everything. Tsuna sigh, "We just have to inherit the Rings right? Was that all? I thought there would be trouble and fighting again."

Byakuran closed his eyes and smiled happily "You don't like fighting right? Does that relief you Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna gave a small smile "Much as I relief, yes. Even so, it was still surprising that we just came here just to inherit this. I really am a magnet trouble… sigh"

"Don't say that Juudaime, you're not a magnet trouble at all!" Gokudera said positively to his beloved Sky.

Tsuna laugh for a bit. Yes, there may be trouble that comes but because of it that the bond between him and his friends became stronger that it became an unbreakable bond to them.

"Then how did you able to send us here Byakuran?" Chrome asked to him.

Byakuran was thinking for a bit and then said "With my alternate self's Mare Ring and your Sky Arcobaleno's help. I don't really know much on how my alternate self did it so ask him for full details." Byakuran answered.

They all keep quiet and think of one thing about Byakuran, 'He seems useless than his alternate self.'

They then heard a yawn, seeing Lambo seems sleepy now. Tsuna smiled "That only means it's time to go to bed."

"Tsu-kun" Nana called out which surprised Tsunayoshi for a bit. Tsunayoshi looked at her and saw her already in front of him and hug him. "I know you are not my Tsu-kun but… Is it okay for me to call you Tsu-kun? Can I be your mother like you said my alternate self is?"

"N-Nana-san?" Tsuna was surprised to hear those words. It was like a dream. He was actually thinking of moving out, knowing now that he was not their child, he doesn't want them to be sad and keep reminding them about his alternate self's death.

It seems Nana knew what he was thinking and said it immediately without giving him a chance to voice it out. "Call me Kaasan like you just called me Tsu-kun, you are my son, still my son." Nana told him in gentle tone.

Tsuna smiled happily, "Thank you… Kaasan."

Yamamoto smiled. He also remembers the time he told everything to his father. He was shock and he knew it. He was too planning on moving out when he was unexpectedly told him to stay and be his son. He is his alternate self's son, that only means he was still his son. That was the reason which made Yamamoto happy and thanks his dad for accepting him.

"You are not my twin" They all look to Ieyuji who talked. He continued "Even so, you are still my twin brother. You are… hmm" He was embarrassed as he looked away and said the next word. "Part of this family."

They all find it surprising for Ieyuji to say that. Nana giggles to his son while Reborn smirk.

'Finally, looks like he had realized something important about family.' Reborn thought.

"Thank you… Ieyuji." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Call me Yuji-kun, like Kaasan and Tsu-kun calls me." Ieyuji blushed when he said it.

Tsuna now smiled happily, "Sure… Yuji-kun."

"No longer calling him Soulless Brother Baka Yuji, great job, you're now maturing." Reborn commented which made Ieyuji blushed in redness even more.

"S-SHUT UP REBORN!" Ieyuji shouted in embarrassment which made everyone laugh. Hibari and Reborn were only smirking and Mukuro chuckling.

"Well, how about we all celebrate. I'll be the one who will cook tonight's dinner, it's my payment for Kaasan and celebration for Yuji-kun being freed from the possession of Eclipse Flame." Tsuna declared which made Tsuna's Guardians delighted.

"Great idea Tsuna, I can't wait for your cooking again." Yamamoto said, can't help but feel happy for it.

"I love to come and celebrate with you Juudaime!" Gokudera said happily as his eyes sparkle, even his background.

Lambo was now shouting in delight and Chrome was now as happy as sparkling stars coming out above her. Mukuro can't help but chuckle, even so he too was excited to eat Tsunayoshi's cooking again. Hibari will never ever voice it out but was also happy to hear the announcement which it is something he will never deny.

Reborn can see the excitement on their eyes which he can't help but curious.

"You can cook Tsu-kun? Then I'm looking forward for it!" Nana said happily.

Tsuna smiled "Thanks. Invite your Famiglia as well Yuji-kun, that means even Sadao and Brina as well."

"Huh? Oh sure… wait, WHAT!?" Ieyuji was surprised. Why Sadao too?

"My Marshmallow pie Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran shouted happily.

"Okay, it will be done tonight dinner." Tsuna said to him.

They were all overjoyed and soon they all went to their home/rooms and sleep. Resting for such tiring and wonderful day.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Was it disappointing that they all just came there just to inherit the Vongola Ring? Some might so sorry but this is how it should be. Some details still haven't found out so there will still be a next chapter so hope you were looking forward for it. For now, how was this chapter? Hope that you all like it.**

 **Not once Ieyuji called his elder twin brother's name and now he do on this chapter. Can't believe that he actually calls his twin brother 'Tsu-kun' like his mother.**

 **Well, next chapter will be released on next Friday, if not, Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Well, Thank you to the readers, reviews, followers and favorites. Hope you were all still looking forward for it.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sky and Earth

**Chapter 18: Shimon Famiglia**

Afternoon, Tsunayoshi went out with Lambo, Chrome, Fuuta, I-pin, Reborn, Fon and Ieyuji. They were shopping for dinner. Fuuta was very happy to see his Tsuna-nii was finally smiling and finally talking. He never knew his Tsuna-nii's voice was like an innocent child and gentle. Ieyuji was just looking afar to his twin brother. Of course Tsuna won't let him be alone so he always talks to him with Chrome.

Reborn and Fon were somehow glad to Tsuna's recovery and Ieyuji's changes. They never knew Ieyuji was a kind boy like they never thought he was. He was like that thanks to Tsunayoshi. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin were happy for the brothers. Lambo made sure the two won't bore while Chrome-nee and Tsuna-nii talk to Ieyuji.

"I never knew Yuji is a very kind boy than I ever thought he would be." Fon commented as he looked to them.

"Surprising huh, thanks to Tsuna. He made him realize something that freed him from his guilt and pain." Reborn said which earns Fon's curiosity on Tsunayoshi.

"Will you tell us something about this Tsunayoshi?" Fon asked. Reborn thinks for a minute before telling him "If he wished for me to tell you then I don't mind. Why don't you take permission to him instead of me."

Fon smiled on his comrade Arconbaleno "You really are different when comes to him. May I know why?"

Reborn looked to Tsuna who was having a conversation with Chrome and Ieyuji. He smiled and replied him, "You can say because I can somehow feel his strong trust to me. I just can't help but comply at all."

Fon smiled to that and looked back on them.

* * *

Almost dinner came when visitor were arriving. Gokudera as always arrived early then followed up by Hibari Kyoya, well he was resting on the roof. Next was Yamamoto with his dad, adding some Sushi for everyone which they all gladly love to. Tsunayoshi was busy cooking and Nana was helping him.

Next to arrive was Mochida and Brina, glaring on each other. Ieyuji seeing that question them.

"Are you two having a love quarrel?"

Silence came to the two until the very word 'love' register on their minds and immediately shouted their answer in front of him.

"NO!"

Lambo can't help but laugh on the two and so was Yamamoto. Ryohei with Colonnello came. The house became too much loud thanks to him. The last one to arrive was Mukuro with Ken, Chikusa, and Sadao. Chrome welcomes them and Mukuro also introduced her to them. Chrome just greeted them and in the inside was very happy to finally have a normal conversation with them. Byakuran soon arrive, waiting for his marshmallow pie to come.

They were all having too much noise and havoc's and no one didn't mind on the loudness. Reborn, Fon and Colonnello were just watching them, happy to see two famiglias were having a strong bond already.

Finally, Tsuna called them out. "Dinner and Party started everyone!"

They all yelled in excitement, except the Arcobalenos, Hibari, Mukuro, Chikusa, Chrome, Brina and Sadao. They just smirk, finally they all can eat. The only one who can't believe things was Mochida. He can't believe what he was seeing. Was that really Soulless Tsuna? THAT SOULLESS TSUNA!? The person who spoke and radiance smile!?

Before he could even voice it out loud all his shock that could break the people's mood, both Reborn and Fon kick him to his head, making him fall down on the floor. Ieyuji immediately found it questioning on the two infant but has a guess. He was grateful to them. Tsuna face palm, poor him, he remembered the Mochida in his world, still fool and stupid. Even if he already grown up he still is.

The others didn't mind the down Mochida and began their party. They were all surprised that it was so good like Nana's. Tsuna was glad they all had like his cooking.

"Did you get this talent from your mother Tsuna?" Reborn asked Tsuna who was just beside him. Tsuna became embarrassed when he answered, "I actually learn cooking when I'm already thirty years old. I always cook things imperfectly until it gotten better thanks to Kaasan's teaching and hell teaching from Bianchi. I'm just glad I had survived and didn't inherit Bianchi's poison cooking."

Reborn hum "It is delicious, good job."

Tsuna smiled brightly. He knew Reborn was one of the people that doesn't give comments to others cooking. Since he did, he became proud of himself. Tsuna looked around and saw everyone having fun, communicating to one another, having some argument and so on.

Ieyuji can't believe his alternate brother could cook something that was so delicious that made him wanting to eat every day. Mochida finally regaining consciousness, Ieyuji decide to accompany the poor guy. He was also surprise to see Sadao with Mukuro and his group, smiling. He found it unbelievable that someone scary as Sadao that used scary Nightmare could smile. Brina was just silent like Hibari, not carrying to their surroundings at all.

Nana was trying to know everyone better as she talk to every single one of them. Byakuran was happily eating his Marshmallow pie, his smile was sometimes creepy like 'Take my pie and die'. The party ended successful and for Tsuna's side was thankful that nothing such as wrecking things happened to their house. Usually it always happen and it's rare if it didn't.

Little he know, everyone just control themselves to make their Sky happy. Yamamoto was too tempted to tease Gokudera since he can't help but laugh on his angry expression, Gokudera wanting to blow every single one of them for improperly calling his Juudaime without respect, Ryohei wanting a challenge, Mukuro wanting to tease the Skylark, Hibari wanting to hit the Pineapple Head and everyone else for being too much noisy, Lambo for teasing I-pin and Fuuta and Chrome wanting to stab Sadao multiple times because she can see him clinging to Mukuro, even thought all he want was to know his savior.

Even they were already adult in mind, they can't help but have their teen's behavior. Really, there are times that Youth was more dangerous than Adults.

After the party, they all went home.

* * *

Midnight and Tsuna was still awake and Reborn came in his night pajamas. Tsuna was outside, feeling the cold breeze of the wind.

"Still awake?" Reborn questioned him. Tsuna turn around and saw Reborn "Oh, can't sleep?"

Reborn didn't answer but instead he went beside him, deciding to accompany him. Silence came to the two until Reborn spoke.

"Thinking about something?" Tsuna nod, for some reason, he has a painful smile on his lips. "Thinking back Reborn, I wonder if he is proud of me, now that I finally able to defeat the Eclipse Flame without anyone dying and saving the possessed vessel."

"You mean the person that Yamamoto talked about? That precious person of yours that died?" Reborn questioned and Tsuna's eyes were widen, shock that he knew.

Tsuna looked on the night sky and nod as a response. "At that time…" Tsuna remembering the scenario still pains him. "I was about to be hit by that Eclipse flame when… he run in front of me and took it instead of me."

Reborn stayed quiet as he listens to him.

"I can't believe he protected me, most of all die there. He told me to live and I did until I die on my old world… even so it still pains me. It's like I'm still not strong enough at that time, I hate the fact I am." Tsuna trailed off, soon tears came out to his eyes, can't hold the pain he was holding for so long. "I didn't able to save the person being possess either and it took too much damage to us as well… including Hibari-san"

Reborn remembering Hibari's expression about the Eclipse Flame, he was indeed full of hatred. Was it because he lose or something else.

"What happened to him?" Reborn asked to Tsuna. Tsuna stayed quiet for a bit before answering him, "His right arms and left leg were cut and burn, leaving him to be paralyze for his whole life."

Reborn was bit surprise. Tsuna continued "He curse himself, he can no longer do as he please, like he became a burden instead of a protector. I understood his pain and I wanted to help but I have no clue how since I... kept thinking on his death… until Mukuro suggested that he'll use his power to create an artificial arms and legs until someone could create one for him. Hibari-san at first decline, hating to have a favor around Mukuro and somehow they all had persuade him to accept it and it did. Those two without knowing became closer friends but their rivalry still was there."

Reborn on the inside was happy to hear it. Learning what happened to Hibari, if it was him, he will surely rampage, not liking the situation he was in. He can actually understand Hibari's pain.

"I heard you became broken Tsuna" Reborn said. Tsuna stayed quiet as the tears keep falling to his eyes.

"I did, it took me more than five years to recover… Do you want to know who he is?" Tsuna asked to Reborn.

Reborn just looked at him, not answering but giving a silent message, telling him he does. Tsuna wipe his tears and then looked at him in pain smile.

"It's you Reborn" Reborn was shocked on what he had heard. For real? Him?

"Maybe I should say your alternate self Reborn. You became one of my precious person, I see you like a father, a father who is strict, sadist, Spartan tutor but caring. You were always there when I was in trouble, you were there when I'm pain, and you were there when I'm fighting. You were always there looking out for me. I'm very grateful, so damn grateful to you Reborn."

Tsuna's cries burst out even more, can no longer control his tears from coming out. Reborn stayed quiet in this conversation. Knowing how much pain he was feeling, maybe seeing him was making him remember about his alternate self. That must be the reason why he sees him the most trusted person, because Tsuna sees him like a father.

"There are many things I haven't able to tell him, on how much grateful I am when he came to my life. Just busting in to our house, telling me I will become a Mafia boss and then so on. Ever since he came, my life as a useless person ended, because of him I gained friends for my first time in my life. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oniisan, Lambo, everyone else..."

Tsuna remembering the past can see how fun it had become. There may times they have to fight, risking their lives on the line but with his friends and Reborn on his side, he able to surpass them all.

"I didn't able to thank him at all. I regretted it. Especially it is my fault that he died."

"Don't say that." Tsuna was surprise and looked to Reborn. Reborn was looking away at first then looked at him eye to eye. "Don't say that Tsuna. If that person is my alternate self then let me tell you, I knew how you feel and I am also thankful that you had become my student." Reborn then smiled "I just met you in short time and most are your Soulless part but I can already tell I became attach to you."

"Reborn" Tsuna said, can't believe he was actually hearing this from Reborn.

Reborn looked up to the sky "Don't feel too guilty Tsuna. If I had died protecting you, that only means I have no regret doing such thing. You live, that is enough."

Tsuna cried even more "Reborn"

Reborn looked to Tsuna. Seeing on what he was trying to do but holding back, he sighs. Reborn stood up and went to him, giving him permission to do so which Tsuna was glad he did. He took Reborn and hugs him, cried to him. Reborn no longer speak, he will just comfort the boy in pain of his alternate self's death.

The night became silence on the two, only the cries can be heard from them.

* * *

Next morning, Tsunayoshi had recovered and both Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi were now ready to school.

"We're leaving" The twins union said.

Nana smiled happily on the two, glad that they were getting along very well. Chrome was behind with the kids, smiling as she say good bye to her boss.

"Take care" Nana said and both went out the house

Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi outside met the two people waiting for them, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Good Morning Juudaime!" Gokudera bow down as he greeted to him happily.

"Good Morning Tsuna, Ieyuji" Yamamoto greeted on the two.

Tsuna smiled as he greeted back "Good Morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun"

Ieyuji looked away for a bit but still greeted back "M-morning"

The three smiled to the additional person to them. Soon, they all walk out heading to school. The chattering never left on the group at the same time arguments on Gokudera and Yamamoto. Ieyuji found it new at the same time warm on his brother's side and his friends. Tsunayoshi was glad that he was feeling that way, that only means he was recovering from his pain and lose.

* * *

As they go, they also met Ryohei on the way and running really fast as well, taking his so called light jogging. Well, for now he stopped and joins on the group, heading to school.

Once they were all getting near, their loudness has increase that made the other people looked to them. They were all surprise/shock, the Soulless Tsuna was smiling and what's more was he was talking and laughing. They all can't take their eyes off him as they keep going.

* * *

They arrived in the school gate and still, everyone is still shock to see the Lifeless, Speechless and Soulless Tsuna was now smiling and laughing.

"Ah, Good Morning Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted on the school prefect.

They were all surprise, Tsuna just greeted the demon school prefect! He might have change but he had lost his mind! They were all thinking one thing, he'll be bitten to death… or so they thought.

Hibari gave a small smile and 'Hn', it was his way on greeting back. Tsuna was fine with it and smiled even more. They were all now thinking it was the end of the world, 'HIBARI KYOYA IS SMILING!'

Ieyuji was bit nervous, Gokudera face palm on the attention they were getting, Yamamoto was laughing happily and Ryohei was really shouting 'Extreme'. They all soon went in, heading to their classrooms. Hibari when they all go glare on the student inside.

"Those who keep crowding, I'll bite you to death." Hibari brought out his tonfas which made everyone tremble in fear.

* * *

Inside, Ryohei went to his classroom, departing on the group. Tsunayoshi and the others also went to their classroom. When they arrived, few people were still there and Kyoko and Hana was already there.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun, Yuji-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" Kyoko greeted to them.

"Yo" Yamamoto greeted back, Gokudera just 'Tch', Ieyuji greeted back "Good Morning K-Kyoko-chan" he was blushing to his long time crush.

Tsuna then looked at the two and smiled which surprise both Kyoko and Hana and greeted them, "Good Morning Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, thanks for all the kindness you have given to me back then."

The two girls were beyond shock, not just them but the other people on the room. THE SOULLESS AND LIFELESS TSUNA WAS TALKING AND SMILING!?

Yamamoto laugh on all of their reaction and wrap his arms around Tsuna's shoulder, "That's right, my best friend Tsuna has finally recovered his color."

"Hoy Baseball Freak get those arms away from Juudaime!" Gokudera growled to Yamamoto who was still laughing.

Tsuna was just laughing on the two while Ieyuji was smiling, seeing his twins has an over protective friends. Kyoko and Hana soon smiled, glad that Tsuna had recovered.

* * *

Soon, the rumors spread about Tsuna becoming a Human and what so ever. Those who were caught were all been bitten to death by Hibari, if not him, might be Ryohei or Gokudera. They also made sure Tsuna won't know it.

* * *

Next day, Tsunayoshi began thinking about the Simon Famiglia.

'Maybe it's more better to have an early conversation than wait for it to happen… even Daemon… okay, that's the plan.' Tsuna nod to himself, finally deciding to go and meet the Simon Famiglias.

* * *

Soon, Tsunayoshi told it to his Guardians/friends and they all accepted. Tsunayoshi asked the 9th for the boat and happily love to help him. Tsunayoshi asked Reborn to come with him which he gladly accepted. Finally they all head out, with their small boat and Tsunayoshi with Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro were now heading on the Shimon's island.

As they also go, they told Reborn about what happened in their world between them and Simon Famiglia which he understood.

"So you want to cease the misunderstanding as soon as possible." Reborn clarified which Tsuna nod. "Enma-kun became my close friend and I don't want to repeat that painful battle again." Tsuna reasoned.

Reborn looked to Mukuro and asked. "Is that why you are here? To know whenever the first generation, Daemon was still alive?"

"Kufufufu I am and if he really is indeed here like in our world, maybe an illusion that shows their past could make him understand." Mukuro told to the Arcobaleno.

"Well, I just hope it all went well. Our Vongola Rings were still not in its true form… will we have also an Arcobaleno trial Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked to Reborn.

"Hmm… who knows" Reborn replied to him. Tsuna sigh "I hope we can end things well. I don't want to fight any single one of them."

Yamamoto gave his assurance "I know it will Tsuna, if something happened, we're here for you."

Tsuna smiled, "Thanks"

* * *

Soon they arrived on the barrier of the island. Tsuna stood up and shouted.

"Enma Kozato of Simon Famiglia I am here to give us a permission to be your audience, please answer us."

They all waited, nothing happened.

"Did they even hear us?" Gokudera asked.

"Who knows" Tsuna said but then surprised when a sudden voice answered them.

" **Who are you people?** "

They all became happy as the famiglias heard them.

Tsuna answered the call. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola Famiglia. I am here with Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro and Reborn."

Everything stayed quiet for a bit before answering them.

" **Come in** "

The barrier opened before them, revealing the island ahead. Reborn was somehow amaze on Tsunayoshi's leadership. They soon went in, heading to the island.

* * *

Once they arrived, no one was there. They keep looking around until they heard a voice of a teenager.

"What do you want from us?"

They all looked up and saw the teen named Enma Kozato with his Earth Guardians. Tsuna smiled on the familiar face and voice. He then spoke.

"We came in peace, I actually wanted to talk to you and it would be better if we can talk somewhere we can relax and have a nice conversation."

* * *

Soon they all went to the underground mansion of the Simon Famiglias and then Gokudera began asking first if ever the scenario they had experience were same as them. They all stayed quiet and answered some of them but Gokudera was fine with that. He can tell what they were thinking, might be because they were still kids, unlike them.

Tsuna then began discussing them the true history between the first generation boss of Vongola and Shimon. He also explained the true story of Enma's parent's death which surprised all of them. Some were saying he was lying but Enma was stopping them and continue to listen to Tsuna.

Tsuna was silently asking to Mukuro whenever Daemon Spade exists which he really was. Reborn was just watching all of them, especially on the person Tsuna and the others had told him being possessed by Daemon Spade. He can see the hidden twitching in his eyes. He smirked, looks like he never knew something like this would happen.

Tsuna stood up and went in front of the person that was being possessed by Daemon Spade, Julie Katou.

"Julie-san or should I call you Daemon Spade, First Generation Mist Guardian of Vongola, please reveal yourself to me. I want to talk to you." Tsuna said with authority. Everyone could immediately feel he's not an ordinary messenger... could it be a boss?

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Julie asked in confuse look and tone.

"Don't lie, I can tell it from my Hyper Intuition Daemon Spade." Tsuna said seriously.

Julie still acting confused then turns to an evil chuckle which surprised Enma and the others. Gokudera and Yamamoto got themselves ready to attack any time but Tsuna raised his right hand, telling them not to do anything.

"Nufufufu I can't believe you'll know about me, especially you resembling Giotto." Julie in the voice of Daemon Spade said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi's ancestor was the first generation boss, Vongola Primo. He has the blood of Vongola within him." Reborn told him.

Daemon observing the teen brown hair in front of him smirk, seeing the Vongola Ring on his neck. Tsuna then immediately went to the point.

"If you are planning me to make the Vongola strong through bloodshed then I will never let it happened Daemon. I'm here to talk with you peacefully." Tsuna told him which Impress Daemon.

"Nufufufu, and what do you want to talk about?" Daemon asked in smirk, liking on the teen's braveness and aura of boss within him.

Tsuna then answered "I'm here to talk about Vongola… and about Elena-san."

Daemon's smirk disappeared and became serious. "How do you know about Elena?"

"You don't need to know, just let me ask you. Do you think what Elena-san wanted to her beloved Vongola is this? You're beloved Vongola?" Tsuna asked him.

Daemon narrowed his eyes on him "Do you think what I'm doing is wrong? You don't even know everything."

"It may not all, but few. You were an aristocrat back then and the girl you love, Elena-san introduced you to Primo and you became his Mist Guardian. You fought side by side with him, all for the sake of Vongola Primo and Elena-san but changed when Elena-san died and swore revenge and making Vongola the most strongest which will make everyone tremble in fear just hearing the name." Tsuna told him.

Daemon was complete surprised. He knew something that not any single of Vongola knows. None of Vongola History also knew about that. Even so, he won't accept being defeated here. He had live for so long, just to watch over Vongola and make it become strongest among everything. Before he could even speak, they heard a chuckle, it was Mukuro.

"Kufufufu I feel like I wanted to laugh even more from this sight." Mukuro said with a smirk as he walk heading on the two. Daemon still has his eyes wide open but somehow composed himself and glared him. "And what do you mean by that?"

Mukuro smirk even more as he immediately slice him through his trident, revealing Daemon's true form which surprised everyone. He then lock him to the wall as he get close to him. "I shall give you a nice show" Mukuro whispered in teasing and seductive voice which made Daemon found it questioning until something serge to his mind.

It was their past memories with Elena. His first meeting to Elena, their times together, his first meeting Giotto, meeting other family, fighting alongside him and mostly, Elena's true wish for Vongola, her true desire.

After seeing them, Mukuro step back, finishing his work and then Tsuna step forward.

"Elena-san's desire was for Vongola to be a group where the weak shall be protected, not to become the cause of bloodshed like many other mafia and… I'm sure Elena-san had forgiven you. Wasn't that the reason you keep watching Vongola? Because of the promise you made to her, you keep watch over Vongola, until now. I think today is enough and you should rest." Tsuna told him.

Daemon was wide eyes in disbelief. He then gave a small smile, for some reason, he had felt warm from hearing that.

"How can you be so sure?" Daemon asked him.

Tsuna return the small smile and replied him "My Hyper Intuition is telling me she is Daemon. Besides, she doesn't want to see you suffering anymore because she died..." Tsuna then show a sad smile as he talk about it, "I also feel the same way as you, that's why I understand you Daemon. To have a feeling of blaming yourself from having unable to protect someone you precious… It's hard, right?"

Everyone stayed quiet. Daemon could feel it from him and for some reason, tears came out to his eyes. He was really seeking forgiveness from her, for being unable to get strong enough to protect her. Tsuna went to Daemon and hug him, giving comfort. Daemon's body was now beginning to disappear.

"Thank you… I'm sorry… Elena." Daemon murmured before he disappeared, revealing Julie's body who was now sleeping.

Adelhide quickly went to him to check whenever he was okay. He soon got consciousness and they were all glad he was fine. Tsuna and Enma chat even more until everything was finally over.

"Thanks for coming here Tsunayoshi-kun." Enma said, really grateful that he came and told him the truth.

Tsuna smiled and both hand shake together, meaning everything is over and so is the misunderstanding.

"It was nothing Enma-kun, just glad that we don't need to do something we might regret." Tsuna said to him.

Enma nodded, agreeing to him. Enma's friends and Guardians were also happy for the two, glad that finally, Enma was no longer need to do things that he really hate the most.

Tsuna gave a big smile as he said "Enma why don't you enroll to Namimori Middle School next year? That way, we can meet each other again and have fun."

"Fun?" Enma questioned, surprised on the sudden invitation.

Tsuna nod. Gokudera and Mukuro smirk while Yamamoto was laughing. Reborn was somehow proud to Tsuna. Not just he able to avoid the coming war, he also gained friendship to them. It must be because he was from the future and parallel world.

Soon, they gave their farewell to each other and promise to one another that they'll meet again.

* * *

Next three days, Timoteo, the Vongola 9th decides to go back to Italy. Since Ieyuji, the candidate chosen by Iemitsu and Xanxus by Nono lose to Tsunayoshi, they need to make a meeting about him. They also asked Tsuna to come with them but immediately decline and told them that even he had won, Ieyuji is the best candidate for becoming Decimo. They tried to pursue him more but still declining. They just decide to make a meeting without him.

Reborn's job due to the meeting was cut off and ordered to return back with Nono. Reborn complied as he pack his things and say good bye to them.

"Are you really leaving?" Tsuna asked, not liking that Reborn will return back to Italy. Reborn nod, "I have to since my job was cut off Tsuna."

Tsuna sigh, "But really Reborn, I don't want you to go."

"Then why don't you just agree to come with us? It was just a meeting about you as a successor." Reborn told him.

"That's right Tsu-kun, you should go since you and your Guardians defeat us." This time, Ieyuji said. Tsuna answered, "No, I won't. We only entered because of the Vongola Ring, after that I'm fine. I never plan taking the position from you Yuji-kun."

"But Tsu-kun-" Ieyuji tried to persuade him more but Tsuna immediately cut him, "That's my decision and that's final."

Reborn sigh "Well, if you say so… even so remember what that Byakuran guy told you. You are destined to hold the Vongola Ring, which is also means the Vongola mafia itself as well. If ever the Vongola had acknowledged you, you can never run away with it."

Tsuna was silent for a while and sigh, "I hope not, I don't want to become a mafia boss again."

This made the two questioned him.

"Why don't you want to become a mafia boss again Tsu-kun?" Ieyuji asked, curious on why he was declining the position when he already had experience one. Tsuna sweat drop and became pale. "Let's say there is something I would love to escape in my entire life."

The two didn't get what he mean but decide to drop the question.

"Well, hope to see you two again and Baka Yuji, you should train on your own if ever the Vongola decide to fulfill Tsuna's wish for you to be the next boss." Reborn said to Ieyuji which surprised him.

Ieyuji took a deep breath and smile and answered, "Sure. Tsu-kun could you stay with Kaasan for a while, there I'll be with Reborn on his way and say my good bye as well to grandpa."

Tsuna somehow was enlighten and smiled "Sure."

* * *

Soon, both Ieyuji and Reborn went out the house as everyone was waving good byes to Reborn. Bianchi normally will move out as well but Reborn told her to stay for a while to protect Nana and the kids.

Tsuna iss happy that Ieyuji now open himself to others and even try to know about their grandfather at the same time, something tells him that was not the only reason Ieyuji went out with Reborn. He decide to let it go for now.

* * *

On the way, Reborn finally speak to Ieyuji.

"That was an awesome lie there Baka Yuji." Reborn commented to him.

Ieyuji flinch and shouted, "I didn't lie at all! … but true I did on some part."

Reborn observed him for a minute then asked again. "So, what do you want to talk about to Nono?"

Ieyuji was quiet at first then grip his hand as he gathers his courage around him. He then spoke "My will…"

* * *

Back to Sawada House, Gokudera and Yamamoto just arrive and too bad they were too late to say good bye to Reborn but they knew they can meet him again. On Tsuna's room, they were all having a good time with Chrome until something made Tsuna thinking.

"What's wrong Bossu?" Chrome asked him.

Tsuna seems snap to his thinking and smiled to them. "Oh nothing, just that… I'm planning about something."

"Planning what Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, curious as the other two.

"Arcobaleno curse" Tsuna said which made them serious.

"Juudaime, are you planning on destroying their curse as soon as possible?" Gokudera asked seriously. Tsuna nod and gave a serious answer, "They helped us from the Eclipse Flame which saved me from it. I want to repay it to them and so that's what I decided to do."

Yamamoto smiled as he nod, agreeing to his idea. "Reborn also helped us here so think there's no big deal at all."

"Have you forgotten about something Baseball Freak, we able to lift the curse thanks for our participation on the Representative battle of the Rainbows on Reborn-san's side. It was also thanks to Juudaime for making us all fight together and finding a way to lift the curse without us becoming their next generation at all." Gokudera argued to Yamamoto.

"But I don't think we need to wait for the Representative battle to happen, we can still do it without one, right?" Yamamoto said which made Gokudera think for a while and began to agree to his statement.

Tsuna smiled on sight and then spoke to them. "Then it's decided, we'll lift the Curse of the Arcobaleno."

The three nod as they agree to their Sky/boss/friend.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **That's done... *phew* your author here actually got a writer's block because even your author here had read the Shimon Arc multiple times, I still have not much clue how to insert it here. What's more Daemon's true desire, other than forgiveness and Elena... hope you all forgive me if it didn't took your liking...**

 **Well, if ever there are wrong grammars then sorry for that.**

 **Hmm... wonder why Tsunayoshi hates becoming a boss... oh well. Next chapter will be released on Friday, if not, Saturday nor Sunday.**

 **Thanks to all readers, reviews, followers and favorites. Hope you like it and still looking forward on the next chapter... at the same time your author will tell you this now since you all already noticed. Yes, the end is near. How many chapter? just few more left... well, thanks again.**


	19. Chapter 19 Sky, Storm and Mist

**Chapter 19: Preparation Begins**

After class when Tsuna and all his Guardians/friends were gather to the Committee Room. Tsuna began to discuss concerning about the Arcobaleno Curse.

"Then what should we do first Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked, happy to participate in this preparation plan for them.

Tsuna answered him, "First we need to meet the Iron masked man, Kawahira-san and have a word with him. We need him to make him agree on our plan so we can have no problem to our next steps."

"Kawahira-san huh… but Juudaime we don't know where he is. He might be somewhere different than our world." Gokudera reasoned. Tsuna turned to Gokudera, "I know Gokudera-kun but thankfully I know where he is."

"You do?" Ryohei asked in bit shock.

Tsuna looked to everyone and nod, saying yes. He explained to them. "When I was still sealed, I saw his shop here making Ramen with an old woman. I keep watching him from afar and sometimes ordering as an excuse to observe him. It seems he is the masked man since he always looked at me in a different way, like he knows me and my condition."

"Juudaime that's dangerous." Gokudera said in worried. Tsuna laugh for a bit, "Don't worry Gokudera-kun. After confirming things, I didn't go there very often. I only do check him whenever he was still there or not."

"Kufufufu that's bold of you Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro commented.

"Well, let's leave that be now." Tsuna said then became serious. "I'll be the only one who will talk to him. I need to make sure I have come there in peace, not for anything else." They were about to protest when Tsuna speak ones again. "You may watch over me from afar but you can't listen to the conversation. Was that fine to all of you?"

They all sigh, thankfully he had thought of something that could make all of them agree to it.

"Then if he agreed?" Lambo questioned.

"This is when we need Talbot's help. He usually goes somewhere which we sometimes have no idea where he is located so…" Tsuna faced Mukuro, "Can you find him for us Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu accepted" Mukuro said. Tsuna continued, "Then we need a peaceful talk to the Vindices in Vendicare Prison. Hibari-san will escort me with Yamamoto since all of you won't like me going alone there again."

"Wait a minute Juudaime, why them?" Gokudera asked. He actually like going with him. Tsuna answered, "Because I want Gokudera-kun to be with Mukuro and Chrome to speak with Talbot. You can help him about that thing whenever the Talbot here is different than our Talbot on our world."

Gokudera finally understanding bowed down to him "I will do as you wish Juudaime."

Tsuna sweat drop on sight. "W-well how about you three?"

"Hahahahaha of course" Yamamoto happily replied.

Hibari just 'Hn', meaning he agreed.

Chrome nod as she agree.

"Wait, what about me? A left out again?" Lambo said with a frown.

"What about you come with me for Kawahira, I think a kid is fine." Tsuna said happily which made him overjoyed but then turned to irritation as he shouted, "Don't call me a kid Tsuna-nii!"

"Maa maa don't be like that Lambo, you're lucky to be with Tsuna than to all of us." Yamamoto said to Lambo. Ryohei gave a thumb with a grin, "We're counting on you Lambo."

"Oniisan" Tsuna called out to Ryohei. His Sun Guardian glanced to Tsuna and smiled, "Don't worry Sawada, I'll make sure Kyoko and the others won't notice anything in extreme. But I hope that I'm around with you in EXTREME."

Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Thanks"

* * *

Later afternoon, Tsuna was standing on the Ramen shop with Lambo on his arms and went in. The white haired man with glasses greeted him.

"Welcome… oh… if it was Tsunayoshi-kun… your color had return." A man named Kawahira said. Tsuna smiled on his greeting, "It seems there is no costumer Kawahira-san."

Kawahira smiled "Yes it is for now… you have a kid with you."

"His name is Lambo and we are here for you Kawahira-san or should I call you the Iron Mask, Checker Face."

His glasses shined as the reflection of his eyes showed up. He became serious as he narrowed his eyes as he faced the Sky in front of him. Tsuna immediately became serious as well.

"I want to talk to you, about the Arcobaleno Curse"

* * *

Soon, both started the discussion as Tsuna explained his intention while Kawahira listened. Lambo stayed quiet but keep his guard up, to protect his Tsuna-nii from Kawahira. He on the other hand as he listen can felt the other people outside were keeping an eye on his store. There were four people, one girl and three boys. Kawahira can feel their protectiveness over their Sky.

When Tsunayoshi was done explaining, he asked. "Do you approve to my proposal Kawahira-san?" Kawahira thought for a minute before questioning him, "How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because we came from another parallel world where we had succeed it. I'm sure you already know about us after seeing me for the first time." Tsuna said which makes Kawahira impress on his leadership.

"Very well Tsunayoshi-kun, I will see that in my own eyes but remember, even if it work in your old world, there are no guarantees it will also succeed here." Kawahira said to him.

Tsuna gave a serious smile, "Don't worry Kawahira-san, someone from our world taught us not to make mistake, and one of it is this."

Lambo smiled on that. 'Now Tsuna-nii is showing his bad side, which makes him even more dangerous.'

Kawahira for a reason smirked, "Then do it."

* * *

Two days somewhere in Italy, Mukuro smirked, he's right now with Ken, Chikusa and Sadao. They were standing from afar, looking on one single house.

"Chikusa, call that Octopus Head" Mukuro ordered.

Chikusa nod and walked away. Sadao went to him.

"Mind I know why are we searching for an old man?" Sadao asked. He was actually confused on what's going on. First calling him and then going to Italy just to find an old man. Just what are they planning to do?

"Kufufufu let's just say Sadao, that he is looking for him because he is someone who can help us from our Sky's desire." Mukuro answered him.

Sadao decided to stay quiet to drop the question which was running to his mind. He knew he'll know it in the future.

* * *

Soon, both Chrome and Gokudera came. Mukuro ordered to wait for them which the three gladly did while the three went away, heading to Talbot's house.

Ones they arrived, Gokudera knock the door until they heard an old man's voice.

"Come in"

Gokudera slide the door and the three went in. They all went to the room where Talbot was staying alone and seems expecting them.

"Welcome welcome, what can I do from you?" Talbot questioned. He's very interested around them.

The three sat and Gokudera was the one who spoke.

"We're here for a favor Talbot"

Gokudera soon explained everything. Mukuro sometimes butt in to explain more. Chrome stayed quiet as the three discuss about it. Talbot as he listened was getting even more interesting on their ideas and their favor. After their discussion,

"That was indeed a good idea. I like making impossible things." Talbot said, getting pumping up from excitement.

Gokudera smirked, "We can help you if you want us to-" Talbot chuckled on what he said, "No need young lad, I can do the thing you wish for me to do… how many days?"

Gokudera glanced back as Mukuro smirked while Chrome smiled. Gokudera turned back to face him and smirked.

"As soon as possible Talbot."

* * *

Another two days, Tsuna, Hibari and Yamamoto arrived to the entrance of the Vendicare. It was a creepy entrance like the place was hunted.

Yamamoto gulps on sight.

"You know Tsuna, every time I come here, there was a chill in my skin that kept me scared on this place." Yamamoto told Tsuna. Tsuna gave a small laugh, "I feel the same way Yamamoto."

Tsuna was actually scared even if he was already an adult on the inside. Hibari just sigh, thinking how pathetic the two are. The three then decide to come in. They were welcome by one of the Vindices.

Tsuna began to speak in his boss mode. "I want to speak on your leader, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. Can you lead me to him?"

The Vindice who greeted them was shock to hear his boss name. No one ever knows him, except them.

" **W** _ **h**_ **o a** _ **r**_ **e y** _ **o**_ **u?** "

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo's Twin Brother"

* * *

Soon, they had finally met Jagger with an infant, the Vindice boss, Bermuda.

" **I never knew someone such as you to know me, Sawada Tsunayoshi.** " Bermuda said. He can sense the Boss aura around him and so the powerful bodyguards around him. He took note to keep himself guard all times around this people.

Tsuna just gave a smile, "Thank you and I am glad you had let us meet you Bermuda Von Veckenschtein." He became serious, "There is actually something I need to tell you and… this is about the Iron Mask man."

The Vindice around became silent as they heard the word mask man. Bermuda was the one who spoke.

" **Tell me.** "

They went to their discussion.

* * *

From Japan Namimori middle school, Ieyuji was on the roof top with Mochida. It was lunch time and he was worried for his twin brother who was actually gone with his Guardians. He doesn't even know where he is at this moment.

"You're worried for your Soulless Brother?" Mochida asked, teasing him to change the mood. Ieyuji gave him a deadly glare, "Say that or I'll toast you with my dying will."

Mochida chuckle, not affected on the threat, "That's scary, you always call him that before right?"

Ieyuji stayed quiet and nod. Admitting that he do which he truly now regret on his very life. "Yeah… but he saved me and forgave me… from that Eclipse Flame… to tell the truth, even if I was forgiven, how about him? Does he forgive me like he told me?"

"What are you talking about Yuji?" Mochida asked, confuse on the sudden question which he also know it was not pertaining to him. 'Who was he pointing to?'

Ieyuji decide not to answer but in his eyes was a resolve to do something which he will do whatever it takes to do it.

'I need to resent my sin for him. As your family, your brother and your twin… Tsu-kun… please… I don't deserve to ask such thing but… watch over me… Tsu-kun… I'm sorry.'

* * *

Everything were doing well to Tsuna's side and everything was almost ready as they all decide to return back home to Japan to avoid being caught by the Vongola. They returned their route line as students.

* * *

Time came when Gokudera, Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto were having a nice walk home when suddenly, they saw someone seems trouble on his bicycle.

"Ahhh what should I do? At this rate I'll be late." The boy in trouble said as he looked his bicycle.

The three stopped as they recognized that person, someone they truly knew.

"Hey Tsuna… was that…" Yamamoto trailed off, can't believe they'll be able to meet him.

"Irie Shoichi" Gokudera ended.

Tsunayoshi was happy to meet him again and what's more is the young version of one of his friend, Irie Shoichi. Seeing he had a trouble to his bike. He decided to walk, heading to him. The two followed.

"Hey something wrong?" Tsuna asked him.

The person, Irie Soichi was surprised that someone just talked to him. He gave a worried and small smile as he explained his situation. "It seems my bicycle broke."

Tsuna sat down as he looked carefully on the bicycle. The other two also checked the bicycle.

"The chain here almost snaps Juudaime but it can still be fixed. Let me do it." Gokudera said and Tsuna nodded. "Thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said that made Gokudera happy and began fixing it.

Yamamoto as he watches Gokudera spoke, "You really are great in almost everything Gokudera." he commented.

Gokudera smirked, "Of course, I'm not Juudaime's right hand for nothing Baseball Freak."

Tsuna sweat drop on that. Up until now he still doesn't want Gokudera to keep saying about him being his right hand but he always let it slide. He can see that Gokudera always happy as he keep mentioning his 'right hand' so who was he to break such happiness?

Irie looked nervous as he began to ask them, "Umm… who are you?"

Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to each other and smiled then turned back to him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, please to meet you." Yamamoto introduced himself first. He pointed Gokudera, "The one who was helping you fix your bicycle was Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera just nod as his greeting and return back to work. Tsuna was happy that he didn't ignore him. He introduced himself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you Irie Shoichi." Tsuna told him which surprise Irie.

"How do you know my name?" Irie questioned.

Tsuna pointed his bag. Irie looked at it and there was his name imprinted in it. He had forgotten that his sister put it in case his bag disappeared which never happened.

"Still in middle school student, right?" Tsuna asked. Irie nodded, "Y-yes. I'm in hurry so I can pass my report to my teacher and suddenly my bicycle broke."

"So Soichi, what do you plan in mind in the future?" Yamamoto asked in curiosity.

'Calling me on my first name already?' Irie thought but then answered him, "I… I'm actually planning to become a musician when I grow up."

'Just like our old Soichi' Tsuna thought as he sees the similarities of the two.

"Mucisian is not fit for you." Gokudera suddenly said which made Irie surprise. Gokudera faced him and also pointed at him. "You should become an engineer. Trust me that's a better future than you think."

"Better… future?" Irie questioned, not knowing what he means. Gokudera stood up, "Your bicycle is fix." He told them.

Tsuna and Irie stood up. Irie tried moving his bicycle and finally move.

"Ah it's really fix" Irie said in surprise.

Tsuna smiled to his right hand, "That was amazing Gokudera-kun." Gokudera smiled to his Juudaime's words, "That was nothing at all Juudaime."

Yamamoto laugh, "That's just like you."

"Shut up" Gokudera glared the Rain Guardian.

Irie looked at them happily, "Thank you so much, I wonder how I could repay you from your kindness."

Tsuna wave his hand in front of him, "N-no need Soichi, we're happy that we could help you. Oh you better hurry now and give that report of yours or you'll be late." He reminded which made Irie get in bit panic, "O-oh our right. Thank you again and I hope we can meet again."

Yamamoto gave a grin, "Of course we will."

"We'll meet again Soichi." Tsuna reassured him that made Irie smiled.

He bowed to them as his farewell then ride to his bicycle. He rides away, heading to his destination. When they were sure he was truly gone, Gokudera asked his Juudaime.

"Do you think he'll get involved in the mafia again Juudaime?"

Tsunayoshi didn't answer immediately as he thinks about Irie Soichi. After a long thinking, he answered. "I don't know Gokudera-kun. He is a great help when he's with us at the same time, I don't want him to destroy his innocent life so… I don't know. Maybe I'll just let the time flow according to its will."

Yamamoto smiled for him, "Don't worry Tsuna. If ever he will get involve, he will surely choose the path on something he will never regret." Tsuna smiled to that, "Thank you Yamamoto. So, shall we go now?"

The two nod and walked away, that was also when they had met up with Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called out as she wave her hands to them. Lambo was also calling them with I-pin. Ryohei was just grinning and Kyoko smiling to them.

The three can't help but smile to them.

Yamamoto went to Gokudera and whispered, "Try seducing Haru again Gokudera." Gokudera blushed a bit before turning away, "Shut up, even if she had become my wife back in our world, it doesn't mean we'll be together again."

"I'm sure you will Gokudera-kun, I can guarantee it." Tsuna encouraged Gokudera in whispered. Gokudera can't help but smile and nod, "Thank you Juudaime."

The three run, joining with them.

* * *

The evening came when the phone ring and Tsunayoshi answered. It was a call from Talbot. They spoke something that made Tsunayoshi happy. After their long discussion, he thanks him and put down the phone. Tsunayoshi sigh, it was really going well.

'Time to call Reborn.'

Tsuna then took his mobile phone and begun dialing his number, to call Reborn.

'Time to gather the Arcobaleno and end the Curse.'

.

* * *

 **Omakes**

* * *

 **Omake 1-** **Wrong Move Byakuran** **  
** **(Just after talking to Kawahira-san)**

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsunayoshi with Yamamoto and Gokudera turn around and meet Byakuran, smiling like an innocent child and seems very happy.

"Byakuran" Tsuna was bit surprise on his sudden arrival.

"What are you doing here white freak?" Gokudera asked to Byakuran.

Byakuran was smiling as he answered, "Well I actually heard about you guys planning on lifting the Arcobaleno Curse right? Kindly not continue? I was thinking on taking them in near future."

The three didn't react much but bit surprise on his sudden statement. Tsunayoshi smiled sweetly, not a good sign at all.

"Are you telling me that you will form the Milfiore Famiglia?" Tsuna asked, hiding his venom tone with his sweet voice.

Byakuran nod multiple time, telling him yes.

Tsunayoshi drop his sweet smile and turn into a sadistic side of his, "Gokudera, Yamamoto"

Both were immediately around Byakuran and grab him. He found it questioning until he had realize he had triggered something which he will soon regret it.

.

 **Omake 2 -** **Demon Sawada Nana**  
 **(Future Time)**

"NANA I'M HOME!" Iemitsu yelled happily when he opened the door. It was actually been two years ever since he came back, which is the day of the Ring Conflict.

Instead of a warming 'Welcome Back' from his beloved wife Nana, he was greeted by a wind that just blew around him. The house was actually deadly silence, like no one was home. Iemitsu really found it questioning. Why is everything so silence? Did everyone went out? On the trip? Without him telling where they are going?

As he kept asking his mind, he finally stop when he saw Nana, his beloved wife came out from the Dining room and seems happy… with hidden of something else.

"Welcome Back Honey, how are you doing?" Nana asked sweetly.

Iemitsu who didn't notice a small venom tone of her sweet voice replied with a grin, "I'm completely fine Nana, the work was really tough. You know when I-"

Before he could continue, an unnoticed knife was thrown to him who barely hit to his neck. He slowly turn around and his eyes widen in surprise that it was a knife who almost hit him, he actually didn't notice because he was busy thinking an excuse for her.

He returns back his gaze to Nana, still in surprise look. It became more when he saw a deadly aura around her wife. His wife who was suppose to be sweet and loving was turning to demon and dangerous which he can never compare to his battle, mafia war or even to his boss, Timoteo's wrath.

Nana then slowly advanced herself to him, holding another knife in hand, and talking sweet with venom tone. "Honey… kindly tell me what job are you truly doing and… what is the real reason for your not coming back all this time?"

Iemitsu was now turning pale and he knew his life was in danger. Should he run? Should he fight? Before he could even decide, Nana's quick move gave a hell out of him.

On the couch, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi were hiding there. They were actually afraid on the current Maman since they never saw how furious she is before. After learning that her husband was coming back, her mood change which they found it dangerous. Tsuna warn them to hide if ever his parents confronted to one another. He also asked Ieyuji to have a walk so he his mind won't gain a nightmare experience, making him witness the true hell of their mother that is.

"M-Ma-Maman is… scary… my ranking told me that M-Mamman was the first scariest wife around the world." Fuuta in murmured, his body was trembling in fear. It can also be hear from his voice too.

I-pin who can see nodding multiple times, agreeing to Fuuta 100% of her life and also trembling like Fuuta. Bianchi was just pale, even so, her eyes show fear too which she marked on her mind that never get across on the mother/wife's anger.

As they think how fearful Maman was, they heard a snickering chuckle. They all turn to Lambo who's enjoying and also holding a camera in hand. It seems he was planning on taking a video about everything.

'I know everyone will like to see this.' Lambo thought as he kept taking video on the pleading Iemitsu and the demon Nana.

The three can't help but sweat drop on sight.

Later,

The video that was taken by Lambo was being watched by both Tsuna and Reborn in Tsuna's room. Tsuna paled at the same time pity his father while Reborn can't help but laugh.

"Maman was actually scary. It can compare to the demon now Tsuna." Reborn commented as he enjoy seeing Iemitsu suffer on the video. How he wishes he was there to watch it. Maybe joining too wasn't a bad idea.

Tsuna can't help but laugh brokenly. 'Kaasan in my world and here were both same… scary'

.

 **Omake 3 – Future Wife** **  
** **(Future Time, 3 days later after Omake 2)**

"Tsu-kun!" Ieyuji suddenly called out to his brother which surprises him.

They were currently on Ieyuji's room with Reborn, both brothers were doing their homework and Reborn's job was to watch over them and tutor Ieyuji.

"Wha-what is it Yuji-kun?" Tsuna asked his younger brother.

For some reason, Ieyuji can't help but blush because of his question that he was about to ask his brother. Tsuna kept waiting while Reborn stayed quiet, letting them to have a quick break.

It took time to gain his courage and asked him, "H-How can I seduce K-Kyoko-chan?"

Tsuna after registering the question can't help but flinch himself. Reborn found it interesting as he would love to hear Tsuna's answer.

Tsuna kept quiet for a while before questioning him first, "A-are you serious?"

Ieyuji nod multiple times, telling to his brother yes. He wanted Kyoko to be his bride someday and he will do whatever it takes to make her his. Tsuna for some reason doesn't know what to say. Well… in his world… Kyoko-chan was…

"W-well? At least you know something Tsu-kun. You came from another parallel world and I'm sure you know about Kyoko-chan too so… c-can you tell me?"

Tsuna was thinking deeply, he can't help but get worried. "Yuji-kun"

Ieyuji was waiting for his answer. Tsuna finally giving up clap his hand together in front of him and bow to him a bit, "I'm sorry Yuji-kun but… I can't help you on that matter!"

Ieyuji was shock, "W-wha-why? D-did Kyoko-chan have someone on your world?"

"Y-yeah and… I think it will be a hard challenge… Yuji-kun… for you… so… I don't know and I can't help you." Tsuna said in apology.

Ieyuji then gave a determination look as he asked which made Tsuna pale. " Who. Was. It?"

Tsuna wanted to run away but it seems even Reborn don't want him to run. He gulped in fear as he slowly went closer to his ears and whispered the name of the person that Kyoko fell in love in his world. Ieyuji hearing the name made him pale that soon burst out the room crying.

Tsuna sigh in relief at the same time, feel bad for his younger twin brother.

"So it was Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said it loud after hearing the name even if he had whispered it to his ears.

Tsuna nod as a yes. That's why he told him it was impossible. If ever Hibari still have love to her, he will surely take her again and make her his again.

"So you're not the one Tsuna?" Reborn asked in bit amuse on what he was about to learn about the future parallel world.

Tsuna gave a small smile, "W-well I do admit that she became my long time crush but it didn't go well between us so we separate ways. Even so we're still friends and what's unbelievable to us is she ends up with Hibari-san."

Reborn nod in amusement, "Then who became your wife? Miura Haru?"

"She's Gokudera-kun's future wife which became surprise on the two while all of us love to see them together. Their child also became my son's wife."

"Hmmm… Chrome Dokuro?"

"Chrome was Mukuro's dear wife. He'll kill me if ever I stole her from him and I'm sure she will choose to be by his side than me."

"Those became an interesting pair."

"I'll agree with that Reborn."

"I-pin?"

"Reborn she's a child and much younger than me. Beside she will be with Lambo."

"Kurogawa Hana?"

"Oniisan's wife... Reborn I don't know why we're talking about my future wife but I think you should worry about Bianchi. You two didn't become together in the end, are you okay with that?"

"Hmmm… if we didn't become together then that's too bad."

"… I don't feel like you care about her Reborn."

"I just let the fate flow for me… back on the topic Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Who became your wife?"

The room became silence. Reborn as he observes Tsuna can see his uneasiness and… embarrassment?

Tsuna decided to stand up and went to the tutor. He was nervous but in the end he whispered the name of the person that became his wife.

Reborn after hearing the name widen his eyes and then glare at him.

"You can never take HER away from me!"

"HIEEEEEEE!"

Soon the room can only be heard guns and explosions.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Somehow I able to make it longer. Some might have wrong grammar so sorry about that. For now, how was this chapter? Unfortunately next chapter was now my last chapter that will be released on next Friday.**

 **Thank you to all readers, reviews, followers and favorites. I hope you all like this chapter and... looking forward on the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 Rainbow

**lChapter 20: The New Bond**

It was morning when Reborn return back to Japan. He sighed and smiled, for some reason he had taken a like here in Japan and mostly wanting to see Tsuna again. At the same time, it makes him wonder.

Reborn remembered the call he received from Tsuna which was the same time he was being sent back to Japan for a certain task. He was called to ask if ever he could gather all Arcobaleno here in Japan for a certain matter. He tried to persuade him about why but he never told and hanged it up.

Reborn sigh again, but let it slide for now as he called every Arcobaleno and told them they will gather on the certain place that Tsuna had told him. Namimori Shrine.

Reborn soon arrived to Namimori Shrine and only Fon, Colonnello, Lal, Skull and Aria were present.

"Yo kora." Colonnello greet.

Reborn just nod and joined with them.

"The others?" Reborn asked.

"Viper doesn't want to go while I don't know for Verde." Lal answered him.

"HOY Reborn! Why did you call us all here? I'm a busy man you know." Skull said which earned him a dangerous glare from Reborn that he immediately panic. "O-of course if it's you then its fine… Re-Reborn… sempai..."

"Is there something wrong Reborn?" Aria asked this time. Reborn shook his head, "I called you here because Tsuna told me to gather us all."

"Tsunayoshi? Why all of the sudden?" Fon questioned.

"I don't know. I asked but he hang me up." Reborn answered which somehow irritate him.

They all stayed quiet for a while until a familiar crowed voice was heard. Turning around, it was Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna smiled brightly as seeing them, "Ah they're here and welcome back Reborn!"

Reborn smiled, "Yeah"

They all approached them. Tsuna looked around and asked, "Where's Mammon and Verde?"

"Those two won't be coming Tsunayoshi\\." Fon answered in apologetic tone. Tsuna became disappointed, "That can't be..."

"So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who won on the Ring Conflict and also the one who destroyed the Eclipse Flame." Aria said as she observed the teen.

Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Pleasure to meet you Aria-san. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo's Twin brother."

Aria smiled to his politeness, "Please to meet you too Sawada-kun, although I don't know how you know my name."

Reborn turned to him, "Tsuna there is something that-" Tsuna cut him off, "Reborn can you persuade the two to come? This is very important so can you?"

"Just what is this about?" Lal asked, not liking that she knows nothing, all of them do.

"Don't worry Lal, you'll know soon… So, mind answering Tsuna's question?" Yamamoto said.

Colonnello studied at them carefully before answering Tsuna's question. "They will never come without knowing the reason, that's how those two are."

Tsuna face palm, "Oh, I forgot about that" He turned to his right-hand man, "Gokudera-kun, can you hack their communication system?"

Gokudera smiled brightly as he answered him, "Yes Juudaime, do you want me to call them?"

"Please do." Tsuna said which made Gokudera immediately go to work as he took out his Laptop and do the job.

They all kept waiting until Gokudera finally got an answer, it was Verde. He showed up on haft of the laptop's monitor.

They heard Verde sigh, "Just how did you able to hack on my computer just to talk to me?"

Gokudera smirkrd, "Someone taught me on the good way." He then became serious, "So where are you? We need you to come here in Namimori Shrine as soon as possible."

Verde chuckled, "So what makes you think I would go there and join? Are you the once who made Reborn call all of us?"

Another call was answered and this time, it was Mammon/Viper. It was only a voice call.

"Yare yare, what do you want this time?" Mammon asked.

"Oh, he called you too." Verde said and Mammon didn't answer.

Gokudera sigh and told them, "Would the two of you please come here as soon as you can? We need you two to be here."

"I refuse." Verde immediately answered.

"I won't without any money." Mammon answered.

Gokudera turned back to his boss. Tsuna nod, telling him a silent message.

Gokudera turned back and gave a tempting tone on the two. "Even it means about removing that curse of yours?" That made all the Arcobaleno surprise. Removing the curse? Those this people know about the Arcobaleno Curse? Do they mean they know how to break it? Gokudera continued, "We will give you one hour. Come to know more."

Gokudera immediately off both calls before those two try to question him more.

Tsuna sigh, disappointed ones again. "I wanted to surprise everyone but because of those two we have no choice but to spoil it."

Yamamoto laughs and went to Tsuna to cheer him up, "Maa maa don't be like that, its fine if they know."

"That's right Sawada." Ryohei went beside him, "It's working perfectly and I'm sure those two will come in EXTREME!"

Tsuna smiled on both of them, "Thank you Yamamoto, Oniisan."

"Hoy kora"They all faced Colonnello. "Are you serious about it kora?" Colonnello questioned, a disbelief and shock on the tone.

Tsuna smiled and answered him, "Yes. It will be my thanks for helping us from the Eclipse Flame. I wanted it to be a surprise but well it was ruin. We need those two to come if they wanted their curse remove."

"But how do you know how to remove the curse?" Aria asked seriously.

Tsuna glanced to Reborn, like telling him a silent answer. Reborn understood he was trying to say immediately.

"Are you saying that…" Reborn trailed off, somehow can't believe it will be coming true. Tsuna nedded, "We able to do it before so why not now? Everything is prepared so all we have to do is to wait for all Arcobaleno's arrival and so are our guess helpers."

"Before?" Fon questioned. He looked on his nephew, he could tell he knew what he's talking about. "Kyoya mind telling me everything now?"

Hibari glanced him for a second and looked away, "Ask the Omnivore."

"Kufufufu don't be like that to your infant uncle Skylark, a bad manner child you could be." Mukuro teased as it made Hibari become irritated and with just a second, two were fighting like no tomorrow.

"Aren't you going to stop those two?" Lal asked them.

"Don't worry, they were just bored and decide to waste their time to each other." Lambo said, he's now in Ryohei's shoulder.

Chrome nodded, agreeing to Lambo's statement. They all decided to have a chattering on as they wait.

* * *

Almost an hour, both Verde and Viper/Mammon arrived at the meeting place.

"Oh, good you two were here." Tsuna said after his chat with Reborn and Aria.

Verde adjust his glasses and start asking, "Now we're here, mind telling me about how you will remove our curse?"

"Maa maa you will find that out soon" Yamamoto said. Tsuna stood up and turned on the side, "You finally arrived as well. I thank you for your coming Talbot-san."

An old man appeared from the bush, carrying something on his arms and chuckling.

"It was nothing. To think people like you exist, I would gladly done the job and perfectly succeed." Talbot answered his greetings.

On the other side, the Vindice also appeared with Bermuda on Jagger's shoulder.

" **Hmmm looks like everything are prepared correct?** " Bermuda questioned.

Tsuna faced him in seriousness, he nodded. "But are you sure about your decision? You can no longer turn back if you accept this offer." He wanted to make sure they are ready for the consequence.

" **At the same time you can never remove their curse without us. Do not worry Tsunayoshi, we have made up our mind and it will be our way of revenge against him.** " Bermuda assured at the same time serious on his answer.

Tsuna closed his eyes, even it pains him, he will accept their decision. Jagger went to him and gave him an attaché case.

" **Hold this Tsunayoshi, open it once we're done.** " Bermuda told him.

Tsunayoshi was hesitating at first but then accepted it. "Take care." Tsuna's farewell word for them which they nod as thanks.

"Wait"

They all turned to Reborn in questioning expression.

Reborn smirked "The last time we had talked, you asked if ever you'll have an Arcobaleno trial, right?"

Tsuna and the Guardians looked on each other and then returned back to him and nodded.

"We did" Gokudera said, confirming they did.

Reborn's smirk turned to smile. Colonnello immediately knew what Reborn was thinking and smirked, liking the idea. Fon sigh and smiled, silently agreeing. Mammon didn't react much but agreed. Verde again adjust his glasses, agreeing. Aria smiled brightly, agreeing too. Skull was the only one who doesn't know what they were thinking.

"Then you may take it." Reborn told them which surprised them.

"B-but Reborn a-are you sure? I mean we haven't done any trial and-" Tsuna was cut off when Colonnello spoke.

"You already showed me your strength kora, on the Ring Conflict I never thought how strong you are and even fight just like Reborn here kora. I have no problem at all, giving you my seal kora." Colonnello told him with great satisfaction and Lal just smirk to it.

Fon was the next to speak. "I agree with Colonnello Tsunayoshi. I too had found the thing I been looking for so I think there was no need to do such trial."

Mammon sighed, "Yare yare, normally I won't be doing this without any money involvement but… I too had seen the truth upon you so I will make this as an exception."

Verde was next to speak. "I never had met you or talked to you but I could entrust this seal of mine to you. I would also be glad if you can help me in some of my experiments."

Tsuna sweat drop while Lambo immediately shouted his protest, "Like I'll let you over my dead body Freak!"

Aria giggled on sight and everyone turned to her. She spoke, "Talking to you a minute ago was fun. I can see how you accept everyone around you and you do things without meeting any exchange, just like what was happening now… that's why I too would be happy to give you my seal Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Arai-san" Tsuna was touch to every Arcobaleno's words.

Skull finally understanding what they were thinking cleared his throat and speaks. "Vongola… I don't know what made everyone agree to this but… I could see your overwhelming strength so I too will accept you. You better be grateful to someone like me." He pointed out.

Tsuna just smiled to that while Reborn said in the matter-of-fact tone. "Of course he's stronger than you. You are our lackey after all."

Skull was hit and Colonnello laugh as he agrees to that. Reborn turned back to Tsuna.

"Wear your Ring Tsuna, we shall give you our seal, as our thanks." Reborn told him.

Tsuna smiled, thanking him back. He wore his Vongola Ring and pointed it to them. Everyone's pacifier began to glow as they all went to his ring. It was a beautiful sight as the Rainbow had truly formed to their pacifier and the Ring.

Everyone's Vongola Ring was glowing, receiving the seal as well and soon, a sparkling light came out to them. A sign that they had completed the seal from the Arcobalenos.

After it was done, the Vongola Ring began to glow which they found it questioning. Soon, an unexpected voice was heard.

"You are truly worthy to inherit my will, Vongola Decimo."

They all look on the person who spoke and a Sky Dying Will Flame came out in front of him.

"Tha-that's-" Tsuna said in disbelief, for he know who was that person who shall appear before them.

The person appeared as he was wearing the gloves with a roman numerical number I and sky Dying Will Flame in hands and forehead. It was the first generation boss and founder of Vongola Famiglia, Vongola Primo.

"V-Vongola Primo!" Gokudera can't help but voice out his shock on seeing him.

Everyone too was surprised. Where did he come from? How did he show himself to them? And the most importantly, why is he here!?

"A-Aria-san did you call out the will of the Vongola Primo from our ring?" Tsuna asked Aria. He was really surprise which he never expect for him to come out. Aria turned to him and answered, "N-no I didn't call anyone Tsunayoshi-kun."

"No one called me Vongola Decimo. I appeared on my own free will." Vongola Primo informed them which surprise Tsuna and his Guardians.

Talbot can't help but chuckle, "It's been a while Vongola Primo. I never thought of seeing you again."

Vongola Primo turned to Talbot and smiled, "Same here my friend." He faced them. "I appeared before you for a reason, Vongola Decimo and his Guardians."

They can't help but be serious. Vongola Primo smiled to them as he informs them on why he had appeared before them.

"Vongola Decimo and his Famiglia, I'd like you to inherit our will. I'm very sure you all know very well what it was correct?"

They all nod.

"To be a Vigilante Group." Chrome said as she answered him. Vongola Primo nod, "That's right… To achieve that will, I will grant you the real power of those rings."

"You mean the Real appearance of the Vongola Ring?" Yamamoto asked in surprise. Vongola Primo nodded as his yes.

"Kufufufu so you're asking us show our resolve to you correct?" Mukuro questioned, interested on what he was planning.

Another voice was heard which was familiar to Tsuna and his Guardians.

"There was no need to have those tests. We already had seen your resolve within the Vongola Ring."

Storm Dying Will Flame came out just behind and right side of Vongola Primo. The First generation of Vongola Storm Guardian appeared before them.

"G" Gokudera called out.

G smirked, "Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian of Vongola Decimo. The bond between you and your Boss is already unbreakable that no one could ever break. It is a wonderful sight that you not only prioritize the boss but also the whole Famiglia. Your resolve to protect each one of them is wonderful, very fit as the Storm Guardian."

Gokudera smirked back. He was actually happy on his words for him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

Another foreign voice called which Yamamoto and the others recognized. On the right side of Vongola Primo, a Rain Dying Will Flame came out. The person appeared to them and it was the First Generation of Vongola Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu.

"I am glad I had finally met you Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi." Asari said with a smile. Yamamoto can't help but smile back too, "Me too Asari Ugetsu."

Asari nodded, "Yamamoto Takeshi I too had seen your resolve within that Ring. Your strong will to protect your friends and family. A true Rain who washes the sadness and give comfort for the Famiglia indeed." Yamamoto gave his big grin, very flattered on his words.

The Sun Dying Will Flame soon came out just beside Asari Ugetsu. The person appeared was the First Generation of Vongola Sun Guardian, Knuckle.

"Hello Everyone, I'm Knuckle, the Sun Guardian of Vongola Primo. Sasagawa Ryohei of Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian." Ryohei stepped forward, "W-wha-what is it?"

Knuckle smiled, "I had seen your resolve too Sasagawa Ryohei. You are the Sun who fear nothing and shine for the Famiglia and protects them from any means and danger. I am truly impressed on how bright your resolve."

Ryohei was so happy that he can't help but shout louder than his normal volume. "I'M SO HAPPY TO THE EXTREME KNUCKLE!"

Knuckle can't help but laugh, "Me too in Extreme."

G covers his ears from Ryohei's loudness while Asari was laughing and Primo smiling for them.

Another Dying Will Flame appeared just beside G. It was a Lightning Dying Will Flame. The person appeared before them and it was the First Generation of Vongola Lightning Guardian, Lampo.

"Hmm Vongola Decimo's Lightning Guardian was a brat, much more a child?" Lampo sigh, "You got to be kidding me." Hearing a word 'child' made Lambo angry, but then an idea pop out to his mind and gave his revenge. "Ah Tsuna-nii it's a BROCCOLI!" Lambo shouted as he pointed Lampo.

Tsuna flinched, Hibari hummed, Chrome looked away, Mukuro chuckled, Gokudera cough and Yamamoto froze. It seems only Ryohei didn't hear it while the other occupants sweat drop. A Vein of anger pop to Lampo's head and shouted in anger.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU COW BRAT!"

"Lampo calm down, it's just a child." Vongola Primo said as he tries to calm his Lighting Guardian. Lambo shouted back, "DON'T CALL ME A CHILD!"

Tsuna went to his youngest Guardian and pat his head. "Now now Lambo don't be so angry." Tsuna said, trying to calm his Lightning Guardian.

Lampo look away but spoke, "A brat like you sure have a strong resolve which I never thought a child could have." Lambo who heard a word 'child' wanted to shout again but seeing Lampo seriousness about something hold him back and let him continue. "You have a strong will to protect those precious to you. You take the danger to protect them, just like a Lightning Guardian should be… A lightening rod to protect the famiglia."

Lambo can't help but smile, 'Of course I am! I am the great Lambo-sama, the one who will protect Tsuna-nii from any harm.' He declared to himself.

Another Dying Will Flame appeared, this time, there were two. One was Cloud Flame and the other one was Mist Flame. Both appearances showed up, revealing the Cloud Flame was the First Generation of Vongola Cloud Guardian, Alaude and the Mist Flame was the First Generation of Vongola Mist Flame, Daemon Spade.

"Oya oya, if it is Daemon Spade… Kufufufu" Mukuro said.

Daemon can't help but smirked, "Nice meeting you again, Rokudo Mukuro." He then faced Chrome, "Is she the other Mist Guardian? Chrome Dokuro right?"

Chrome nod as her response. Daemon can't help but smirked even more.

"You two are indeed surprising. Two Mist who has a resolve to protect their light, their Sky and Boss. Both of you will do whatever it takes to protect your Sky, making lies and only shows the truth to your light and the family. A great Mist holders indeed." Daemon said, there were no hidden lies to his words.

Mukuro chuckled while Chrome Smiled, liking his statement about them.

Alaude observed the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari's eyes were close and not really expecting much. Alaude kept observing him.

"Alaude" Vongola Primo called out, demanding something which made Alaude huff.

"Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Alaude called out which made Hibari open his eyes to face him. He continued, "Even staying aloof from people around you, you still able to adapt and serve well to protect those who were suppose to be protected... You were indeed a fitting right to become a Cloud."

Hibari smirked, liking his words. He glared at him, "Then I can bite you to death right?"

Ryohei and Yamamoto immediately react, trying to stop him.

"Hoy Hibari EXTREMELY DON'T!"

"Hi-Hibari calm down okay okay." Yamamoto said, waving his hands to stop him.

Alude looked away. Vongola Primo smiled to his Cloud Guardian then faced the Sky.

"Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Vongola Primo called out.

Tsuna turned to him straightly, his composing turn to his boss mode without him noticing it. Reborn found it marvelous.

"I had seen your Lifeless state through your memories from the Ring. I had felt all your emotion and your resolve form it too. On your Lifeless days, not ones you gave any grudge to those who insult you and pain you. You fought back but not ones you never thought of not caring them. On the day where your own Twin Brother hurt you, you only showed pity and sadness. You have a strong resolve to save him, save him from the Eclipse Flame… You keep on the truth and care for those you care more than anyone else."

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you… Giotto-san"

Vongola Primo whose name was Giotto smiled.

The whole First Generation spoke in union, "Accept our Will and so your inheritance, Vongola Decimo and his Guardians."

All of them glowed in their perspective color at the same time, their Vongola Ring glowed. That was when the Flames from the Ring coming out, like its beginning to change. Everyone found it amazing as the whole Flame were in union. The Ring was soon revealed to them. It was the true Form of the Vongola Ring. The First Generation soon disappeared after that.

Everything was in silence as they stared a nostalgic form of the Real Form of Vongola Ring. The Ring that was destroyed by Enma on their world, but now it won't happen here since they already end the conflict that will soon about to happen.

Tsuna turned to every one of his Guardians and Friends. They were all smiling as they look the Real Form of the Vongola Ring and faced back their Sky. They then turned to the Arcobalenos, Vindice and Talbot.

"Then, shall we begin?" Tsuna questioned.

They all nod, excited that finally, the curse they had will be lifted.

* * *

Soon, the sphere object was now on the center and Talbot instructs them what to do.

"All of you, put out your flames and give everything inside the sphere."

They all released their flames and put everything on the sphere. Everyone including Arcobalenos was giving their flames to the sphere. The most once who gave their flames were Tsuna and his Guardians. They were giving everything until they all successfully remove the curse and put all the power of the Pacifier inside the sphere with the Vindicares.

The others thought that they had finally able to return back on their original bodies… but…

"Why the heck we are still babies!?" Skull shouted in question.

They all looked on the only person that had grown up and that's Lal Mitch.

"But I return back to normal, why not them?" Lal asked them. Tsuna answered, "Well we all indeed succeed removing the curse but you have to grow up again to return back to your original bodies."

"Grow up?" Colonnello repeated in shock. Verde studied closely to Lal nodded in angreement, "It might be the case, since from out of all of us, Lal is the only one who has the haft curse."

Colonnello who heard sigh in relief, "That's a good news, was it Lal kora?"

Lal smirked and nodded, agreeing to him.

"I EXTREMELY HEAR THE BELLS! IS IT TIME FOR THE WEDDING!?" Ryohei shouted which earns the two to blush on the sudden word 'Wedding'.

Aria kept staring on the situation, relief and filled of joy was coming to her. That's when someone tabs her shoulder and turned to that person, it was Yamamoto with a smile on his lips.

He smiled wider, "Now you will not die early than you expect to be Aria-san. Be sure to take care of your soon to be child."

Aria's tears finally came out as she smiles in real joy.

"Tha-thank you so much everyone." Aria told them as she cry in tears of joy.

They all smiled, glad that somehow, they helped the Sky Arcobaleno about her threatening illness that will soon take her life.

"Now we're done, I'm leaving." Hibari said as he turned around and left. Fon watched Hibari left for a moment then turned to Tsuna and smiled, "Thank you for helping us removed the curse. If you ever need me just call, I'll be there for you."

Tsuna was shocked at first and then gave a small smile, "Your welcome Fon but I think there was no need to do such thing. To know why, please go to Hibari-san. There is something important you should know and… tell him I permitted him to say it."

"Tsunayoshi?" Fon questioned but Tsuna gave no more answer. That made him determined and nodded. He quickly left the place, to catch up with his nephew Hibari Kyoya.

Reborn whispered to Tsuna, "Are you sure?" Tsuna nodded, "He's part of Hibari-san's family which made me surprise. He has a right to know about him."

Reborn nodded, accepting his decision.

"Mind filling us up to it too?" Mammon asked.

"Kufufufu not a chance." Mukuro said with a smirk which made Mammon irritate a little.

Chrome glanced to Mukuro, "Mukuro-sama don't tease Viper anymore or he might rampage out." Her tone was normal, it can't even tell if she was teasing him too or not.

Mammon was now irritated.

"They're consciously doing it… right?" Gokudera said as he looked on the three Mist users. Yamamoto laughs, "What do we expect? Mukuro love teasing Mammon no matter what."

"Were they that close?" Reborn asked, amuse already on what he was discovering about them. Ryohei answered loudly, "Of course they are in EXTREME Reborn!"

Colonnello laugh a bit, "You seem energetic Sasagawa Ryohei kora." Ryohei faced him in great firing spirit and loudness, "Of course I am Master Colonnello, now that your Curse is removed, once you return back to normal I'd like you to have a spar with me!"

Now that made everyone gave a questioning look.

"Master?" Lal asked, confuse on what he was saying. Ryohei turned to Tsuna in seriousness. "Sawada please permit me to let them know about us. I'll tell them for you."

"Can you?" Gokudera asked.

"Can you?" Lambo repeated who was now standing beside Gokudera.

Ryohei shouted on the two, "Are you insulting me Octopus Head!?"

"I'm asking you Turf Top!" Gokudera shouted back and the two were glaring on each other.

Yamamoto went between them as he tries to calm the two. Tsuna sigh, even so he had accepted it and let them know and soon, they all talked about it. They were all shocked on the discovery. Verde was the most one who kept asking them about how everything happened and so on.

After a long explanation, they all had accepted it and accepted them. The bond between them and the now ex-Arcobaleno became new and stronger. Tsuna went to Talbot who was waiting from afar and thank him for all his help with Reborn on his shoulder. The others also gave thanks to Talbot which he gladly accepted and left.

* * *

Soon, the others depart their ways, leaving only Reborn with them. They all decide to go to Namimori middle school to check on Fon and Hibari. They all went to the Committee room and found no one. They all then decide to check on the School Roof and finally, they found the two.

Fon was still shock as Hibari stood quiet on his place. They all silently approached the two. Reborn was the one who spoke.

"Did you hear everything Fon?" Reborn questioned.

Fon looked to them in still shock as his eyes were still wide eyes open. He finally breathes deeply multiple times to calm himself down before answering him.

"Yes, I heard everything. I never knew my only nephew was already dead." Fon said in disbelief and despairing tone. He looked back to Hibari, "You are not my nephew but his alternate self, correct?"

"Hn, and not your nephew." Hibari corrected him, pertaining to his real world.

Fon gave a painful smile, "I see… I finally know he's dead… even so… can you still be my nephew? You may not be my real nephew or your uncle in your world… but still… I can never change how I see you as my nephew… is that okay… Kyoya?"

Hibari's eyes widen for a bit, not expecting it at all. Mukuro found it amusing, to see the surprise look of the Skylark was something he will never regret to see.

They heard Hibird singing its Namimori Middle School Anthem. Hibari looked up to see Hibird for a bit then return to him. He answered him, "Fine" Fon smiled in gladness to his answered, "Thank you Kyoya… I must leave now… until then everyone, Kyoya."

Fon jumped back as he left. They all looked on the spot he just disappeared for a moment before Tsuna spoke.

"He needs time to recover from the truth… was it…?" Tsuna said, worried for Fon. Reborn nodded, "Hibari Kyoya is the only family left to his Family. To think he was already dead is something makes his heart shatter." He looked to Tsuna in assurance smile, "But don't worry, Fon is strong, he'll be fine."

Tsuna smiled, knowing he will.

"Bossu the case." Chrome reminded which being carried by Ryohei. Tsuna and the others finally decide to open it. When they did, they only saw few papers like some important files. Gokudera, Tsunayoshi and Reborn checked them carefully until confirming them.

"Juudaime, these are the papers for giving you everything the Vindice have, including its position." Gokudera said in surprise.

"Wa-wait, does that mean that…" Tsuna trailed off as Reborn finished it, "You'll become the Vindice's boss and you will hold all its authority Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi paled off, "N-no way, I never expect this to happen."

Yamamoto laughs and encourage Tsuna, "Don't worry Tsuna, we can do it. I mean, Ieyuji will become the Vongola Boss and you will become the Vindice Boss." Tsuna gave him a glaring look, "You missed something here."

"About that…" They all turned to Reborn. He continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola had finally decided that you will inherit the position as the next boss."

Tsuna's eyes were getting wide and shouted in surprise.

"EHHHHHH!?"

"F-for real Reborn-san!?" Gokudera asked in great delight to hear such wonderful news.

Mukuro chuckle, thinking it was an obvious answer. Chrome smiled, thinking the same thing.

"Horray!" Lambo shouted in great joy. Ryohei shouted in 'EXTREME' while Hibari gave a small smirk.

"W-Wha-Why? I-It was supposed to be Yuji-kun, n-not me!" Tsuna said in spluttering, still can't believe what he's hearing. Reborn answered, "It was Nono and your father's decision… and so is Baka Yuji."

"Eh?" Tsuna found it questioning.

Reborn decide to tell them what happened before Nono and him left to Japan.

 **Flashback**

" _To become a CEDEF Boss!?" Timoteo was surprise to hear that from Ieyuji._

 _Ieyuji nodded, "I want to be someone that could help Tsu-kun from anything. It will also be my way of suffering and paying for my sin for him."_

" _What do you mean Ieyuji-kun?" Timoteo questioned._

 _Ieyuji looked to Reborn, like telling him something which he completely understand and pull down his fedora. He turned back to his grandfather and told them everything about Tsuna and the others which surprised him._

 _Timoteo asked Reborn if it was true and Reborn replied him as a yes. Timoteo can't believe on what he had heard. Tsunayoshi-kun is dead but his alternate self came here, using the dead alternate self's body and live here. Timoteo at first won't accept such truth but in the end he did._

 _Timoteo accepted his proposal and it was needed for Iemitsu to learn the truth which Ieyuji found it no problem and nod. Reborn just stood there and listen as the two continue to their certain conversation._

 **End of Flashback**

Tsuna was shocked when he heard everything.

"For real? Yuji-kun said that?" Tsuna said, can't believe everything he was hearing. Reborn nodded, "Yes he did. Nono told everything to Iemitsu which he too was shock. He immediately called Nana to find the truth and it was indeed it is. He is also shock that she already knew about his real job."

"It was natural since we told her everything." Gokudera said the obvious fact.

Tsuna kept quiet, thinking on what he should do.

"What's wrong Tsuna-nii? Aren't you happy?" Lambo asked him.

"Of course I not happy, I mean… I don't want to become a mafia boss again." Tsuna said, seems… depress. Reborn raised his eye brow, "You already became a mafia boss and you don't want to be one again? Why? What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Tsuna repeated and slowly showed his depression expression to them. "PAPER WORKS REBORN, PAPER WORKS!"

They all kept quiet as registering his outburst words until they got it.

"Oh"

"Papers coming, papers waiting… papers…papers… GWAAAAAAA I DON'T WANT TO GO ON THE HELL AGAIN!" Tsuna shouted out loud.

"That can't be helped, it is the boss job" Reborn said, obviously the truth.

"That's why I don't want to become a boss Reborn!" Tsuna said as he burst out crying.

Gokudera and the others are panicking (except Mukuro and Hibari) and tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll help you on your paper works."

"That's right Tsuna, we're here for you."

"I can bring you many cakes as you like Tsuna-nii, I'll let you share some of my sweets too."

"Do not ever fear Sawada, I'm sure you can EXTREMELY do it!"

Tsuna looked at them in teary eyes but hidden was a danger, "Those assurances of yours make me tremble by the way, it always gone another way around!"

They now feel shivering, feeling now Tsuna's dark aura to them.

Reborn smirked, "It's finally decided so you have no choice Tsuna. Also, I'm here to tell you that I'll be your tutor."

"My tutor?" Tsuna questioned, there was a nostalgic feeling that was showing up after hearing that word to Reborn.

"That's right Tsuna so be prepared yourself, especially you won't be just handling Vongola but also Vendicare as well." Reborn said, evil smirk was already showing up.

Tsuna was now trembling in fear at the same time, more hell to come. Not only one hell he will soon about to face unlike on his own world but now two since the Vendicare add up to his future. Another reason was because of Reborn. It seems he still can't get over on his fear against Reborn. After so many frustrations, he finally snaps out as he shouted.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!"

* * *

Later, Reborn was welcome by everyone and this time, he will now staying on Tsuna's room. He informed Ieyuji about him being accepted as the new candidate to become the next CEDEF boss which made him happy. Tsuna decided to have a word to Ieyuji about that matter alone.

"No, I had finally decided and you can never change my mind Tsu-kun." Ieyuji said. Both brothers were now talking inside to Ieyuji's room.

"Are you sure about your decision Yuji-kun? Taking the CEDEF's position also means engaging much danger than I do. You will never escape to many battles that are about to come and you will do nothing other than fight for Vongola's sake." Tsuna reasoned.

Ieyuji nodded, "I know that. Reborn informed too but I think that is more beneficial for me to pay for my sin."

"Yuji-kun I-" Tsuna was then cut off by his younger brother.

"Please, let me pay for my sin. I know you had forgiven me and I know it wasn't me who killed my real brother but… it will never change that he died with my own hands and weakness, not noticing that Eclipse Flame at all." Ieyuji gave a determining look to Tsuna which surprise him. "That's why let me do it Tsu-kun, I will never fail, I will always do whatever it takes to help you and protect you, as your brother and twin."

Tsuna was speechless as he heard everything from his twin. It seems he had thought about his decision more than hundred times and finally decided to do it without any question. Tsuna can finally see the resolve of his brother which was something he was longing to see. The eyes of determination. Knowing this, he can no longer argue to his little twin brother to change his mind.

"Fine, I will take the boss position as they want me to…" Ieyuji smiled when he heard it and Tsuna add it up which surprise him. "But, you will always return back on my side. Become strong Yuji-kun and live without any regrets."

Ieyuji smiled on his brother's words and nodded, "Happily agreed Tsu-kun"

* * *

Next day school, Tsuna decided to cut class for a while as he was alone on the school roof, feeling the breeze of the wind. He felt someone approaching him.

"It's bad to cut class Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled and turn around "I know but just ones Reborn."

Reborn was standing there. He went on the fence and sat beside him. Tsuna stared Reborn for a minute then on the sight in front of him.

"Talk to Baka Yuji already?" Reborn asked. Tsuna nodded, "Yes, I will no longer stop him. I had seen his full resolve to his decision which is hard to break."

Reborn smiled, "I agree. It was really surprising for Baka Yuji to have such kind of resolve within him."

Tsuna laugh for a bit, even him think like that sometimes.

"Reborn… I'm accepting the position of the boss and return Vongola as its rightful glory, as I promise to Vongola Primo and Daemon." Tsuna declared his goal to him. Reborn smirked, liking it. "I'm looking forward on teaching you that I know my alternate self had already taught you Dame Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprise, how did Reborn know his nickname? Reborn who can read him answered, "For some reason Dame Tsuna, I dreamed about my alternate self. He told me to watch over you."

"He did?" Tsuna asked and Reborn nodded.

Tsuna found it funny but thankful. His Reborn was a caring person, even if he won't voice it out. He was truly indeed thankful to him, for everything. Reborn who can see Tsuna that happy on what he had heard can't help but smile, a real smile for him.

Reborn offered his right hand in front of him, "I'm looking forward for becoming my student Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled and accepted his hand, shake it in agreement. "I am too Reborn, please take care of me"

Both smiled on each other. Now, the new bond and friendship has formed each other.

.

.

.

 **Fin** **  
** **(Play "Yakusoku no Basho E" of KHR as an ending song)**

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **I do not own the song too, it was the song that inspires me to make this story/fanfic.**

 **Last chapter of Souless Sky... Thank You everyone for those who read, review, followed and favorite. You really made your author happy, knowing that everyone were looking forward on my story.**

 **TransparentAnswer thank you for your help on my other chapters, it wouldn't become a great chapter without your help.**

 **Those who review in questioning something about my story as well, they sometimes let me know some of the part that your author didn't able to think about.**

 **Well, hope you like this last chapter. There may also some questions that your author didn't able to put but I did made another one. It was titled as "** **Souless Sky Extra** **", it was my beforemath story... (Ignore the bad pun... *sweat drop*). It was only one chapter but long enough to read so hope that you readers will like it. I post it at the same time of this chapter so you will immediately see it.**

 **I again thank you everyone for reading this Fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S.**

 ***Sigh...* I knew something was missing on my Chapter 19 and finally I know why... Sorry everyone, Yuni/Uni is not the answer. Remember that Yuni/Uni likes Gamma in canon? Maybe on the future arc but I don't really know on the Representative Arc... still, she's not the answer.**

 **Bianchi? ...*paled* I feel the world is crumbling to its destruction...**

 **Again, Sorry.**


	21. SPECIAL Chapter 21 Skies & Rainbow

**Chapter 21: My Last Message, Thank You**

12 years later

Deep within the forest in night time, things are very quiet and peaceful around but hearing closely, there are sounds of guns and yelp of men can be heard. Somewhere, there were men dying from the shot and elsewhere they were being slashed by something sharp, like a sword. Many more men were running around as most running to escape while the other men were chasing the escaping enemies.

On the side of those who were chasing, there are four people who stand out as they can easily catch up with their enemy and kill them. Those who were escaping were trying to fight back as they use their gun to shoot but one of those four people burn their bullets. It was a surprising orange flame that was surrounding the hand of that person. A flame came out his feet and dash to them and spread his flame, killing them by burning them.

Only few were left and it was easily deal with by the other men, especially the other three. After everything was over, the moon shines on their location. It revealed the men who had died on the battlefield, blood everywhere and surviving group. The person who has an orange flame on his hands also been seen. He has a blond hair and eye color. Three of the outstanding members were walking on where he was standing. The man who wields a lance as his weapon, a woman who seems same age as the man wielding silver gun and another woman, older than the two, was holding a large rifle.

"It seems the battle is over, CEDEF Boss, Sawada Ieyuji" The older woman said.

The blond who was named Ieyuji was still in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He extinguished his flame and faced them with a smile.

"It seems that way, Lal-Sensei." Ieyuji said to the woman who was named Lal.

Lal just smirk. The man with them stretches his arms around.

"Ahhh… the fun is already over… I'm bored." The man said, he seems wanted more battle. The girl with him sighs, "I need a shower after this."

"You will after we get home Brina. Also, thanks for accompanying us Sadao." Ieyuji said on the two.

Lal Mitch, the ex failure Arcobaleno was now on her original form after the curse was lifted to their pacifier and was now married to Colonnello, the ex Rain Arcobaleno who was also already in his original form. Brina, Ieyuji's Lightning Guardian, member of CEDEF officer of Vongola Famiglia and right hand of Ieyuji. The man with them was Kuromishi Sadao, he was Ieyuji's Mist Guardian and also Mukuro's, Vongola Decimo's Haft Mist, Men and Vendicare men. Now Sawada Ieyuji, Vongola Decimo's Twin Little Brother was now the current Vongola's CEDEF Boss who had succeed his father's position.

Right now, they were currently on the mission to take down a certain famiglia who has declared a war against Vongola and they were sent to judge and finish them. Their mission was completed successfully.

"Everyone secure everything and be sure to prioritize our comrades who are injured. Those who can still move and fight more should scout around if ever there are enemies around hiding. Be sure none of them could escape, understood." Ieyuji ordered loud enough for everyone could hear.

"Yes Boss!" Everyone move around except four of them.

Ieyuji sigh and stretch his neck, it was tiring that they kept fighting for three days straight.

"I never knew being a CEDEF boss was so tiring." Ieyuji complained as he sat on the ground.

Lal chuckle on sight, "Why are you complaining? Wasn't this your desire to take?"

Ieyuji gave a small laugh, "Well, at least I'm not doing those mountains of paper works. Now I know why Tsu-kun never wanted to become a boss again." Remembering back when he got a time to visit his twin brother, Tsunayoshi, he was so shock that there are full of paper works on his office. It was even impossible to see him or even know if he's alive back then.

"Heh, that was true… I'll join with the others, searching for enemies if ever they're still around. Rest for now Yuji." Lal said before turning around and walked away.

"Thanks Lal-sensei" Ieyuji said as he took a nice breath since he can rest for a minute.

Brina smiled a bit as she decides to rest too. Sadao smirk as he decides to have a rest for a bit.

Seeing both were relaxing themselves, Ieyuji decide to have a chat with his Guardians.

"Sadao how's the Vendicare doing? I heard Hibari-sempai became the proxy boss with Rokudo-sempai." Ieyuji began.

Sadao chuckle before answering him, "Don't forget about myself there Yuji but I'll tell you we're doing fine. Although it was a tough job than I ever thought it would be. Capturing targets, investigating case and so forth." He sighs, "I felt like I lived as a detective and police life than a mafia life."

"Well Vendicare is like a police when comes to the underground world, only the difference was much worst penalty than normal police we all know." Brina said as she checks her silver gun carefully.

Ieyuji smiled to it, "Then how's Ken and Chikusa?" Remembering back, they too were now member of the Vindicare men under orders of Rokudo Mukuro.

"Heh, your Sun and Rain Guardian are doing well. They were so enthusiastic when comes to capturing their target. I can say they love their job." Sadao told as he remembers them. Thinking about it, they were now getting along, especially to Ken.

"Thinking about it, the other Mist Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Chrome Dokuro was the one who reviews the prisoner's case correct?" Brina questioned. Sadao smirk and nod, "That's right. Believe it but she's the one who can control both Rokudo and Hibari whenever they fight one another."

"No wonder Tsu-kun decide to put Chrome with Hibari-sempai and Rokudo-sempai." Ieyuji said, much to his relief. "Well, glad that they were doing well… Now that I think about it, I never heard about I-pin."

"Don't you know idiot?" Brina questioned, "She works under Vongola too, on the different circumstances than all of us."

"Really?" Ieyuji was somehow surprise to learn that I-pin was still involved too within the mafia. Brina nod as she told him about I-pin, "That girl was no longer a kid so Vongola Decimo finally let her do as she wish which was to join and work with us. Right now, I heard she has a same work with the Vongola's Lightning Guardian."

"Lightning… oh Lambo. Now that I think about it, those two were no longer kids…" Ieyuji said as he realize how time goes fly. "Wait, same as Lambo? Those that mean that…"

"That's right. That boy, Lambo's job was to gather much information. Without him, both Vendicare and Vongola have no idea what the other famiglias were doing." Brina told him which was really surprising on the two.

"But I heard from Tsu-kun that he'll never let Lambo have any job as long as he still doesn't finish high school." Ieyuji said and this time, Sadao answered him, "True but he actually can balance two works at the same time. I-pin can do it too and beside, I heard that they can only gather information not far away from where they live and especially their school. It also happened that was also the place where most Famiglia gather together in many kinds of reason."

"Now I think I-pin and Lambo were impressive, even they were still teens." Ieyuji said which really surprising for him.

Sadao as he think back remembered a certain person and asked, "Brina how's that weakling Cloud Guardian doing? What was his name again?"

"Mochida" Ieyuji answered the last question.

Brina glared on him, "Why are you asking me about that guy?"

"Well you two seem close to one another so you might know." Sadao answered. Brina sighs on his answer, "Do we look like close to you?" she questioned.

"More like lovely quarrel Brina." Sadao said in teasing which made Brina irritate and shoot him. Of course he able to avoid them all, "Don't be that angry Brina." Sadao said, still teasing her.

"Tch, like I know idiot. If you want to know, ask this boss of mine." Brina yelled as she pointed on her boss.

Ieyuji decide to talk, "Mochida was participating to his Kendo tournament. It was his desire to enter and win so he's pursues that dream. He told me that even if he was persuading his dream, he was still here to help us anytime if ever we wanted so just give a call."

"Tell him to die" Brina said as if she doesn't care about him. Sadao even added, "We don't need a weak person so he can stay to his dream."

"Don't be so harsh on him." Ieyuji said, somehow pity the way his teammates and Guardian sees him.

"Now we're done talking to that weakling, how are those Decimo's Guardians? That Storm guy, laughing Rain and noisy Sun."

Ieyuji answered him, "Gokudera was Tsu-kun's right hand like Brina to me. Yamamoto was Tsu-kun's left hand while Sasagawa-sempai is with the Varia. I heard some kind of job but I don't know much information other than that."

"Varia huh… Now that I think about it, a scientist name Verde who was called before as ex Lightning Arcobaleno was with you Vendicare, right?" Brina asked, wanting to confirm the information she had heard.

Sadao nod, "That's right and not just him, even Hibari's uncle, ex Storm Arcobaleno Fon was with us. I tried fighting against him but I lose."

"Arcobaleno huh… On our side, both Lal and Colonnello in CEDEF, Aria with her daughter name Yuni in Giglio Nero Famiglia that has allied with Vongola and Reborn too as Tsu-kun's adviser. Mammon still in Varia and… Who was the other one again?" Ieyuji seems forgot the other one.

"Skull, the ex Cloud Arcobaleno. I heard he was still working on the Famiglia he was still serving." Brina told him. Ieyuji hum on the information. Brina looked to Sadao and asked, "Hoy, I heard you recruit a new member. Who was he?"

"On the Vendicare side? You must be talking about Flan. I don't know much about him but Rokudo said he was his student and will now work under him." Sadao answered her.

"A new recruits huh… Now that I think about it, we have two new engineer that will soon join with us. I still don't know their name thought." Ieyuji said as he remembers the information that was informed him several weeks ago.

"Heh, Vongola sure are getting much stronger after your brother took his position Yuji. Many Famiglia had formed their alliance with us and becoming a vigilante group was no longer a dream." Brina commented. She was actually thinking that Vongola becoming a vigilant group was just a dream to come true but she never expects it would come true.

Ieyuji smiled to that as he looked on the night sky, "Your right."

* * *

Next day and everything was truly over as the CEDEF Boss, Ieyuji ordered everyone to go home to have their rest. Sadao left after Ieyuji ordered everyone, telling that he needs to return back to the Vendicare Prison while Brina will train herself instead of resting. Ieyuji was fine with that as for now, he decide to visit his older brother.

Walking on the Vongola's mansion hallway, Ieyuji felt warm of coming home. It was a tiring day and being able to come back home also means he was still alive and fulfilled his brother's wish. As he kept walking, he saw Yamamoto heading to him with a smile on his lips.

"Welcome back Yuji! Glad to see you fine." Yamamoto greeted happily to the CEDEF Boss.

Ieyuji smiled and nod, "Thanks Yamamoto. How's Tsu-kun? Is he here?"

"Tsuna? The usual place. If ever ask Gokudera, he went out for the meeting." Yamamoto told then laughs.

"R-Reborn?" Ieyuji hesitantly asked.

Yamamoto answered him, "Out for the job but he'll be back in an hour."

"I-I see…" Ieyuji seems relief to that. "Then how about you? Off for the job?"

"Yup! Now that I remember I got to get going. See you around Yuji." Yamamoto walks away as he waves his hand as his good bye.

Ieyuji wave back and seeing Yamamoto has truly left, he walked heading to his brother's office.

* * *

Arriving on the door, Ieyuji was somehow nervous. It was always like that but it took a lot of courage for him to knock the door.

"Come in"

A familiar voice said. Ieyuji opened the door and went in. There on the desk was Sawada Tsunayoshi or in here known as Vongola Decimo because he was currently the boss of the Strongest Mafia, Vongola in the age of 25.

Tsunayoshi was currently reading the paper work on his desk. Ieyuji was somehow relief that there isn't much of the paper work right now, much more he wasn't ditching when everyone, especially his Adviser wasn't around.

Tsunayoshi took a little time to finish the paper he was holding before putting it on the finish side paper and look on the person who came to see him. Seeing his little twin brother, it made Tsunayoshi happy.

"Welcome back Yuji-kun. I'm happy to see you alive and safe." Tsunayohi said in truly sincere and relief.

Ieyuji laugh a bit, ever since he took training to become the candidate of CEDEF Boss, his brother was always worried about him. "I'm fine Tsu-kun and you do know that I had trained hard to survive right? Grow up already and stop worrying about me."

"Have you forgotten I'm already an adult? Much more here?" Tsunayoshi question as he pointed himself. Ieyuji sighs, how could he forget? He's an adult but his soul and mind was already older than his current physical age. Tsunayoshi added, "Also, is it wrong for me to be worried for my younger brother? Yuji-kun it's not like I don't trust your power and skill but as your family and brother, I can't help but worried."

"I know I know, you're always like that Tsu-kun." Ieyuji said in defeat, making Tsunayoshi smile.

"Want to have some coffee?" Tsunayoshi offered. Ieyuji nod, telling yes.

Tsunayoshi serve Ieyuji his espresso and also made one for himself. They both sat as Tsunayoshi on his boss chair while Ieyuji on the other side. Tsunayoshi took a sip before continuing his work at the same time, talking to his younger brother.

"Sorry that I can't take too much attention to you right now Yuji-kun. There were only few left and I need to finish them before my Spartan Adviser came." Tsunayoshi said as he signs the paper he was holding.

Ieyuji chuckle "Must be tough being a boss huh Tsu-kun."

"Now you know why I decline this position?" Tsuna sighs, "Really, ever since Bermuda gave me all the rights in Vendicare, my paper work double, no, triple? Quadruple? M-maybe eight time?"

Ieyuji was beginning to pale over these papers. "T-tha-that much Tsu-kun?"

"Y-yeah. Since these papers talks about the damage our men had done, including my Guardians and your Guardians, Famiglia statuses, bills, Vendicare prisoners, funds, CEDEF activity, and jobs needed to be done and so forth."

"I can't believe that even our job was being handled by you." Ieyuji said in pale expression.

Tsuna can't help but chuckle on his younger brother, "Well you can't do any action without my consent Yuji-kun, especially orders. I need to look up about them as much as possible before I could decide the best action to take."

Ieyuji nod on the information. "Does anyone help you with those papers?"

"Gokudera-kun and Reborn when it comes to Vongola paper works. They're the ones who can handle them like me while in Vendicare, Hibari-san does the job and maybe there are times Mukuro helping him."

"Hibari-sempai can handle paper works?"

"Do you think the Discipline Committee doesn't have paper work? Hibari-san has more experience than me so I can trust him to have a right judgment, even Mukuro too."

"Now that I remember they were in same job… do they even fight when comes to… you know… punishing a person?"

"Never heard that happened before" Tsuna said which shock Ieyuji.

"N-Never happen!?"

"That's what Chrome told me, even Ken and Chikusa. Both seems able to talk nicely when comes to those jobs. Also, keep this a secret but those two really get along more than anyone else, even there's still a rivalry between them."

"I-I see… That's kind of relief."

"I actually know what you mean there Yuji-kun."

Both brothers laugh as they felt nostalgic about having time to each other.

"How many months has it been since we both talk?" Ieyuji asked. Tsuna smiled happily as he answered, "Even I don't know too Yuji-kun." Tsuna took a deep breath but still smiling, "This feeling feels nostalgic."

"Me too" Ieyuji looked outside and asked, "Tsu-kun how's Kaasan and Tosan?"

"Kaasan and Tosan still live in Namimori Japan but I must tell you, Kaasan was truly worried about you. Tosan was trying to convince Kaasan you'll be fine but really Kaasan still give a hell out of Tosan." Tsuna answered as he put the paper on the other side then took another paper to read.

"So Kaasan still has a grudge against Tosan huh… I kind of pity him."

"What are you talking about Yuji-kun? I think its fine. It's his fault for keeping it from us."

"Do you hold some grudge against Tosan?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Well you don't seem to like him that's all."

"Oh, that's because he really reminds of my father in my home parallel world. I don't even know which one should I categorize him, should be an idiot or a fool."

"I-I see"

"In any case what's matter the most was they were having a good time and safe."

"Wasn't that the reason why you told me to send him back home?"

Tsuna nod, "Well I want Tosan to protect Kaasan while we're gone at the same time make Kaasan feel safe and be happy with Tosan's side."

"I'll agree with that… By the way Tsu-kun, after those papers, what are you planning to do next?"

"Definitely I would rest if I could but I think I can't at this moment. I have to visit the Vendicare and see if things are doing well. I am the boss there too."

"Looks like it's a hard job Tsu-kun"

"It's fine, as long as everyone is fine and with me, these hard works are nothing."

Ieyuji felt relief to that, "I see… Anyone will company you?"

"No one. Why do you ask?" Tsuna questioned.

"Tsu-kun have you forgotten you're Vongola Decimo? If ever you're going out, there should be someone who needs to accompany you."

"I'm not a child Yuji-kun."

"Still you're the Vongola Boss and our Sky and Light. You can't go on your own." Ieyuji scratch his head in bit frustration, "Now that I think about it no one is around for you. If that's the case I'll come with you Tsu-kun."

"With me? Are you sure? I mean you just return back from your mission and-"

"No buts. I prefer the safety of my brother than my own!" Ieyuji protested which shock Tsunayoshi.

"My… safety?"

"O-Of course… ahh" Ieyuji realizing his word was somehow embarrassed and sat on the floor to hide his embarrassment. "W-well you're my brother a-a-and t-th-the one w-who saved me f-from that E-Eclipse Flame a-and you're our boss and… AHHHHH! Ieyuji snap and stood up to look to his brother "Whatever the case your safety is more important more than anyone Tsu-kun!"

"O-Okay Yuji-kun okay I understand, you'll come and be my bodyguard okay?" Tsuna was mentally sweating. How did this happen again?

* * *

Later, both Tsunayoshi and Ieyuji went out the Vongola Mansion by car. Tsuna was on the driver sit while Yuji was on the other sit. Tsuna kept smiling as he drives while Ieyuji felt embarrassment once again.

"I think you should really learn how to drive Yuji-kun, its part of survival as part of Mafia." Tsuna reminded his younger brother who was now turning to depression as how he still sucks in driving in his age.

Tsuna kept smiling as they head to their destination.

* * *

Vendicare Prison Head Office, both Mukuro and Hibari were now glaring on each other, it seems some kind of tension is going on. On the side were Chrome, Chikusa and Sadao were watching them.

Chikusa sighs as he pushed his glass up, "Chrome can you do something about those two?" He asked.

Chrome shook her head, "Unfortunately I can't control their rivalry. I can control both of them through work but when it comes to personal I'm impossible."

Sadao sighs, seeing no interest at all. "Shouldn't it be okay? We don't have any new criminal to target with and what's more we have nothing to do."

Chikusa stared on the two, "True… but…"

"Ken and Flan were out to gather some information about the resent criminal. We won't do anything until they get back with new information so seeing the other cases, we're all free at this moment."

Sadao sighs, "How boring"

"Resting is not bad at all Sadao. Didn't you just help the CEDEF Boss and his team from their resent mission on your way back here?" Chikusa said, "I think you should rest."

"What are you talking about? I'm still-" Sadao felt pain on his back when something just slashes his back. He turns around and saw no one.

"Chikusa was right, you need to rest Sadao." Chrome said in monotone and for some reason, she was holding her trident. There's even a blood on the point blade.

Chikusa nod as he agrees "You're even injured, go and treat yourself."

"If aren't for Chrome slashing my back I won't be injured!" Sadao yelled.

"I see, then…" Chrome gave a glare which almost can compare to the witch. "Do you want me to possess your body instead?"

Sadao felt fear for his life as he immediately went out the room. Chikusa sighs before looking back on the two. Hibari and Mukuro were now tempting raises both of their weapons in hand just to slash/smash him. Both atmospheres on the two was beginning to bloom and worst which both Chrome and Chikusa mentally fear but thankfully, someone came just in time.

"Hibari-san? Mukuro? Where are you? Chrome? Everyone?"

The blooming and worst atmosphere that was coming out on both beasts suddenly disappeared.

"That voice…" Chikusa trailed off, knowing whose voice came from.

The door opened and it was revealed to be Tsunayoshi with Ieyuji behind him. Tsuna smiled as he saw his Guardians.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome so this is where you are. Oh, hello there Chikusa." Tsuna greeted happily, not noticing the atmosphere they had before he came at all.

Chrome smiled and bows to him a bit, "Welcome Back Bossu"

"Kufufufu I wasn't informed for your visit Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he smile. Hibari just 'Hn', at the same time he cross his arms and looking away.

Later they were now on the Vendicare Prison Dining hall, everyone had gather there as Chrome serve everyone a coffee except Hibari who drink green tea instead. They were also eating sweet chocolate cake and began a little chat.

"So how's everyone doing here Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn" was only Hibari's answer.

"Kufufufu Skylark-kun sure is shy to his boss." Mukuro teased. Hibari was glaring at him.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro please no fighting." Tsuna said, fearing the two would just attack one another. He looked to Chrome and asked, "How about you Chrome? I'm sorry that I had put you on the job on controlling those two. Their rivalry must have sometimes a headache, right?"

Chrome shook her head, "Not at all Bossu. Mukuro-sama and the Cloud Guardian were actually doing their work and they never went on the fight whenever it concerns about the job, especially the criminals. But when it comes to personal things, they actually do it outside so there's no damage done."

"Much as I relief." Tsuna said, totally grateful.

Ieyuji drink his coffee and looked around him. He can see his brother smiling as he talks to his Guardians that until now he sometimes fear.

"There's no need to fear them Sawada Ieyuji. That was not fit for a CEDEF Boss." Chikusa said as he eats his portion of cake.

Ieyuji gave a small smile, "I-I can't help it… I mean… they still seem scary for me, since they were still over protective to my twin brother."

"It was natural. You can see how they precious their Sky so much than their lives… even Mukuro-sama." Chikusa said as he watches them.

Ieyuji can't help but nod as he looked at his brother and his family. In his eyes, he can see how every Guardian shine whenever there with their Sky, Tsunayoshi. For them, it's like Tsuna was their Radiance on their everyday life.

Ieyuji smiled on that, understanding their feeling because he too felt the same way.

"It seems you are having fun Dame Tsuna" A deep voice of a man was heard.

Tsuna turn around and smiled on the certain person that he knows well who was that person was.

"Reborn welcome back!" Tsuna greeted the man wearing black fedora and suit, Reborn.

Reborn was indeed had return to his original body which was all thanks to Tsuna. Reborn went to the open sit and immediately, Chrome gave an espresso to Reborn. He nods as his thanks and sip.

"Reborn how did you know I was here?" Tsuna asked.

"I just know." Reborn answered. Tsuna sighs, same as Reborn he knew, even in different world. Reborn looked on the other Sawada and smirk, "Still alive Baka Yuji."

"Please don't treat me dead so easily Reborn." Ieyuji said. Reborn chuckle, somehow he can see many improvements around him.

"By the way Dame Tsuna, Hayato just called me, telling me your missing and someone had kidnap you or something." Reborn inform as he sip his espresso.

"Gokudera-kun panic too much, I better give a call." Tsuna said as he took out his phone and gave a call to Gokudera.

"Kufufufu Octopus Head has return from the meeting huh, I wonder what will he report to us… right Skylark?"

"Hn, I'll just judge them to death."

"Mukuro, Hibari-san please be easy on them." Tsuna said with a sweat drop. He was actually nervous and felt sad to those who were caught by these two.

Ieyuji smiled, it seems even to worst criminals, Tsuna was still kind to them. 'Now that I think about it, Vendicare was the most powerful and fearful among mafia society. I even heard many rumors about Vendicare that truly terrifies everyone who hear it.' Ieyuji laugh mentally, 'The fearsome mafia law, Vendicare and its boss, my brother Tsunayoshi. If many knew that, everyone will be so shock to accept that truth.'

"Ah, before I forget" All looked to Tsuna who was now holding his phone and dialing a certain number, "Everyone is your schedule next week free?"

"Next week?" Ieyuji questioned. Mukuro chuckle, "Kufufufu of course Tsunayoshi, we can never forget that day."

"What are they talking about?" Ieyuji asked to his Rain Guardian. Chikusa shook his head, telling him he doesn't know. Reborn smirk and answered him, "Aria, the boss of Giglio Famiglia was planning to have a party and we are invited."

"Party? What for?" Ieyuji asked. Tsuna answered, "Trinisette get along. I don't know why either but all Arcobaleno and we Vongola Guardians are invited. Aria-san also asked me to bring you along with your Famiglia so how about it Yuji-kun? Chikusa?"

Chikusa pushed his glasses and answered, "I don't mind." Ieyuji smiled and nod, "Sure. I'll inform Brina about this… wait… does that mean that I should ask Mochida too?"

"No need to bring the weakling." Hibari said. Mukuro and Chikusa nod, agreeing to Hibari. Tsuna sweat drop a bit, "Hi-Hibari-san, Mukuro do you still hate him?"

Hibari and Chikusa didn't answer but their eyes were telling him yes. Tsuna again sweat drop about this. Tsuna looked to Ieyuji and smiled, "Call him too since he was invited." Ieyuji wasn't sure if he should comply or not, seeing the two beast of Tsuna's Guardian glaring at him. Tsuna seems didn't notice it.

Reborn smirk as he put down the cup and Chrome went to him.

"Do you still want more?" Chrome asked the Advisor. Reborn replied, "Just give me the report." Chrome bowed a bit before walking away. Reborn ship his gaze to his student who was now on the phone, talking to Gokudera.

"Oh, it's been a while Reborn."

Reborn looked on the person and tilt down his fedora, "Been a while too Verde."

Verde, the ex Lightning Arcobaleno and now one of the Vendicare Scientist came and sat on the free sit. He's still wearing his white coat and his hair seems bit messy.

"Messed on your test subject Verde?" Reborn teased. Verde glared and looked away, "Shut up Reborn… so, how's it going to Vongola?"

"Just fine, I can still mess around with my Dame Student." Reborn answered with a smirk. Verde smirk back, knowing his words actually means he enjoyed being with his student so he can witness more marvelous things that will soon to happen.

After Tsuna's call, he looked back and joins with them. Ieyuji can somehow feel the warm of the family which really he was glad to deserve.

* * *

Later, the chatting took another level as chaos happened. It all started from the two Cloud and Mist. Everyone can't help but get involved in the chaos, even Ieyuji can't escape. The only people who were not involved were Tsuna and Reborn, both were watching only on the side.

"Are you sure you're not stopping them?" Reborn asked, not really mind the chaos but he do want to know how his student and boss think about now. Tsuna smiled and answered his tutor, "I don't mind. I made a deal with both Hibari-san and Mukuro, that if ever they start a fight they would pay all the damage and so do the paper work. The two seems don't mind since they can have a freedom to wreck around… still…"

"There are times they over did that you have no choice but to step in." Reborn finish the unfinished sentence. Tsuna gave a broken laugh, since it already happened and really gave a hell on both of them, hopping they could think first before destroying things.

"You really made a crazy famiglia." Reborn commented, making Tsuna chuckle, "What are you talking about? I think it's because of you that we became like this… oh, I should say your counterpart self Reborn."

Reborn hum for a second before asking, "Dame Tsuna do you miss your home world?"

Tsuna became quiet as he remembered his time with his friends and family back to his home world. He smiled as he answered him, "I do Reborn but I know for some reason that they were doing fine. I know there will be hardship within them but I thought them how to believe on themselves and one another. So somehow, I don't feel like going back home."

Reborn smiled, he can see to his eyes they were all telling the same thing. He looked on the chaos, "There will be a lot of damage." Tsuna looked back on them too and laugh a bit, "I can tell… Umm… Reborn this may look suddenly but… Thank you… for being with me."

Tsuna looked to Reborn to see his reaction. Still same as always but it indeed made Reborn smile, which made Tsuna smile back. Both looked on the chaos as they decide to leave them, for now.

* * *

After a week, they all came to Aria's get along party. Byakuran was already there with his Funeral Weather. Aria and Yuni were preparing things as they put more food on the table. They were currently in a nice view far from their mansion/HQ which has a nice wind and quiet scenery of the forest. It was a perfect place for relaxing. After the preparation, it was a great timing when all Arcobaleno with Vongola famiglias arrived.

Yuni who was still six years old was running around in happiness and hugged the arrival of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. She actually likes him as his playmate and friend since as far as she could remember, when he sometimes visits, he never fails to come to her and play with her, even for a short time only. Tsunayoshi was glad Yuni was doing well and so Aria came to welcome them.

Soon the party had started. They seem enjoying as their voice was too loud or maybe because of some arguments like Gokudera and Ryohei. Tsuna with Reborn were bit afar as they relax themselves as they drink their espresso. Yuni came to Tsuna and asked to play with her.

"I will if you could make that guy agree to join too Yuni-chan." Tsuna said as he pointed to Reborn who raised an eye brow. Yuni went to his uncle and tried to persuade him and of course he won't accept so easily.

"Tsu-kun" Tsuna turn around and smiled when Ieyuji was walking and sat beside him.

"What's wrong Yuji-kun? Should you be with Mochida?" Tsuna asked. Ieyuji gave a broken laugh, "Well I want him to get used with them already so I left him there." Ieyuji pointed the location where Mochida was and saw him with Hibari and Mukuro. Tsuna can't help but sweat drop to that, poor Mochida.

"Now that I think about it… even in busy days, you all able to have time to accept the invitation and come to this party." Ieyuji commented as he looked to everyone who were all basically present.

Tsuna chuckle on that, "Because for us Yuji-kun, it is important to have time with your friends and family other than work. So whatever kind of occasion and it would make us all together, we will accept and enjoy."

"Except for mafia invitation party." Ieyuji said, making Tsuna smile, telling true. He looked back on everyone and spoke, "Now that I think about it, even in too much paper work you still able to balance yourself between work and family. You really are amazing Tsu-kun."

"I'm not that amazing at all. I just want to make sure I can balance both of them… unlike our father, right?" Tsuna spoke, making Ieyuji think about it and laugh at it, "That's true."

Ieyuji looked on the sky, seeing the clear sky and wind blowing gently. For some reason, he smiled. Bit afar on the brothers, Yuni and Reborn were watching them quietly. Ieyuji looked down, thinking something that still pains him.

"I wonder if Tsu-kun already forgives me." Ieyuji murmured but Tsuna, Yuni and Reborn heard it clearly. Tsuna pat his back, giving comfort at the same time encouragement. Tsuna actually know who he was talking to, it was his counterpart self, his real twin brother. "He is Yuji-kun, I'm sure he is, since you are already been saved from the possession of Eclipse Flame."

Ieyuji smiled on his reassurance, "Thanks Tsu-kun… I'll continue atone my sin, it was the only thing I could do for him… and so is for myself."

Tsuna decide to stay quiet and looked on the sky, "Just be sure to return alive. He'll be angry if you join up there so suddenly and much more early Yuji-kun." Tsuna reminded, making him laugh a bit, thinking he might be if ever he did.

"Yuni! Tsunayoshi-kun! Reborn! Ieyuji-kun! Come and join us." Aria called on the four.

Tsuna smiled and stood up, "Shall we go everyone?" he asked, making the three stood up and join with them.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran cheerfully called. Tsuna smile on the greetings, "It's been a while Byakuran."

Byakuran happily nod, indeed it is. "So how's the life here Tsunayoshi-kun? I heard you had met your future wife. So how was she here?"

Tsuna replied, "Same as I could remember. Well, this could be a fresh start between us." Byakuran hum as his response. Tsuna took the opportunity to ask, "Your counterpart self in our world… did he…"

Byakuran nod, "He passed away after you're coming here. His last job was to send your contact lens and X-headphone. You know the thing I gave to you just before the Sky ring Conflict started?"

Tsuna nod, "I know… still… if ever you can communicate with him before his death, tell him thank you." Byakuran nod, "I will Tsunayoshi-kun"

Tsuna smiled and said, "And thank you for you too Byakuran. I don't really know what I should 'thank you' you about but… I felt like I need to tell you that."

"Tsunayoshi-kun is so sweet. I would have fallen in love with you if ever you were born as a girl instead." Byakuran said, making Tsuna want to punch his head but held back. Same old as Byakuran, teasing him again because of how he act and his height too.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera went beside Tsuna, "Did that bastard said something to make your vain come out? Don't worry I'll-" Before he could grab his Dynamite, Tsuna stopped him. "Don't worry Gokudera-kun, he didn't say anything weird, okay?"

Gokudera somehow calm down, "If you say so Juudaime."

"Well I better get going and play with Bluebell-chan!" Byakuran said as he walked away, trying to find Bluebell. The two can't help but sweat drop.

"Was that how he truly act Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, remembering the Byakuran here and their own Byakuran. Tsuna replied, "As far as I remember, no."

"Oh by the way Juudaime I found something really interesting when I was with the meeting with our alliance famiglia. If ever you have time, would you please come with me to check it out Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, somehow there's a bit sparkling star around him. Must be something about UMA that made him look that way.

Tsuna smiled and nod, "Okay. I'll try opening some time for us Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera was more than happy to hear that. Yamamoto this time came, "Tsuna Gokudera what were you talking about?"

"Nothing at all Baseball Freak." Gokudera replied with a grunt, making Yamamoto laugh. Tsuna smiled and asked, "Yamamato I heard a Baseball Game was coming this month. Are you going to watch?"

"Oh that? I love to but I don't really like both teams so I decide not to watch it. Do you happen to get interested with them Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied and asked. Tsuna shook his head, "No, just curious since when comes to Baseball, you never fail to watch it."

Yamamoto laughs on that, "I guess I am."

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo came running and took his hand, "Do you have any grape candy?"

"Lambo you just ate eight grape candies on our way here. Don't tell me you want more after seeing many foods around." Tsuna said, making Lambo pout. "But I want Tsuna-nii's grape candy."

"Ahoshi you're acting a child again." Gokudera said, making Lambo almost jump after realizing he did. Tsuna chuckle, "I think its fine Gokudera-kun, don't deny it but all of us felt that way sometimes due to our age in this world."

Gokudera can't help but blush due to embarrassment and looked away.

"That's right Octopus Head." Ryohei came and put his right arm around Gokudera's neck, "We could EXTREMELY feel the youth within us!"

"Turf top you're noisy" Gokudera said as he tries to push away the arm around his neck.

"Kufufufu but I must say, from all of us, only the cow took almost all of it." Mukuro said as he joined with them with Chrome by his side, smiling.

"You're teasing me again Mukuro-nii" Lambo said with a pout and looked away.

"Kufufufu what are you talking about? All I'm telling is the truth, right dear Chrome?" Mukuro said as he leaned to his dear Chrome.

Chrome smiled and nod, "I'm sorry Lambo but looks like I'll agree with Mukuro-sama when comes to that."

Lambo pouted even more, "Everyone is so mean." Tsuna and Yamamoto can't help but laugh and encourage their youngest Guardian.

Ryohei shift his gaze to someone and shouted, "Oy Hibari! Come and join here!"

Hibari was bit afar from them since he doesn't like crowd. Hibari looked away, not accepting at all.

"Hahahaha Hibari really doesn't like crowded places." Yamamoto said, making Mukuro chuckle and Tsuna nod.

' _Hahahaha_ '

A voice of a child was heard which made Tsuna turn around and so were the Guardians who had heard it. Surprise to them, in front of them, they saw themselves, no, their child selves.

Child Gokudera was arguing with the Child Ryohei while Child Yamamoto was between the two, trying to stop them and was the Child Tsuna. A bit far from the four, Child Chrome was just staring the crying Child Lambo and beside Child Crome was Child Mukuro with a smirk and in front of him was the Child Hibari.

The Guardians found it shocking on why they were seeing them. They could also feel they were not made of illusion at the same time, only them can see since everyone including Reborn were chatting on one another and doesn't seems to notice at all.

The Child Tsuna turned around and smiled, making Tsuna widen his eyes a bit. The Child Tsuna run, making the two children stop arguing and so the child crying and the others on what they're doing. All were staring to the Child Tsuna who was running and went to Ieyuji who was right now talking to Mochida. Ieyuji himself seems can't see the child holding his arms as he kept talking to him.

Tsuna for some reason smiled on the Child himself.

"Are you my counterpart self?" Tsuna whispered asked but his Guardians could completely hear.

The Child Tsuna smiled brighter, like he's telling yes. The other Guardians for some reason smiled as they looked on their counterpart self who were suppose to be in their stead but because of the tragic, they were gone.

"For some reason, it's hard to believe I could meet you here." Yamamoto said, making his counterpart smile and laugh too.

"Yo, so we finally meet huh, brat" Gokudera said, even in bit harsh words, his voice was gentle. His counterpart self smirk.

Ryohei grin, "Do you feel better in Extreme there my other me?" His counterpart self replied with a grin, like telling yes.

Lambo sat on the ground and smiled, "We finally meet my cow self." His counterpart self somehow kept staring at him and smiled.

"Hello there" Chrome greeted to her Counterpart self, making her smile and nod as her greetings.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro only chuckle. It made his counterpart self smirk.

Hibari was just staring his counterpart self who was too doing the same thing as him.

Their counterpart selves opened their mouth as they gave their last message, before disappearing like a wind of light.

The Guardians had taken the message and smiled.

The only remaining was Tsuna's counterpart self which was still staring at his younger brother who was right now talking to someone. The child looked to his counterpart self and smiled again brightly as he gave his last message, before disappearing in the wind of light like the others.

Tsuna smiled as he got the message.

Ieyuji who kept talking to Mochida stop and looked around, for some reason his tears came out.

"H-hoy Yuji! Wha-what's wrong all of the sudden?" Mochida asked. Confuse on why he was crying so suddenly.

"I-I don't know… but…" Ieyuji wipe his tears using his arms, "I felt… nostalgic for some reason… I… I wonder why either." Ieyuji said as he continues to wipe his tears. Still confusing for Mochida, he just decide to comfort his friend.

Tsuna who can see his younger brother crying smile and turn around to look on the sky and so were the others.

 _Make Oyaji proud!_ The message Yamamoto received from his counterpart self. He laughs and nods multiple times, telling he will surely will.

 _Enjoy the life I failed to get bastard!_ The message Gokudera received from his counterpart self. It made him hum, silently telling he will in Juudaime's side.

 _Protect our Little Sister no matter what in EXTREME ME!_ The message Ryohei received from his counterpart self. Making him grin wider and punch the air, telling he surely will.

 _Don't be like a brat like me idiot!_ The message Lambo received from his counterpart self. He can't help but laugh to it.

 _Please have a greater life than me… okay._ The message Chrome received from her counterpart self. She smile and nod as tears coming out to her eyes, 'I will and not just for me… but also for you too.' She silently replied.

 _I don't know what kind of life you will have but… good luck for it myself._ The message Mukuro received from his counterpart self. This made him chuckles, 'No need to tell me that, I know.'

 _Become strongest of the strongest._ The message Hibari received from his counterpart self. He can't help but smile, thinking he actually feels the same thing as him.

 _Thank you for saving my brother, please take care of him my counterpart self._ The message Tsunayoshi received from his counterpart self. Tsuna kept smiling, telling him he will look after his twin younger brother, no, their twin younger brother without fail.

From afar, Reborn was watching Tsuna and the Guardians. He didn't see the spirit of their counterpart self but has a guess that they indeed had met them. Not just him but also the other ex Arcobalenos. They were actually the once who called the spirit of their counterpart self by using the void Pacifier. They can't see but they can feel they successfully called and let them meet them. It was one of the reasons why they plan, especially Aria for this party. One was to have a relaxing and enjoying day and another was to make them meet the spirit of their counterpart selves.

"We successfully did it Reborn." Aria whispered to the ex Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn smirk and pulled down his fedora. An action he's telling indeed.

Tsuna turn around with his other Guardians and joined with them.

This was the day they could truly say, the time still flows on, no longer for their Counterpart selves, but as themselves in this very new world.

.

.

.

 **Fin  
(Listen to OST: Requiem [Instrumental] from TOXA)**

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Your author another unexpected continuation of story which really I never plan on doing in the first place but still your author did. To tell the truth, your author kept reading this Fanfic and I realize I didn't done much to Ieyuji's side so this time your author made an aftermath story for him and so for Tsuna and his Guardians.**

 **So how was it? Any Grammatical Errors, I'm sorry.**

 **Your author hopes everyone like this aftermath chapter. Thank you to all Readers and also the Favorites, Reviews and Follows. Your author really never expected such large Follow and Favorite in this story.**

 **Thank You Again Everyone… Chaos**


	22. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Your author thank you for reading this story until the very end. Your author is really happy to see how much favorites and follows this story had gain over a year. I knew most of my chapters still need fixing when comes to grammar so please forgive me, your author will fix them when I got the motivation to do fixing.

Now, I wrote a note for the readers who aren't aware that _Soulless Sky_ had an alternate ending. Unfortunately its written in Wattpad and AchieveOfOurOwn (AO3). The alternate ending starts in chapter 17. In truth your author no longer plan to make this but something happen that I had no choice but to create an alternate ending. For this, the story only update ones a month.

If you readers are still interested please head to wattpad or AO3 and find the fanfiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn titled _Soulless Sky_ by SeventhAssassin (AO3) or Aoka_MidoKuro (wattpad).

Ones again, thank you for reading this story. Hopefully you readers had like it.

Your author,

SeventhAssassin

.

P.S.

If you readers wish for me to put the alternate story here in Fanfiction, your author required thirty reviews of request. This is only a confirmation if posting them here is still necessary or not.

.

P.P.S.

For the readers who kept asking who is Tsuna's wife, please read the _Soulless Sky Extra_. It's in the different story but surely you readers will find it.


End file.
